The Case of the Politician's Wife
by kaleen1212
Summary: President James Whitmore calls his friend, Robert T. Ironside to investigate the murder of his wife in the White House but finds he also needs his brother, Perry Mason when he is accused of the crime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own the Perry Mason or Ironside characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner and Collier Young. Nor am I making any profit for the writing of this fanfiction.

Please remember the story is written present day rather than when the shows took place. All stories about Perry Mason and Robert Ironside follow a timeline. However, they are written so that they can stand alone when read.

This takes place after The Case of the Defenseless Prosecutor which is nearing the end of the story. I decided not to wait to start posting this story.

I do not claim to be a lawyer nor do I have any legal training. I am sure there are many legal errors. Please accept this for what it is…pure entertainment fiction.

Kaleen1212

**The Case of the Politician's Wife**

**Chapter 01**

President James Whitmore looked at his chief of staff, Artie Hanson. "Are you telling me my wife went to a bar last night?"

"Yes, Mr. President," Hanson answered.

"For god's sake, who the hell was in charge of her secret service detail? Who was stupid enough to allow that?" the President roared.

"Sir, the secret service is responsible for protecting the first lady. They cannot tell her where she can and cannot go."

"Oh that's ridiculous, Artie. They could have talked her out of it. At the very least, they could have informed us so that we could have avoided an embarrassing situation. Now, how in the hell are we going to explain this to the American people?"

"We don't have to."

"What do you mean we don't have to?

"Well first of all Mr. President, it is nobody's business. It is a personal matter…"

"You should know by now," the President interrupted, "that the American people decide what is their business. We are at their mercy and that of the liberal press."

"Not this time, Mr. President."

"Artie, why am I having to drag this out of you word by word. Tell me what happened for heaven's sake."

"Sir, when the limo pulled up to the rear door of the bar, Congressman Ivan Cunningham stopped her as she was stepping out of the limo. He was able to convince her not to go into the bar."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Ivan's a lousy congressman but he is loyal to his party. I don't have to ask what he was doing there. What floozy was he cheating on his wife with last night?" James Whitmore turned his executive chair around to look out the window of the oval office. "If I behaved in the manner he does, I would not have gotten elected to this office in the first place."

"The people have a higher standard for their president than they do for a congressman, Mr. President."

There was a knock on the door. Whitmore's secretary entered the oval office. She set down two papers in front of the president, the Los Angeles Times and the San Francisco Chronicle. The San Francisco paper immediately caught his attention. On the front page was a picture of Chief Robert T. Ironside. He had successfully found and caught a cop killer that had been murdering police officers with variations of Robert in their names. Whitmore smiled and thought to himself, give 'em hell, Bob. He set the paper down and picked up the Los Angeles Times. Shaking his head and smiling he looked at the picture of Perry Mason and his secretary, Della Street. Mason had just got another client off from a murder conviction. Whitmore did not understand why the city didn't save themselves a lot of money and just not prosecute Mason's clients. If he defended them they were innocent.

Whitmore wondered what a city might be like is one of those two moved to the other one's city. What a team they would make. He thought back on his friendship with both men. Perry Mason had come to his son's defense when he had been charged with the murder of a San Francisco cop. He joined forces with Bob Ironside and between the two of them, they found the real killer. The experience had a positive effect on his son, Scott. He had agreed to accept his father's help and go back to school. He had been so impressed with Perry's performance that he had decided he wanted to become a lawyer. Whitmore did everything he could to encourage him.

Bob Ironside went against the prosecution and the entire city council because he believed in Scott's innocence. Both man worked tirelessly, along with their staffs to find the evidence to clear Scott.

Later when Commissioner Randall had been accused of murder, Bob had asked for his help and quickly pointed out to Whitmore that he was in Washington to enforce the laws. Whitmore made several enemies when he helped Bob and Perry bring down the governor of California. It had cost Whitmore but he could sleep at night knowing he did what was right.

Time had gotten away from him. It had been quite some time since he had talked to either man. Regardless of his busy schedule, he simply had to pick up the phone and call both of them. It would be nice to talk to a friendly voice for a change. Sometimes in Washington, you could not trust anyone. You had to get outside the beltway to keep your perspective.

"What are you reading?" Hanson said bringing the president out of his day dreaming."

"About Ironside and Mason. I see they both are still at the top of their game. You know I asked both of them to come to Washington with me and take jobs in the attorney general's office and they both turned me down. I expected Bob to turn me down. He has a fierce love of the people of San Francisco and protects them like they were his children. But I did not expect Perry to turn me down. I really thought he would jump at the chance of working in the attorney general's office. But I guess he prefers playing detective as well as defender. I just underestimated how much he loves what he is doing."

"That is because he loves those sky high fees he charges his clients more than public service."

Whitmore whipped his head around. "You don't know much about him, do you? Don't you think defending people is a public service?"

"What? Getting murderers off?" Hanson said with disgust in his voice.

"Boy, you really don't know anything about him do you. In almost every one of his cases, he has not only cleared his clients of murder charges but also dug at the truth until he knew who the real murders were. He broke them down either on the stand or work with Burger and Tragg to trap them. I'd call that public service. A lot of innocent people would have received the death penalty if it had not been for his determination to protect them."

Hanson did not want to argue with the president over two men he deemed beneath him but the president was not going to let it go.

"Perry would have been terrific in Washington. He was my first choice as attorney general, you know? I dare say he would have been the best attorney general this country has ever seen."

"He was not qualified, Mr. President. We went around on this when you said you were going to ask him to take the job. He's a criminal attorney."

"He's brilliant. He could have adjusted. Perry could work in any kind of law and he would still be the best there is doing it. And I think he would have liked it. It would have given him the opportunity to protect people from all over the country, not just Los Angeles. But he turned me down so it doesn't matter now. Bob, on the other hand would have hated it here. He would have made a lot of enemies. He hates politics and he would not 'take one for the gipper' if something smelled foul. He doesn't back down from politicians. In fact Bob doesn't back down from anyone and he would not have back down from me either." The president chuckled over the thought of Bob Ironside standing up to the President of the United States.

"He doesn't have the personality to work in Washington," Artie said.

"Why? Because he is a no nonsense type of man who would not bend his principles for anyone? If we had more like him in Washington, this town would not be in such a mess.

Hanson had tired of this conversation about two men he had no use for even if they were the president's friends. "Mr. President, the national security meeting is in ten minutes. Don't you thing we better get going?"

Whitmore could see his chief of staff was not enjoying this conversation. Some day he would have to sit him down and find out why he had such a dislike for two men that Whitmore admired above all others. "Lead the way, Artie."

1.2

"I told you Della, we never should have stopped by here. It's almost one o'clock and we still have not got out of this office. Now we don't have time to stop for lunch. We have to get to the airport or we are going to miss our plane."

"That young lady needed your help Perry," Della said. "That is why we are running late."

"And she will get my help but obviously it will be after we get back, the same as it would have been had we left on time," Perry argued.

"I know that but she feels so much better now, knowing that you will represent her. So, we can't stop for lunch…we can eat on the plane."

"Have you eaten the food on airplane lately? It is not exactly the kind of dining I have planned for us before we left," Perry said with a frown.

Della walked gracefully over to the lawyer. She placed her hand on his massive chest. "I promise when we get to Commissioner's cabin, I will make you a mouthwatering dinner."

Perry grinned. "Mouthwatering huh?"

"I was talking about satisfying your appetite, counselor," Della said with a demure smile.

Perry leaned into Della, pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "so was I." He lowered his lips to hers and drew her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

The door opened and Gerty walked in. Perry and Della pulled apart from one another. Gerty blushed and said, "I am sorry I did not mean to intrude but Mr. Mason I cannot send out these checks unless you sign them. Miss Street said that it is very important that some of these get mailed right away. "I'll just set them right here on the desk for you to sign." Gerty walked over to the desk and set the checks in the middle of Mason's desk. She averted her eyes from Perry and Della and left the office.

"You are breaking the rules, Mr. Mason," Della said. "We are not supposed to do this in the office.

Perry smiled. "You don't really think Gerty hasn't figured it out, yet?"

"That is not the point, Perry. We should not put Gerty in the position that she walks in on us. It's embarrassing for her."

"She usually knocks on the door before entering."

"Not always obviously," Della countered.

"Then she'll get a surprise." Perry grabbed Della and pulled her to him. "Besides, you know me. I like to push the boundaries right up to not quite crossing them." As he bent down to draw Della into another kiss, she slipped out of his arms.

"We will have plenty of time for this at the Commissioner's cabin. Right now, we need to get out of here and get to the airport. Did you tell Robert, we were going to be within driving distance of him?"

"Not a chance. I booked the return flight out of San Francisco International so we can stop and see him before flying home. I don't want him showing up at the cabin," Perry said.

"He would not show up at the cabin. Barbara is still healing from being shot by that cop killer. He will want to stay close to her. Now counselor, we really must get going or we are going to be late for our flight.

Perry held out Della's coat, helped her into it, and then put on his own. "Are you sure you want to spend a whole week alone with me?"

Della tapped his chin with her forefinger. "I can't think of anyone I would rather spend it with but we cannot leave just yet."

Perry frowned. "And why not?"

"Because if we do there are some very important bills that are not going to get paid until we get back." Della pointed at the checks.

He shrugged and gave Della a big boyish grin. "You can't blame me for forgetting. I have other things on my mind," he said in a husky voice. He walked over to the desk, sat down and began signing.

1.3

"Good night chief, "Eve said as she headed for the ramp. "See you in the morning.

"Good night Eve," Ironside replied, his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him. Looks like his brother won another case. He and Della were again on the front page of the Los Angeles Times. Ironside wheeled over to the desk and pulled a pair of scissors out of the top drawer. He wheeled back to the table and proceeded to cut the article and picture out of the paper. Someday, Perry would want these.

Mark came out of his room carrying a suitcase and his jacket. "Are you sure you are alright with this chief?" He asked his boss.

"Mr. Sanger, I told you it was alright with me. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Barbara is coming to help you tonight, isn't she?"

Ironside stared at Mark with a look that said _'I am not helpless.' _Mark dropped the subject. He did not understand why the chief could not just accept the fact that he, Eve and Ed cared and were concerned for him. "Ok then. I'll see you in the morning. Ba,"

"Good night Mark." Ironside said without looking up.

As Mark headed up the ramp, Barbara was coming in the door. "Hi Mark," she said with a smile. Did Bob kick you out?" She teased, seeing the suitcase.

"No but with the mood he is in I am getting out for the night before he does," Sanger grinned.

Barbara laughed and headed toward the ramp as Mark went out the door. She came down the lift and walked over to Ironside. He dropped his paper and turned his wheelchair toward her. "Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" Ironside said with more gruffness to his voice than he had intended.

"Well, I am happy to see you too." Barbara said with just a touch of humor in her voice.

Ironside smiled. "I am so use to using that tone of voice with my staff; it is sometimes hard to drop it when I am with you." He reached for her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"What do you want to do tonight," she asked him.

"You are not doing anything but resting. I have dinner on. Then I thought we would watch the Forty-niners play the Redskins. After they beat the Redskins, I will have something to rib Jim Whitmore over," Ironside said.

"How is the president doing?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know. I have not heard from him in some time. In fact I was thinking of calling the White House after dinner."

"Robert, couldn't you think of something more romantic than a football game for tonight. I mean we have not done anything since the shooting."

"Dinner will be by candlelight. And I thought we would watch the game on my new television that Ed, Eve and Mark got me for my birthday."

Barbara looked around the room. "I don't see a new television in this room."

"That's because there is no new TV in this room," Ironside replied.

Barbara looked at him in confusion. "But you just said they got you a new television for your birthday."

"They did," Ironside answered, his poker face revealing nothing.

Barbara shook her head. "Ok, then where is it?"

"In the bedroom," Ironside grinned.

Barbara laughed. "Now that's romantic. Football on the television in the bedroom."

"Is there something you would rather do?" Ironside asked with mischief in his deep blue eyes.

"Oh, I'll think of something," Barbara said as she leaned into him for another kiss.

1.4

"I cannot believe the president is building up troops along the Iran boarder. The last thing this country needs is another war. It is time we let the crazies in the Middle East take care of themselves and keep the money here at home." Vice President Colin Werner shouted.

"Why can't you believe it? He campaigned on stopping Iran from getting a nuclear weapon. Weren't you paying attention?" Senator Joel Brinker asked.

"I did not think he was serious. I just thought he was trying to appease the far right wackos in the party," Werner complained.

"That's the problem with the Republicans. They are always trying to appease the far right wackos in your party."

"Oh and your party doesn't try to appease the far left wackos of course?" Werner asked with irritation.

Brinker ignored the remark and said, "You should have remained a Democrat. Switching to the Republican party was a mistake. You don't agree with much of what they do."

"I could not get re-elected in my district after re-districting went through. It became heavily Republican. I would have got my butt handed to me," Werner said.

"So…..you should have just changed your residence and ran in a heavily Democratic district. You could have beaten anyone just about anywhere as Democrat in the primaries."

"That would have angered the candidates in the district and I would have looked like I was desperate. It would have looked like I knew I could not win in my own district."

Brinker laughed. "You were desperate and you could not win in your own district."

Vice President Werner shot Senator Brinker a dirty look. "Regardless of what party I am in, the president has to be stopped."

"And how do you propose to do it? Both the senate and the house are controlled by Republicans. Whitmore can just about set the agenda and have it passed without argument. How do you fight that?"

"I don't know but I do know he has to be stopped….one way or another." Werner said


	2. Chapter 2

**The Case of the Politician's Wife**

**Chapter 02**

**2.1**

James Whitmore entered the oval office and sat down behind his desk. He did not like being pushed by his national security team toward war with Iran. There were plenty of ways to stop them. One for sure was not tying Israel's hands. Whitmore believed that they held the key to keeping Iran in line. At any rate, he was not rushing this country to war.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened and Whitmore's secretary, Delores Williams came in. "Mr. President, don't you think you should get some rest? You have been going non-stop for weeks now." She set a cup of coffee in front of him.

President Whitmore rubbed his eyes. "I know you are right but there are still some things that need my attention."

"Sir, you are not going to be any good for this country if you are dead on your feet. Whatever it is can wait until morning."

Whitmore smiled. Delores had been with him for years. It had taken some doing to convince her to follow him to Washington. Delores was not married and had no family but she was a Californian through and through. She did not want to leave her home state. Whitmore convinced her that she knew him better than anyone did and he needed her. She read people well. She also knew how to put him in his place when it was necessary. His being president would not have any bearing on her continuing to do so.

"Alright Delores, you win. I will go to the residence and get some rest. Will that make you happy?"

Delores smiled. "What would make me happy is you taking better care of yourself."

"It's not that easy. This job quite often has to come before rest and sleep."

"And Mrs. Whitmore?"

The President turned quickly toward his secretary. No one but Delores had the nerve to talk about his marriage to Faye Whitmore. He would not have allowed it. However, Delores had become a confidant….someone he could use as a sounding board. He could not put anything over on her. She knew him too well. "Ok Delores, if you have something to say, say it."

"Mr. President, you must do something about Mrs. Whitmore. Congressman Cunningham happened to be in the right place at the right time…..this time. But Mr. President, sooner or later she is going to cause you major embarrassment."

Whitmore got up and walked around the desk. He sat down on the edge. "I don't exactly know what to do about her. She is drinking more all the time. Every time I try to talk to her about it, we end up in a huge, knockdown, drag out argument. I guess I am going to have to talk to her again."

"Have you tried getting her to tell you why she is so unhappy?"

"Of course I have, Delores. She won't tell me. I just don't understand. She was so excited all during the presidential campaign. When we won, she began making plans as to what she would do when she became first lady. Then shortly after we got here, she started drinking. She simply will not talk to me. We have not lived as husband and wife nearly since we got here. I just don't know what to do about her."

Delores did not know what to say to the president. "Get some rest, Mr. President."

Whitmore smiled, gathered a few papers to take with him and left the oval office. He made the walk over to the residence, wondering if he should try to talk to Faye tonight or wait until tomorrow. There was no reason to wait until tomorrow expect to put off what he was sure was going to be another argument. When he arrived at the residence, the secret service agents that had trailed him there stayed a short distance away as President Whitmore entered.

He looked around for Faye Whitmore. When he did not see her, he went into the bedroom. Laying on the bed, Fay Whitmore was watching the news ….and drinking a glass of vodka and orange juice. Whitmore took off his jacket and laid it over the back of a chair. He removed his tie and loosen the top buttons on his shirt. Laying down on the other side of the bed, he reached over and took the liquor out of his wife's hand. "We need to talk, Faye."

"No we don't. We will just get into a big fight," she said, trying to retrieve the liquor from her husband. Whitmore pushed her hand away and set the glass on the stand beside his side of the bed.

He leaned on one elbow and looked into the blood shot eyes of the woman he still loved. "Congressman Cunningham stopped you from going into a bar tonight. I don't understand why you are bound and bent on embarrassing both of us. Faye, I want to help but you have to tell me what is bothering you. What has happened to cause you to drink so much and draw away from me?"

"Nothing is wrong. I don't see what the big deal is about me having a drink or two."

"A drink or two? You have had a lot more than that tonight. Why Faye? I thought you were on board with me running for president. If I had known you objected, I would not have run."

She said nothing. She just stared into space. Whitmore felt anger begin to rise. "This has got to stop. You need to tell me what is wrong. We can work out whatever the problem is but you have to realize your responsibilities."

"I told you nothing is wrong and I will decide when and if THIS has to stop," she snapped.

"Are you determined to destroy my presidency? Is that it?" When she said nothing, he shouted, "Damn it, Faye! Talk to me! This is ridiculous!"

Faye Whitmore looked at him. "I can't. Don't you understand? I can't tell you." Tears appeared in her eyes. She looked away from her husband.

Whitmore put his arm around her as she began to sob. "Baby, I am here for you. I don't know what is bothering you but I want to help. I won't push you any further to tell me but I would like you to think about it. There is nothing we can't work out if we do it together."

"I can't, Jim. I just can't. Not right now but I promise I will stop drinking. I don't want to embarrass you."

Whitmore held on tight to his wife and kiss her forehead. "You know we have not made love in a long time. I miss that closeness."

"So do I," she said.

The phone beside the bed rang. Whitmore ignored it. "Jim, you have to answer it."

"No that is the personal phone. That call is not from anyone in my administration." It continued to ring.

"Answer it. You have not been keeping in contact with our friends."

Whitmore picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Mr. President….Bob Ironside."

"Bob! I was just thinking about you earlier today. I have the San Francisco Chronicle delivered to my office every day to keep up on everything that is going on in the ole hometown. You solved the cop killer case I see."

"Yes. If I only had figured it out sooner, several of my officers would still be alive."

"You can't blame yourself Bob. The important thing is you caught him. How's Barbara? On the mend I assume."

"Yes, she is doing a lot better. In fact, she is here with me now. She says hello."

"Tell her I said hello and Faye sends her love."

"What's wrong Mr. President?" Ironside asked.

"Mr. President? We are not in a public setting, Bob. The name is Jim."

"You are the president of the United States and I will show the proper respect to the office and the man," Ironside said with his usual gruffness.

"Have it your way but as far as I am concerned, you can use my first name in private."

"You didn't answer me," Ironside persisted. "What 's wrong?"

"Will you stop being a detective for cripes sake," Whitmore scolded.

"I am also your friend and something is wrong."

"Nothing I can talk about. National security….you understand," he said to deflect what the real problem was.

"No it's not but I won't pry if you don't want to talk about it. Barbara and I were just talking about taking some time off together. I thought if you could find some time in that busy schedule of yours, we might come to D.C. and visit for a couple days."

Whitmore forgot momentarily his personal problems and said excitedly, "I would love that. I don't get to see hardly any of my friends from California. We are having a state dinner shortly. I will see to it that you are on the guest list. What about Perry? Do you think he and Della would be interested in visiting."

"I am sure they would love to come and visit. I'll get in touch with them. But the invitation should come from you, Mr. President."

"Alright, I will give them a call."

"I better get back to Barbara but I wanted to check on you since I had not heard from you in such a long time."

"Sorry about that Bob, but this business of being president takes up a lot of my time."

Ironside laughed. "It is about time you work for a living."

"I'll talk to you soon, Bob."

"You do that." Ironside hung up the phone.

2.2

Della held Perry's hand. He was looking out the window of the plane but very aware of Della's touch. "The sky is clear today."

"Very," Della said.

Perry turn away from the window and looked into Della's hazel eyes. He smiled. "Remember you promised me mouth-watering."

"Food…mouthwatering food, counselor," Della said with a playful smile on her face.

Perry pouted. Della laughed. "Thank you," she said to him.

"For what?"

"For this vacation, even if it is short."

"Has to be short. We have a lot of trail work coming up."

"I know that is why I am thanking you. You could have just said we were too busy to take a trip."

"After that last trial defending Hamilton, I was ready for a short vacation and I knew you would be as well. Anyway, this is my kind of vacation….seven days alone with you, out in the middle of the wilderness with nothing to do," he said with a mischievous grin.

Della squeezed his hand. "Oh I am pretty sure you will think of something, chief."

Perry grinned, "That I will."

2.3

Ironside hung up the phone. He frowned. Something was wrong. He was sure of it. That tone of voice had told him something was very wrong. Why would he not tell him? Ironside had not bought that national security excuse. Since Whitmore was the president of the United States, that would be an easy cop out for him. Yet what could he do about it if Whitmore would not talk to him. Wait a minute, Ironside thought. Whitmore always put Faye on the phone to talk to him. He did not even offer this time. Why? Ironside was pretty sure she was right there with him. He only 'gave her love' rather than allowing her to express it herself. Could she be the key to what was bothering Whitmore? If so, was it really any of his business? He certainly would not allow anyone to stick their nose in his relationship with Barbara. What gave him the right to do so with the Whitmore marriage?

He felt a hand touch his and his attention was brought back to Barbara. "You have that look on your face, Bob."

"What look?" He asked her.

"That look that says something about that conversation is bothering you."

He looked at Barbara and smiled. "You are getting to know me too well. I prefer to keep people guessing about what I think and do. It helps me to get what I want and keeps my people on their toes."

"I am not one of your people. You have allowed me to get closer. So what bothered you about the conversation with the president?"

"It is hard to say."

"Well what did he say?"

"It is not so much as what he said as it is what he didn't say. When I asked him what was wrong, he said he couldn't tell me, used the excuse that it was national security."

Barbara pointed out the obvious to him. "Maybe it was indeed national security or something he could not discuss with you. After all, your friend is the president of the United States."

"He did not refuse to tell me because he couldn't. He refused to tell me because he wouldn't."

"Isn't that the same thing?" she asked.

"No. It's not. He didn't want to tell me rather then he couldn't tell me."

"Well either way Bob, you have to let it go. He's not going to tell you. Besides, maybe it is something to do with the job. Heavens, no one single man in this country has on his plate what President Whitmore does. It just might be a staffing problem, or a problem with congress. It could be any number of things."

"I know that. But I also know Jim Whitmore. No, something was bothering him that he did not want me to know about."

"And of course, you have no intentions of letting it go?"

"Not if I think he needs my help."

"Bob, aren't you forgetting something? Barbara asked.

"Such as?"

"As president, his resources are much more plentiful than yours. What could you possibly do for him when all he needs to do is pick up a phone and everyone around him jumps at the sound of his voice.

"I don't know but I think I want to talk to Perry."

"No, you are not talking to Perry, Robert."

"Robert! You only call me that when you want to get my attention. What is wrong with calling him at home or the office?"

"You won't reach him at either place."

"Why not?"

"I did not want to tell you this because I don't think they want to be disturbed. Perry took Della to Dennis' cabin for a week alone together."

"One phone call is not going to disturb them." Ironside reached for the phone. Barbara just shook her head.

2.4

Perry and Della sat in front of the fire in bathrobes sipping champagne. Perry had his arm around her as they sat in silence enjoying each other's company. The phone rang. Perry turned his head in the direction of the phone. "Who knows we are here besides Gertie?"

Della thought for a moment. She had not told anyone, had she? Yes, she had told Barbara because she wanted her to know they would probably stop by there, either before going to or coming back from the cabin. "Barbara knows," Della said.

"Oh brother, than that means Bob probably dragged it out of her about something that is eating at him. I'd better answer it or he will send out the National Guard." Della chuckled as he reached for the phone. "Hello, Bob."

"How did you know it was me? And how's the vacation going?" Ironside's gruff voice sounded.

"You are the only one that calls at the most inopportune times. And the vacation WAS going great. Bob, haven't you ever heard two's company, three's a crowd? Why don't you take Barbara to dinner or better yet, take her on a vacation. Go to Europe for a month."

"I am not paid the ridiculously high salary you earn…..and I just can't take off and leave at anytime. Criminals don't observe any particular schedule," Ironside answered sarcastically."

"Ok, tell me what is it you need this time?"

"I talked to Jim Whitmore," Ironside began.

"I was thinking about him the other day. The presidency must be keeping him very busy. I have not heard from him in weeks."

"Neither had I until I called him today," Ironside said.

"So what was wrong?" Perry asked.

"What makes you think something was wrong?"

"Bob. You would not be calling me right now if you had not detected something wrong so why don't you tell me what it is?"

Ironside relayed the conversation to Perry, who sat forward. As much as he would have liked to chalk it up to something to do with the presidency, he knew better when his brother's instincts were involved. If he thought something was wrong then something was wrong. "Alright, something was bothering him. What do you think it was?"

"Something to do with Faye," Ironside said.

"Any idea as to what?"

"No, not yet."

"Not yet? Bob, exactly what are you planning to do?"

"Help him. After what he did for Commissioner Randall's trial, I owe him…..we owe him."

Somehow Perry knew he was going to get dragged into this situation. "Ok. We both owe him but how does one go about helping the president of the United States if he doesn't want help?"

"I don't know yet," Ironside admitted. "But when I do, I will give you a call."

"Can you make that about a week from now?" Perry complained.

"Not if I need you before then," Ironside replied and hung up.

Perry looked at the receiver for a moment before shaking his head and hanging up. "He never sleeps, never relaxes and he drives everyone around him crazy. What does Barbara see in my brother?"

Della laughed. "I think we better make the best of what time we have here. Something tells me another vacation is going to be cut short."

Perry took her hand. "I think you may be right so why don't we start right now." He pulled Della up, took her in his arms and kissed her. When they separated, he led her down the hall.

2.5

The senator paced his office. Would the Vice President go along with the plan or would he stop it dead in its tracks. After all, if everything worked out he would become President of the United States and the country would be rid of James Whitmore. The senator walked back to his desk and lit a cigarette.

He had to be sure Vice President Werner would help with the plan before he asked him. He had to talk to him further to be sure he would not try to blow the whistle on him and the others. Could he handle what had to be done? Maybe he could be of help in a roundabout way. Maybe the senator did not have to let him in on the plan at all. They did have a contact in the White House. If he was not absolutely positive that Werner could live with a murder being committed, he would have to find a way around him.

…Hurricane Sandy…..

Sorry for the delay since I had this written on Sunday night. Unfortunately, Hurricane Sandy hit. Even this far away in Michigan, we were hit with high winds and a ton of rain. It knocked out the power here for two days in several sections of the city, including mine. No lights and no heat with temps dropping to the mid 30's was not my idea of fun. No power meant no computer, which meant no update. I am not complaining as what we experienced was minor compared to all those poor people on the east coast. I am sure everyone's prayers are with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Case of the Politician's Wife**

**Chapter 03**

3.1

Della Street watched as Mason, with his hands deep in his bathrobe pockets paced back and forth in front of the bed. "Perry," Della said, "You're going to wear a hole in the commissioner's rug."

"It bothers me when Bob gets a hunch because he's never wrong."

"There is nothing we can do about it the present time so why don't you relax?"

"How can I relax when I know my brother is about to get himself involved with something that concerns the President of the United States?"

Della got up from the comfortable, warm bed. She went over to her lawyer and put her arms around his waist. She felt Perry relax immediately. "So are we going to spend the rest of our vacation worrying about Robert?"

Perry looked down at Della lovingly. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't think twice about it but we are dealing with the President of the United States. What if something is going on in his administration that is dangerous? Bob could be getting in over his head."

"Perry don't you think that you're being just a bit paranoid?"

Perry Mason smiled. "Haven't you noticed that ever since I met Bob, I have been a bit paranoid?"

Della chuckled. "Yes, I have noticed that and I have to admit it is not without good reason. Robert always gets upset when he thinks we take too many chances. He thinks nothing of it when he is the one taking the chances and he takes plenty of them."

Perry rested his chin on Della's head. "But he would justify that by saying that he is a police officer."

She looked up at him with concerned hazel eyes. "Do you really think there is something to worry about?"

"I don't know Della. I guess what bothers me is Bob's uncanny intuition. Since I have worked with him, I have never known it to be wrong. Yet this is the president of the United States we're talking about. It could be a number of things that is bothering Jim Whitmore. Heaven knows a president has the weight of the world on his shoulders. "It could be something the president simply cannot discuss with Bob. It could also be something personal that he doesn't want to discuss with him."

"So what do you think we should do about it?" Della asked.

"At the moment we are going to do nothing. What do you say we put on some clothes and go for a walk in the woods? Holding hands as we walk. Could be quite romantic, don't you think?"

"You can't fool me counselor. You think a walk in the woods with help clear your head."

Perry grinned. "If we are going to spend our vacation thinking about Bob we might as well do it was clear heads."

3.2

"Mrs. Whitmore you cannot drive yourself" Seth Freeman argued with the first lady.

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do!" She shouted at him.

Agent Freeman remained calm. Years of experience had taught him you could not bully your subjects. He had to try to reason with the first lady. "Your husband wouldn't approve."

"It is not my husband's decision. Do not presume you can tell me what to do simply because I am married to the president. I intend to drive myself and not you or my husband has anything to say about it. Furthermore I do not want you following me tonight."

"I am sorry Mrs. Whitmore but that is not an option. I cannot possibly allow you to go alone. Your husband would have my head."

"That is your problem, not mine. Now leave me alone!" She yelled. Faye got into the old Chevy provided to her by a friend, started up the engine and sped down Pennsylvania Avenue.

Seth spoke into his microphone. "Violet on the move in green Chevrolet Impala. Don't lose her."

Another secret service car pulled in behind the first lady. All Seth could think of was having to face the president to tell him they did not know where his wife was. He prayed that did not become necessary.

Faye Whitmore stepped down on the accelerator, picking up speed. She had to lose Seth. She could not do what she had to do if Seth was behind her. Why could he not just leave her alone this one time?

She weaved in and out of traffic, making sudden turns and trying to time the lights to leave the agents stuck at the traffic light. So far, she had not been successful. Seth was right there behind her along with the other secret service agent's car.

3.3

"She will never shake the secret service. They are right behind her," the driver said.

"Then we will have to give her some help. Cut off the agents," the passenger ordered.

The driver stepped on the pedal. Passing slower traffic, he caught up with and passed the secret service.

"Slow down just enough to cut them off," the passenger said. The driver did as he was instructed. "Now cut him off!"

The driver turned the steering wheel sharply to the right and rammed the lead secret service car. The agent had not been expecting this. He turned his own wheel in an attempt to avoid collision. He was unsuccessful. The two cars collided. The agent driving the car was hit. In the process of trying to avoid the collision, he rammed the car on the other side of him. It threw his vehicle into a spin. The agent behind him hit him broadside. Within a matter of seconds it turned into a nine car pileup.

Faye Whitmore's vehicle was untouched. She looked in her rear view mirror. The agents were no longer following her.

3.4

Ironside waited as the phone rang. He did not care for Whitmores's chief of staff but if anyone knew what was going on with him, he would.

"Hello."

"Artie, this is Robert Ironside. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Of all people to call him tonight. It had been a tension packed day and now he had to deal with this cop. What Artie really wanted to do was simply hang up on him but of course, he didn't dare. For some reason the president really liked the loud mouth cop so he had no choice but to be polite and listen to him. "Sure chief. What can I do for you?"

"I spoke with the president earlier today…"

"Yes, I know. He told me a few minutes ago you had called. Don't worry, I will make sure you get that invitation to the state dinner. I assume you want to bring your wife…..err I mean Barbara."

"Yes, I will be bringing Barbara. Perry and Della will be coming as well but that is not why I called," Ironside said impatiently. "I called because I am concerned about the president. Something is wrong."

"Wrong? I am not sure what you are talking about chief. What makes you think there is something wrong?"

"Please don't patronize me Mr. Hinson. I know Jim Whitmore better than anyone does, including you and something was wrong. He was not himself."

"I am sorry if you think I was patronizing you, chief. It was not my intention." The nerve of this man, he thought. "I just don't know what you mean."

"What in the hell is bothering him, Artie?"

"Nothing that I am aware of. He might be a pre-occupied with some things that are happening in the White House but it is not anything I am at liberty to discuss with you. Other than that, I am not sure what you mean. What gave you the impression there was something wrong?"

"I know him. He was not himself and it had nothing to do with national security. Is Faye alright?" Artie Hinson hesitated just long enough to for Ironside to detect he knew there was. "So there is something wrong."

Hinson wondered how much he should tell him, if anything. If he did not tell him something, he would keep nosing about in the president's private affairs. If he told him too much, he would keep nosing around in the president's private affairs. "Well, he and Mrs. Whitmore seem to be having problems. That is probably what you detected."

"Problems, what kind of problems?" Ironside asked.

"I am not really sure Chief Ironside. Look, I appreciate that you care about the president. We all do but I am not sure there is much more I can tell you. I am sure everything will work out and I promise you I will keep an eye on him. If there is anything I think you need to know, I will certainly contact you." Hinson hope that sounded as sincere as he tried to make it. In reality, he had no intentions of calling the cop. He lived in San Francisco most of his life. For twenty years or more, all he ever heard or saw in the news was how great Robert T Ironside was. Well he would never forgive him for what he had done to him.

"Alright thanks. I appreciate your time." Ironside hung up the phone. The little weasel. He had no intension of calling him and Ironside knew it.

"Bob, we have the evening all to ourselves. Mark is gone for the evening. Are you going to spend it trying to investigate the president? Can't we just enjoy each other?"

"Something is not right Barbara?"

"How do you know that? He's the president for cripes sake. Don't you think he has a lot on his mind? Maybe you are making a mountain out of a molehill."

"No, Hinson admitted Jim and Faye are having problems. If they were just the normal problems all couples have, I would not sense the despair in his voice."

"There is nothing you can do about it. If they are having problems than really, Bob, it is none of your business. It is something they have to work out themselves. Now, since you are considered to be the best detective in this country, tell me do you detect that I am getting just a little upset about not having your undivided attention?"

Ironside turned his chair toward Barbara. He looked at her standing there with her hands on her hips and staring back at the city's top cop. It did not take much detection to know he had to let his concerns for his friend go for the night. He wheeled back to her. "Ok, you have my undivided attention for the rest of the evening. What do you want to do?"

"Well it does not include James Whitmore, Perry Mason or a football game on the television."

"Then do you want the best detective in the country to tell you about some of his cases?" She chuckled, picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "If you wanted to have a pillow fight, why didn't you just say so." Ironside threw the pillow back at her, wheeled his chair over to the side of the bed, grabbed the bar above the headboard and pulled himself onto the bed.

3.5

Faye Whitmore pulled into the dark alley. She turned the wheel to the right and pulled the car to a stop. Looking around, she jumped at a noise. She looked in that direction. A cat had jumped down on the top of a garbage can. She could not believe she agreed to this. What was she doing here so late at night with no secret service agents to protect her? She had gotten in this much deeper than she ever wanted to. All she wanted was to help Jim, than she had to make such a stupid mistake. She thought about him. Why could he realize this could not go on?

Faye watched as Congressman Ivan Cunningham pulled his car into the alley. He got out of the car and walked over to the Chevrolet Malibu. He opened the door and got in. Cunningham grabbed Fay Whitmore by the back of the neck and pulled her head toward his. Their lips met. Cunningham deepen the kiss, wrapped one arm around her as his other hand reached under her skirt. "Ivan, stop! We can't do this. Stop!

Cunningham ignored her plea. He was become dangerously aroused when Faye put her hand on his chest and attempted to push him away. "Don't be like that baby. You ditched the secret service. We got at least a couple hours together. Let's make the most of it." Cunningham reached his hand further up her skirt.

Faye slapped his face bringing him back to reality. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I told you to stop. Ivan, we can't do this. I love Jim. What happened between us was a mistake. We can't do this…I won't do this. You have to leave me alone. I am married to the president of the United States. The democrats would like nothing more than a scandal where he is concerned…even if it is only his wife."

Cunningham's face flushed with anger. "You don't get it do you, Faye?"

"What are you talking about?" Get what?"

"You don't have any choice in the manner. I want you and I will have you. It is not my fault your husband is not a real man." He moved toward her once again.

She pushed him back. He's more that a man then you will ever be!" She said angrily. He's decent and honest. He has no idea why I have pulled back from him. I should have been more understanding about the demands of the presidency. It is not him, it's me."

"I am tired of talking about him. He got lucky. His kid got off a murder charge because he hired a big shot attorney to defend him and got even luckier when Ironside was assigned to the case. He would have been convicted if it had not been for those two. Then he helps Ironside and Mason bring down the governor of California and gets headlines for being a crime buster. This country practically gave him the keys to White House when his opponent was much better qualified. Come on Faye, he ignore you and you are just simply too much woman to be ignored. Cunningham grabbed her and started kissing her again.

"Stop! I told you to stop! That is my son too and he was not guilty!" She shoved him away again. "This is over. I have to concentrate on helping Jim….rebuild our relationship. Scott is flying in tomorrow to spend some time with us. I want to spend time with my family"

Cunningham grabbed her by the hair. "And just how do you think your husband's approval rating would look like if the country found out you were having an affair with me? You know the old double standard in this country. A democrat gets away with it. A republican is ruined."

She sat back and looked into his eyes. "You have too much to lose. You wouldn't," she cried.

"Wouldn't I?" Do you really think I give a damn about this stupid job? Kissing babies, saying one thing and then doing another for the good of the party. It is all a bunch of B.S. I am in this for me. I have made all the contacts I need and seen heard plenty. When my term expires, I am going to go to work for a lobbying company. I am far more cut out for that. You know, bribing politicians, blackmailing politicians? I have a lucrative career coming up. I will make way more money than this pitiful congressman's salary."

She began to cry. "What do you want from me?"

"I'll give you a break. There are more fish in the sea. I am about through with you anyway. One last time….that is all I want. This house here belongs to a friend of mine. He is out of town on business. You come inside….go to bed with me just once more. Then you have my word I will leave you alone and never tell anyone of our affair."

"Ivan, don't do this to me. I can't….I just can't."

He shrugged. Suit yourself. Tomorrow the 'Hill' will get a whisper about us."

"Ivan, please!" she pleaded.

"Oh come on, just one more time. You have my word. Of course, it doesn't have to end here. I promise when I get done with you, you may just beg me for more."

"You can't make me do this."

"This is getting tiresome. Gossip, that is all it will take. Try to build your relationship up after that." He laughed as he reached for the car door handle.

She knew she was trapped. "Will you keep your word?" Her voice was all but whispered.

He looked at her. "Yes, I will keep my word. I will leave you alone unless you decide to spend more time with me."

She looked down, the tears running down her face. "Alright, you win but this is it, Ivan. This is the last time."

"Baby, I am going to make this the best night of your life. Come on, let's go inside." He opened the door, got out and went around to the driver's door. He opened it and took her by the hand, leading her toward the house.

3.6

Two men standing in the garage of the home of Tommy Ford watched as the couple walked hand in hand into Ford's home. "Holy crap, isn't that woman the president's wife?"

"Sure as hell looks like her."

"Do we really want to get involved with videotaping the president's wife getting it on with the congressman?"

"Why not?"

"You have been in this town just a long as I have. Messing with the president is not a really a good idea. I don't want to end up swimming with the fishes in the Potomac."

"No one will ever know we had anything to do with it. Our job is to video their steaming rendezvous and turn it over. For that, we make fifty thousand dollars. That is twenty five thousand a piece. Do you really want to turn this job down?"

He thought about it for a moment and then said, "No, I don't. Are the cameras ready?"

"Ready, in place and operating by remote control."

"I get to watch what amounts to a porno encounter and just my luck, I will be watching it with you."

"Look on the bright side. You're getting paid to watch it."

"Let's check to make sure all the cameras are working." They sat down at their elaborate set up of monitors and turned on the recorder.

3.7

Perry laid awake. Della was asleep in his arms. He could not get the conversation with Bob Ironside out of his mind. Jim Whitmore was a mutual friend of both men but Jim Whitmore lived in San Francisco most of his life. The two of them had been in the navy together and served on the same ship. Perry had known Whitmore for years but he had to admit Bob knew him better.

He could sense the worry and concern Bob had for Whitmore. Perry kept trying to tell himself that Whitmore's problem was related to the presidency but he was no more successful than he had been when he brought it up to Bob. Bob knew him and if his intuition was that strong, Perry simply could not ignore it. But how do you help the president….especially if he won't talk to you about it? Perry glanced down at Della. He gently removed his arm from around her and slipped out of bed. After covering her with the blankets, he put on his bathrobe and left the bedroom.

Perry went into the kitchen to where he had draped his jacket over the chair. He reached in and took his cell phone out. He glanced at his watch. It was two o'clock in the morning. Maybe for once he would wake Bob up instead of the other way around. He dialed Bob's office phone and waited for an answer.

Ironside was immediately wakened by the ring of the phone. Barbara stirred in his arms. She glanced at the clock beside the bed. "Who in heaven's name would be calling at this hour?"

"There is only one way to find out." Ironside picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Bob, I know it is late but I had to talk to you. Did I wake you?"

"No," Ironside said. "It's Whitmore, isn't it?"

"Yes. I have been thinking about what you said. I would like to chalk it up to problems of the presidency but I just can't. I know if you read something into his voice that there was something there."

Ironside rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "So what are you proposing?"

"We need to help him, that is if you really think something big is going on."

Ironside glance over at Barbara who was now wide-awake and listening to their conversation. "Perry, I can't tell you how I know but Jim is either in trouble or about to be."

"What do we do?"

"I certainly can't ask to investigate the president of the United States. Dennis would think I lost my mind. What about Paul?"

"Are you saying we should send Paul to Washington DC to nose around?"

"Can you think of anything better?" Ironside asked.

"No but he is going to think we have both lost our minds," Perry answered.

"Maybe we have but I cannot just sit by and do nothing. I owe him."

"Alright, I'll call Paul in the morning and send him to D.C. What about expenses?"

"We'll split them. Seventy five, twenty five," Ironside said.

"What?" Perry exclaimed. "Why not fifty, fifty?"

"Because you make a hell of a lot more money than I do," Ironside replied.

Perry shook his head. "I did make this call, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"I am the only one I know who has nightmares after I wake up," Perry complained.

"I have a very impatient woman lying beside me. I promised her my undivided attention. I'll talk to you in the morning."

The line went dead. "It is morning," he said. Seventy five, twenty five," Mason grumbled. He turned around. Della was standing in the doorway in her robe. Mason grinned. "I was having trouble sleeping. I did not want to disturb you so I came into the kitchen for a drink of water."

Della raised her eye brows. "Who was that on the phone at this hour?"

"Oh, wrong number."

"You mean Robert's number is now considered a wrong number?" She closed the distance between them and put her arms around Perry from behind. "Just tell me one thing."

Perry kissed her hand and said, "What's that?"

"Tell me you woke Robert up this time," she said with a smile.

"I'm not sure. He said no but he sounded kind of sleepy. Barbara was there with him. Yes, I think I did wake him."

"Good, he certainly has brought us out of many a sound sleep." She reached down and ran her fingers through Perry's chest hair. "Seriously, Perry, what are the two of you up to."

"Bob wants me to send Paul to Washington to nose around."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Yes, neither one of us is going to get any sleep until we know Jim is alright."

"Which means Barbara and I won't get any either."

Perry turned and grinned. "Hasn't life been exciting since Bob came into our lives?"

"Honestly Perry, I think the two of you are creating a mystery just so you can work together."

Perry looked at her with a frown. "I wish that were it but Bob is really worried about Jim. If he is worried, I'm worried. Nothing else can be done tonight so let's go back to bed."

3.8

President James Whitmore paced back and forth in the foyer of the White House residence. He was worried out of his mind. Sometime after he had fallen asleep, Faye had slipped out of the White House. A big car wreck prevented her agents from following her. The president had no idea where she was and the secret service had not been able to locate her.

There was a knock on the door. Whitmore whirled at the sound of the knock and hurried to the door. A secret service agent said, "Sir, sorry to disturb you but I thought you would like to know that Mrs. Whitmore just entered the gates."

Thank god. Whitmore thanked the secret service agent and closed the door. He continued pacing until the door opened and Faye walked in.

"My god Faye, I have been worried sick. Where have you been?"

"I have been driving around…thinking. Jim, I want things between us to go back to normal. I am so sorry for everything. I guess I was feeling neglected. I should have been more understanding about your job and the pressures it places on you. Please forgive me."

Whatever Whitmore was going to scold his wife about was immediately forgotten. He went to her and took her into his arms. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Let's forget about everything and start fresh." He led Faye to the bedroom.

Faye noticed a bottle of pills on the dressing table with a glass of water. "What is that for?"

"I thought maybe you might have gone out drinking. That was prescribed by the doctor to help you sleep."

"If I had gone out drinking don't you think that would have put me to sleep?" She smiled at him.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. You don't need them. Do you want to drink the water?"

"No, pour it in the cat's bowl. She has been in here all evening with no water." President Whitmore poured the water into the cat's bowl and returned to his wife. "You don't suppose we could…"

Faye ran her finger down the side of Whitmore's jaw. "Tomorrow for sure. You have to be up early in the morning. Jim, you need your rest. But I promise, we'll have dinner with Scott and after he retires, it's just you and me."

Whitmore smiled. "In that case I look forward to tomorrow night. Let's get some sleep." The president and first lady retired for the night. Neither of them noticed their pet cat lying dead on the floor beside the water dish.


	4. Chapter 4

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 04

4.1

Paul Drake rolled over as sleep began to recede. Placing his arm over his eyes, Drake willed the morning back to darkness. He simply was not ready to start another day.

Since he had returned from Europe, business had been rather boring. His top client, Perry Mason had finished a big case without him. Robert Ironside had come from San Francisco to take Drake's place as Mason's chief investigator. Drake had taken his first vacation in years. It was just his luck that one of Mason's biggest cases in history manifested, while Drake was out of commission on vacation with a woman who decided to remain in Europe with another man.

Drake was not the type to get depressed. As far as he was concerned, there was always more fish in the sea. Watching Perry and Della had made him long for a meaningful relationship. Some day he would like to settle down with a woman he loved, get married and have a son. It was still his dream that a son, he would name Paul Drake Jr., would grow up to take over his business and become a top private detective.

Maybe that Paul Drake Jr. would find his own Perry Mason to investigate for, he thought. Little did he know his dreams would one day come true. Nor did he have any idea that his Paul Drake Jr. would actually find his Perry Mason. In fact, the very same Perry Mason Paul himself now worked for.

The phone rang beside his bed. Paul rolled over toward the phone. Picking it up, he mumbled into the speaker, "Drake."

"Good morning, Paul. I have a job for you."

Paul sat up. "Perry, is that you? I thought you and Della were supposed to be vacationing at Commissioner's Randall's cabin. Please don't tell me you stumbled upon a murder up there?"

"No. There are not any humans up here to be murdered."

"In that case Perry, you really are nuts. You are up there all alone with a beautiful woman who loves you and all you can think of to do is work?"

"If you think that is nuts, wait until you hear what I want you to do."

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like it?" Paul said wearily.

"Because you are not going to like it," Perry answered.

Paul sighed. "Alright, tell me what out is I am not going to like."

"I want you to investigate James Whitmore."

"James Whitmore? And where does this James Whitmore live?"

Perry hesitated for a moment and said, "Washington DC."

"Not the James Whitmore as in president of the United States?"

"That is the one."

"Perry, you have been working too hard. Either you have finally snapped or your sense of humor needs work."

"Bob Ironside is worried about him. They have been friends for years. Bob called him. He could sense something wrong with Whitmore. He could not get him to open up and talk to him." Perry began explaining.

"I should have known, Chief Ironside. Perry don't you think he is being just a bit paranoid? Maybe whatever President Whitmore was not willing to talk about was because he could not. After all the man is the president of this country. What makes Ironside think he can find out anything the president does not want to share with him?"

"Bob doesn't think it had anything to do with anything classified. He thinks Whitmore is in trouble. He cannot explain why he feels the way he does. He is only sure he needs help."

"Just exactly what do you want me to do?" Paul asked.

"Go to Washington. Nose around. See what you can find out. Find out what kind of trouble Whitmore is in."

"Whose the client? Paul asked.

"Bob and me."

"You are going to spend your own money to investigate the president of the United States?"

"Look Paul, I know on the surface, this sounds crazy..."

"Insane is the word I would use."

"I thought so at first too. But when was the last time that Bob's instincts were wrong?"

Paul was about to argue the point and then changed his mind. He had never known Ironside's instincts to be wrong but this was outright crazy. "Okay, lets for the sake of argument say the chief is right. How the hell can we help him? We are talking about the most powerful man on this planet. For cripes sake Perry, he can use the FBI, the CIA or any other government agency to investigate any problem he chooses. What would he need us for?"

"Because Bob believes this is personal. Something to do with his wife. That is where I want you to start. Find out everything you can about her. Where she goes and who she sees. Bob didn't say it but I suspect he thinks she has been having an affair. If so, find out who and check out the man. Find out if there is a reason for him to have picked the first lady. Is the president being blackmailed?"

"Alright Perry. If you and Ironside want to waste your money, I might as well be the one to take it from you. When do you want me to go to Washington?"

"Today. I had Gertie book a flight at noon to Reagan International Airport. You will be staying at the hotel right across the street from the White House. Use as many men as you need. Give me reports twice a day. If you can't reach me, contact Bob. Otherwise, I will keep him updated on your progress," Perry said.

"I'll start packing. Ah Perry, you are spending some time with Della, aren't you?"

"Of course," Perry answered. "Wouldn't you if Della was your lady? Talk to you soon Paul."

The line went dead. How did that lawyer get so lucky? There was a time when Paul had wanted to make a play for Della but it was obvious that she only had eyes for Perry. Drake threw the covers back and put his bare feet to the floor. _I can't believe he has me investigating the president of the United States. _Paul stood up. He wasn't about to start the day without a strong cup of coffee. Perry Mason's private detective headed for the kitchen.

4.2

"Good morning chief," Eve said as she came down the ramp. Mark handed her a cup of coffee as she walked toward the main work table. The boss was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. An empty plate with syrup had been pushed away from him. It looked to Eve like Mark had made the chief pancakes for breakfast.

"Good morning Eve," Ironside answered looking up over his paper. "When you are finished drinking my coffee, do you think you could run an errand for me?"

"Of course, chief. What did you want me to do?"

"I checked the computer system this morning but there wasn't anything in the system on Artie Hinson. Go downstairs and find the paper file on him, will you please."

Ed walked over from the desk where he had been on the phone. "Artie Hinson? Do you mean the Artie Hinson who is chief of staff to President Whitmore?"

"One and the same," Ironside answered without looking up from his paper.

"Chief, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want with Hinson's file?"

Ironside looked up at Sgt. Ed Brown, then at Officer Eve Whitfield and lastly at Mark Sanger. All three of his staff members were staring at him, waiting for an answer. How could he tell his staff he was about to become involved in an investigation of President Whitmore? And how long would it be before Dennis Randall got wind of it? "I spoke with Jim Whitmore last night…" Ironside repeated the conversation and his concerns to his staff. When he was finished, he could not help but notice the incredulous looks his staff had on their faces.

"This is not an investigation you will be able to keep quiet," Ed said. "Once the commissioner finds out about it, he will insist you drop it."

"Jim Whitmore came to Dennis's aide when he was on trial for murder…"

"Which of course you will remind him," Mark interrupted.

"In another words….a guilt trip," Eve added.

"Whatever works," Ironside grinned. "I know Jim Whitmore. Something is bothering him deeply. I spoke with Perry last night. He agreed to send Paul Drake to Washington to start an investigation…"

Ed shook his head. "I just don't understand how you expect to investigate the president."

"Chief, you have always allowed us to voice our feelings..."

"I suppose that if what you plan on doing right now," Ironside said gruffly.

Eve walked over and sat down beside her boss. "Unless you have decided you do not want our opinion."

Ironside had always encouraged his staff to speak their mind. Many solutions had been hashed out among them. Even though he was sure she could not change his mind, he would not stop her from having her say. "Of course not. What's on your mind Eve?"

"I know you probably do not want to hear this but the president has all the resources he needs to find out whatever it is you are going to investigate. Why send Paul Drake out there to run up a bill to discover what the FBI or the CIA could do for him and likely in half the time. Chief, you don't even know what you are investigating. Furthermore, there is no way we can get authorization. Do you plan on defying Commissioner Randall? He certainly will not allow you to run an investigation on the president regardless of feeling an obligation to President Whitmore. He is going to think you have lost your mind. Furthermore, what makes you think Washington is going to allow you to do this?" Eve finished, looking at her boss with concern. Ed and Mark waited for Ironside to respond.

He sat their looking from each of his staff members. These three people were completely loyal to him. He depended upon them for so much and they never let him down. He could not just order then to follow him blindly. After all, their concern for him was always genuine. He owed them an explanation. Frankly he did not have one that was logical and based in fact. How often did he tell then they had to deal in facts?

He pondered how to respond to Eve. He decided the only response was an honest approach even if it would sound crazy. Ironside looked at each of then once again and began speaking. "Every now and then I get a gut feeling that can not be explained. I realize nothing that I have told you so far has been based in cold hard facts. All I can say is I know Jim Whitmore is in trouble and it has nothing to do with the presidency. He is one of my longest and closest friends. I can only say that I have to find out what is going on and help him if I can. I will not ask any of you to help on this one but it is something I have to do," Ironside said.

"Wait a minute, chief. No one said anything about not helping you." Eve said. "We are just concerned about investigating the president without authority."

"We are with you chief. We only want you to be sure you really want to pursue this," Ed said. "If you do then we have to figure out a plan. We have to keep the commissioner from knowing."

"Keep the commissioner from knowing what?" Randall said as he opened the door and came down the ramp."

No one said anything. "Mark, get the commissioner a cup of coffee, please," Ironside called out to his aide.

"Keep me from knowing what, Bob?" Randall repeated.

Ironside ignored Randall and sipped his coffee.

"Bob, just what are you up to now?"

Silence prevailed among Ironside's staff. He knew they were waiting for him to take the lead. "I am not up to anything, Dennis."

Randall looked around the room. He could not help but notice that every one of Ironside's people was avoiding looking at him. "Is that why all of you are avoiding answering me...you are not up to anything? Are you really expecting me to believe that? Now what is going on?"

"I want Artie Hinson's file. It is not in the computer system," Ironside said.

"Artie Hinson, the chief of staff to President Whitmore?"

"That is the one," Ironside replied.

"And why do you want to look at Hinson's record? Randall asked.

Ironside relayed his reasons to Randall.

"Do it quietly, Bob. If it gets out I will have no choice but to order you to stop."

Eye brows were raised and looks were exchanged. Everyone sat forward in their chairs. "What's the catch, Dennis? Just like that, you are not going to give me trouble about this?"

"I spoke with Jim Whitmore. I do not claim to know him as well as you do but something is wrong. I could hear it in his voice. Something happened last night that he was really upset over and it had nothing to do with national security."

Ironside set his coffee cup down and looked at Commissioner Randall. "Did he reveal anything at all?"

Randall shook his head. "No but something was wrong. So I am going to authorize you to go ahead Bob, at least until the city council finds out. Try not to make waves."

Mark, Ed and Eve were stunned. None of them could believed what they had just heard.

Randall got up and headed up the ramp. "You have a free hand Bob, until someone slaps your wrist." He left Ironside's office.

"Now I have seen everything," Mark remarked.

"Just like that. I thought for sure he would object," Ed said.

Eve got up, grabbed her purse and walked toward the ramp. "Just here are you going?" Ironside barked.

Eve turned around. "To get Artie Hinson's file." She left the office not waiting for her boss to respond.

4.3

President James Whitmore lathered his face and picked up his razor. He hated shaving every day. One of the drawbacks of being president was he had to be constantly aware of his appearance. As governor he could get away with not shaving on occasion. That did not hold true of being president. He would not even get out of the residence without shaving. One of his aides would have stopped him and insisted he shave. Where was it written that a president must be clean shaven?

Whitmore heard a scream come from the bedroom. He dropped his razor and ran out into the adjoining bedroom. Faye Whitmore was standing over the cat that was lying beside her water bowl. Th cat's tongue was protruding from its mouth. The eyes were staring into space.

Faye picked up the dead cat. Whitmore could see the tears running down her face. "Jim, she was only two years old. The vet said she was healthy." She held the cat in her arms and cried.

Whitmore put his arms around his wife and held her. The president took the cat from her. "I will take care of Mandy. You go and get ready for the days events."

Faye Whitmore wiped the tears out of her eyes and left the room.

President Whitmore set the cat down beside the water bowl and walked to the phone. As soon as he picked it up a voice came on the phone. "Yes, Mr. President."

"Have Artie Hinson report to me in the residence immediately. He hung up the phone and went back to his dead pet. The water dish still contained a small amount of water. Whitmore cocked his head to the side. Faye said Mandy had just been to the vet. She had just had her checkup. The vet had announced her perfectly healthy. Why would a perfectly healthy cat drop dead?

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something was terribly wrong. Whitmore heard a knock on the door. Faye had let Artie into the residence as Whitmore heard his voice in the next room. The door to the bedroom opened and Artie Hinson walked in. "You wanted to see me, Mr. President?"

The president pointed at his pet cat. Hinson went over to the cat and knelt beside her. "I thought Mrs. Whitmore just had her to vet?"

"She did. That cat was perfectly healthy. There simply was no reason for her to die like that."

"All do respect sir, but the cat could have had a health problem that went undetected. I know it is hard to lose a pet but sir, I don't think we should make this more than what it is. I'll take her and bury her." He picked up the cat, stood up and walked toward the door.

Whitmore watched his chief of staff. "Wait a minute Artie." Hinson stopped and turned around. "I want an autopsy done on that cat."

"You are kidding, right?"

Whitmore shook his head. No, I am not. That cat was healthy. When a perfectly healthy cat drops dead for no apparent reason, I want to know why." He looked at the glass. "I also want to know if that glass shows any signs of poison."

Hinson looked at his president. "Sir, if you believe that the water in that glass contained poison then this should be handled by the secret service."

"Just do it, Artie and do it quietly. I do not want anyone to know I am checking. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. I will take care of it Mr. President." Hinson picked up the glass, put the cat in a box the president had provided and left the room.

4.4

"Paul Drake just arrived from Los Angeles."

"Who the hell is Paul Drake?"

"He's a private detective from LA."

"Just why should that concern us?

"Because Drake is just about the best PI around."

"Again I ask, what does that have to do with us?"

"Maybe nothing and then again maybe a hell of a lot." He paused for emphasis.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"It is possible that his appearance here in D.C is a coincidence but what bothers me is who his biggest client is. He does a tremendous amount of work for Perry Mason."

His boss frowned. "THE Perry Mason, the famous criminal defense attorney?"

"That's the one."

"I still don't see where that is a problem for us."

"Allow me to spell it out for you. One of Whitmore's closest friends is Robert T Ironside."

"The equally famous detective from San Francisco, so what?"

"Mason defended the police commissioner of San Francisco against a murder charge as a favor to Ironside. The commissioner is a personal friend of Ironside's.

"Will you stop beating around the bush and get to the point."

"It was found out durning the course of the trial that Mason and Ironside are half brothers."

"Now you are beginning to interest me," he said as he sat forward in his chair. "Go on."

"If Whitmore talked with Ironside and has any suspicions, then Ironside may have asked Perry Mason to send Drake to nose around."

"Ironside is a top notch detective. Why would he have Mason send Drake rather then come himself or send in his own people?"

"Ironside works for the city of San Francisco. He can not just up and leave on a whim because a friend needs help. No, he would call his brother."

"Keep an eye on Drake. If you find he is nosing around about Whitmore, then send the man a warning.

"What if the warning does not work?"

"Then send him back to Mason in a body bag."

4.5

Paul Drake lifted his suitcase off the airport carousel. He took a quick look around and headed down the hall to rent a car. Paul watched two men out of the corner of his eye while he signed the rental car contract. They were keeping an eye on him, Paul decided. He expected to face some resistance but how could anyone have known he was in Washington DC and who was having him tailed? Paul took the keys from the clerk, picked up his suitcase and walked out to the garage. He purposely walked past his rented vehicle and turned around. When he did, both men turned down the cross aisle.

Paul went directly to his rented car and unlocked the door. He started the vehicle and backed out of the parking spot. Paul pulled onto the street. He glanced into the rearview mirror. A tan Chevrolet was directly behind him but trailing at a distance. Paul turned the next corner and then made three more turns. The vehicle matched his, turn for turn. Now there was no doubt he was being tailed. He reached in his suit coat pocket and dialed Perry Mason's office. He waited for an answer. He did not have to wait long before Della Street came on the line. "Della, I need to talk with Perry." Della told him to hold. She would transfer him to Mason.

"Paul, I wasn't expecting to hear from you this quickly." After glancing at his watch Mason said, "You must barely have had time to get off the plane."

"You are exactly right. I had company immediately after I arrived."

"A tail?"

"Yes, a tail. Two men. They are following me as we speak. Perry, who could possibly know I was coming?"

"I don't know, Paul but I don't like it.

"Perry, do me a favor. Call Chief Ironside. It would help if I had a police contact here in D.C."

"Alright, I will do it right away," Perry said. "I'll get back to you."

"Thanks," Paul responded.

"Oh and Paul…be careful and keep your eyes open."

4.6

"Chief, here is Artie Hinson's file," Eve said as she came down the ramp. She handed the file to Ironside.

Ed joined them at the table. "Chief, why are we interested in Hinson? Is there something you know about him that you have not told us?"

"Years ago," Ironside began, "I arrested Artie Hinson. He was embezzling funds from an accounting firm he was working for at the time. The firm was owned by Arthur O'Neal."

"Isn't he a friend of yours?" Mark asked as he brought two cups of coffee to the table. He put one down in front of Ironside and another in front of Eve.

"Yes," Ironside answered. "Arthur discovered a discrepancy in the books. He called me and asked me to look into it as a personal favor."

"I remember that case," Ed spoke up. "He was diverting funds to an off shore account. It was a total of twenty thousand dollar if memory serves me correctly."

"That's right," Ironside said.

"I think I read about that case. Didn't he return all the money?" Eve asked.

"He did, but he served two years in prison," Ironside said.

"Why are we looking at him?" Mark asked.

"Because I don't trust him," Ironside said. The phone rang.

"Chief Ironside's office," Eve answered. "One moment please." She turned to her boss and said, "Chief, Perry Mason wants to speak with you."

Ironside punched the lighted button, "Perry, did Paul arrive in Washington?"

"He did indeed," Mason answered. "Bob, he had an immediate tail upon arriving."

"How could anyone possibly know he was coming?" Ironside wondered.

"Paul and I are wondering the same thing. When you spoke with President Whitmore, was anyone with him?"

Ironside rubbed his chin. "Yes, Artie Hinson, his chief of staff was with him."

"Maybe we better check him out."

"Already in the works. Anything else, Perry?"

"Yes, Paul wants a contact at the DC police department."

"Tell him to call Captain Dell Witherspoon. He's a friend of mine and a damn good cop. He won't bow to political pressure. Paul can call on him for help."

"Good, I'll tell him. Let me know what you find out on Hinson."

The line went dead. Ironside went back to reading the arrest report on Hinson.

4.7

Paul continue driving, every once in while he glanced in his rearview mirror. He tail was still with him. He continued driving to the motel where he had a reservation. The window exploded in the back of his rented car as he heard shots fired into the vehicle.

The car veered to the right, went over the curb and hit a telephone poll.


	5. Chapter 5

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 05

5.1

He could hear people around him speaking. Sirens were wailing in the background. Something warm trickled down into his eyes. When he opened them, his vision was blurred. Paul Drake reached up and wiped the blood out of his eyes with a sleeve of his suit coat.

"Just relax buddy, we have an ambulance on the way," he heard a voice say.

As his vision started to clear Paul could see the police officer standing over him. "What happened?" Paul asked.

"Someone tried to run you off the road," the officer replied.

"Did you get him?"

The officer shook his head. "No I'm sorry we didn't. He managed to get away without being seen by two police cars. "Is there a reason someone would want to hurt you?" Asked the cop.

"I wasn't even aware anyone knew I was here," Drake answered.

"You're not from here then?"

"Los Angeles," he told him.

The paramedics approached the police officer. "We will take it from here sir."

"Is there anybody you want me to call?" asked the cop.

"Perry Mason," Paul answered.

"The famous criminal attorney?"

"That's the one," Paul answered.

"Is he a friend of yours?" The police officer inquired.

"I work for him. "I am a private detective."

"Alright Mr. Drake. I will get a hold of him right away. Anything else I can do for you?"

Drake shook his head. He cringed when a pain shot through his neck. The paramedics immobilized his neck, placed him on a stretcher and carried the detective to a nearby ambulance. After loading him in, they got in and drove away.

The officer reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone. After dialing, he said, " Information, give me the phone number for the lawyer, Perry Mason in Los Angeles, California."

5.2

President Whitmore had just finished his lunch in the Oval Office. His chief of staff, Artie Hinson, had joined him to discuss presidential appointments.

"Sir, I am not sure why you insist on being in on all of these lower level decisions," Hinson said. "You have more important things to do. We can handle this Mr. President."

"Artie, if I have told you once I've told you a thousand times, these appointments are important. I want to know who is serving in my administration."

Hinson decided to drop the subject. He decided to speak with the president about Robert Ironside. "Sir, I got a phone call last night I think you should know about."

Whitmore looked at his chief of staff and said, "And who would that be?"

"Your favorite San Francisco detective."

Whitmore frowned. "What in the world would Bob want with you?"

"It seems Mr. President, that he is worried about you."

Whitmore could not contain a smile. Nothing got past Robert T Ironside. He had done his best to get his friend to believe what was troubling him was directly related to his job yet Ironside had seen right through him. "What did you tell him?"

"He guessed it had to do with the first lady so I told him you were all right and could handle the problem. He asked that I call him if he could be of assistance," Hinson said.

"Did he accept that?"

"No sir, I don't think so. I suspect he is going to probe further."

Whitmore laughed. "So he knew it had to do with Faye."

"He guessed that it was." Hinson snorted.

Whitmore looked over at Hinson. "Artie, I don't know what you have against Bob Ironside, but I can assure you he was not guessing. The man is brilliant when it comes to detective work. He reads people extremely well. He simply read me. It had nothing to do with guesswork. Bob Ironside doesn't guess."

Hinson tried to keep from rolling his eyes. If only the president knew Ironside the way he did.

Whitmore grinned when he spotted Hinson's failed attempt to keep from rolling his eyes. "One of these days Artie, you will appreciate Chief Ironside... One of these days," he repeated.

"I doubt it," Hinson replied.

Whitmore smiled and turned back to what was left of his food. He attempted to gather a spoonful of cherries. He missed them entirely. The cherries did not seem to be where he thought they were. He tried again. He missed again. Then the cherries seem to double in the bowl. Whitmore shook his head. It was as if a cloud had engulfed his head.

"Mr. President, are you alright?" Hinson asked when he noticed the boss seemed to be disoriented.

"I…am..fine," President Whitmore said."

"Well you don't look fine, sir." Hinson went immediately to the President's side.

Whitmore looked across the oval office. The room was spinning. His vision was blurred. He tried to stand up. The world turned upside down. The president fell to the floor. When he tried to get up, he fell back down. His throat seemed to tighten. He was having trouble breathing.

"Mr. President!" Hinson ran to him and knelt down beside the leader of the free world. "Sir, what's wrong?"

"I can't….breathe," Whitmore choked out.

Hinson ran over to the phone. "This is an emergency; the president needs medical attention, fast!" He ran back over to Whitmore. He was gasping for breath. "Hang on Mr. President. Help is on the way."

Whitmore vision had gone from blurry to darkness. He closed his eyes. "Sir, can you hear me." Whitmore thought he could hear his aide's voice but he was not sure. The world had gone black and then he could not see or hear anything.

Emergency personnel poured into the oval office. The president's doctor was at his side. He took the president's vital signs. "I don't like this. Let us get him to Walter Reed Hospital. Move!" He shouted at the medical personnel.

After checking his vitals, placing oxygen over his nose and mouth, the paramedics picked the president up, put him on stretcher, and wheeled him out of the oval office.

5.3

Della Street sat on the couch, Perry's arm around her. Mason had a book in his other hand. Della had one of her own. Both were relaxing, catching up on pleasure reading they usually did not have time for.

"What are you reading?" Della asked. Perry did not get a chance to answer.

The phone rang beside them. Mason picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, this is Perry Mason," he answered.

"My name is Captain Del Witherspoon. I was asked to inform you that a Mr. Paul Drake was taken to emergency a few minutes ago." Della gasps as she listened with her head up next to Perry's.

"Is he alright?" Perry asked immediately.

"Well sir, I believe so. He was alert after regaining consiousness after the accident. He might have sustained a neck injury. He was complaining about pain when moving his head."

"How did it happen?" Perry asked.

"He was run off the road. His vehicle hit a tree."

"An accident?" Perry inquired.

"Possibility." Witherspoon's voice was not exactly oozing confidence, a point that did not get past Perry or Della.

"But you don't think so, do you?"

"It is hard to say. There were no witnesses to the accident."

Perry shook his head. "You said Paul was consious when he was taken to the hospital, did you not?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason. That is correct."

"What did he say about what happened?"

"Well, he said he was deliberately forced off the road."

"Captain, if Paul said he was forced off the road, then he was forced off the road," Perry said with confidence in his voice.

"Look Mr. Mason I agree with you. I believe him. My problem there is no proof of it... yet. Mr Drake said someone shot a bullet into the back window causing him drive off the road."

"Didn't you find the bullet?"

"No Mr. Mason, but there is a possibility that it went straight through the front window as well. It was shattered too but it could have been from the impact of of the car hitting the tree. We just don't know yet."

"Are you going to call it an accident and drop it or are you going to investigate this," Mason asked.

"That is why I am calling. Mr. Drake told one of my officers that he was here working on a case for you. Can you tell me the nature if that case?"

"He was to investigate a problem for Chief Ironside and myself" Perry wanted to be careful how much he told Witherspoon until he had a chance to talk to his brother.

"Mr. Mason, I need to know more than that if I am to find out what is going on. Robert Ironside is a friend of mine. I am sure he would allow you to discuss it with me," Witherspoon said.

"I'll talk to Bob and have him call you. I would rather it came from him."

"Alright, Mr. Mason. I will wait for his call. In the meantime, I will pay Mr. Drake a visit. Good day Mr. Mason."

The line went dead. Perry and Della sat motionless for a moment. "Now you know why I had to get involved. Whenever Bob's instincts kick in, he is never wrong." Perry said to Della.

"What do you suppose is going on? How could anyone possibly have known Paul was going to be in Washington?" Della asked.

"I don't know," Perry answered. "But I think we need to call Bob. He needs to know what is going on. Also, I want to place a call to the hospital Paul is in. Let's give them time to treat him before we call. I am going to worry about him until I know he is all right."

Della took the phone from Perry and dialed. After waiting a few rings, the line was answered. "Chief Ironside's office," Eve Whitfield said.

"Eve, this is Della Street. Perry would like to talk to Robert if he is there."

"One moment, Della."

Della again waited. A moment letter Robert Ironside's gruff voice barked out, "Hello Della, put Perry on."

Della handed the phone to Perry. "Bob, something has happened you should know about. Paul Drake was run off the road as soon as he arrived in Washington. He was taken to the hospital just over an hour ago."

"Is he alright?" Ironside asked.

"We think so. At least Captain Witherspoon thought he would be. He may have a neck or head injury. I'll know more when I call the hospital." Perry relayed the conversation he had with Witherspoon.

"Del Witherspoon is a good cop. You did not tell him why we sent Paul to Washington, then?"

"I thought he would be more apt to listen to you than me," Perry said.

"Alright, I will call Del. Perry, someone does not want us snooping around in Washington. They have sent us a warning immediately. They want us to back off."

"A warning? Bob, they tried to kill Paul."

"No, I don't think so. If they had wanted him dead, he would be dead right now. No that was a warning. Perry, we need someone in Washington until Paul is back on his feet."

"I'll take care of it Bob. I call Paul's office and have another guy sent to D.C."

"Make it two men and have them stay together. Whoever ran Paul off the road means business. I do not want one man isolated. If we send two they can look out after each other."

"I'll take care of it right away. Bob, who else knew we were sending Paul to Washington?" Perry asked.

"Just my staff." Ironside thought a moment and then said, "Oh and Barbara. I did tell her. What about your end?"

"Just Della and Paul. I did not tell anyone else," Perry told him. "Have you found out anything about Artie Hinson?"

Ironside looked at the file in front of him. "I arrested Hinson on embezzlement charges. He spent two years in prison. He knew I was concerned about Jim. If he is part of whatever is going on, he could have become suspicious."

"And he could have informed whoever else is involved," Perry said. "Check him out thoroughly, Bob."

"I will but we need those men in Washington."

"We'll have them out on the next flight," Mason assured his brother and then hung up the phone. "Della, get someone from Paul's office on the phone for me."

5.4

The emergency room was in controlled chaos. People were running in many directions. Everyone knew that a high profile patient had been brought into the hospital. Although most of them did not know who the patient was, the only time the hospital emergency room got this crazy was when the one patient they never wanted to see in an emergency was there. Rumors were rampant everywhere. Although the reasons for the high profile visit varied, everyone seemed to agree that the president of the United States had been brought in unconscious.

Artie Hinson sat in a waiting room waiting for word of his boss. He only hoped to god that he had reacted fast enough to save the president's life. He had no idea what was wrong. He had never known Jim Whitmore to be anything but healthy. To his knowledge, he had never been hospitalized in his life. What could possibly be wrong? He could not believe this. Hinson stood up and began pacing back and forth.

The waiting room door opened and Faye Whitmore walked in. An anxious first lady hurried to Hinson. "Artie, what happened? Is Jim going to be alright?"

Hinson put his arms around the first lady and hugged her. "He will be fine. Don't you worry; you know how tough he is."

"Artie, what happened?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. Faye Whitmore could see his hands were shaking. "I don't know. He started acting strange and the next thing I know he was on the floor choking. I just do not know what was wrong. I called for medical care as soon as I realized he was in real trouble."

Jamie Morgan, the president's national security advisor pushed the door open. When he spotted Hinson and the first lady, he headed for them. "How's the president?"

"We don't know yet," Hinson answered.

"Mrs. Whitmore, will you excuse us please," Morgan said. The first lady nodded.

Hinson and Morgan stepped a few feet away. "Artie, did you inform the vice-president?"

"What?"

"The vice-president? He must be informed. The president is unconscious. He has to step in and take over the president's duties until he can return to work."

"No, everything happened so fast I didn't even think of it."

"Okay, I'll take care of it. But we are going to keep a lid on this until we know if the president is going to be all right." Morgan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began dialing. Hinson returned to the first lady.

5.5

A robin was sitting in the outside windowsill of Paul Drake's room. Paul watched him. He wondered if the bird was singing. His head bobbed back and forth, alertly looking around. The door to Drakes room opened and Captain Del Witherspoon walked in. Mr. Drake?"

Paul looked at his unknown visitor and nodded his head. "That's right. Who are you?"

"The name's Captain Del Witherspoon," the detective said.

"Captain…..police captain?" Drake asked.

"Detective captain. I work for the D.C. police department. I would like to talk to you."

"What about," Drake asked.

"About your accident."

"What accident? That was no accident. It was deliberate," Drake said.

"Did you see who hit you?"

"No. I was shot at. It shattered my window in the front. I am not sure whether it went through the front window or lodged in car somewhere."

"If you were shot at, it did not lodge in the car. No bullet was found anywhere in that vehicle," Witherspoon said.

"What do you me IF!" Paul said raising his voice. "Listen mister, I know what a gunshot sounds like and it was gun fire!"

"Don't get excited Mr. Drake. I believe you. I am just trying to get the facts, that is all. What are you in D.C for?"

"I am working a case for a client."

"Who's the client?"

"Now you know I can't reveal that," Drake said.

"Could it be Perry Mason and Bob Ironside?"

Paul stared at Witherspoon. "What did you say your name was?"

"Captain Del Witherspoon," he replied.

"You are the guy Ironside suggested I see."

"Bob Ironside is a good friend of mine. We have known each other for a very long time. Long before a sniper put him in that chair. Now do you want to tell me what you are doing here?"

Drake explained why Ironside and Mason had sent him to Washington. "As soon as I got here, I had a tail and well you know the rest."

"Did you bring any men with you?" Witherspoon asked.

"No, but I spoke with Perry just before you came in here and he asked for two men out of my office to join me. They are on their way out here as we speak."

"I hope when you say _join me_, you mean here in D.C and not in the hospital."

Drake laughed. "I would not wish this on anyone. Will you help me?"

"How in the hell do you propose to investigate the president?"

"I am going to start by finding out if he is possibly being blackmailed and I am going to find out what his wife has been doing. Ironside seems to think the source of Whitmore's problem is his wife."

"I see. And what would you like me to do?"

"First of all, you can try and find out who ran me off the road and how they knew I was here. Neither Ironside or Mason told anyone I was coming."

Witherspoon pursed his lips. "Would that not indicate there is a connection between here and Bob's police department? Someone might be feeding information to someone here in D.C."

"It is not only possible but probable. Ironside is checking out the president's chief of staff. He is originally from San Francisco. He could know someone in the police department."

"Artie Hinson? Forget it; he is completely loyal to the president."

"Apparently, Ironside doesn't agree with your picture of Artie Hinson. He has a record."

"Mr. Drake, I am well aware of Hinson's record. Bob was the one that arrested him and sent him up. Embezzlement, I believe it was. He did his time. He's been clean ever since."

"Mason and Ironside want to be sure that is the case."

"Alright Drake. I will check him out. I do not like it but I will do it for Bob Ironside….only because when he gets a hunch, it is usually right….and I owe him for allowing him to be shot the last time he was here. I was the one who was supposed to be protecting him."

"He had a bullet proof vest on. He wasn't harmed," Drake said.

"Doesn't matter. I was supposed to protect him. He was shot. If the situation was reversed, he never would have allowed me to be shot." Witherspoon got up. "I'll call if I turn up something." He left the room. Paul turned his attention back to the window and the robin.

5.6

Sgt. Ed Brown walked over to the main table where Ironside was sitting, re-reading Artie Hinson's arrest record. "Chief, I just got off the phone with the Juvenile Department."

Ironside raised one eyebrow. "I thought I asked you to check into Hinson's background."

"That's what I was doing. Did you know he spent some time in the juvenile detention center?"

Again, Ironside's eyebrow went up. "There is nothing in this record indicating that," he said as he raised the report and waved it at Brown.

Ed sat down beside him and in a triumph voice announced, "That is because it removed from his record."

"What was he sent to detention for?" Ironside asked.

"For attempting to poison his mother," Ed answered. "It was removed from his record by one of our judges."

"Which one?"

"Herman Thatcher."

"I suppose you have tried to find out why," Ironside said sarcastically.

"I did but I hit a brick wall. Judge Thatcher is not talking and neither is anyone in the juvenile detention center."

"Then how did you find out about his stay at the center?" Ironside asked his sergeant.

"Brad Gorman used to work in the detention center. He was one of the officers on duty when Hinson was there."

"Lieutenant Brad Gorman?" Ironside questioned gruffly.

"Yes sir, why?"

"Because Brad Gorman hates kids," he said.

"That probably explains why he's not married and is not working in Juvie," Ed observed.

"Ed, talk to Gorman further. Find out what kind of poison Hinson used and the circumstance in which he used it."

Eve Whitfield came into the office. "Chief, turn on the news!" she said excitedly.

Ironside frowned at his officer. "Why?"

Eve hurried over to the television set and turned it one. "President Whitmore was taken to the hospital."

Mark came out of the kitchen and stood behind Ironside. Everyone's eyes were focused on the news segment that was being reported.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. President James Whitmore was taken to Walter Reed Hospital late this afternoon. Tristan Gilmore, the president's press secretary had this to say about it."_

Tristan Gilmore appeared on the television in front of the curtain, which supported the white house emblem. Members of the press were frantically shouting questions at him.

"_Please, one question at a time. In answer to your question, Helen, the president complained of a stomachache. He was taken to the hospital, strictly as a precaution. At no time was the president in any danger. He is being treated for acute gastritis. He will be released later this evening."_

"What in the blazes is going on in Washington?" Ironside said so softly his staff had to strain to hear him. "Jim Whitmore never suffered from acute gastritis in his life."

"There is always a first time," Mark said.

"Not with Jim Whitmore," Ironside snarled.

"Chief, are you saying the president's spokesman is lying?" Eve asked.

"Not lying, covering up."

"What's the difference? Eve asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Lying is purposely misleading the American people," Mark chimed in.

Eve looked at Mark, "so is covering up."

"Not necessarily Eve," Ironside corrected. "Sometimes there is a good reason for keeping some things from the American people."

"For instance," Eve asked.

"For instance, if someone made an attempt on the president's life, they may not want to alert the one who did it that they know it was deliberate," Ironside said. "They might want him to think they believe it was acute gastritis."

"Are you saying there was an attempt on the president's life?" Eve asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

Ironside could tell that Ed was not convinced. "Well Sergeant, you have something to say?"

Ed took a sip of his coffee and then said, "There was nothing reported that would indicate that to be true."

"Ed, you have to read between the lines. There was an attempt all right. Eve, keep monitoring the news. I want to know when Whitmore is back in the white house. I'll call him then."

5.7

The north section of the emergency treatment rooms was empty. The closed off section had but one patient….the president of the United State. The doctor had ordered Whitmore's stomach pumped. After administering medication and keeping a close eye on their VIP patient, Dr. Strong came into his patient's room. "Good, I see you are awake, Mr. President."

"What happened?" Whitmore asked. Faye Whitmore was sitting next to her husband holding his hand.

"We pumped your stomach. You systems gave every indication of food poisoning. We had the contents of your stomach analyzed. It contained poison."

"Poison!" The first lady cried.

"Yes, Mrs. Whitmore….poison. The poison that was used was tasteless. He would not have known it was there. If it had taken much longer to get him here, we would not be having this conversation."

"My god, Jim, someone tried to kill you!" Faye cried.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions. It was probably an accident," Whitmore suggested.

The doctor shook his head. "No Mr. President. I believe this was a deliberate attempt to kill you. I have informed the secret service."

"Isn't that a bit premature?" the president asked.

"No sir. I do not think so. As I said, the poison used was tasteless. You would have no way of knowing it was in your food."

"Could the amount I ingested have killed me?"

The doctor hesitated. "It could have if it had stayed in your system long enough."

"But since it was removed fairly quickly it did no harm, correct?"

"Obviously not. You are still alive."

Whitmore looked at his doctor. "Maybe it was not intended to kill me."

Faye Whitmore could not believe what she was hearing. "Jim, for god's sake. Someone put poison in your food. What else would their purpose be?"

"I do not know but I don't think the secret service is the one to handle the investigation."

Mrs. Whitmore was perplexed. "I thought they were in charge of your safety?"

"They are but the poison still got in the food, didn't it?" Whitmore said.

"Darling, are you suggesting that someone in the secret service conspired to poison you?"

"I don't know Faye. It got by them. Someone needs to explain that to my satisfaction."

"I am sure they will after an investigation takes place. You have to give them time to piece this together," she told him.

"Are you forgetting about Muffin?" Whitmore asked.

The doctor had been listening to the exchange between the president and his wife up until now without interrupting but now he was lost. "What about Muffin? Who is that?"

"Our pet cat," Whitmore explained. "We found her dead this morning. She was a perfectly healthy cat. I poured water from a glass into her bowel. This morning she was dead. I ordered Artie to have the cat posted."

"Do you suspect there was something in the water," the doctor asked.

"This morning I was simply curious why a perfectly healthy cat would suddenly drop dead. Now I am wondering if she was poisoned as well," Whitmore answered.

"The secret service is going to want to know about the cat and the results of the autopsy."

"I am not sure I want to tell them anything just yet. I want to talk to Artie. I would think he would have the information by now. Doc, do you have the name of the poison I ingested?"

"Yes, I wrote it down on a piece of paper." He reached in his pocket and gave it to the president. "Mr. President, I still believe very strongly you should give all the information to the secret service."

"I don't trust them any longer. Someone in the secret service allowed that poison to get in my food. I need someone to investigate this that _I can trust. _ And I know of only one person I trust to find out the truth." Whitmore turned to his doctor. "I want a lid kept on this until I can get a man in here to investigate it. As far as the public is concerned, it was acute gastritis. Is that clear?"

"Alright, Mr. President. We were about to hold a news conference. I will tell the reporters as you have instructed but I have to tell you it is against my better judgment. Sir, I sure hope you know what you are doing. The secret service is there to protect you. You should be talking to them. I don't know who you could possibly have come in that would be more concerned with your safety than they would be."

Whitmore thought of his San Francisco detective friend. "I do and he will find the truth."

5.8

"We have another problem," the man said to the boss.

"Of course we do. What part of watch Drake did you not understand?"

"I gave him a warning, just as you told me to do."

"I told you to watch him. I said if he started nosing around too much to give him a warning. Just landing in the city is hardly a threat."

"My contact tells me that Mason and Ironside have sent two more men here."

The boss sighed. "Just what we need two more private dicks nosing around. How how long before Ironside shows up himself?"

"My contact has given me no indication that he is coming here."

"For our sake he better not be. Did we get the pictures of the first lady?"

"Yes sir and boy are they good!"

"Make sure they find their way to the president tomorrow."

He grinned and said, "I will."

"Keep an eye on both of the new guys. JUST keep an eye, nothing else. Now get out of here."

After his man left the room, he sat quietly. This whole set up was starting to worry him. It was supposed to be simple. Get the pictures, blackmail the president, poison his wife and frame him for it. But now, they have private detectives in Washington, working for Perry Mason whose brother just happened to be Chief Robert T. Ironside, a close friend of the president. He did not want Ironside involved in any part of this. The man could be a real problem.

He knew one thing….any of these people get in the way or get to close and he would have to take them out, even if that someone was Ironside or Mason.


	6. Chapter 6

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 06

6.1

"Artie, the president wants to see you in his office," the deputy chief of staff told him.

Hinson turned quickly toward her. "What? You must be kidding. He just got back from the hospital. What is he doing in the oval office? He should be resting."

"Tell that to the president," Marsha said as she left her boss and headed back to her office.

Hinson headed toward the oval office. All along the way, people stopped him to ask about the president. He did his best to assure them the president was going to be fine while trying to keep moving. President Whitmore did not like being kept waiting. When he arrived at the presidential secretary's desk, outside the oval office, he stopped and said, "Hi, Delores. The president asked to see me."

"He is expecting you." She picked up the phone and pressed the intercom to the president's office. "Mr. President, Mr. Hinson has arrived." She listened for a moment and then turned to Hinson. "You may go right in."

Hinson opened the door to the oval office and entered. Concerned about his boss, he walked directly over to him and asked, "Sir, shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"I am fine, Artie." He stood up and faced his chief of staff. "I owe you my life. Your quick action probably saved me from certain death." He placed his hand on Hinson's shoulder. "No words can express the gratitude I feel. Thank you, Artie." He offered his hand. Hinson took it and shook the president's hand.

"I am just so thankful you are all right, Mr. President."

"Sit down, Artie. I want to talk to you." After Hinson sat down in front of Whitmore's desk, he went around and leaned against the table behind the desk. The table was used to hold the sentimental pictures of the sitting president. "The results came back on the contents of my stomach. I was poisoned, Artie."

"My god!" Hinson exclaimed. "Do they have any idea how?"

"Not yet. The secret service and the FBI are investigating. By the way, did you get the results of the autopsy on Muffin?" Hinson turned pale. "What is it, Artie?"

"Sir, the cat was poisoned." Both men sat quietly for a moment.

"What kind of poison was it?"

Hinson reached into his pocket and handed the president a piece of paper. "I can't pronounce it so I wrote it down."

Whitmore in turn reached into his pocket and pulled out his own piece of paper. He compared the two. "The same poison was use on Muffin as was used on me."

Hinson's eyes widen. "Someone is trying to kill you. That makes twice."

"No, the water was intended for Faye so she could take her medication."

"But would the killer have known that?"

Whitmore thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, no. I just called down and requested the sleeping pills and a glass of water. I did not state that they were for Faye."

"You have to tell the secret service about the cat."

"No, I don't think so."

"What? Sir, someone is trying to kill you. The secret service needs all the facts if they are to find out whom."

"The poison got past the secret service, Artie. How can I be sure that one of them isn't responsible?"

"Come on Mr. President, we are talking the secret service. They are your protectors. You don't have to fear them."

"I am not so sure. This is my life we are talking about. I just don't trust the secret service. At least I don't know which ones to trust and which ones not to. I want someone to investigate this that I can trust. Someone, I know will definitely be looking out for me."

"Ironside. He's the right man for the job." Hinson suggested.

Whitmore looked at his aide. "I thought you did not like Ironside."

"I don't'. We have a history but that doesn't mean I can't admit that the man is a brilliant detective."

"You seem to think he was just guessing the last time his name was brought up."

"Ok, so I am a bit touchy where Ironside is concerned. He sent me up, Mr. President."

"Artie, have you ever considered that the man was just doing his job? Has the thought ever entered your mind that you deserved it?"

Hinson looked away from the president. His voice became very quiet; almost to the point, the president could not hear him. "I have spent so many years hating him for what I felt he did to me, that my judgment of him has been clouded. Now I do not know how to not hate him."

"Don't you think it is time you try?"

"Sir, you have no idea how hard it was for me to suggest him for the investigation. But believe it or not, the minute you said the same poison was used on you and Muffin, the first person that popped into my mind was Ironside. I lived in San Francisco for years, just as you did. I read the papers. I watch him rack up solving one case after another until he has become a legend in criminal detection. I kept telling myself he was lucky, that he was just guessing but I knew better. He is a very unusual man. He keeps people at a distance. I actually wonder how his own staff could know him, yet it is well known how much they love and respect him. They would do anything for him….to please him. He seems like a grouchy bastard but the truth is he is a very caring man who protects San Francisco like a lioness protecting its cub. He even offered to help me when I got out of prison. I had so much hate for him by then I did not even consider it. But, I have to give him most of the credit for me staying out of trouble after that. I simply did not ever want to tangle with him again. He a brilliant detective. You cannot outsmart him." Hinson smiled. "There I said it."

Whitmore smiled back at him. "See, you are already letting go of the hate."

"Sir, there is just one thing. I could become his number one suspect. There is something you do not know about me. When I was a kid….."

"….you spent time in the juvenile detention center for trying to poison your mother?"

Hinson tried to dismiss the president's revelation but his shocked expression betrayed his feelings. "How did you know? The judge had it stricken from my record."

"My boy, there is nothing a president of the United States can't find out. And, you are right, Bob Ironside will find that out and no matter how many times I tell him you could not possibly be involved in poisoning me, he is still going to give you the third degree and check you out from top to bottom with a fine tooth comb. But since you are not guilty of anything, you have nothing to worry about."

Hinson smiled. "I can take it."

"I know you can."

"How do we justify bringing Ironside to Washington?"

"Oh that part is easy. I will appoint him to a special position in the Justice Department. Now why don't you go back to your duties and I'll call Bob."

"Sir….if…if it is alright with you, I would like to call him," Hinson said.

"Alright, but do it as soon as possible. I want him here in Washington, as he would say…."

"Yesterday. Yes, I know how his works too." Hinson got up and headed to the door. He stopped and turned back to the president. "Thank you sir."

"You are welcome, Artie."

6.2

Sgt. Ed Brown knocked on the door marked with the name of Lieutenant Bradley Gorman. "Come in," came the voice from inside.

Ed walked into the office. "Lieutenant, Chief Ironside has asked me to speak with you."

"Of course, Sergeant. What can I do for you and Chief Ironside."

"You use to work in the juvenile detention center."

"Don't remind me. I hated that job."

"A young man was in the center at the time you were working there."

"Artie Hinson?"

Surprised, Ed stammered, "How….did…you know who I was here to see you about?"

"It's all over the department that the chief is checking into Hinson's background," Gorman answered. He leaned back and put his feet up on his desk.

"Yes, well can you tell me more about him?"

"He tried to poison his mother. That was the reason he was in juvie. It had gotten to the point where she just could not handle him."

"Do you remember what kind of poison he used?"

"Sure, a household rat killer, D-Con. Not really very subtle. Pellets are easily spotted but then he was just a kid."

"I read in his file that his father left him and his mother when he was two years old. It did not have anything in the file about whether he saw his father after that."

Gorman shook his head, "No, in fact no one knows where his father is to this day. His mother raised him. It had a bad effect on him. He blamed his mother for his father leaving. As he got a bit older, he started blaming her in unusual ways, such as the rat poisoning. Another time he set her dress on fire. Anyway he ended up in juvie and later a home for troubled boys."

"How did he behave in juvie?" Ed asked.

"Well, he was obsessed with political officials, mostly presidents."

"In what way?"

"Well, it is hard to explain. He would watch every political movie he could. He particularly liked it when presidents or other political figures were killed or kidnapped in the movie. Yet the weird part is, he followed the president's administration constantly. He watched and read everything he could about him."

"Did he ever express a desire to do harm to him?" Ed asked.

"No, in fact he seemed to admire him. He kept saying he would grow up and work for a president someday."

"Did his time in juvenile detention do him any good?"

"You should know the answer to that. Your boss arrested him and sent him up. My understanding is that he has been clean ever since. He obviously did pursue a career in politics. After all, he is working for the president of the United States."

"Lieutenant, is there any other record of him trying to poison or harm anyone other than his mother?"

"Not that I am aware of. He really had it in for his mother for driving the old man away."

"Anything else you can tell me?

"Just this. I ran into about four years ago. He actually thanked me for trying to help him while in the detention center. The only hostility I could detect in him was for your boss. Otherwise, it was a pleasant conversation. I remember thinking that finally someone came out of there and made something of himself."

Ed stood up. "Thanks for your help, Lieutenant. The chief will appreciate the it."

"Anytime, Sergeant. Give my regards to your boss."

"Will do," Ed said and left Gorman's office.

6.3

Perry Mason listened as the phone rang on the receiving end of his call. A woman with a pleasant voice answered. "Bower and Johnson, Attorneys at Law, Laurel Warren speaking"

"Ms. Warren, would it be possible to speak to Wayne Bower?"

"I am sorry sir but Mr. Bower is very busy. Would you like to make an appointment to see him?"

"Actually I am calling from California."

"I am sorry sir. It is not possible to speak with him now. If you would like to leave a number and the nature of the legal matter you need help with, I will be happy to see that he gets it."

"I would appreciate if he would call me back at his earliest convenience. My name is Perry Mason."

"The Perry Mason, the criminal defense attorney?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Just a moment sir." She put Mason on hold and pressed the intercom button.

"Miss Warren, I thought I told you I did not want to be disturbed."

"Yes Mr. Bower but I thought you might like to take this call. Perry Mason is on the phone for you."

"Perry Mason! The defense attorney from California?"

"Yes, sir. Since he is famous and all, I thought you might want to talk to him."

"Yes, yes by all means, put him through."

Laurel Warren pressed the line on which Mason was holding. "Mr. Mason, Mr. Bower will speak with you now."

"Mr. Mason, this is indeed an honor?" Bower said.

"I don't know whether you remember or not, but we were in several law classes in law school," Mason said.

"Are you kidding? I brag about that every chance I get. What can I do for you?"

"I am looking for information. I am trying to help the president with a matter concerning his wife," Mason said.

"Oh yes, I am not surprised he is seeking legal help. I don't know how he has been able to keep the affair under the radar of the press."

"I know how annoying the press can be," Mason said, "but I can't imagine what it is like for the president. I would like to get in touch with the other party."

"You will need me for that, Mr. Mason. You cannot reach him at his congressional office. He does not spend much time in his office or at the capitol building for that matter. However, I will warn you I have advised him not to speak with the president's attorneys unless in my presence. Would you like to make an appoint to meet with Ivan and myself."

"Not at this time, Mr. Bower. I will get in touch with you when I do. I just wanted to know where and when I could find him. I will call you if I need you."

Bower was completely baffled. "You don't want to meet with him?"

"Not at this time but I appreciate your help. Good day, Mr. Bower." Perry hung up the phone.

Della stood in the doorway, listening to Perry's conversation. "Just what are you up to, counselor?"

"That was Wayne Bower, a lawyer in Washington," Perry said.

"So….who is he?"

"He's the lowest of all attorneys. He handles sleaze, sues people. Sort of a legal blackmail."

"Why in the world would you want to talk to him, Perry?"

"Bob said he believed whatever was bothering President Whitmore had to do with his wife."

"Yes, so?" Della was not sure where Perry was going with it.

"If the Whitmores were having marital problems, I thought there might be an affair in the background. And if his wife was having an affair, the president would want to keep it quiet and out of the papers."

"So you decide to go fishing. Is that about the size of it?" Della asked as she sat down beside her lawyer.

Mason smiled. "Bower handles all the sleaze cases he can get his hands on. There are very profitable. Politicians will pay through the nose to keep their dirty laundry in the closet."

"So what did you find out?"

"It seems Mrs. Whitmore has been having an affair or at least Bower is going to accuse her of it."

"With whom?"

"A congressman name Ivan," Perry said. He reached for the phone.

"Ivan who?" Della asked.

"That is what I am about to find out." He dialed the phone and waited. "Gertie, I need you to do me a favor. Find out how many congressional representatives in Washington have the first name of Ivan and call me back with those names…..that's right Gertie, at the cabin. I talk to you later."

"Are you hungry? You skipped breakfast," Della said.

"If I recall, you did not let me get up early enough to eat breakfast," Perry smiled as he reached for her. The phone rang. Perry regretfully turned his attention away from Della and picked up the phone. "Hello…only one? What's his last name?...Thank you Gertie. Has anything come up we need to know about?...alright, thanks again. Goodbye, Gertie."

"So who is the mystery congressman?" Della asked.

"Ivan Cunningham. Blast it. I need Paul. We have to find out if the affair is true and just how President Whitmore is being blackmailed."

"It would certainly explain why Robert was able to pick up on something wrong in his voice. By the way Perry, how did you get any information out of Bower?"

"He thinks I am representing Whitmore."

"And why did he think that. You did not tell him you were his lawyer?"

"Of course not. I simply said I was trying to help the president with a problem with his wife," Perry smile slightly.

"What are you going to do with this information?"

"Find out more as soon as Paul is released or those other two men arrive in Washington.

"Well since you can't do anything until then, is there a chance I might have your undivided attention." She moved closer and leaned into him. He put his arm around her. "We are on vacation, you know?"

Perry slowly lowered his lips to hers in a kiss. "I am sorry this business Bob has me involved in has spoiled our vacation but I have to help him?"

Della took hold of his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "I will take whatever time we can steal between cases…..or during them for that matter."

Perry smiled at her. "Well the case isn't keeping us working at this very minute. What would you like to do?" He asked, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"I suggest we call Captain Del Witherspoon and find out everything we can on Ivan Cunningham."

"Why Della, that is the most romantic thing you have said today."

"The day is young counselor. Grab the phone."

6.4

Vice president Colin Werner looked out the window of his limo. He had no problem having to resort to these tactics. He simply could not allow Whitmore to drag the country into another war. The man should never have been elected president in the first place. He only rode into Washington because he helped bring down the corrupt governor of California.

Delmont should have taken out Ironside and Mason. Anyone who did not take those men seriously was making a fatal mistake. At the very least, the governor should have paid Ironside and Mason off. Everyone had a price. The governor just had not found Ironside's. As far as Mason...well he was a sleazy criminal attorney. He should be easy to buy off. After all, all one had to do was look at the fees he charged. That alone was proof he could be bought.

Governor Dillon Delmont had a good drug operation going. He had framed Scott Whitmore and Dennis Randall for the murders he had found it necessary to commit. Yet he had allowed Mason to destroy the cases in court. He should have either bought him off or killed him. As for Ironside, if it was true that he could not be bought, and he did not believe it, then he should have been killed immediately.

The vehicle stopped at a stop light. Werner thought about what this would do to Whitmore's Administration. He was sure the president would do just about anything to stop the information from becoming public. Werner did not care whether or not Whitmore changed his policies, Werner's goal was to destroy Whitmore and make it impossible for him to be re-elected. For that manner, he wanted to be sure he could not even get the republican nomination. The Vice president had presidential aspirations of his own and Whitmore was standing in the way, but not for long.

The limo pulled up in front of Senator Joel Brinker's home. "Stay here. I do not know how long I will be." Werner got out of the limo and hurried up the steps to Brinkers front door. With the limos that were parked in front of the house, Werner was sure he was the last to arrive. He took one last glance at his driver in front of house and rang the doorbell.

Senator Joel Brinker opened the door. He offered his hand to the vice president and said. "Everyone is here. They are waiting for you to take the lead."

Werner walked into the foyer. This house was proof that a life in politics paid handsomely. The foyer was larger than most people's entire homes. Brinker had entered the political arena as a mediocre lawyer. After being elected to the Senate, he had his fingers in so many pies he had become a millionaire. Kickbacks, blackmail and payoffs had turned the senior senator into one of the most powerful in Washington.

All the men stood up when the vice president enter the room. That was a coursey usually only extended the president. All of the men in the room considered the current occupant unworthy such respect. That was one of the reasons they were meeting in secret.

Speaker William Adams, a House of Representatives republican who had also run for the party nomination sat in a chair beside the fireplace. He did not particularly like the vice president. In fact, he downright hated him. The republican primary had been a knock down drag out fight for the nomination and many things were said that opened wounds that probably would never heal. The only saving grace for the vice president was that Adams hated the president even more.

The president had told him that he did not qualify for president; therefore, he did not qualify for vice-president either. Adams wanted that position. It would have set him up for the nomination after Whitmore's eight years in the White House. He stood up as Werner entered the room.

Congressman Ivan Cunningham, the Republican Party bad boy was already on his forth glass of scotch. He could not stand any of these hypocrites. He tolerated them for one reason….he wanted that job as a lobbyist in a top firm. A yea or a nay from anyone of the men in this room would end his plans. And since there was a lot of money they did not know about, he had no intention of letting them stand in his way.

Senate minority leader, Terrance Walters wanted the majority leader's position and the only way to get it was for his party to control the senate. They had to defeat enough republicans in the next election for his party to take over the senate. So, if that meant smearing the president, he was more than willing to lead the charge.

Senator Brinker poured drinks for everyone and each man took his place at the table, which Brinker had set up for the meeting. Vice-president Colin Werner addressed his co-conspirators. "Gentleman we are all here for the purpose of making sure the president doesn't get this country into another war."

Slurring his speech, Ivan Cunningham snorted and said, "No one here cares if we get into another war. It would give you democrats something else to beat the president over the head with. Why don't we all be honest here? Everyone in this room hates the president and wants him disgraced and run out of town so can we get past the political correct bull and get to the heart of the matter." His elbow slipped off the edge of the table.

"Ivan, knock it off," Brinker scolded with a menacing looks. Cunningham went back to his glass of scotch.

"Mr. Speaker, please give us your report," Werner said.

"Ivan led the first lady to the house belonging to Tommy Ford. For those of you who don't know who that is, he is on the first ladies staff. Fitting don't you think?" William Adams chucked. Everyone in the room laughed. "We had men there with a very sophisticated video system that would make any porno director envious. Ivan did his part by forcing Faye Whitmore to meet him there and used his….shall we say charm to get her into the house.

"In other words, he blackmailed her, Senate Minority Leader, Terrence Walters laughed. "Ivan did not receive any money for his part, but he did receive a bonus," he said with a smirk on his face. The room broke out in laughter.

"Please go on Bill," the vice-president said. God, how he detested these morons.

William Adams continued, "Well, gentleman, let's just say that they did a very professional job."

"When will our little home movies reach the president," Senator Brinker asked.

"Later today. I have a feeling the president and the little woman are going to have a lovers quarrel," Adams said. Again, laughter broke out.

"When will the terms be dictated to the president?" Vice-President Werner inquired.

"A note will be sent with the pictures and the video," Brinker told the vice-president. It will dictate the terms to him."

"Can someone please tell me why this meeting was necessary? We are taking chances meeting right out in the open," Senator Walters said. "We all could have been informed at the capitol.

"We are hardly in the open, Ted. "Besides, none of us needs to be overheard discussing this at the capitol," Senator Brinker said.

"There is nothing to worry about," Vice-President Werner said. "If anyone gets wind of this meeting and they probably will, we will simply call it a meeting of the leadership over the military situation in Iran."

"I still have the same question," the senate minority leader complained. "We all knew this was the plan set forth. All that needed to be said was…..it was done."

"There has been a complication," Brinker said.

Werner did not like the sound of this. "Such as?"

"A private detective named Paul Drake showed up here in D.C." Brinker said.

"Who in the hell is Paul Drake and what does he have to do with us?" Werner asked.

Brinker looked directly at the vice-president and answered, "He does a lot of work for the Los Angeles criminal attorney, Perry Mason."

"Mason?" Werner almost shouted.

"Who in the hell is Perry Mason," Cunningham slurred.

"What cave have you been hiding in?" Brinker sneered with a scowl on his face. "He is only the most famous and successful attorney in this country."

"He also happens to be the brother of one of Whitmore's closest friends," Werner said with obvious worry.

"And who would that be?" Cunningham slurred.

"I can answer that," Senator Terrance Walter snapped. "Robert T. Ironside."

"And just who in the hell is this Ironside," Ivan Cunningham said, looking through glassy eyes.

Colin Werner rolled his eyes. "Shut up Ivan!" He turned to the others and asked, "How do we know that Drake is here working for Mason and what evidence is there that it has anything to do with the president?"

"Unfortunately, a couple of Jasper's men got itchy trigger fingers. As soon as Drake arrived, they took pot shots at him. Drake ran off the road into a tree. He is in the hospital."

"Are you telling me these idiots went after Drake before they even found out what he was here in Washington for? They did not even find out if he was working for Mason on behalf of the president?" Werner roared.

"Don't yell, I have a headache," Congressman Cunningham complained.

Werner reached over and knock the glass out of the congressman's hand. "Now shut the hell up."

"Just how close is the president to Ironside?" Speaker Adams asked.

"He helped Ironside and Mason bring down Governor Delmont," Werner answered. "Ironside and Mason took down the entire drug trafficking ring on the west coast. Mason defended, very successfully I might add, Whitmore's son, Scott from a murder charge. Ironside worked with Mason on that case and they teamed up again to clear Commissioner Dennis Randall on the murder of a drug dealer related to that trafficking ring. That is when they brought down Dillon."

"Good god," Ivan Cunningham said quietly, sobering quickly. "If they are involved we are all in trouble. I remember that those cases now. Ironside and Mason are not men you want to tangle with."

"This is a disaster," Terrance Walters said.

"Now everyone stop panicking," Brinker said. "Jasper has the other two guys being followed."

Werner turned sharply toward Brinker. "What other two guys?"

"Two more private eyes landed in D.C. two hours ago," Brinker said.

"From Drake's office?" Speaker Adams asked.

"Yes," Brinker answered.

"How did we find out about Drake in the first place?" Werner asked.

"We have a contact in San Francisco. He called and warned Jasper's guys." Brinker said.

Werner stared at Brinker. "A contact in San Francisco?"

"Good god," Senator Walters said. "If a contact found out about Drake from San Francisco….."

"Than that means Ironside and Mason are probably in contact…." Werner started "and…."

"Drake was hired and sent to Washington by Mason…." Senator Walters finished.

"Which means Whitmore is bringing in the big guns," Werner added.

"Maybe we should forget the whole thing and back off," Congressman Cunningham suggested. "Does anyone here really want to tangle with Ironside and Mason?"

"Everyone, just stop panicking," Senator Brinker said. "I told you Jasper has Drake's men under surveillance."

"We don't even know who Jasper is," Speaker Adams pointed out.

"So we call the whole thing off?" Cunningham asked.

Vice-president Werner looked out the window. "We can't call it off. There is no way to reach Jasper before that video is delivered." He stood up. "We go on as planned. Joel, you make sure Drake's men are watched and include Drake. He won't be in that hospital forever. Have our contact in San Francisco find out what Ironside is up to. Remember, if Whitmore brings Ironside to Washington, he will bring a very efficient staff with him."

"Wouldn't the police commissioner have to approve Ironside coming to Washington?" Cunningham asked.

Werner looked at Cunningham with distain. "Whitmore helped Ironside and Mason clear _Commissioner Dennis Randall," _he said sarcastically, "of murder. Do you think he would refuse a request from Whitmore to bring Ironside to Washington?"

Cunningham sank in his chair. "This is the mother of all screw-ups."

"Everyone just do your jobs and stay calm. Joel, do as I said on Ironside and Drake. One other thing, get someone in Los Angeles and start checking out Mason's activities," Werner ordered. Brinker chuckled. Werner gave him a look that shut Brinker up immediately, "And what is so damn funny?"

"Well, I already checked on Mason. He is not in Los Angeles?" Brinker said.

"Where is he then?" Werner demanded.

Brinker smiled. "He is up at Randall's cabin north of San Francisco with his secretary."

"If his secretary is with him, he must be working on something to do with Whitmore. He depends on her for a lot I understand. Furthermore, that puts him closer to Ironside."

"Yea, he does depend on his secretary for a lot…..a lot of monkey business," Brinker laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Werner growled.

"It has long been rumored that Mason and his secretary are...shall we say sequestered outside of the courtroom as well," Brinker smirked.

"Find out what they are doing up there." Werner ordered.

Cunningham laughed heartily. "It doesn't take a detective to know what he is doing up there with the secretary."

Werner wanted to smash his fist in Cunningham's face. "Just do it Joel. And the rest of you keep your cools. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded in the affirmative. The meeting broke and the group of some of Washington's most powerful men left Brinker's home.

6.5

"Mr. Hinson a package has arrived from the capitol building," the deputy chief of staff said."

"A package?" he questioned, puzzled.

"Yes, sir." It is on my desk. Hinson walked over to her desk, pick up the package and headed for the oval office.

When he arrived, he waved at Delores who told him the president was alone and wanted to see him. Hinson knocked on the door and entered. "Mr. President, you wanted to see me?"

"I was just informed that Werner met with Brinker, Adams, Walters and Cunningham at Brinker's home."

"It sounds like they are going to try and block your Iran policy, Mr. President."

"That is what I was thinking too. Maybe I better meet with them and try to get them all on board. Arrange a meeting with them. Werner has been nothing but trouble from the start. I don't know whatever possessed me to choose him for a running mate. I should have ignored everyone and chose John like I wanted to"

"Yes sir, I tried to tell you to choose Senator Mitchell. I'll take care of the meeting right away," Hinson answered.

Whitmore noticed the package Hinson was carrying. "What's that or is it any of my business?"

"Oh, this came over from the capitol. Marsha gave it to me. She said it is for you."

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know. It is not marked at all," Hinson said.

"Has it been run through the proper channels?"

"Yes sir." Hinson handed it to the president. "It has the stamp on it. It was cleared by the secret service.

Whitmore tore open the one end and pulled out its contents. He reached behind him and set the video down on his desk. He looked at the three pictures that were included and turned pale. He stumbled backwards against the desk and sat down.

"Mr. President! Are you all right?" Hinson shouted.

"Oh my god….oh my god….dear god in heaven!


	7. Chapter 7

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 07

7.1

"Mr. President, what's wrong," Artie Hinson asked.

"Oh my god! Artie, what am I going to do?" Whitmore moved slowly around his desk and sat down. He stared out the window. _How could she do this to me? _ He had no idea how he was going to handle this.

Hinson picked up the manila envelope. "May I sir?"

"Go ahead. Seems you won't be the first man to see my wife naked," Whitmore said dejected.

Artie Hinson pulled the pictures out of the envelope. He glanced through them. "Ivan Cunningham? I thought he was loyal to you."

"So did I. How could she do this? I have never cheated on her. NEVER!"

"Sir, there is a chance these have been faked," Hinson suggested.

"That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think? What about the video, will what's on it be fake as well?"

"Sir, I know someone who can check these out. Someone who will use discretion. We can find out if they are fake."

"They are not fake," Whitmore said, still staring out the window.

"You don't know that sir. I think we should check it out before we panic."

"Artie, there is something I have not told you. I have been paying blackmail."

"You what!" Hinson all but shouted. "Who is blackmailing you?"

"I don't know. I only know they knew about another of my wife's affairs. It happened during the presidential campaign. I received pretty much the same type of photos. They were not as…..revealing as these but it was clear that Faye had been having an affair. I have been putting a thousand dollars a month in an account for over a year."

"Mr. President, I find it hard to believe someone would ask for only a thousand dollars a month. It is small change compared to what they could have gotten from you. Did you confront Mrs. Whitmore about the pictures?"

"No, I guess I was afraid she would admit the affair."

"Did you have the pictures checked out?"

"No, Artie. I just paid the ransom."

Artie Hinson picked up the phone. "Delores, I need an outside line." Hinson waited until he got a dial tone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"Chief Ironside. I should have called him already." He waited as the phone rang.

"Chief Ironside's office," Eve Whitfield answered.

"Officer Whitfield, this is Artie Hinson. I am the chief of staff to the president. I need to speak with Chief Ironside. It is extremely important that I talk to him now."

"One moment, Mr. Hinson. I'll check and see if he is available." Hinson did not have to wait long.

"Ironside," sounded the deep gruff voice.

"Chief Ironside, this is Artie Hinson. I am calling for the president. We need your help."

"What's going on Mr. Hinson?" Ironside asked.

"The president is being blackmailed and there have been two attempts on his life in the past twenty four hours. Chief, the president doesn't trust anyone here. He wants you to come to Washington and investigate this, sir."

"Is he there? Let me talk to him," Ironside said.

"I'll put you on speaker." Artie Hinson pressed the speaker button. "The president is now listening, Chief."

"Jim, what the hell is going on?" Ironside barked.

"Bob, I need your help. I have been paying blackmail for over a year now."

"On what?" Ironside demanded.

"My wife. She apparently had been having an affair. I received pictures. I have been paying a thousand dollars a month to an overseas account."

"Damn it Jim! You know better than that. It will never end and they will bleed you dry. Furthermore they will hold ot over your head when somethimg extremely important comes up."

"That is not all, Bob."

There was silence on Ironside's end before he finally said, "Alright, there is obviously something even more damaging. What is it?"

Whitmore told Ironside about the cat being poisoned and also the poison in his food. That led the pictures be had just received.

"What does the blackmailed want? Did he include a demand with the pictures?" Ironside asked.

"Yes," Whitmore said.

Ironside could hear the defeat in the president's voice. "Well?"

When Whitmore did not reply Hinson answered for him. "He is to resign the presidency."

"That's ridiculous!" Ironside roared.

"I do not see what choice I have," Whitmore said defeatedly.

"Since when do you just roll over when the goining gets tough? There is only one way to handle a blackmailer and you know it. Stop acting like a freshman congressman and act like the president of the United States!" Ironside snarled.

Hinson listened to Ironside reprimend the president as if he were one of his cops who had done something stupid. Any other time he would not have allowed anyone to talk to the president that way. Right now he knew his boss needed Ironside more than anyone else. He was the only man the president would listen to under the circumstances.

"What are you saying Bob?" Whitmore inquired.

"You are not paying one more dime to this blackmailer. Not one red cent, is that clear?" Ironside growled.

"But the affairs will become public as well as the pictures and the video," Whitmore protested.

"Oh hell Jim, they are going to come out anyway and you know it. I want you to call Dennis and request my services as well as that of my staff, Ed, Eve, Mark and one other officer, Lt. Carl Reese. We will be on a plane in the morning. Have Artie make hotel reservations across from the White House. Now I want to speak with you alone."

"Let's get one thing straight. I trust Artie. He can hear anything you have to say."

"Well I don't trust him, at least not yet. Mr. Hinson leave the room," Ironside ordered.

Witmore was about to say something when Hinson stopped him. "We talked about this sir. He has good reason not to trust me. The fact that he does not proves he will protect you and that is why I called him in the first place. Listen to him, Mr. President. He knows what he is doing." Hinson left the oval office.

"Alright Bob, Artie has gone. He saved my life. He has nothing to do with what has happened. I trust him. We may need him."

"Maybe not. But until I have cleared him, he is a suspect," Ironside said.

"I will accept that for now. What do I do?"

"The important thing is that we save your presidency. This country needs you. We are not about to roll over for these criminals. Jim, the American people will forgive alot but one thing they don't forgive is a cover up. You are going to tell them the truth. You are going to tell them about the affairs, the blackmail. Then you will announce an investigation into the blackmailing that I will head up along with my staff."

"Bob, I just don't know what that will do to Faye. She will be publicially humiliated."

"She should have thought of that before she started the affairs." Ironside rubbed his temples. "Jim, I don't mean to sound heartless but this is the only way to deal with a blackmailer. They will never stop and you will get yourself in so deep there will be a point of no return. If you are going to save your presidency and your marriage, you must face it. You can't run away from it."

"Bob, I am not sure…"

"Mr. President, if you want my help you will listen to me. You are not going to pay a blackmailer. You will come clean with the American people. It is the only way," Ironside said and waited for Whitmore to respond.

"I know you are right. It is just that even after all that has happened, I still love Faye. I don't want to hurt her, Bob. I am just not sure of this."

"Would you rather let the person or people that are blackmailing you get away with it?" Isn't this what you went to Washington to fight against? If they win this then everything you have fought for, everything you have tried to change for the better has all been for nothing. Do you want to turn the American people over to these crooks or do you want to do what you went to Washington for….to rid Washington of these people. Damn it Jim, you are the president of the United States. You pledged to defend the constitution against all enemies, foreign and DOMESTIC. These people are domestic enemies. They spit on the constitution, break laws and use their power to further themselves. Now what will it be Mr. President? Are you going to turn tail and run or stand up and fight them?" Ironside finished.

Whitmore sat behind his desk while Ironside's words sunk in. He was ashamed of himself. Bob Ironside was right and he should not have had to remind him of his responsibilities to his office and the American people. "You're right Bob. I will schedule a press conference tomorrow after you get here. We'll do it in a primetime televised news conference. Can you get to Washington by three o'clock tomorrow afternoon?"

"Now that sounds more like the man I voted for. You need to call Dennis and get this authorized. I'll have Eve set up the flights. Have Artie book us into that hotel across from the White House," Ironside said.

"I'll call Randall as soon as we get off the phone. Artie will take care of your hotel reservations. Is there anything else you need?" Whitmore asked.

"There is something but you are going to have to do it," Ironside replied.

"What is that?"

"You have to talk to Faye."

Whitmore closed his eyes. "Yes, I will do that right away. Bob….thank you. I knew I could depend on you."

"Never mind that," Ironside said brushing off Whitmore's thanks. Do you have any idea who is blackmailing you?"

"No, I do not. But in this town, heaven knows it could be just about anyone," he said.

"Who would benefit the most if you were forced to resign?"

"The vice president of course," Whitmore answered.

"We will check him out. What about enemies? You must have made enemies," Ironside surmised.

"Of course I have. As soon as a president takes his first stand, he makes enemies. It is impossible to avoid."

"Does anyone come to mind that could be capable of blackmail and murder?"

"I will have to think about that. No one comes to mind right now."

"Alright, I am going to call Perry. He has detectives in Washington. Maybe they have found out something. I'll call you later," Ironside hung up the phone.

7.2

Della's breathing was steady. Perry held her in his arms and watched her sleep. They had spent the day fishing, walking in the woods and sitting in front of the fireplace drinking wine. The light shined in through the bedroom window. It was midafternoon and Perry was certain that Della would wake up hungry. Dennis Randall had made sure that the cabin was stocked with plenty of food.

Perry had become quite proficient at French foods. He knew that it was also a favorite of Randall. Perry had not thought to check out exactly kind of food the cabin was stocked with. Della had promised to prepare a "mouthwatering" dinner but what Perry really wanted to do was reward her by cooking the dinner for her. He had tried several times to get up with waking her. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she began to stir each time he attempted to slide his shoulder out from underneath her.

The phone beside the bed began ringing. Perry reached over Della and picked it up. He glanced down at her to be sure the phone had not disturbed her. Once satisfied she was still in a deep slumber, he answered quietly, "Hello."

"Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, this is Perry Mason," he confirmed.

"This is Captain Del Witherspoon. One of my men said you called earlier. I was given this number to contact you. What can I do for you Mr. Mason?"

"Captain, I am trying to find out about a congressman that has come to my attention in a case I am working on," Mason began.

"It would not by any chance be Congressman Ivan Cunningham, would it?" Witherspoon asked.

"That's right. How did you know?"

"Seems there are several people wanting to know about him. A private detective, I believe employed by you, asked me about him today. There are two more private detectives that arrived just a few minutes ago."

"Paul Drake called you?" Mason asked.

"Yes, from the hospital. They are going to release him in the morning. Seems he was unwilling to wait until then to continue his investigation."

"I did not want to disturb him today. I thought I would contact you myself. Can you tell me anything about Mr. Cunningham?"

"Well, he's a junior senator, a Republican. As far as I can see, he doesn't have much interest in being a congressman. He is rarely on the hill. He's a bit of a ladies man. Rumor is he gets around."

"Do you have any idea who he is involved with right now?"

"My source says it is the first lady. If that is true sooner or later a scandal is going to break out at the White House."

"Is there anything to substantiate this rumor?"

"I don't know Mr. Mason. Knowing who is sleeping with who is not part of my job. I don't have any reason to begin investigations over congressmen and senator's affairs. There really isn't much to tell you. You might be better off sending one of Drake's men to Capitol Hill. Those people up their love to start scandals in the other guy's back yard. I am quite certain they would talk to your men."

"Alright, thank you Captain. I'll do just that."

"You are welcome. Good bye, Mr. Mason."

"Goodbye and thanks," Mason returned.

Della stirred. She opened her eyes revealing the beautiful hazel color that Perry loved. "I am sorry. I did not want to wake you until after I got dinner ready."

"Perry, I promised to cook dinner for you if you remember." She sat up and looked at the lawyer.

"I know that but I just wanted to do something nice for you," Perry told her.

Della ran her fingers through his chest hair and whispered, "You already did."

The phone rang again. Perry reached for it but Della was closer. She spoke into the receiver. "Hello."

"Della, I need to talk with Perry," the deep gruff voice of Robert Ironside said.

"One moment Robert." Della put her hand over the receiver of the phone and said to Mason, "Perry, Robert wants to talk to you."

Mason took the phone from Della. "Yes Bob, what is it."

"Jim Whitmore is in trouble. He needs our help."

"I know Bob, you have been telling me that for a couple days now. Is there something new?"

"Artie Hinson called. I spoke with him and Jim Whitmore. He is being blackmailed and there have been two attempts on his life in twenty four hours."

Perry whistled. "Boy when you call them, you call them right on. Give me the details." Ironside spent the next fifteen minutes repeating the conversation he had with Whitmore and Hinson. "So you are going to go to Washington in the morning then?"

"I am taking my staff with me."

"Do you want me call off Paul and his men?"

"No, we might need their help. Have them report to me when I get there. We should get in around noon."

"You say the president agreed to everything you suggested," Perry asked.

"Yes. Don't tell me you don't agree with me." Ironside said.

"No, I agree with you completely. It is the only way to handle a blackmailer. Far more damage is done when you try to pay them and cover it up. It always blows up in your face eventually."

"Perry, I would like you to stand by. I am not going to interrupt your vacation unless I have to but if Jim needs a lawyer to protect his interest, I would feel better if that lawyer was you," Ironside told him.

"Call me if you need me. Keep me informed as to what is going on."

"I'll do that Perry. Say hello to Della for me."

"I will. Goodbye Bob," Perry said as he hung up the phone.

"That did not sound good," Della said seeing the concerned look on Perry's face.

"Whitmore is being blackmailed. Bob is headed to Washington to investigate."

"I will never question his hunches again," Della said. "Does that mean he doesn't need you any longer?"

"Probably not. He can handle it from here. President Whitmore might need some legal advice. Bob asked me to stand by for that but the president could easily get that from his own lawyers. So it is pretty safe to say that our vacation is going to go on without any further interruption."

"So shall we cook up something to eat?" Della suggested.

"Are you hungry?" Perry asked.

"Not really, maybe later.

"Then what would you like to do?"

Della kissed his lips and said, "I am sure we'll think of something."

7.3

"Artie, did you tell my wife I wanted to see her?" President Whitmore asked his aide.

"Yes sir. She said she would come down to the oval office right away. Wouldn't it be better if you talk to her in the residence?"

"I want to talk to her now and I cannot leave this office right now. Bob wants me to talk to her right away." Whitmore stood in front of the window watching a Baltimore oriole as it sat in the tree. It seemed so carefree. How he envied that bird.

"Did you want me to meet Chief Ironside at the airport?"

"Yes. In the meantime you need to find him a van, specially equipped, like the one he uses in San Francisco."

"I think I know who we can call for that. I'll take care of it," Hinson said. "Anything else sir?"

"Not right now." The phone on the president's desk buzzed. He picked it up "Send her in Delores."

The door opened and Faye Whitmore walked in. She smiled at her husband and said, "It was a pleasant surprise having you call to meet you in the oval."

"You might now think so in a few minutes. Artie, would you leave us alone, please." Hinson got up and left the office. He closed the door but it did not latch. It remained slightly opened. Neither the president or Faye Whitmore noticed it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Faye asked him.

Whitmore walked around his desk. He pulled the large manila envelope out of the middle desk drawer. He threw it down on the desk. "I think you better take a look at that." He dropped into the chair, looked down and waited.

Faye stared at her husband for a moment. She went directly to the desk and picked up the manila envelope. "What is it?"

Whitmore looked up. "Take a look, Faye. I think it will speak for itself."

Faye looked into his eyes. She could see that something was troubling him greatly. She opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. Faye leafed through the photos, dropped them and the video back on the desk. Closing her eyes, the tears began to run down her face. "It was a mistake, Jim, a bad mistake. I could not handle all this," she said using a sweeping movement around the room. "I know I shut you out. I just did not know how to handle it. You were working constantly and I felt so alone. Ivan was there. It just happened. When I tried to stop it, he threatened to tell the gossip columns. Those were taken last night. Ivan promised it would be the last time. Then he would leave me alone to repair the damage I have done to our marriage."

"Did you stop to think for one minute that he was using you?" He said raising his voice.

Faye became defensive. "At least he was there. That is more than I can say for you."

"What in the hell did you think I was running for…the playground crossing guard. For god sake, did you stop to think for even a minute how this would affect me?"

She turned toward him, her face red with anger. "It is always about you, isn't it. All of this is all about you," she said looking around the room. "Did you ever once consider how this would affect me?"

"Oh for cripes sake. The time to complain was when I told you I wanted to run for president. You not only did not complain, you encouraged me to do so."

"That's because I knew if I complained you would sulk until I gave in. I could not see any sense in trying to stop you. You were hell bent on running. How could I stop you? Since when do you care what I think?"

"Where in the hell is that coming from? I have always cared what you thought. Why in the hell do you think I asked you in the first place?"

"You wanted me to say yes and you know it," she sneered at him.

"I wanted you to be honest with me but is becoming painstakingly clear you are not capable of that!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare accuse me of being dishonest!" She shouted back.

"Do you consider screwing Ivan Cunningham behind my back being honest?"

"I told you that was a mistake. I regret it. It will never happen again."

"Really? Why should I believe that? It has happened before." He yelled.

Shocked at his revelation, she screamed back at him. "If you ever paid any attention to me I would not have to look elsewhere for it."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. How many times have I tried and you shut me out….your words, Faye, not mine. Don't you give a damn at all that this is going to cause a huge scandal? It will hit every paper in this country. We both will be humiliated."

She could not believe it. "You mean to tell me you are not going to meet their demands? How could you do that to me?"

"To you? What about me? I am not the one out there screwing around. I have been faithful to you. I am still paying for your first affair….one thousand dollars every month. Did you even bother to read the demand? They want me to resign! Is that what you want me to do? Don't you care that the people doing this would win? Don't you care that they are corrupt and want to run this country? You want to destroy my presidency because you can't keep from sleeping with every man that wants to comfort you. After all, I have never done anything for you, have I? Have you bothered to notice where you are living? Your living the White House, damn it!"

"I could care less about your presidency. I am sick of Washington and I am sick of you!"

Whitmore just looked at her. "You selfish bitch! I could kill you for this! Get out of my office. I can't even look at you right now."

Faye Whitmore turned and ran out of the oval office. Still neither of them noticed the door had been ajar though out their argument.

7.4

"Ed, what did you find out?" Ironside asked his sergeant.

"Artie Hinson has been clean for a long time now. He had a very trouble youth. His father left when he was very young." Ed told Ironside about Hinson trying to poison his mother and the time he spent in juvie. He also told him what Gorman told him about his fascination with political figures as a kid.

"He tried to poison his mother?" Ironside said to himself.

"And according to you, the cat was poisoned and so was the president," Eve said.

"Sounds like he still likes to see the president in danger and not just in the movies," Mark added.

"Don't jump to conclusions. This is only circumstantial evidence and very weak evidence at that," Ironside said.

"Gorman feels he's changed. He believes he has turned his life around," Ed said.

"And what do you think?" Ironside asked.

"I don't think we have enough to accuse him, if that is what you mean."

"Of course we don't," Ironside snarled. "I am asking for your gut feeling."

"Chief, my gut feeling is, he is a suspect. He may very well have turned his life around and if he has, he is the president's best protection. He spends more time with him than anyone else."

"And if he hasn't turned around?" Mark asked.

"Then, he is in a position to murder the president of the United States," Ed said.

"He had the opportunity and didn't do it," Ironside said. "In fact he saved his life."

"That could be to avert attention from himself," Mark said.

"Possibly, but he is the one that called me to help the president. Whitmore told me it was his idea. And he was not upset when I had him sent out of the oval office to talk to Whitmore alone. He was expecting it. He seemed more concerned about the president then being the prime suspect."

"Maybe because he is not guilty of anything and having been from San Francisco, he knew you would find the truth," Ed said.

"Ed, when we get to Washington, I want Carl to check him out thoroughly. Where he goes when he is not with Whitmore and who he hangs out with," Ironside said.

"Yes sir."

"Alright everyone go home and get a good night's sleep. It may be the last sleep you get for a while," Ironside ordered.

After Eve and Ed left the office, Mark poured two glasses of bourbon. "Chief, do you think Hinson did it?"

"I don't know Mark. I don't trust him but if he is clean, Ed is right. He could be the president's best protection. I think we better turn in."

"Did you call Barbara and let her know you are leaving town?"

"She is coming over early in the morning to see us off. I hate like hell leaving her but I don't have a choice. She did understand though."

"Can you get into bed or do you want some help?" Mark asked.

"No, I am fine. There is one thing I would like you to do tonight, now that I think of it. It will save us some time in the morning."

"Sure chief, just name it."

"I called Dunlap. Would you mind going over to his kennel and picking up Otto. I want to take him with us to Washington."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, he said someone would be there to release the dog to you."

Mark grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back in an hour."

7.5

President James Whitmore had calmed down from his argument with his wife. Damn it, how could he be so stupid as to lose his temper with her. That is not the way he wanted to handle it at all. He had forgiven her for the first affair, even if she did not know it. This latest one upset him terribly but he knew she was having a terrible time adjusting to life in Washington.

Yes, she had betrayed him, but he still loved her. He did not want to lose her. He needed her beside him, even if his presidency only lasted one term. To hell with his presidency, he needed her period. How he wished he could take back the awful things he had said. Why did he do it? Of course he was angry with her. What husband wouldn't be? She had been through a lot as well. He knew he could find it in his heart to forgive her. He would make a special effort for them to spend time alone despite the demands of the presidency.

He had to go to her and make things right. He could not allow things to stand as they were. It had been several hours since their argument. She should have calmed down as well. He would talk to her. They would work things out. He would feel so much better when Bob Ironside arrived to straighten this mess out. He had to tell Faye everything would be alright. He had to tell her Bob would be here tomorrow.

President Whitmore put down the remaining bills he had not yet signed for congress. They could wait until tomorrow. He headed for the door. When he left the office, Delores was still working at her desk. "What are you still doing here? Go home Delores. It is getting late."

"I just wanted to be sure you are alright, Mr. President," she said.

He looked at her, surprised by her statement. "You heard?"

"Yes sir, the door was ajar."

"Anyone else?"

"Mr. Hinson and a couple others who had appointments to see you. I canceled them."

"Thank you Delores." He walked away from her and then turned back. "Everything will be fine. Faye and I will work it out. We love one another. It is just a bad time for us. Thanks for caring."

"You're welcome sir. Good night Mr. President."

"Good night, Delores." Whitemore made the long walk over to the residence, tailed as always by the secret service. When he arrived at the door, he hesitated. He must contain his temper. No matter what she said, he had to keep in control so that they could talk things out calmly.

Whitmore entered the residence. Faye was nowhere in sight. He went from room to room but found each one empty. He hoped she did not go out. He would worry himself sick until she returned, even with the secret service tailing her. He walked into the bedroom. There she was lying on the bed, sleeping.

The president went into the bathroom, splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth. He walked back into the bedroom and removed his clothes. "Faye, we need to talk. I am so sorry for everything I said. I love you. We can work this out. We have both made mistakes." She still had her back to him. She did not respond.

"Please Faye. I don't want to argue, just talk. We cannot go to bed angry with one another." She still did not respond. Whitmore walked directly over to her. He touched her arm. "Look at me Faye. We love one another. There is nothing we can't work out. Look at me Faye."

Faye Whitmore did not move. The president turned her around to face him. "Faye." Her eyes stared straight ahead. "Oh my god, Faye!" Whitmore checked her pulse. There was no pulse. Whitmore checked her breathing. She was not breathing. He pulled her dead body into his arms and broke down sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Case of the Politician's Wife**

**Chapter 08**

**8.1**

**Mark entered the office residence of Robert Ironside. Bounding into the loft in front of him was Otto, the German Shepherd who did not even go around the railing. He leaped straight over it and headed for Ironside. Barking and wagging his tail, Otto jumped into the chief's lap, licking his face. Ironside ruffed him up, holding on to his neck. "Welcome home, boy."**

"**Chief, do you need anything else?" Mark asked. **

"**No Mark, you can turn in if you like."**

"**I thought I would stay at Ed's tonight so that you and Barbara can be alone."**

**Ironside turned from the window he has been staring out and said, "Thanks Mark. I appreciate that. Is everything packed?"**

"**Everything is packed and ready to go. Is it okay if I take the van?"**

"**Of course, go right ahead," Ironside told him. Mark went into his room and grabbed an overnight suitcase, then headed for the door.**

"**Goodnight, Mark."**

"**Goodnight, chief. I'll see you in the morning."**

**San Francisco's consultant to the police wheeled back to the window and looked out over his city. Otto followed the detective and sat down beside him, his tail wagging. He pushed his snout under Ironside's hand. He was rewarded with a pat on the head.**

**There was a full moon tonight. Ironside loved the glow the moon placed over San Francisco. His thoughts strayed to James Whitmore and the task ahead. He hated leaving Barbara behind but there was no way he would allow her to join him in Washington. At this point, the chief had no idea what they would be getting themselves into. Someone had tried to kill the president of the United States. Ironside was not kidding himself. He and his staff would be involving themselves in a very dangerous and life threatening investigation. Whoever was behind the blackmail and the attempted murder of the president would not hesitate to kill policemen from the city of San Francisco if they got too close to to the truth.**

**They would have to be extremely careful. Ironside would have to make sure no detective went out alone. Watching each other's backs would be essential. He knew he would also have Paul Drake's help. He was an outstanding detective in his own right. It was ashamed Drake did not choose to be a police detective instead of a private one. Ironside believed he would have been on par with Ed, Eve and Carl. **

**There was a knock on the door. It bought Ironside out of his private thoughts. "Come in." **

**Barbara came down the ramp. "Bob! Where are you?"**

**Otto ran over to her, his tail wagging. She reached down and petted the Shepherd, much to his delight.**

**"Over here," Ironside called out to her. He waited as she turned the corner and headed straight for him. Otto followed her, panting happily.**

**"Where's Mark?"**

**He smiled. "He is staying at Ed's tonight."**

"**At your request?"**

"**No, Mark did that all on his own," Ironside said.**

"**I hope you don't mind me insisting on staying with you tonight. I did not like the idea of seeing you for five minutes in the morning when I don't know when you will return from Washington or if you…" Her voice trailed off as she did not finish the thought.**

"**Or if I will return? Is that what you were going to say?" Ironside said softly.**

**"I am worried, Bob. Someone is trying to kill the president. They won't hesitate to kill you or Ed, Mark or Eve. I love all of you. I do not want to lose any of you... especially you."**

**Ironside pulled her into his lap. He cradled her chin with his hand, leaned in and kissed her. "We have been over this before. This is my job. This is what I do. I have to go. I am not amateur. You have to trust that I know what I am doing."**

**"I know you know what you are doing. Please respect my right to worrying about you."**

**He shook his head. "Not to the point that the worry consumes you. I have been a cop for twenty five years and I am still here. It is not by chance you know."**

**"You are not invulnerable, Robert." She said.**

**"Neither are the crooks. I think I have proven that over the years."**

**"Alright you win. I will try not to worry from now on."**

**"You can worry just a little. That way I know you care."**

**Barbara leaned her forehead against his. "I care."**

**"I know you do," Ironside whispered. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.**

**"I think you better get into bed."**

**Ironside grinned. "Just what I had in mind."**

**"I meant to sleep," she said as she playfully slapped his chest.**

**"We will get around to that too," he said as he turned and wheeled his chair to the bedroom.**

**8.2**

**The residence was crawling with doctors, secret service, local cops and FBI. "Now, Mr. President, let's go over it one more time," Captain Del Witherspoon said.**

"**How many times do I have to go over this?" Whitmore protested. "I have already told the secret service and the FBI."**

"**Just one more time, Mr. President. I know this is difficult, sir, but it has to be done."**

**Whitmore rubbed his temples. "I worked late in the oval office. I came back to the residence. I don't know what time. You will have to ask the secret service. When I entered the residence, I called my wife's name. She did not answer. I went from room to room looking for her. The last room I check was the bedroom. She was lying on the bed just as you see her now, other than I rolled her toward me. I spoke to her when I came into the bedroom. She did not respond. After I called out to her several times, I went to her. She was not breathing. I could not find a pulse."**

"**What time was this?"**

"**I told you I don't know. I just found my wife dead. I did not look at the clock. I held her in my arms and cried."**

"**How long before you found her and then called the secret service?"**

"**I don't know…maybe fifteen minutes. **

"**Now you told the secret service that your cat had been poisoned, is that right?" Captain Witherspoon asked.**

"**That is correct. I had poured water that had been brought into the residence by the secret service last night. She had been in the residence all day without water and I knew she would be thirsty. When we got up in the morning, the cat was dead." Whitmore said.**

"**What did you do with the cat?" Witherspoon asked.**

"**I had my chief of staff take her in for an autopsy to find out what killed her since the vet had pronounced her in perfect health about a week before."**

"**And what was the result of that autopsy?"**

"**They said she had been poisoned."**

"**Now earlier today, you had been taken to the Walter Reed Hosptial with acute gastritis, is that correct."**

"**Yes, well no."**

"**Which is it Mr. President? Yes or no?"**

"**The press was told it was acute gastritis but I had actually been poison with the same poison as the cat," Whitmore buried his head in his hands.**

"**Then the contents of your stomach was analyzed?"**

"**Of course it was. I was taken out of the oval office unconscious. You think they weren't going to check to see what it was?" Whitmore snapped at the D.C. cop.**

**A policeman approached Captain Witherspoon. "Captain, I think you need to take a look at this." Witherspoon excused himself and followed the police officer over to the dresser.**

"**What is it?" The detective asked. The police officer opened the dresser drawer. Inside, he saw several plastic bags of a powered substance. "Don't touch the bags but get them to the lab. I want to know what they are."**

**Del Witherspoon noticed the president's suit coat hanging over the chair where he had left it. He walked over to the chair and picked up the suit coat. He studied it, his eyes going up and down the coat. There appeared to be a white substance on the pocket. Witherspoon put on a plastic glove and reached into the pocket. When he pulled his hand out of the pocket, his plastic glove was covered in the white substance. He motioned for the same police office to join him. "I want this suit coat taken into evidence. Find out what this white powder is?"**

"**Yes sir." The officer took the coat from his superior and walked away.**

**Witherspoon walked back to the president. "Mr. President, was anyone with you when you were eating your lunch?"**

**Whitmore nodded his head. "Yes, my chief of staff, Artie Hinson was. When I collapsed, he is the one that called for help."**

"**Why was the public told you were suffering from acute gastritis instead of the truth?" Whitmore inquired.**

"**Because I thought it was better that whoever poisoned me did not know that we were on to him," Whimore answered.**

**The captain stood staring at the president. **_**That was a weak response. Something is drastically wrong here. The cat poisoned, the president poisoned and white powder found in the dresser and in the president's pocket. Maybe I better check into his relationship with his wife. **_**"Okay, I think that will be all for now, but I will have to speak with Mr. Hinson and other members of your staff that work close to the oval office."**

"**Just call my secretary and it will be arranged immediately." Whitmore stood up and offered his hand to Witherspoon. "Thank you captain. I cannot think of anyone I would rather have investigating her death."**

**Witherspoon shook the president's hand and walked away. **_**If what I expect is true, Mr. President, you are going to wish you never laid eyes on me. **_** Witherspoon pulled out his notebook and began taking notes. Robert Ironside would be here later in the day and he knew he would have a hundred questions and that was a low estimate. He wanted to be prepared to answer them for he knew that Ironside was not going to like the direction he would be taking the investigation.**

**8.3**

**Perry and Della walked hand in hand through the woods. Della stopped to listen to two birds that were chirping in the tree branch above them. "I just love the sound of birds in the morning."**

**Perry smiled. Della always noticed the simple things in life that he did not usually have the luxury of doing. Today was different though. They had nothing to do but enjoy each other's company. He looked up at the birds. They were Baltimore Orioles. "They are mates," he informed Della.**

"**Always the romantic, aren't you counselor?" **

**Perry smiled. "What was romantic about that? I simply made a deduction from looking at the birds."**

"**Really, chief, how could you possibly know those two are mates?" Della asked amused with him.**

"**Simple my dear, look at the one bird. See how the color is much duller than the other is. It is nowhere near as pretty as the other one. The prettier one is the male. The other is the female. They are together so they must be mates."**

"**Now just how do you know the prettier one is the male?"**

"**Have you never studied birds? You will have to take my word for it. The dull one is the female," Perry said with a smirk.**

"**So you are saying females are dull?" **

"**Depends on the species. Human females are anything but dull," he said with a grin. "And you are definitely more beautiful than I am."**

**Della laughed. "Well you certainly talked your way out of that one, counselor."**

"**Being a lawyer comes in handy outside the courtroom as well," he smirked.**

"**I don't know about you but all this traipsing around in the woods has made me hungry. What do you say we head back for the cabin and I'll make you the best omelet you have ever had?"**

"**And after breakfast?" Perry asked.**

"**Use your imagination."**

"**Careful Della. I have a hell of an imagination." **

**They walked in the direction of the cabin. Occasionally they would stop to admire the scenery or point out an animal that darted by them. When they arrived at the door, they could hear the phone ringing. Perry opened the door and stood back so that Della could enter in front of him. Della went immediately to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello."**

"**Della, it's Paul. Put Perry on will you?" **

**Della could hear the excitement in Paul's voice. What could possibly have him so excited this early in the morning? "Perry, Paul wants to talk to you."**

**Perry took the receiver out of Della's hand, put it to his ear and said, "This better be good, Paul. I did not think I would hear from you. I figured Bob would have you running all over Washington today."**

"**He's not here yet but he is going to have his hands full when he arrives."**

**Perry frowned. "What are you talking about? He already knows the seriousness of this investigation."**

"**Yea, well pal, it just got more serious. "It is all over the television. It is all they are covering."**

"**Paul, make some sense will you? What is all over the news?"**

**"Whitmore's wife died last night."**

**"What!" Perry shouted. Della turned and walked over to the lawyer. "What happened?"**

**"They are not releasing the cause at this time but one of my guys has a source at the White House that says she was poisoned." **

**"Poisoned!" Perry could not believe it. "Have you talked to Bob?"**

**"No. I doubt that he even knows it yet. He is still in flight. He won't get much news thiry thousand feet in the air."**

**"Paul, find out everything you can and meet Bob's flight. Assist him any way you can. Tell Bob to contact me as soon as the wheels touch down. You got that?"**

**"Yea Perry, I got it but you did not let me finish. Captain Witherspoon believes Whitmore killed her."**

**"Paul get on it. I"ll talk to you soon." Mason hung up the phone. "Della, pack our things and call the airport. Get us on the next flight to Washington."**

**8.4**

"**The nerve of that detective," Hinson complained.**

"**Artie, he is just doing his job," President Whitmore insisted.**

"**His job! I can't believe you can say that considering he practically accused you of killing your wife."**

"**He did no such thing. You are being dramatic."**

"**He took your suit coat sir. He said he found a white substance in the pocket which he believed to be the same white substance that was found in the dresser drawer. He told you he got the reports on the poison that killed Muffin and sicken you. He indicated he wanted to check to see if the white substance found in the dresser and you suit coat were the same poison."**

"**Artie, First of all the cat's name was Mandy. Secondly, I was in this room, remember? I heard what he said. I don't need to have it repeated to me," Whitmore said with irritation in his voice. "I want you to schedule a press conference. I need to address the nation."**

**Hinson was shaking his head. "No, sir. I will not do that."**

**Whitmore turned sharply toward his chief of staff. "What do you mean you won't do that? Do I have to remind you who the boss is?"**

"**No sir, of course you don't. What I mean is I would advise against it."**

"**The nation needs to hear from me."**

"**Not right now they don't. Mr. President, you might not believe it but I truly believe that Witherspoon thinks you poisoned Mrs. Whitmore. I don't think you should say another word until Chief Ironside gets here. Please sir, wait that long. He will be here shortly. He will know what to do," Hinson pleaded with POTUS.**

**Whitmore sat down behind his desk. He looked out the window and tears began rolling down his cheek. "We had a fight here in this office. We both said some terrible things to one another. That was the last time I saw her alive. I did not kill her. I loved her. How could I kill her? No the truth is on my side, Artie. There is no reason to keep quiet. Silence will seem like an admission of guilt to the American people."**

**Frustrated, Artie Hinson walked around the presidential desk and knelt down next to his president. "Just until Ironside gets here, that is all I am asking. If he says it is alright to talk to the press than I'll set up the press conference. Please sir, I implore you."**

**Whitmore saw the anguish on his chief of staff's face. Bob Ironside would be here in just a few hours. Maybe Artie was right. What harm would a few hours do? People would understand that he had suffered a terrible shock. They would be understanding about the delay…or would they? "Alright, we will wait until Bob gets here and decide what to do from there."**

**Relief flooded though Hinson. "Sir, have you thought about what you will do if Witherspoon decides to charge you with the murder of your wife?"**

**Surprised at the question, Whitmore said, "Of course not. I am not guilty. How could they charge me with a crime that I am not guilty of?"**

"**Ask the dozens and dozens of Perry Mason's clients," Artie offered.**

**Whitmore looked sharply at Hinson. "My god that never even crossed my mind." Artie was right. Just in Mason's cases alone, there had been dozens of innocent people charged with crimes they did not commit. But how could the same thing happen to him? He was the president. Surely, Del Witherspoon had to know that he was not capable of committing murder. Didn't he? "I guess I would have to find a good defense attorney. But let's cross that bridge when we get there."**

"**I don't think you should wait. What about Ironside's brother? There is no one better," Hinson argued.**

**Whitmore looked Hinson directly in the eye. "A few days ago you couldn't stand either Ironside or Mason and today they are the best there is? Why the change of heart?"**

"**I already admitted my judgment about Ironside was clouded because of what I felt he had done to me. You pointed out that I deserved it. You were right. I did deserve it. My opinion of Mason was clouded by the fact that he is Ironside's brother. You said yourself they are the best there is and they are your friends. I don't believe for one minute knowing Ironside that he won't fight every step of the way to protect you. And even if you did not know Mason, he would break his back to help his brother. He has proven that time and again."**

"**So you think I should call Perry Mason as well?"**

"**I most certainly do. He will advise you. He's the best there is, Mr. President."**

**Whitmore mulled over what Hinson had said. After sitting in silence for a couple minutes, he said, "I'll tell you what. I don't believe they will charge me with the murder of my wife but if they do, we'll call Perry."**

**Artie was not satisfied with that answer. "What about until then?"**

"**We will wait as you said for Bob Ironside and ask his advice. Now will that calm your nerves?"**

**Hinson smiled. "For the time being. Please understand sir, I am just trying to protect you."**

"**I know that, Artie. Do you think we can try to get some work done? It will keep my mind off of Faye."**

"**Whatever you want, sir."**

**8.5**

**The plane finally touched down at Reagan International Airport. Ironside thought it would never land. "Mark, please keep an eye on Otto."**

"**I still can't believe you were able to get the dog a seat in first class," Mark marveled.**

**Ironside grinned. "He assists a handicapped individual and he is a police officer after all."**

"**Yea, but first class?" Mark shook his head.**

"**You know the chief," Eve smiled. "He is used to getting his own way."**

"**I just want to know how I got stuck sitting with him all the way from San Francisco," Carl muttered.**

"**You should feel privileged," Ed laughed. "The chief could have made you take Otto's place in cargo." Carl stood there as everyone laughed at his expense.**

**While they were waiting for their luggage to come on the carousel, Ironside noticed the television monitors were all tuned to CNN news. He started wheeling toward one of them. What he read could not be right. His eyes must be playing tricks on him from this distance. What he saw when he wheeled closer proved there was nothing wrong with his long distance sight. Eve, Ed, Mark, Carl and Otto joined him at the television monitor.**

"**Holy mackerel!" Carl whistled. **

**Ironside watched as Paul Drake headed in their direction. When he arrived, Paul put out his hand. "Chief."**

**Ironside shook his hand. "I am glad to see you are all right, Paul. When did that happen?" He asked lifting his chin toward the monitor.**

"**Late last night. It broke on the news early this morning. I have had my guys working on it since then. Perry wanted you briefed as soon as you arrived. He wants you to call him."**

"**What happened?" Ironside asked.**

**Drake began explaining what his men had learned. He told him about the direction Captain Del Witherspoon was taking the investigation. "Chief, it looks to us that Witherspoon is attempting to build a case against the president."**

"**Have they got the results from the lab on the powder?" Ironside asked.**

"**Yes, it was the same poison as what killed the cat and the same poison that the president ingested," Paul informed him.**

"**And this poison was found in the dresser as well as in the president's suit coat?" Ed inquired.**

"**That's right," Drake confirmed.**

"**It could have been planted," Eve said.**

"**Only the secret service and a handful of staffers were in the White House at the time," Drake told them.**

"**What about Artie Hinson? Was he one of those staffers in the building?" Ironside asked.**

**Paul consulted his notes. "Yes, he was in the building."**

"**So far what they have is circumstantial but where is the motive?" Carl wondered.**

"**The president was being blackmailed," Ironside answered. **

"**Blackmailed?" Carl asked surprised.**

"**We will explain it all on the way. "What about transportation, Paul." Ironside started wheeling away from the television monitor. **

"**There is a fully equipped van waiting for you outside," Paul answered. "By the way Captain Witherspoon was going to meet you here. When he found out Perry insisted I be here, he decided to wait. He told me he would talk to you tonight or tomorrow morning."**

**Ironside nodded. "Let's go."**

**8.6**

**The phone on Vice President Colin Werner's desk. He sighed and picked it up. "Yes, Janice"**

"**Sir, there is a call for you. The man will not give his full name. He said his name is Jasper. He insists on speaking with you."**

"**Put him through, Janice," Werner told her. He waited until Jasper came on the line. "You should not be calling me here. Are you crazy?"**

"**No, I am not crazy. How the hell else am I supposed to talk to you if I can't call you. I did not give my name."**

**Werner rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "What do you want?"**

"**What do I want? What the hell do you think I want?" Jasper growled.**

"**Everything went just as it was supposed to go. I have a source in the police department that says Witherspoon is convinced that Whitmore killed his wife."**

"**Did he find the poison in the dresser and his coat pocket?"**

"**Yes. I just told you everything went as planned." Werner tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. Didn't the man have anything to do? "Is there anything else?"**

"**Yes. Everything has not gone as it was supposed to."**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Werner asked.**

"**Was Robert Ironside supposed to come to Washington with his entire staff?"**

"**What? How do you know he did?"**

"**Because I make it my business to know what is going on. You should have anticipated Whitmore would call in Ironside," Jasper complained.**

"**What difference does it make? We just make sure Ironside doesn't get any cooperation."**

"**Oh that will go over big. You know fully well Whitmore is going to see to it that he gets all the information he needs.**

**Werner was getting tired of Jasper. Whitmore is going to have to turn power over to me as soon as he is charged with murder. When that happens I will make sure Ironside doesn't get anything."**

"**Colin, Robert Ironside will get whatever he wants. If you underestimate that man, you will find yourself behind bars. His reputation is well earned. He doesn't stop until he gets the truth and we can't afford to allow that to happen. A lot of us will be going to jail if Ironside investigates this," Jasper said.**

"**Don't worry about it. We will keep an eye on him. He will not be allowed to find out the truth. Just leave it to me. We will take care of Ironside. If that is all, I have a full schedule on my plate today.**

"**Your schedule can wait. There is another potential problem," Jasper informed him.**

**Werner rolled his eyes. "And what might that be?"**

"**You are aware that Ironside's brother is Perry Mason, the well-known criminal attorney from Los Angeles?"**

"**Of course I am aware of that," Werner snapped. "So what?"**

"**So what? Aren't you just a bit worried that Perry Mason will be coming to Washington?"**

"**Mason is in a cabin, north of San Francisco with his secretary. We have been keeping an eye on him. One of my men just reported on him over an hour ago."**

"**Your news is old Colin. Mason and his secretary are no longer at that cabin."**

"**What?" He exclaimed. "Since when?"**

**Jasper sighed into the phone. "He left there a half an hour ago. He got a call from Paul Drake. His secretary called and made flight arrangements to Reagan International."**

"**Mason is headed here to Washington!"  
**

"**That's right, Colin. Mason, you know the criminal attorney who never loses. We have two of the most dangerous men that will be on Whitmore's side. Who in the hell did you think he would get?"**

"**Give me some time to figure out what to do about them," Werner said.**

"**I'll tell you what you will do. Nothing…at least not right now. Keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't get too close. You have as much to lose as I do." Jasper slammed the phone down.**

**Colin Werner picked up the phone and dialed. "We have a problem. Mason is on his way and Ironside is already here. We need to meet and decide what to do about it. My residence, tomorrow night." Werner hung up the phone.**

**8.7**

"**Hey chief, what do you say we cancel our return flight and drive this van back to San Francisco," Mark said.**

"**It's a government vehicle, Mr. Sanger. Do you propose we steal it?" Ironside asked.**

"**Chief, I promised Perry you would call him." Paul said.**

"**I need a phone," Ironside said.**

"**Where's your cell phone, Chief?" Eve asked with a smile.**

"**On the dash of the van back in San Francisco where It always is," Ironside snarled. "Ed, give me your phone."**

**Ed Brown reached in his pocket, pulled out his phone and handed it to his boss. Ironside looked at the phone. "How the hell does this work?"**

**Eve chuckled. "Chief, try the van's phone." She pointed under the dash.**

**Ironside reached forward and grabbed the phone. "What's Perry's cell number?" Ed checked the address book in his phone and gave it to Ironside. The chief dialed the number and waited.**

"**Hey can this dog sit up front," Carl called out. "He's slobbering all over me."**

"**He's panting," Ironside corrected. "Slobbering is what you do when a pretty girl passes by you." Ed and Eve snickered. Paul laughed. **

"**Hello," Ironside heard Perry's voice. "Perry, you know what is going on out here?"**

"**Yes, Bob. Paul briefed me. Della and I have been listening to the radio."**

"**Captain Del Witherspoon is apparently building a circumstantial case against Jim Whitmore. Perry, he is going to need a good attorney. He's going to need you. Can you and Della catch the next flight to Washington?" Ironside asked.**

"**We are on our way to the airport right now, Bob. We'll be there in a few hours. Tell Jim not to talk to anyone. Not the press, not the police and no addresses to the nation. And Bob, make sure he does not turn over presidential power to Werner. Is that clear?" Mason asked.**

"**I'll tell him. You just get here as soon as you can." Ironside hung up the phone. "Mark, step on it. We need to get to the White House.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Case of the Politician's Wife**

**Chapter 09**

**9.1**

**Mark pulled the van up to the White House Gates. The guard approached the van. "Please state your business."**

"**I'm Chief Robert Ironside of the San Francisco police department. These people are members of my staff including the dog. We have an appointment to see President Whitmore."**

"**Yes, Chief Ironside. I was informed that you would be arriving. Please follow the vehicle in front of you. The agent will take you to where you will park your vehicle. You will have to go through security when you arrive at the visitor's entrance."**

"**Thank you," Ironside said. He motioned for Mark to follow the secret service agent. When the agent stopped, he got out of the vehicle and walked over to the van. "Park in the spot right next to mine." Mark did as he was instructed to do.**

**The agent returned to the van****. "Chief Ironside, if you will follow me I will take you through security."**

**After lowering down to the ground in the lift, Ironside followed the agent through the visitor's door of the White House. His staff, including Otto fell in behind him.**

**"Sir, you will have to surrender your weapons while you are in the White House," the agent said.**

**"We are police investigating a possible murder," Ironside said. I am not about to leave my officers unprotected, not even in the White House."**

**"I am sorry sir, but you are not entering this building with weapons." The agent stood his ground.**

**"Call the president. He has authorized it," Ironside growled at the agent.**

**"I have my orders, Chief Ironside."**

**"Which do not supersede the president's."**

**"Sir, if you do not leave your weapons, you will not be allowed access to the building."**

**Artie Hinson walked up to the security gate. He handed the agent an order from the president. "Sorry, chief. I was detained getting that order to the secret service. You can pass Chief Ironside and his people through by order of the president."**

**"Just one moment Mr. Hinson. I have to have my boss authorize this."**

**"It has been authorized be President Whitmore himself," Hinson said.**

**"Please sir, I am just following orders." The agent reached for a phone. Ironside could tell he had called the agent in charge of the president's security detail.**

**Moments later Danny Davis walked to the security gate. He took the order from the agent whom had called him. After he read it, he said, "This is unacceptable. I cannot have civilians running around the White House with guns. It is a threat to the president's life."**

**"I assure you Agent Davis, none of these people are a threat to the president. They are here to help him," Artie Hinson told the agent.**

**"That is you opinion. I do not have the luxury of assuming that," Danny Davis snarled.**

**"It is out of you're hands," Hinson said. "That is a presidential order." He pointed to the paper in Davis's hand.**

**"John, I want an agent for every armed officer here to accompany these people to the oval office. I will personally take it up with the president."**

**"That is an insult to Chief Ironside and his officers," Hinson protested. You did not request the DC cops to leave there weapons behind last night."**

**Ironside put up his hand. "It is alright, Artie. We will allow the president to clear this up. Let's go."**

**"The dog will have to remain behind. No one said anything about a dog," Davis ordered.**

**"The dog is a police officer," Ironside snapped gruffly. "He comes with us. If you check your orders from the president, it lists seven detectives and an aide." He pointed to Mark. "Mr. Sanger is my aide. He is not a detective. The dog is the seventh cop." Ironside glared at Davis"**

**"Just the same, she will have to s****tay here with my men," Davis said.**

"**He," Ironside growled.**

"**What?" Davis asked confused.**

"**The dog is a male. He," he said again.**

**Davis shook his head. "He will have to stay here." He reached for Otto, who growled. The hair went up on the back of his neck. Otto crouched into an attack position and moved forward. **

**Davis drew his weapon. When he did, the secret service agents who were standing there did the same. Instinctively, Ed, Eve, and Carl followed suite.**

**Ironside shouted, "Stand down, all of you****!**** Otto****,**** Flack!" Otto returned to his side and sat down.**

**Davis nodded to his men to holster their weapons. They did so immediately. "Now that is exactly why you are not going to be allowed weapons in the White House, Ironside."**

"**That is Chief Ironside," Hinson said. "I will remind you, Agent Davis, it was you and your agents that drew your weapons first and it was Chief Ironside who called for everyone to stand down, not you. At this point, I would rather trust him with a gun then you. Furthermore, you were foolish enough to reach for an attack dog that is loyal to Chief Ironside. Otto acted instinctively to protect him."**

"**I have had enough of this nonsense," Hinson snarled at Davis. "Chief, you and your people are to follow me to the oval office. Quite frankly Agent Davis, I don't care whether you follow us or not. The Chief and his people will retain their weapons and Officer Otto will join them. Any further delay and I am calling the president down here. Do we understand one another?"**

**Ironside waited as Agent Davis stared at Hinson. "We are going with you. I want to speak with the president."**

"**Fine," Hinson said. "Right this way, chief. Ironside began wheeling his chair, following Hinson. He jerked his head in Hinson's direction, indicating for his staff to follow. Davis called out to f****ive ****other agents to follow. He did not assign an officer to the dog.**

**When they reached the oval office, Delores looked up from her desk. Hinson stepped up to her and said, "This is Chief Ironside. The others are members of his staff. They have an appointment to see the president."**

**Delores buzzed the president who appeared through the opened door. He walked swiftly to Ironside and shook his hand. "Bob, I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you."**

**Ironside smiled at his long time friend. "I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances. I am so sorry about Faye."**

**"Thank you Bob. I still cannot believe it. I just cannot believe she is gone." He waved his hand toward the oval office. Pleaase come in."**

**"Mr. President, I need to speak with you sir. I cannot allow these people to run around this building with guns. There has already been one incident because of their inexperience with security here."**

**Whitman turned to his guest. "I will be right with you. He closed his office door leaving them in the office. "I have already heard what happened at the security gate. When I give an order, I expect it followed. What you did was inexcusable. Someone could have been killed because you felt you had to try to push Chief Ironside around. You will find he is not easily pushed. Now get this straight, Agent Davis. Chief Ironside and his people will carry guns throughout this investigation. I am not about to leave policemen defenseless. You will cooperate with him completely or you will answer to me. He now has access to o the secret service. There will be no discussion and no argument. Is that clear?"**

**Danny Davis was fuming. He did not like giving access to his security detail to some cop who had no idea how to protect a president but he knew he could not argue with the president. Red faced and embarrassed by being dressed down by the president in front of his men, he just answered, "Yes sir."**

**"Now go about you business," Whitmore ordered.**

**Whitmore turned toward his office and then turned back to Delores. Hold all calls. I do not want to be disturbed.**

"**Yes, Mr. President, "she confirmed.**

**Whitmore opened the door and walked into the oval office. He smiled as he watched the reactions of Ironside's people as they looked around the most famous office in the world. **

**Ironside had wheeled his chair over in front of the president's desk. He was the only one that did not seem awed by being in the office of the most powerful man on the planet. "Mr. President, as soon as my staff can get themselves under control, we have a lot to discuss."**

**Whitmore walked over to Otto. "So this is the dog that caused all the trouble at the security gate?"**

"**I am afraid you have been misinformed," Ironside stated. "Your agent caused all the trouble. He knew that dog was an attack dog and he made an aggressive move toward him. Otto took it as a threat to me. He acted accordingly."**

"**Yes, I was told what happened. I did not mean to infer the dog caused the trouble, only that he was at the center of it." He walked over to Ed Brown. "Sergeant, it has been a longtime." He offered his hand to Ed, who shook it.**

"**It's a pleasure, Mr. President," Ed replied.**

"**Eve, how are you?" Whitmore asked as he looked at Officer Whitfield.**

"**Fine, thank you Mr. President," Eve said with a smile.**

"**Mark, I can see you are failing miserably at controlling Chief Ironside."**

"**It is like you trying to control congress," Mark said. "It is hopeless."**

**Whitmore laughed and then turned his attention to the last two people in the room. "Now, these two gents, I don't recognized," the president said looking at Carl Reeves and Paul Drake.**

**Ironside pointed to Carl. "This is Lt. Carl Reese. I borrowed him from homicide and the other gentleman is Paul Drake. He works for Perry."**

"**Nice to meet you gentlemen. I would like you to meet my chief of staff, Artie Hanson." Hinson nodded at all of them.**

**Ironside looked at Hinson. "You were in the White House last night at the time of the murder, were you not?"**

_**Here it comes, **_**Hinson thought. "Yes chief, I was."**

"**That makes you a suspect, Mr. Hinson," Ironside barked.**

**Hinson lowered his head. "Yes sir, I figured it would. In fact, if you did not consider me a suspect, I would be advising the president to find someone else to investigate the case. It has been a long time, chief. I have nothing to hide. I wanted you on this case. You can ask the president. The only good thing that has come out of this so far is it has forced me to address my hatred for you."**

"**And..." Ironside demanded.**

"**The president made me realize you were only doing your job and I deserved what I got. So chief, there are no longer any hard feelings on my part. I just want you to protect the president. The faster you can eliminate me as a suspect, the faster you can concentrate on the killer so I will do anything you need me to do to accomplish that." Hinson looked directly into Ironside's eyes, remembering how well Ironside read people. He wanted him to see what was in his eyes. "Fair enough, chief?"**

**Ironside said nothing for a moment. He just stared at Hinson. Finally, he said, "Fair enough Mr. Hinson. We will talk later."**

"**Yes sir."**

"**The first thing I want is a list of everyone that was in the White House throughout the day, the time they got here and the time they left," Ironside said.**

**Artie Hinson stepped forward. He handed Ironside three sheets of paper. "I think this is what you are looking for chief."**

**Ironside glanced down the list. He could not believe the number of people that worked in the building every day. He noticed that this only contained the people that worked for the president. "What about the secret service, cleaning staff, cooking staff? I want a list of everyone, Artie."**

"**I knew you would so I had staff send off an email to all departments in the White House. I have asked for a list from the people in charge of those groups. They are supposed to have it to you by morning, sir."**

**Ironside was impressed. Hinson was really trying to help. But, was he trying too hard to deflect attention**** away from**** himself. If he were, it would ****not ****do him ****any**** good. Ironside would find the killer. "Thank you. Everyone on those lists will have to be checked out thoroughly. Every one of them will have to be check for a motive to kill Faye Whitmore, or more likely a motive for framing the president."**

"**Chief, what about Congressman Ivan Cunningham?" Ed asked. "Perry wants him checked out."**

"**And we will. Right now, I want to see the scene of the murder. Can we go up to the residence, Mr. President?" Ironside asked.**

"**Absolutely, Bob. I don't know what you think you will find. The police removed everything they thought was of use to their case."**

"**I still want to see it," Ironside said.**

"**Alright, Bob. I'll get you there as soon as possible."**

**9.2**

**Della watched Perry as he stared out the window of their jumbo jet airliner. "Penny for your thoughts?"**

**Perry turned his attention to her. He smiled. "I was thinking every time we try to take a vacation something comes up."**

"**You could not turn this one down, Perry. I completely understand," Della said softly. "Your brother needs you and the president needs you. Which one could you possibly say no to?"**

"**Well, let's see…I could have told the president to find a lawyer in Washington…but I wouldn't dare tell Bob no." He grinned and entwined his finger with hers.**

**Della laughed. She then turned serious. "You know Perry, this case could be more dangerous than anything we have ever done and that includes the cases you have helped Robert with. If someone had no problem with killing the wife of the president of the United States, then they will have no problem with killing anyone of us working on this case."**

**The smile had disappeared from Perry face. "I know Della. So here's the thoughts for that penny…we are going to have to be extremely careful. The closer we get to the answer, the more danger we will all be in. Someone has gone to great lengths to frame the president. They have been blackmailing him since the start of his administration. Then we have the pictures they took of his wife with Cunningham. They did not just happen on that rendezvous. Someone set it up and then hired someone to take the pictures."**

"**But who? Why would someone do that?" Della questioned.**

"**When we find out the answer to that one, we will know who the murdered is. What bothers me is that I am betting this is not the work of just one man."**

"**What are you saying Perry? Do you think there is a conspiracy?"**

"**Yes, Della, that is exactly what I am saying. God knows how high up this thing goes."**

"**You mean you think the vice president could be involved?" Della asked.**

"**I don't think we can dismiss the possibility. After all, who would benefit most by Jim Whitmore being convicted of killing his wife? The obvious answer is Colin Werner. He would be sworn in as president after the senate tries and impeaches the president."**

"**But would the republicans actually vote for impeachment. It would take a two thirds majority would it not?"**

"**Yes, it would. The republicans would not have a choice if Whitmore were convicted of murder. No Della, he would be impeached and removed from office. Politicians as a whole are a cowardly lot. They would jump off that sinking ship in a hurry. None of them would want to be associated with the president for fear they would be unable to be re-elected in the next election. They would be worried about the black lash from the American people." **

"**So how are you going to proceed with this case?"**

"**I'll talk to Bob and Paul as soon as I get in. Then, we will talk to Captain Witherspoon to find out if he really is going to charge President Whitmore. If he is than I am going to recommend that the president not try to hide behind his office. He should stand trial as any other citizen would. That way they Congress will not be able to impeach him. They will have to allow the president to have his day in court."**

**Della looked away from Perry. He reached over and took her chin in his hand. "Is something else bothering you Della? Don't hold back from me. I depend on you to say what you think. It helps me do my job right."**

**Della reached up and squeezed Perry's hand. "Sometime, the lawyer in you drives me crazy. You do not miss anything."**

**Perry smiled. "We have been together for a long time now," he said softly. I know when you are holding back from me."**

"**Alright, you win. I'll tell you. Both you and Robert are getting into this case to the point of no return. I have been wondering whether either of you have considered the possibility that the president…"**

"…**did kill his wife?" Perry interrupted.**

**Della looked into his blue eyes. "Then you have considered it?"**

"**Of course I have Della. I have to consider it, at least until I talk to Jim Whitmore and he removes any doubt that I might have."**

"**What about Robert? Does he believe the president is innocent?" Della asked.**

"**Bob has not thought about it one way or the other. He is a detective. He is going to search for the truth, period. If the president is innocent, and I suspect he is, then Bob Ironside is the best man for Whitmore to have on his side. Bob won't quit until he has the truth. On the other hand if Whitmore is guilty, than Bob will find that out too and he will be the final nail in Whitmore's coffin. He will not let friendship stand in the way of justice. So if he is guilty and he brought Bob out here to investigate, then he just made without a doubt the worst decision of his life."**

"**But you don't think he is guilty?" Della asked.**

"**My gut instinct says no. It is all too neat. Whenever I see a case that lines up nice and neat, it makes the hair stand up on the back of my neck. And I am telling you Della, the hair is already standing straight up with this one."**

"**Perry, you must promise me one thing."**

"**What's that?"**

"**Promise me you will not take any chances. It could cost you your life and by extension, mine because you are my life."**

**He smiled at her, took her hand and kiss it. "That goes both ways baby, because you are my life. I promise you there will be no chance taking with this case. I have a feeling we are going to get this same lecture from Bob when we arrive in Washington."**

"**At least I can be with you and worry. I keep thinking of Barbara, who is back in San Francisco. She will be worrying about Bob and she can't be with him. I am not sure I could handle that."**

"**You could but you don't have to. You are here with me. What do you say we take a nap? We both could use a little rest before we land in Washington. It might be the last rest we get until this is over."**

**Della moved the armrest out of the way and snuggled up the California defense attorney.**

**9.3**

**Colin Werner sat in the study of the Vice President's residence. The doorbell rang. He got up and went to the door. When he opened it, Senator Joel Brinker walked in. "This better be good Colin. We should not be seen together unless it is under the guise of meeting for congress."**

"**It is not good Joel. We have a major problem. Jasper called and he is getting nervous," Werner told him.**

"**Nervous, what about? **

"**He found out that Perry Mason is on a plane. He is on his way to Washington."**

"**I am not surprised. I actually expected Whitmore would hire Mason. Think about it Colin, if you were about to be charge with a murder you did not commit and Perry Mason was a friend of yours, who would you hire to defend you?" Brinker asked.**

"**Obviously, Mason but what the hell are we going to do? First of all Ironside shows up and now Mason. Jasper is afraid between the two of them and all the cops and private dicks they have brought with them that they will find out the truth." Werner led Brinker into his study and closed the door.**

"**If they are allowed to, there is no doubt in my mind that they will," Brinker said.**

"**Then how can you be so damn unconcerned. If they do, we are all going to jail," Werner said with agitation in his voice.**

**Brinker pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After a long drag, he said, "Colin, we simply do not let Mason and Ironside find out the truth."**

"**How do you propose we stop them, short of killing them?"**

"**It may come to that, however, I think we should avoid that if at all possible. The world will be watching and if we want these charges to stick, we can't go around killing the president's attorney and his investigator." Brinker took another drag from his cigarette. **

"**How do you propose we stop them? Werner asked.**

"**Simple, we shadow them and remove whatever evidence they find. If that doesn't work than we arrange an accident when Mason and Ironside are together. It would have to be an accident that can hold up under the worse scrutiny. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. What's the matter with you Colin, you are not usually this jumpy?"**

"**I have been checking the reputations of Ironside and Mason and quite frankly they scare me. I hate do gooders and those two think it is their own personal responsibility to deliver justice to the world. That would not bother me so much if they weren't so damn good at what they do," Werner said.**

**Brinker laughed. "It makes the game more interesting. Tell me Colin, who is Jasper?"**

**Werner looked away. "That is something I can never reveal. He has something on my son. If I ever reveal who he is, my son goes down as well. I won't let that happened to him, even if it means I go down."**

"**So the rest of us will never know the man that started this and put it into play?"**

"**I am afraid not, Joel. He is safe and he knows it. So we have to stop Mason and Ironside. Whitmore must be convicted for the murder of his wife."**

**Joel Brinker put out his cigarette in the tray on the desk. He got up, stretched his legs. "You know, I can understand why you killed Whitmore's wife but did you have to do in the poor cat?"**

**Werner turned and looked at Brinker who was supporting a grin. He laughed. He walked Brinker to the door. "Then you will arrange for Ironside and Mason's shadow?"**

"**Consider it done," Brinker said as he walked out.**

**9.4**

**Ironside wheeled into the presidential residence. "Where is the bedroom?" **

"**This way, Bob." President Whitmore led Ironside and his group into the bedroom. "She was found on the bed over there." He pointed to the side of the bed closest to the door. **

**Ironside wheeled to the bed. "Ed, check under the bed." **

**Ed bent down and looked under the bed. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small flashlight and shined it under the bed. "Nothing chief, not even dust."**

**Whitmore smiled. "The housekeepers are very good. You won't find dust anywhere."**

**Paul Drake walked over to the dresser. "Is this where they found the poison?" **

"**Yes, Mr. Drake," Whitmore said.**

**Drake opened the left hand drawer. He rifle through the contents of the drawer and closed it. He then opened the right hand drawer. He found nothing in the drawer either. "Were there any finger prints found on the drawer besides yours and your wife, Mr. President?"**

"**I don't know Mr. Drake. Captain Witherspoon is not very willing to talk to me. When he does call, he asks all the questions. He doesn't answer mine. You will have to talk to him.**

**Eve bent down near the chair where the president's coat had been laying. "There is power here on the floor."**

"**Get a sample of that Eve," Ironside said. Carl pulled out an envelope and gave it to Eve. "Mr. President, where was the cat's dish?" **

"**Right to the left of that chair."**

**Carl bent down and looked at the carpeting. He could see something white along the wall. "Ed, give me that flashlight." Ed handed it to him. "There is powder along the wall. Seems our killer was not very careful about getting it into the cat's bowl."**

"**I put the water into the cat's bowl so I don't understand why there is poison by that wall," Whitmore said.**

**Ironside watched as Carl ran the light along the way. Every time he reached the chair, something reflected into his eyes. Paul had the same problem. He looked at Ironside who nodded. "Check it out Paul."**

**Everyone watched as Paul reached down on the floor behind the chair leg. He picked up the object. **

"**What is it?" Ironside asked.**

"**A cuff link," Paul told him. He walked over and handed it to Ironside. **

**Ironside turned it over in his fingers. On the cufflink was the initial 'H'. "Does this look familiar, Artie?"**

**Artie Hinson walked over to Ironside and took the cuff link from him. His expression turned to shock. "Yes, sir. It is mine. I lost it sometime yesterday. I did not notice it until I took my shirt off when I went to bed."**

**Ironside stared at Hinson. "What the hell is it doing in here?"**

"**I don't know chief." He looked at the expression on Ironside's face. "That is the truth chief. I have no idea how it got in here."**

"**When was the last time you noticed it on your cuff?" Paul asked.**

**Hinson tried to think. This was all he needed. How was he supposed to convince Ironside of his innocence? How could he convince him he really did lose that cuff link? "Chief, I remember it was there when I took my suit coat off just before I went into see the president. He called me in to discuss a congressional meeting. It was on my cuff at that time. After I left the president's office, I went to see Danny Davis to discuss the president's protection for his visit to Los Angeles next week. From there I went back to my office." He handed the cuff link back to Ironside. Ironside put the cuff link in his pocket. After a thorough search of the room, Ironside was satisfied there was nothing to be gained by spending any more time in the residence. He excused everyone except Ed and Paul. He told Mark to take the van to the hotel and unload it. He and Ed would pick it up there. Artie Hinson left as well after the president excused him.**

"**Bob, please don't tell me you suspect Artie of the poisoning of the cat or my wife?" Whitmore said.**

"**I cannot rule out the possibility, Mr. President. He could not account for the cuff link being here. Paul, I held you back because I want you to account for every minute Hinson was in the White House yesterday."**

"**Alright chief. I am going to leave and meet Perry and Della at the airport."**

"**I'm going with you. Ed, if you don't mind, I would like you to drive us to the airport."**

"**Sure, chief," Ed responded.**

"**Bob, about Artie?" Whitmore said again.**

"**Mr. President, if he is telling the truth, he has nothing to worry about. I have to check," he said softening his voice. "Believe me when I say I want to be able to remove him from the suspect list. We are going to try and do that tomorrow."**

"**Alright, I trust you Bob." **

"**Let's go gentlemen. Perry and Della's plane lands shortly. Mr. President, we will see you in the morning." Ironside wheeled his chair out of the residence.**

**9.5**

**A black vehicle coasted slowly down Pennsylvania Avenue. Two men sat in the front seat. "I thought we were only supposed to keep an eye on them."**

"**That is what Brinker wants. Jasper said to take out Ironside. He thinks without him the investigation will fall flat. Drake won't have the access that Ironside will because of being a cop.**

**They sat and watched as two tall men were following a man in a wheelchair. "That must be Ironside. Remember, take out Ironside. He's the one in a wheelchair. We just could not see him. That will be our claim if we're caught. They will never believe that if we kill all three of them."**

**The driver sped up the car. He headed straight for the man wheeling his chair to where he would be staying across from the White House. As he got closer, he picked up speed. The man in the wheelchair was directly in front of him. **

**9.6**

**Ironside turned and looked into the headlights of the oncoming car. He quickly reversed his direction, wheeling backwards as fast as he could. Paul and Ed were too far behind him. They would never reach him in time.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 10

10.1

Ironside watched as the headlights bore down on him. Wheeling backwards as fast as he could, he tried to glance back to see where Ed and Paul were. He realized neither man would reach him in time.

"Chief, look out!" Ed yelled, running as fast as he could toward his boss. Paul Drake was right beside him, keeping pace with the younger man. Both Ed and Paul knew it was not possible for either of them to move Ironside out of the path of the oncoming vehicle.

"Chief!" A voice yelled from somewhere in front of Ironside. Artie Hinson leaped in front of the speeding vehicle. It missed him by seconds. It was just enough time for him to hit Ironside in the chest with the full force of his body. Between Hinson's forward momentum and the pace of the wheelchair being rolled by its occupant, it tipped over backwards. The chair, Ironside and Hinson went crashing to the pavement. The vehicle sped down with street picking up speed as it went.

Paul and Ed reached the two men sprawled out in the street. "Chief?" Ed called out in concern for his boss. He grabbed the detective under both arms and dragged him out of the street.

"I'm alright, thanks to Artie." Ironside noticed Hinson was not moving. "Artie!" he yelled.

Paul Drake was already leaning beside the president's chief of staff. "Don't move, we'll get an ambulance."

Hinson shook his head to clear out the blackness that threatened to overtake him. "No, that is not necessary. I am alright. Get me out of the street before they decide to come back and finish the job." Paul helped Hinson to his feet. Draping his arm around his neck and supporting Hinson's body with the other, he helped him to where Ed had dragged the chief.

Secret Service agents start racing out of the White House toward the scene. One called out, "Are you guys alright?"

Ed put up his hand. "I don't think either one of them were seriously injured, just shook up. "

"We called the DC police. They should be able to pick them up. From where we were, it looked like they deliberately tried to run your boss down."

"I think that is safe to say," Ed replied. He turned back to Ironside. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just my pride," he answered. "Ed, get me back into my chair."

"Maybe we should wait and have a paramedic take a look at you," Ed suggested.

Chief Ironside gave him a look that sent Ed in motion. He walked over the wheel chair that was lying on its side. After bringing it back to an upright position, Ed wheeled it over to his boss. One of the secret service agents that had joined them from the White House reached down and threw Ironside's right arm over his shoulder as Ed did the same with the left. They lifted the big man and placed him back into his wheelchair.

Ironside placed one foot on the foot rest and then the other. He wheeled over to Artie Hinson who was now on his feet, supported by Paul Drake. "Are you okay? Nothing broken?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "I just got a little dizzy after my head hit yours. You have a thick skull Chief, and it's hard as a rock." He smiled at San Francisco's chief detective. Ed smiled and thought to himself that Hinson had no idea how hard headed he could be.

"You probably just saved my life," Ironside observed.

"Well, then we are even. You saved mine the day you arrested me." Hinson rubbed his forehead which was supporting quite a bump from the collision with Ironside.

Walking out the White House, President Whitmore, who was surrounded by secret service agents, hurried over to Hinson and Ironside. "They told me what happened. Are all of you alright?"

"We're fine," Ironside barked. "Mr. President, what in the hell are you doing out here? Are you trying to give these thugs another target?"

"Bob, it was deliberate, wasn't it?"

"It was deliberate. They sped up the car trying to hit me but they missed."

"You sure can wheel that chair with speed when you want to," Whitmore said with a smile.

"Not fast enough. They would have hit me if it weren't for Artie. He knocked me out of the way," Ironside told the president. He turned to Hinson and said, "Just what the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed. In fact you should have been. With as close as the car was, I can't imagine how you escaped being hit."

Hinson was still rubbing the bump on his forehead. "If I had not made the attempt, you certainly would have been killed. Your sergeant and Mr. Drake were too far away to help you."

"Well that does it. I am going to have secret service agents assigned to all of you," Whitmore said.

"No, you are not," Ironside said gruffly. He glanced over at Whitmore's secret service agents. "Can I have a word alone with you, Mr. President.

Whitmore turned to his agents. "Please give us a moment."

"Sir, we can't possibly leave you out here alone," Danny Davis argued.

"I am not asking you to leave me alone. Just step back so that I can have a private word with Chief Ironside." Whitmore stood his ground with the agent in charge of his safety.

Davis knew this was one argument he could not win. "Okay, we'll step back but please sir, we need to get you inside as quickly as possible." Davis signaled to his men to step back.

"Alright Bob, the secret service can't hear us. I don't know why you are concerned about them. They can be trusted."

"Trusted? How do you know that. Damn it Jim, someone killed your wife in the White House. Can you in all honesty say that not one of those agent received money to do the job.

Whitmore stared at him. "No, you know I can't say that. You don't understand the relationship I must maintain with these men. My very life depends on them doing their job. How can I accuse them of killing my wife?"

"I am not asking your to accuse any of them of murder. I am asking that the facts and evidence we discover be known only to my people and Perry's. I know they did not kill your wife and I trust them. Outside of them, I can't afford to trust anyone."

"What about me Bob?"

He looked directly into Whitmore's eyes. "I don't believe you killed Faye, if that is what you mean. But understand this, if I ever become convinced you did, than..."

"You will see to it I go to jail," Whitmore interrupted. "I am not worried about it. I did not kill her. I just don't understand your distrust of the secret service. I have to trust them with my life."

"Well I don't. Look, someone who was in the White House killed Faye. I can not rule out the secret service. You are going to have to trust me. When Perry gets here, he is not going to trust them anymore than I do until we can prove they had nothing to do with your wife's death," Ironside said.

"Okay, do it your way."

"I always do."

"Where do we go from here?" Whitmore asked.

"I am going to go get Perry." Ironside began looking around. "Where's Otto?"

Paul Drake said, "He went back to the hotel with Eve."

"Who ordered that, certainly not me," Ironside complained.

"I did," Ed said. I did not think we needed to take him to the airport."

A siren could be heard in the background. It got louder as the offending vehicle pulled up in front of the White House. Captain Dell Witherspoon got out of the vehicle. "Chief, are you and your people alright?"

"Yes, we are fine."

Two more patrol cars pulled up. One officer got out the vehicle and headed straight for Danny Davis. Two others began questioning Paul, Ed and Artie.

Captain Del Witherspoon looked directly at the president. "My boys will investigate this attempt on Chief Ironside's life unless the secret service is going to claim jurisdiction."

"You can check with them but I am sure they will leave it to you since it was not me that was attacked,"the president answered. Ironside was looking intently at Witherspoon. He did not like what he was seeing in the captain's eyes.

"Mr. President, I have a warrant."

"I take it you have caught the people who tried to kill Chief Ironside?" Whitmore asked.

"No sir, we have not. The warrant is for you," Witherspoon told him.

Ironside wheeled closer to the D.C. captain. "What's the charge?"

"Murder in the first degree," he answered. "I am charging you with the murder of your wife."

"You got to be kidding," Artie Hinson shouted, walking away from the police officer who was questioning him. "This is absurd!"

"No, Mr. Hinson, I am not." He handed the warrant to Whitmore and then read him his rights. "We are charting new territoy here, sir, since no president has ever been arrested for murder before. We are not going to take you in. I am putting you under house arrest. You are not to leave the White House for any reason. You will have to cancel all appearances until further notice. Now I would like to speak with you alone, Mr. President."

Ironside interrupted Witherspoon. "The president has nothing to say unless instructed to do so by his attorney."

Whitherspoon looked at Ironside and nodded his head. "Well, then I will be going. Sir, you should consider turning the duties of your office over to the vice president until this is cleared up."

"He will do no such thing, captain. He is innocent until proven guilty. His lawyer will advise him as to what he should do about his presidential duties. Now, if that is all, captain?" Ironside said in a tone that left no doubt the conversation was terminated. Captain Del Whiterspon got back into his patrol car and drove away.

"I can't believe this. How could he believe that I would kill my wife?" Whitmore said, the shock clearly visable on his face.

"You are going back inside. Ed, Paul and I are going to go pick up Perry. You are not to say anything to anyone. Is that clear?" Ironside demanded.

"Bob, I have to talk to the vice president about a possible transfer of power."

"You will do no such thing. Perry made it clear if you were arrested, you were not to transfer the power of your office to Werner. Wait until he gets here. You can discuss it with him. Now we have to get out of here. Perry and Della are landing shortly."

Whitmore nodded and turned back toward the White House. He was visably shaken. Ironside glanced at Ed and Paul. "Let's go get the van."

"Chief?" Artie Hinson called out to him questioningly.

Ironside turned his chair around to face Hinson. "Yes."

"I would like to go with you, if that is alright with you."

Ironside looked at the president's right hand man. He had traveled to Washington with the intention of investigating Hinson throughly as his number one suspect. Yet everything the young man had done since he arrived in Washington was not the actions of a guilty man. Ironside wanted him out of the picture as a suspect as soon as possible. He would have him checked out but he now believed he would find Hinson had nothing to do with Faye Whitmore's murder.

Ironside turned his chair and began wheeling away. Ed and Paul followed him out into the street, this time staying close to the detective. The chief glanced over his shoulder. "We don't have all night, Mr. Hinson. Come on if you're coming."

Hinson ran to catch up. "Aren't you going to wait for the police to question you?"

"No!" Ironside growled. "By the way, Mr. Hinson, thanks for saving my life."

"Just be glad it didn't happen just after I got out of prison," he grinned. "You would probably be splattered all over the pavement." Ed and Paul snickered.

"If I were than you would be splattered right there with me. You don't think I would go down without taking you with me, do you?"

Hinson shook his head, then addressed Ed. "Does he always have to have the last word?"

"Always. Get use to it," Ed replied with a slight smile on his face.

10.2

Perry Mason and Della Street stood by the carousel watching luggage go around. "It will be just be our luck that they lost our luggage," Della said.

"I don't think so. That's ours coming around now." Perry positioned himself right next to the carousel. He begain pulling off their bags as they came around. First his suitcase, then Della's three suitcases came around. Perry had to hurry to get all three of them off before they headed for another ride around the carousel.

Once he had all of their luggage, he looked down. "I will never understand why a woman needs three times the clothes a man does. I have one suitcase, you have three."

"Are you unhappy with the way I look?" Della asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Perry scrutinized Della in front of him. "Noooo, I can't say that I am."

"Than quit complaining and pick up our luggage. Mine contains everything I need for this result," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Perry chuckled. He motioned for some help from one of the airport employees. The man loaded their luggage on a dolly and began pushing it toward the door. Perry took Della by the elbow and guided her out of the airport. When they arrived outside in the pickup zone, Perry immediately spotted Sgt. Ed Brown headed their way.

Ed offered his hand to Perry who shook it and said, "The Chief is waiting just over there." He pointed to the van that had been provided to them for their use while in Washington. Ed addressed the man that had helped Perry with their luggage. "Thank you, I'll take it from here." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the man who thanked Ed and left.

Ed looked down at the luggage and than at Perry. "Let me guess, one for you and three for Della

Perry laughed. He grabbed two of the suitcases while Ed picked up the other two. Della walked beside Perry as they walked across the street to the van. Paul jumped out of the van. He slapped Perry on the back with one hand. "Welcome to Washington, pal." He kissed Della on the cheek and smiled. "Hello beautiful."

Perry reached for the suitcases. Ed grabbed them out of his hand. "I got them Perry." Perry helped Della into the van and then got in himself. Ducking down, he moved further into the van. He reached Ironside. Perry did not like the circumstances that brought him and Robert Ironside together but he was very happy to see his older brother again. He had to admit he loved working with him on a case. He was the only man he knew that was as good at deduction as he was. Perry extended his hand to his brother who accepted it. "Bob," he said.

"Perry," Ironside replied as he shook Perry's hand. He reached for Della's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Hello, Della." Della responded by kissing Ironside's cheek and saying hello. "Sit down and we'll bring the two of you up to date. That gentleman is Artie Hinson, the president's chief of staff." Perry reached out and shook Hinson's hand.

Perry could not help but notice his brother's suit pants were torn and his suit coat was dirty. "You look like you have been rolling around on the ground," Perry said as he returned his attention back to his brother.

"That is pretty close to the truth," Ironside confimed.

"Perry, there was an attempt on the chief's life a little more than an hour ago. When we left the White House, someone tried to run Chief Ironside down as we headed to the hotel across the street," Paul informed the lawyer.

The worried look returned to Della's face. "How did you get so dirty?"

"Paul and Ed were too far away to help me. Artie, here, decide to be a hero."

"Hardly chief," Artie said. "I just saw an opportunity to knock you on your butt and get away with it." Ed and Paul laughed.

Ironside turned his attention to Artie Hinson. His expression was hard as granite. "Just what gave you the idea that you got away with it?"

Ed smiled and clapped Hinson on the shoulder. "You will soon learn that you never get the last word with the chief."

"I can see nothing has changed," Perry laughed.

"Nothing execpt for the first time in history of this country a president of the United States has been charged with murder," Ironside said.

Perry and Della looked at one another. "Dear god. I can't believe this," Perry exlaimed. "What evidence do they have? I thought they would look at it and come to the logical conclusion that the president did not do it."

"Unfortunately, a lot of circumstantial evidence. I believe whoever set him up had been planning this for some time," Ironside said. He looked at Ed and barked, "Are we going to sit here all night Sergeant?" Ed moved to the front of the van, turned the key and put the van into motion. While Ed drove, Ironside brought Mason up to date on everything that had happened.

"I am assuming they put the president under house arrest?" Perry asked.

"Yes," Ironside confirmed. "As you instructed I talked him out of turning presidential power over to Colin Werner, at least until he talked to you. I am not sure you are going to be able to stop him from doing it."

Perry listened to his brother. What he had to say worried him. "We have to. If he gives Werner the powers of the presidency and he is responsible for what is happening, he could stop us from finding out the truth."

"Chief, you can't let that happen," Hinson said. "Werner has ambitions. He wants to be president. Mr. Mason is right. Werner and the president do not get along. Werner feels like the president stole the nomination from him because of the help he gave the two of you that resulted in bringing down the governor of California. We have to convince him not to turn over the powers of the office. If we can't, then Werner will stop us from getting the truth whether or not he is involved. He wants the presidency. If an opportunity presents itself, he will take it."

Ironside frowned. "Perry will see that he doesn't turned over the office to Werner. Let's get back to the White House. Perry needs to see his client."

10.3

Danny Davis of the Secret Service knocked on the residence door in the White House. "Mr. President!" He waited a moment and again knocked and called out. "Mr. President!" A moment later the door opened.

"Yes, Danny, what is it?"

"Chief Ironside is here with a Mr. Perry Mason. They want to speak with you. I told them it was to late for a social call. Shall I tell them to come back tomorrow?"

President Whitmore shook his head. "No, Danny, show them in."

"Sir, about earlier…"

"Forget it Danny . I can't blame you for doing your job. I have been under tremendous pressure. Please just give Chief Ironside and Perry Mason all the help you possibly can."

"Yes sir, of course. Shall I show them in now?"

"By all means, do so." Agent Davis turned on his heels and disappeared.

Whitmore waited. He could not believe the turn of events in the past few day. He walked over to the nearest chair and fell into it. He had so much planned for his term as president but now his presidency had been virtually destroyed. He would be lucky to escape impeachment at this point. Whitmore grunted. The thought of impeachment actually sounded good compared to being tried and convicted of his wife's murder. Someone really had it in for him. They had quite successully framed him for murder.

He would have to depend on his friends to prove his innocence. He could not help but think the help he had given Ironside and Mason with the Randall murder trial, had been the reason behind what was going on now.

There was a knock on the door. Whitmore stood and went to let in the two men who would hold his career and life in their hands. He turned the knob and opened the door. He smiled at the sight of his long time friend, Robert Ironside. Behind Ironside, Whitmore saw the man who would become his lawyer. "Come in gentlemen."

10.4

The phone rang in Colin Werner's residence. He picked up receiver. "Hello."

"I just got word that Witherspoon has offically arrested Whitmore for the murder of his wife," Jasper said.

Werner sat down in the chair beside the phone. "We knew that was just a matter of time. This has been planned for a long time."

"Did you also know that Ironside picked up Mason at the airport?"

Werner rubbed the middle of his forehead with his index finger. "You told me Mason was on his way. I don't see anything unusual about Ironside picking his brother up at the airport."

"I didn't say anything was unusual about Ironside picking up Mason," Jasper said. "I am just pointing out that both of them are now helping Whitmore."

"I don't see how we could have prevented that."

Werner could hear Jasper snort his distain. "I did not say we could have. But what I am wondering is whether or not you knew someone tried to kill Ironside this evening?"

"What?! I told Brinker to have him and Mason shadowed...not kill him!"

"Apparantely, Brinker has his own ideas on what shadowing a person means. You better have a talk with him. The eyes of the whole world will be upon us tomorrow. We can not bring any attention to ourselves. This has to be handled carefully," Jasper said.

"I did not order anyone to kill Ironside."

"And you won't. Is that clear?"

"Yes, that is clear. I will speak with Brinker." Werner hung up and immediately began dialing. When the voice came over the phone he said, "I need to speak with Sen. Brinker."

10.5

William Adams, the speaker of the house sat across the desk from Jasper. As Jasper hung up the phone, "Well, what did he say?"

Japer laughed. "He said he did not order the attack on Ironside."

"He probably didn't but I bet Brinker did it on his own," laughed the speaker. "Do you suppose he suspects at all that you are double crossing him?"

"He's too power hungry to notice."

"But I am not?" Adams asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"It means if you try to double cross me , I have a complete confession with all the proof the police will need to arrest you, neatly tucked away for discovery," the speaker said.

"You have nothing to worry about Bill. You and I have the same goals. I would not have been able to control Werner. He and I do not agree on a lot of things."

"Don't get too comfortable thinking you can control me," the speaker warned.

"I don't have to control you. We think alike. However, the problem right now of course is Werner. We have Whitmore right where we want him. He doesn't know anything and he will go to jail for the rest of his life. The problem is Werner. How do we get rid of him? We have to remove him as well. Then, as next in line for the presidency, you will be sworn in. "

Speaker Adams stood up and walked to the window. "We still have the problem of Ironside and Mason. They missed Ironside this evening, but don't worry. Cats only have nine lives and how many times has that man escaped death over the coarse of his career? He's been lucky. Sooner or later his luck will run out. Still, killing either of them might cause more problems than it would solve."

Jasper reached into the box in front of him and pulled out a cigar. He reached into his pocket and removed a lighter. After lighting the cigar and inhaling deeply, he blew the smoke into the air.

"Must you smoke those damn things? I should present a bill to outlaw them completely," Speaker Adams said.

"You are forgeting the congress can be reversed," Jasper pointed out.

"And you would certainly see that they were, wouldn't you?"

"You know I can do it, don't you?" Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"It would take more than just you."

"Of course, but I have been around for years and I have a lot of, shall we say, tid bits about certain people in the government. Don't concern yourself Mr. Speaker. I can control those who could overturn a bill such as you suggest."

"Oh let's quite quiviling over this and keep the focus on what is important. What do we do about Ironside and Mason? And how do we stop Whitmore from transferring power to Werner?"

Jasper sucked in more smoke from his cigar and blew it out slowly. "We don't have to worry about him transferring power to Werner. You see Mason is a very talented lawyer. He and Ironside both will understand the importance of Whitmore keeping power. He can open doors for them to investigate. Werner would close them."

"Alright, that settles the transfer of power problem but what about Ironside and Mason?"

"Have them shadowed. Let them investigate but keep them from finding the truth. Don't kill them unless you have to. They will become national news in the morning. Everyone will be watching Ironside and Mason. The best thing we can do is just keep them from getting too close. We will draw attention if we kill them. But there is nothing to say that we can't arrange near misses. Hopefully that will get them to back off."

Speaker Adams digested everything Jasper had said. "And if they find the truth?"

"Then eliminate them. But it must look like an accident."

"Like what happened to Ironside? Come now, you really don't think Ironside and his people considered that a mere accident?"

"It was a mistake," Jasper said. "Whoever arranged it must have got their signals crossed. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I know, Ironside and Mason are off limits," Adams said.

"That's right but I am not going to concern myself with what happens to their people if you know what I mean?" An evil grin appeared on Jasper's face.

"I believe I do," Adams said with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 11

11.1

Agent Danny Davis led Robert Ironside, Perry Mason, Della Street, Artie Hinson, Ed Brown, and Paul Drake into the White House residence. President Whitmore stood up as they approached him. "I had been hoping to have you and Bob here for a state dinner. I never dreamed I would be asking you here to defend me from a murder charge," Whitmore said as he shook hands with Mason. He looked at Della and smiled. "The ever loyal secretary. You are more beautiful every time I see you." He then shook hands with Paul Drake and Ed Brown.

"Mr. President, there is much for us to discuss. I would like to speak with you alone first and then with the rest of the team." Perry waved his hand towards the couch and chair.

Ironside turned his chair and started wheeling away, as everyone else headed for the door with him. "Bob, you and Paul need to stay." Della made no move to leave, as she was Perry's confidential secretary. Artie and Ed left the room. "Please everyone sit down."

"Where do we begin?" The president asked.

Mason looked Whitmore straight in the eye and asked, "Did you kill your wife?"

Tears formed in Whitmore's eyes. He knew Mason had to ask, still hurt to think he might have doubts. "Despite everything that has happened, I loved Faye, Perry. The thought of killing her never entered my mind. No, I did not kill her. You have to believe me"

"You threatened to kill her, did you not?

"Yes, but that is something you say when you are angry. If everyone who has said it was charged with murder then almost everyone in this country would be in jail."

"Most of the people who say it don't have that person show up dead afterwards, Mr. President," Mason pointed out.

"Yes, I know that, Perry but I am sure you are aware how many people say it when they are angry and don't really mean it. I didn't kill her, Perry." Whitmore never took his eyes from Mason.

"Alright, I believe you. Now we just have to convince the jury."

"Huh, not to mention the American people," Whitmore said.

"I asked Bob and Paul to stay because this is one time that reasonable doubt will not be enough. We must find the real killer. We must be able to prove that you are innocent or your presidency will be destroyed."

"It is already destroyed," Whitmore said with regret.

"Not necessarily. If we can prove who actually killed your wife beyond a reasonable doubt, the American people will be stand with you," Perry said.

"Whoever did this will not take kindly to you finding the real killer. They have already killed once. They will not hesitate to kill again." The president pointed out. "They are going to do whatever they must to keep us from finding the truth."

"Which is why we are all going to have to be extra careful. We work in twos just like we did during Commissioner Randall's trial," Ironside said. "Lone wolves will be punished accordingly. Paul, that goes for your man as well." Paul nodded.

"Perry, we must discuss the transfer of presidential power," President Whitmore told him.

Perry shook his head, "There will be no transfer of power, Mr. President. I highly advise against it."

"If I do not transfer power, the Congress could impeach me."

"l do not think so. The American people will look upon that as convicting you without a trial." Perry said.

"Transferring power under the circumstances would be the right thing to do," the president disagreed.

Perry shook his head. "I cannot let you do that, Mr. President. It would not be in your best interest."

"I don't see how it would affect me."

Ironside took Perry's side. "Perry is right. Someone has framed you for murder. We don't know who is behind it. We cannot rule out the vice president."

"Colin Werner and I do not get along well but I can't believe the man is guilty of murder," Whitmore told them both.

"He has the most to gain if you are removed from office," Perry pointed out. "Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is involved. He would have everything to gain by blocking our investigation. If he were to do that, it could handicap us and make it harder for us to find out who killed your wife. He might even make it impossible. No sir, I must insist that you do not transfer the powers of your office to Werner."

"At the very least, I must address the nation. I cannot continue to keep silent. It will make me look guilty to the American people."

"Now that we agree on," Perry said. "However, you are not to give any speech that I have not approved. In fact, I will work with your speechwriter. I don't want anything in that speech that will come back to bite us in the trial. Who is your speechwriter?"

"I have a staff of speech writers but the head speechwriter is Randy Thomas," Whitmore answered.

"I will need to talk to him, first thing in the morning," Perry said.

"Her," the president said, smiling. "Randy is a woman."

Della poked Perry. "Wasn't it you, counselor, who told me never to assume." Perry just smiled and winked at her.

"I'll have her report to you in the morning," the president told Mason.

"Sir, I know it is difficult for you but I need to go over your last conversation with your wife," Perry said.

"Well, I received an envelope that contained pictures of my wife with Ivan Cunningham. There was also a video. When Faye came into my office, I lost my temper. We got into an argument. She blamed me for not paying attention to her. She claimed she would not have had to look elsewhere if I had been more attentive. I accused of her of being dishonest, that I had tried and she shut me out. It only got worse from there. She wanted me to continue to pay the blackmail and resign as this new blackmail called for but I had told Bob I would not. She accused me of not caring what it did to her. I guess I said something like what about me, and she said she didn't care. She was sick of Washington and sick of me. At that point, I totally lost my temper and told her I could kill her for what she had done."

"Did anyone hear this conversation?" Perry asked.

"Yes, my secretary, Delores and Artie. The door was ajar. They were on the other side of it."

"So Hinson could have gone to the residence and poisoned her. It would have been a perfect opportunity to frame you," Perry said, watching for the president's reaction.

"Artie did not kill my wife, nor did he frame me. He is loyal to me. He saved my life for cripes sake." Whitmore was becoming irritated at Mason and Ironside for constantly bringing up Artie.

"We can't rule it out until we check him out," Ironside said backing up Perry even though his own instincts told him the president was right. He had saved the president's life. If getting the president out of the way was the goal, saving him did not fit the picture. Then there was the fact that he had jumped in front of a speeding vehicle to protect him. Again, if he wanted the president out of the way, than he would not have interfered with the attempt on Ironside's life. Still Perry was right; they had to account for his movement and actions."

"Then investigate him and get him off your list of suspects," Whitmore snapped.

"We will," Perry said softening his voice to defuse his client's rising temper. "We have to check him out, Mr. President. We cannot ignore facts. Even if they look bad, there is a reason they do. Further scrutiny can often show they did not mean what was originally thought."

Whitmore calmed down. "What else do we do?"

"Well, we are going to need somewhere in the White House to work from," Perry said.

"And we will need clearance for Perry, me, Della, Ed, Eve, Mark, Carl and Paul to go in and out of the White House without delay, much like your own staff," Ironside added.

"Consider it done. I will have Artie take care of it in the morning."

"I want to see the room where the murder was committed," Perry told him.

Whitmore looked confused. "But Bob has already done that."

"It won't hurt to do it again. Perry might spot something I missed," Ironside said.

"Whatever you think is necessary," Whitmore responded.

"Let's bring Artie and Paul back in," Ironside suggested. "Unless you have something else, Perry?"

"Not right now. It's getting late. We can continue in the morning." Della walked to the door and had Paul and Artie step back in.

"Artie, Bob will give you a list of people that will need staff clearance in and out of the White House. You had better add his police dog to that list. Also, they need a room somewhere here in the west wing to use as a headquarters."

"I will arrange it first thing in the morning,"

Perry addressed his private detective. "Paul, I want you to look up Ivan Cunningham tonight. We need to talk to him before the prosecution stops him from talking to us. He is going to be providing the motive. See if you can find out if his affair with the first lady was set up. Try to get a lead as to who set it up." Paul nodded.

"You can find him in one of the local bars," Artie said. "He's a regular."

"And don't go alone. We work in twos," Perry reminded him.

"I'll go with him," Ed offered.

"Tomorrow Ed, first thing you do is a full check on Mr. Hinson," Ironside ordered. "Mr. Hinson will cooperate fully."

"Yes sir," Ed said.

"Also, we will need full access to staff and secret service," Ironside requested.

"They have all been told to cooperate with you," Whitmore assured him.

"Alright, Paul, you and Ed get going. Let's see the murder room," Perry said getting up.

11.2

Colin Werner heard the doorbell. He looked at his watch. It was late. Who would be calling on him at this hour? He went to the front door. He peaked past the blind and saw Senator Joel Brinker standing there. He opened the door. "Haven't you heard of a telephone?"

"I don't want to be overheard. Can I come in?"

Werner stepped back and allowed Brinker to enter. "What do you want?"

Brinker smiled. "If you are going to be president shortly, you really need to work on your bedside manner, Colin."

"At this hour? When I become president, I will just throw out late night visitors. I repeat, what do you want?"

"Ironside and Mason are both in town."

"I know that already. You didn't come here to tell me that," Werner complained.

"No, but what I do have to say is important."

"So say it and get out of here," Werner growled.

"We have to think about a special prosecutor," Brinker said.

"I was assuming one will be appointed."

"Of course but we have to talk about who that will be," Brinker told him.

"What difference does it make?"

"You ought to know the answer to that one," Brinker snapped.

"You are worried about Mason?" Werner asked.

"Of course. So are Jasper, Adams, and Walters. Anybody in their right mind would be worried about Mason."

"You did not just come here to tell me you are worried. You must have an idea of who you want as special prosecutor."

Brinker looked around. "Do we have to discuss this in the hall? Can't we go sit down?"

Werner rolled his eyes. "I didn't want you to get too comfortable. Oh alright, follow me." Brinker followed Werner into the vice president's private office. He waived his hand toward a chair. "Sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

"Everyone agrees it is important we find a special prosecutor that is Mason's equal."

Werner laughed. "Mason doesn't have an equal. Have you checked the man's record? He never loses."

"Well, he has to lose this one or we are all going to jail."

Werner frowned. "You have a point. So tell me did they have any suggestions?"

"Several names were kicked around today but only one makes sense," Brinker informed him.

"So are you going to tell me or is it secret?" Werner said sarcastically.

"We all agree the man for the job is Hamilton Burger." Brinker watched Werner.

"Burger? You are kidding, right?"

"No, I am not. They want to appoint Hamilton Burger."

"Isn't he the Los Angeles district attorney that is always losing to Mason?" Werner could not believe this.

"Well, yes but he knows Mason inside out."

"Obviously he doesn't or he would beat him once in a while," Werner said.

Brinker leaned forward in his chair. "Burger is actually an excellent prosecuting attorney. Mason is just a phenomenal defense attorney."

"What am I missing here? Why then would you people want Burger?

"Let's face it. Whomever we bring in is not going to know Mason's courtroom antics. Burger does. He is the one best equipped to think like Mason and anticipate what he is going to do. No other attorney in the country has any experience with Mason, well expect for those that have faced him when he has represented clients outside of Los Angeles," Brinker argued. "And they have lost to him too. Even if we appoint some hotshot prosecutor, he simply will have no experience with Mason. Burger does."

Werner thought about what Brinker was saying. It did make sense in an ironic way. Burger did know how Mason operated. He had tried hundreds of cases and actually had an excellent record outside of the cases he lost to Mason. What worried him though was Burger also had a reputation for being honest. He had on many occasions worked with Mason to trap the real killer when Mason had been able to convince him of the person's guilt. Another thing bothered him. Mason and Burger were friends. When Burger was accused of murder himself, Mason stepped up and defended him. What would happen if Mason convinced Burger that Whitmore was not guilty? Would Burger listen to Mason and help him? "I don't know about this?"

"You are worried about Mason and Burger's friendship?" Brinker surmised.

"Not only that but they have worked together occasionally. What if Mason and Ironside dig deep enough to convince Burger that Whitmore is not guilty?"

"We don't let that happen. Burger will have an open and shut case. We make sure it stays that way," Brinker said.

"You are right about the fact that no one has seen anywhere near as much of Mason's courtroom work as Burger. Most prosecutors would be chewed up by Mason."

"That is what we figure. Burger is the only one that would be able to anticipate him."

Werner didn't like it but who would be more equipped to handle Mason. "Alright, can you make sure Burger is appointed?"

"I don't think there is any doubt about that," Brinker said with a smirk.

"What about Burger? Will he accept the appointment?"

"We talked about that. Everyone feels that the national exposure will be enough of a lure, and the evidence against Whitmore should seal it. He may be Mason's friend but he is hungry to beat him.

"Okay, let's go with Burger. Call him and ask him if he will do it."

"Consider it done."

11.3

Perry Mason, Della Street, and Robert Ironside walked down the halls of the White House with President Whitmore. "Perry, I don't understand. I ingested the same poison as Faye did. How could they think I killed her? Why are they not looking for someone that tried to kill us both?"

"Because of the photos, the video and the blackmail you paid, not to mention the fight with the threat, that's why. They have a lot of circumstantial evidence," Perry answered.

"But how can they ignore the fact that I was poisoned?"

As Ironside wheeled his chair, he said, "They will just say you poisoned yourself as a red herring, to try to draw attention away from yourself."

"But if Artie had not been there I would have died. It would have been a fatal dose."

"But Artie was there, Jim. They will just say you knew he would get you the medical attention you needed and of course he did," Perry said.

"That doesn't make sense. You mean I would have had to die for them to believe I did not poison myself?"

"They believe they have found the guilty party, Mr. President," Della said.

"They are only looking at obvious," Ironside responded.

"And we are going to look beyond the obvious," Perry Mason assured him.

"Well, I think we should call it a night. I will see you all in the morning. Oh, and I am not letting three of my closest friends walk back to their hotel without an escort. Danny!" he called out to Agent Davis, who was trailing him as someone in the secret service always did.

Davis picked up his pace and caught up with the president and his lawyer and investigator. "Yes, Mr. President?"

"I want you to assign secret service agents to escort Mr. Mason, Miss Street and Chief Ironside back to their hotel. I want no more repeats of what happened earlier this evening."

"Yes Sir. We will see them safely back," Davis assured his boss.

11.3

Perry removed his suit coat and draped it over the chair. He attempted to stifle a yawn. Della came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "The evidence is overwhelming."

"Yes, but it has been in a numerous amount of our cases." Perry turned around to face her. He encircled her in his arms. "But it is all circumstantial. Tomorrow we start breaking it down."

"We have had a lot of high profile cases, Perry, but never the likes of this. This will be nationwide coverage. You are going to be on the cable news twenty-four hours a day until this case is finished. If you thought we did not have any privacy before, just wait."

"Are you worried about it?" He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"No, but I am concerned it will greatly increase the danger we are in."

He chuckled. "As if that were possible." He looked down into Della's hazel eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What did you think of Artie Hinson?" Perry trusted Della's intuition completely. He needed to know her opinion.

"I don't believe for a second that he had anything to do with Faye Whitmore's murder or any framing. He could have just let the president die and he would be out of office. Then he indirectly helped the president by saving Robert's life. That is not actions of a guilty man."

"That is exactly what I thought and I believe it is what Bob thinks as well and he has a history with Hinson. So if Bob is convinced he's clean and you are, then I am convinced."

"That won't stop Robert from checking him out," Della said softly.

"No, he is always thorough. That is why he is good at what he does." Perry was silent for a moment before he said, "Bob wants the two of us to talk to Agent Davis tomorrow."

"There is something about him I just can't put my finger on. I don't trust him."

"The president trusts him …with his life."

"Check him out, Perry. Something is fishy."

"I think that is what Bob has in mind. His instincts are telling him something is wrong there." Perry yawned again.

"I think you need to get some rest, counselor," Della said.

"I am sorry about vacation," Perry said softly, pulling Della closer.

"It couldn't be helped."

"One of these days we will get an uninterrupted vacation," Perry said.

"Only if we go out into the wilderness," Della laughed.

"We did," Perry reminded her.

"But we made the mistake of not having the phones taken out."

Perry chuckled. "Well Miss Street, let's hope we can make it through the night without that phone ringing." He pointed to the phone on the stand next to the bed.

"I'll put in a wakeup call," she said, picking up the phone. "You are turning in counselor. You're exhausted."

11.4

Ironside wheeled into his room. Mark was lying on the bed watching television. "Are you alright?" He asked his boss." The concern in his voice was evident.

"Yes, thanks to Artie Hinson." Otto ran over to Ironside with his tail wagging. He jumped up and landed his front end in his lap. He was reward with a pat on the head and a scratch behind the ears.

"I heard it on the news. Do they have any idea who did it?" Mark asked.

"No but I do." Ironside looked at Mark and raised his eyebrows. "We already have the killers worried."

"Chief, you are not going anywhere without me while you are here in Washington. You could have been killed."

"Well I wasn't." He noticed the light on the phone was blinking. "Did you check the calls?"

"Yes, all three of them were from Barbara. You had better call her back. She was pretty worried when I talked to her."

Ironside picked up the phone. "I can get into bed on my own. Why don't you turn in?"

"Okay, Chief. I am in the adjoining room. Call if you need me. Otto has been out. He's set for the night." Mark turned and left the room through the adjoining door.

Ironside pushed the button for an open line and dialed Barbara's number.

11.5

"This is the fifth bar we have been to," Ed complained. "If Cunningham is not here, we are calling it a night."

"I hear you," Paul chuckled. "The last time I hit this many bars in one evening, I had to leave me car and call a cab to get home."

"I got news for you. We have to call a cab to get home tonight and we did not even get to drink."

Paul laughed as he opened the door. "After you." Ed entered the bar ahead of him. It was the normal noisy environment. All of the tables were full. There was a dance floor, which was also full. A country and western band was belting out a tune. Ed did not know the song. He looked around the room. He recognized a couple senators he had seen on Fox News and CNN. Unfortunately, neither was the politician they were looking for.

"Do you see him?" Ed asked.

"No, maybe we should split up. You take that side. I'll take this one," Paul said as he walked away. He walked slowly down through the crowd searching each face. He glance across the room, Ed was doing the same on the other side.

"Hey handsome, are you looking for company," a pretty, shapely blonde asked the private detective. She smiled at him and licked her lips.

"Sorry, honey, I am here with a friend," Paul told her. Why was it when an opportunity presented itself, he was always on the job and usually for Perry. He pushed his way past her and continued looking for Ivan Cunningham. He took a double take when he thought he had spotted him. Drake waited until the waitress moved out of the way. When she did, Ivan Cunningham was sitting at a table with a brunette. He was obviously trying to hustle her. Paul looked over at Ed and waited until he looked his way. He raised his hand and then waved Ed over. Brown began heading his way.

When Ed reached Paul, the private detective pointed at the table which Ivan Cunningham was sitting. Ed sat down on one side of Cunningham and Paul took hold the brunette's chair and moved it out of the way. He grabbed another chair and sat down.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Cunningham shouted over the noise in the bar.

"This is Sgt. Brown and I am Paul Drake. We work for Robert Ironside and Perry Mason. We are going to have a little chat."

"The hell we are!" Cunningham shouted as he started to stand up. Ed put a hand on his shoulder as Paul did the same on the other side. Both men push down on his shoulders at the same time forcing him back into his chair.

"Oh I think we are." Ed took over. "Unless of course you would like to be charged with blackmail."

"You are bluffing. You have nothing on me."

"We have photos sent to the president of you and his wife," Paul said.

"So what. I banged the president's wife. Believe me I wasn't the only one that did," Cunningham slurred his words.

Ed caught Paul's eye. The brunette was still sitting where Paul had pushed her chair slightly behind him. Ed nodded her way. Paul looked behind to see what Ed was trying to tell him. He saw the brunette whom he assumed would have left when he pushed her out of the way. Paul leaned back so that his face was not but a couple inches from hers. "Get lost, doll."

She looked from Drake to Cunningham, who said nothing. Displaying some annoyance, she got up and stomped off.

"Damn you, Drake. I was going to lay her tonight. I spent most the evening softening her up. She was ready. All I needed to do was suggest we go to her place. And now you messed it all up."

Drake looked into Cunningham's eyes, they were glassy and he was slurring his speech. "Maybe you can repair the damage later if you answer our questions now."

"The police told me I was not supposed to talk to Mason or Ironside."

"Do we look like Mason and Ironside," Ed asked.

"You work for them. It's the same thing."

"Okay, we will just have to have you arrested for blackmail." Ed got up and nodded to Paul who did the same. As the two men turned to walk away, Cunningham stood up as well.

"Wait a minute. I did not send any video to the president," He said. "Sit down, gentlemen.

Paul glanced at Ed in relief as if to say, _'you took a big chance on that one, Ed'_. The detectives sat back down. Paul looked at the drunken congressman and said, "Who said anything about a video?"

Ivan Cunningham turned pale. He knew he had just made a major blunder. "I didn't say video, did I? I meant pictures."

"Who took the video and the pictures, Congressman?" Ed asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Cunningham slurred.

"Sure you don't," Paul said sarcastically. "Look pal. Mason and Ironside have no intention of allowing the president to be convicted of a crime he did not commit. Now, you are going to tell us who had that video and pictures taken. Or would you rather take the fall for your friends?"

"All I did was get Whitmore's wife where they wanted me to. I was paid to take her to bed so they could get the compromising video and the pictures."

"Who paid you?" Ed asked.

"I can't tell you that. They would kill me. You don't know who you're dealing with. It goes high up. They want Whitmore out of office. They are afraid he is going to start a war with Iran."

"Who paid you, Congressman?" Ed repeated.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Didn't you hear what I said? They won't hesitate to kill to keep this quiet. They wanted Whitmore convicted of killing his wife. They are not going to let you learn the truth. Don't you get it? They will kill you too and Mason and Ironside if necessary. Go back to Los Angeles if you know what's good for yoru."

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Ed," Paul said, frustrated.

"Let's take him back to the Perry and the chief. We will let them question him."

"Ironside and Mason! No way! I am not talking to either of them. I have told you all I am going to," Cunningham said looking like a cornered animal.

"What did you tell the police?" Ed asked.

"Only that I had an affair with Faye Whitmore. I told them I did not know anything about the pictures. They never mentioned the video."

"Ok, let's go talk to the chief and Perry." Paul stood up as did Ed on the other side. Each one of them took Cunningham by the arm and stood him up. "I have no doubt Mason will want you as a witness."

"Are you two crazy! I can't tell any of this in court. I would never make it there. They would kill me the minute they found out Mason had served me a subpoena. I have to be a witness for the prosecution."

Neither Ed nor Paul paid any attention to Cunningham. Between the two of them they moved him through the bar toward the exit. Neither of them noticed the man who had been watching them, reach into his suit coat pocket and pull out a cell phone. He typed a text message into it and pressed send.

Ed and Paul continue to force Cunningham toward the exit. When they arrived, Paul opened the door with his free hand and he and Ed exited the club with Cunningham in tow.

Suddenly, a vehicle raced by at a high speed. The windows were tinted. Neither Ed nor Paul could see into the front of the vehicle but the back window was open. A gun appeared through the window. Their assailant got off several rounds of ammunition before Ed or Paul could even react.


	12. Chapter 12

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 12

12.1

Paul and Ed saw the vehicle speed around the corner. Neither detective had an opportunity or time to do anything; but both having been in a business that exposed them to life threatening situations, reacted with the built in instincts that came with their respective jobs. Holding on to Ivan Cunningham, they both threw themselves and Cunningham to the pavement. Both detectives drew their service revolvers but neither one had a chance to use them. As quickly as the car had appeared, it disappeared down the street.

"Ed! Are you alright?" Paul shouted.

"Yes," Ed replied quickly. He looked over at the congressman and said, "I wish I could say the same for Cunningham." His chest was covered in blood, his eyes glassy and staring straight ahead.

Paul looked to see what Ed was talking about; although he was sure, it would only confirm what he already knew. "Someone knew we were here."

"My guess is they have been keeping tabs on him. He was obviously a weak link. These people do not tolerate liabilities. They eliminate them. The chief is not going to be happy."

"Neither is Perry. There goes his star witness." Paul got up and offered his hand to Ed who took it. Paul pulled him to his feet. Who do you want to call first, your boss or mine?"

Ed gave him a half smile. "I'll call Captain Witherspoon, you call Perry. Let him tell the chief."

"Coward," Paul retorted. He wasn't about to let that go by without ribbing Brown.

"Okay, you call the chief and tell him," Ed said, looking at Drake with a straight face.

Paul put his hands up. "Not on your life."

Within a few minutes sirens could be heard in a distance. Two DC police cars pulled to the curb. The sirens went off but the lights continued to whirl. "What happened?" Captain Del Witherspoon asked.

"Someone must have been tailing him, Captain," Ed said as he pulled out his San Francisco police identification.

"Put it away Sergeant. I know who you are. Did you see who shot him?" Ed shook his head. Witherspoon looked at Paul. "Drake?"

"Sorry, Captain. It all happened so fast. All we could do was hit the pavement. We are lucky we weren't shot too."

"You are lucky to be alive. He was shot with an automatic weapon. They are intended to cover a number of people. What did you want with the congressman?"

"Both Mason and Ironside believed he knew much more than he told the police. Cunningham confirmed their instincts. There is a conspiracy, Captain, and Cunningham was part of framing the president for murder," Paul said.

Witherspoon supported a skeptical look. "I suppose he told you that?"

"In fact he did," Brown chimed in. "He said it went very high up."

Witherspoon snorted. "Cunningham could not be trusted to tell the truth if God himself asked him. I would not put much stock in what he said, Sergeant Brown.

The van provided to Robert Ironside came around the corner and slowly came to a stop behind the two police vehicles. Ed heard the familiar whine of a lift and knew his boss had arrived. Perry Mason was pushing Ironside's chair in their directions. "What happened, Ed?" Ironside barked.

"There was nothing we could do, Chief, except try to get out of the way. The car came around the corner at a high speed and someone shot at us as it went by. We hit the deck but Cunningham bought it."

"I'd say he was their target," Mason observed. "Otherwise, we would not be having this conversation." He looked down at the body of Ivan Cunningham where many bullets had been shot into his chest. He looked at his private detective and asked, "Are you alright, Paul?"

"I'm fine Perry," Paul said.

When Ironside said nothing, Ed looked at his boss and said, "I'm fine too, Chief."

"I can see that Sergeant. Did either of you see the license number?" Ironside asked as though Ed's safety was not on his mind. Both Ed and Paul knew better. They knew he and Perry showed up to make sure first hand that they were unharmed.

"Just a minute, Bob. Please don't make me remind you whose jurisdiction you are in," Witherspoon said.

"I don't need to be reminded Del. Two of my detectives have just been shot at, a man who was a material witness is dead. Do you expect me to sit here and do nothing?" Ironside said, raising his voice.

"Well no," Witherspoon said, backing down. "I would like to ask the questions, though."

"Then ask!" Ironside snarled impatiently.

"What about the license plate?" Witherspoon asked the detectives, trying to ignore the tone of the chief's voice.

"There was no time," Ed replied.

"We both hit the pavement," Paul said. "The car never even slowed down."

"Bob, that means it was a professional hit," Perry suggested to his brother. "An amateur would have probably hit Paul or Ed or both."

"Now, we don't know that," Witherspoon interjected.

"Chief, whoever it was shot at us with an automatic weapon. They are not that common," Ed told his boss.

"A lot of people have automatic weapons, Sergeant Brown. We have been dealing with them ever since the aassault weapons ban was allowed to sunset under the Bush Administration," Witherspoon pointed out.

"How many people, Captain, could be that accurate shooting with one from a speeding vehicle?" Ironside asked sarcastically. Witherspoon ignored him.

Paul told Mason and Ironside what they had been able to find out from Cunningham. "Did they give you any names as to who is involved in this conspiracy?" Perry asked.

Ed shook his head. "No. He was too scared to tell us. He only said that it went very high up. We were bringing him to you when this happened."

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Mason asked.

"We will investigate but your boys have not given us much to go on. No model, year, color or license plate number. For all we know that could have been a jealous husband. God knows, Ivan Cunningham was quite the ladies' man."

"And of course all jealous husbands jump into a car with an automatic weapon, speed around corners and take pot shots at their wives' lovers with deadly accuracy," Ironside growled at the DC captain.

"This is not your city, Bob. We do things differently. This will take time."

"We don't have time, Captain. We have a client charged with murder and a material witness has been murdered," Perry complained.

"You are forgetting one thing, gentlemen," Witherspoon said. "Your client is certainly powerful enough to have arranged this."

"How?" We were with him all evening," Ironside snarled. "That is how you are going to handle this? You will never get to the bottom of it with that attitude."

"Look, Chief. We have enough evidence to convict the president. Maybe you and Mason better consider that your client did it this time. Now if you will excuse me, I have a job to do." He turned toward Ed and Paul. "You two stay available."

"We aren't going anywhere, Captain," Ed called out.

"Try looking beyond the obvious, Del!" Ironside shouted. "You might find not everything is as it seems."

"Yeah, yeah." Witherspoon waved him off in dismissal.

"He isn't going to check into this," Perry said as they headed back in the direction of the van. "You don't suppose he will try and hang this on the president too, do you?"

"There is that pesky think called evidence, Perry. He won't find any," Ironside replied.

"Unless someone has created it," Paul pointed out.

"It has happened before," Ed added as he pressed the button to the lift. Once they were all inside, Ed who got in the driver's seat and pulled the van into traffic.

"Paul, your men were supposed to check out Cunningham thoroughly," Ironside said. "What have they found out?"

"I have not had a chance to talk to them other than I do know he attended a meeting at Senator Brinker's home, along with the vice president, the speaker of the house and the I think the minority leader. I will have to check with them to find out for sure," Paul answered.

Perry and Ironside looked at one another. "Is that high up enough for you, Bob?" Perry asked.

"That would involve the executive branch, and both branches of congress," Ironside said to no one in particular. Everyone in the van became silent. The impact of Ironside's statement had rendered them all speechless for the moment.

"If this is the group that is behind this, then everywhere we look we will be stepping on someone's toes," Ed said, becoming the first one to speak up.

"Anywhere else you want to go tonight, Bob?" Perry said.

"It's late. Let's go back to the hotel," Ironside said. "Tomorrow, we start stepping on toes."

12.2

Paul walked into the hotel lounge. He spotted Eve and Ed at a table in the back. Ed had just stood up. Paul walked over to the table. "I thought I might find Perry and the chief down here," he said as he took a seat beside Eve.

"The chief went up to the room to call Barbara. I don't know where Perry went…probably up to his room," Ed said, "which is where I am headed. I'll see you in the morning." Ed turned and left the lounge.

"Can I buy you a drink, Eve?"

She smiled at him and said, "Gin and tonic." Paul motioned for a waitress and ordered Eve's drink and a beer for himself. She left and came back in a few minutes with both drinks. After setting them down in front of them, she collected from Paul and left their table.

"Thank you," she told Paul as she drank from the glass. "Perry and the chief were really worried about the two of you," she told him.

"With good reason," he said. "Everyone of us is going to have to be extra alert. Ed and I could have bought it tonight."

"The chief said they were not after you, just Cunningham."

"This time…next time it could be anyone of us as soon as we start digging into what this group has been doing," Paul said.

A band had struck up and a few couples had moved out on the dance floor. Eve glanced over at them and then returned her attention to Drake. "This group?"

"Perry and the chief have a theory that the group that met at Senator Brinker's house could have something to do with this. I am sure you will hear about it in the morning."

"I don't doubt it." Eve looked at Paul with sincerity. "I am so happy you and Ed were not harmed."

Paul smiled, "So are we." He took another sip of his drink. He looked over at the dance floor. "Would you like to dance, Officer Whitfield?"

She smiled. "I thought you would never ask. Mark and Ed never ask and well…the chief…" Eve got up. Paul took her arm and led her to the dance floor. "Please call me Eve. I think I have told you that before."

12.3

"I am fine, Barbara," Ironside said soothingly.

"When I saw it on the news, I was so worried. Bob, can't you let Perry handle this one. I'm scared for you."

"Perry needs my help and so does Jim Whitmore. We will be extra careful. I promise you we are not going to be taking any unnecessary chances."

"It's the necessary chances that worry me." Barbara's voice was a bit shaky. "I don't suppose you would let me fly out there, would you?"

"No," he said a bit too abruptly. "I can't do my job and worry about you too. Please, Barbara, stay in San Francisco. I will call every night. Before you know it, I'll be home."

"I miss you when you are away."

"I know, I miss you too." He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He knew how hard this was on her and he hated being the source of her pain. "I better get some sleep and you better do the same. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bob?"

"Yes."

"I love you. Please be careful."

"I will. I love you too." Ironside heard the phone click and then go dead. "Mark!"

Mark Sanger came through the door of their adjoining rooms. "Yes, Chief."

"You better take Otto out one more time."

Mark put down his book. "Otto, come." The dog obeyed him immediately. Mark put a lead on his collar and left the room.

Meanwhile….

Della ran her fingers through Perry's chest hair. She could hear his steady breathing. He was falling asleep, finally. Della was wide awake. She wanted to get up and read for a while but she was afraid of waking the lawyer. They had worked so many cases, some more dangerous than others, but this one downright scared her. She worried for Perry's safety. Someone was hell bent on seeing to it that Whitmore was convicted of his wife's murder. Perry and Bob were not about to let that happen. She knew that no amount of threats from the killers would stop either one of them from finding the truth. Della was concerned that the truth could be fatal for one of them. She could not bear the thought of something happening to Perry or Robert. She also worried about the affect it would have on either one of them if Paul, Ed, Eve, Mark or Carl were killed. She knew the affect it would have on her.

They had not been here for a full day yet and so far someone had tried to run Robert down and Paul and Ed had been shot at. Well, maybe not them, but Ivan Cunningham was with them. It was a miracle that they both came out of it unharmed. It was the conspiracy that Perry talked about that scared her the most. How many people were involved in it and to what lengths would they go to stop Perry and Robert?

Della closed her eyes, as she listened to Mason's steady breathing. She always felt safe and protected in his arms. Why than did she have a nagging feeling none of them were safe as long as they were in Washington?

12.4

Ironside wheeled into hotel dining room. Otto was at his side. Mark met him at the door and looked at the dog. "Chief, you cannot bring Otto into a restaurant."

"The hell I can't," the gruff detective growled. He wheeled forward. Mark hurried to get out of his way so as not to be rolled over.

One of the waitresses hurried over to him. "Sir, you cannot bring that dog in here. There are health regulations." She stepped in front of his wheelchair.

"The dog is a police officer," Ironside said rather loudly.

"He is still a dog, Chief Ironside. Please wait right here, sir. I will have my supervisor handle this." The young woman left him and headed for the kitchen.

"Five bucks says they don't let you bring the Otto into the dining room," Mark said leaning over Ironside.

He looked up at his aide and said, "You're on. I will be happy to take your money".

A few moments later a man in a uniform with a French accent approached Ironside. "You are Chief Robert Ironside. I recognize you from your picture in the Washington Post."

"That's right," he answered.

"Chief, we are honored to have such a famous detective in our establishment but I am sorry, you cannot bring the dog in. There are health rules we must follow."

Ironside reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper that was encased in plastic and handed it to the man who read it and handed it back to him.

"I am sorry, Chief Ironside, I did not realize the dog was a service dog. Of course your dog can come in. We asked that the dog be kept under your control at all times." He motioned for the waitress to allow Ironside to enter with Otto.

Ironside looked up at Mark and put his hand out. "You owe me five bucks, Mr. Sanger."

Mark was shaking his head. "You conned me. You didn't say you had Otto registered as a service dog."

Ironside, whose hand remained out with his palm up said, "You didn't ask. Now are you going to pay or welch?" He grinned at his aide.

Mark pulled out his wallet, removed a five dollar bill and handed it to his boss. "I still say you conned me."

Ironside took the bill and put it in side suit pocket. "Next time, Mr. Sanger, make sure you have the facts. You will make a much better police officer if you base decisions on facts."

"I am not going to be a police officer. I intend to be a lawyer. As soon as I pass the bar, I am suing you for that five dollars."

Ironside supported a very big grin. "Go ahead. I have a very good lawyer!" He wheeled into the dining room. Otto remained at his side. Mark followed them both in.

Both men and dog approached the table. All of the investigative team was at the large table. Perry looked at Otto. He had seen the exchange of money passing between detective and aide. "How much did you lose Mark?" He surmised they had bet on whether Otto would be allowed in and since he had, Perry also guess that Otto had been registered as a service dog for his handicapped brother.

"Five bucks. He conned me. He failed to mention Otto was registered as a service dog." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Let that be a lesson to you for your future career," Perry said, "Always have…"

Mark interrupted him. "…the facts, I know." Again everyone laughed at Mark's expense. He sat down in the only remaining chair at the table.

After Ironside wheeled into the place setting at the table for which there was no chair, Otto sat down beside him? He and Marked ordered breakfast. The chief ordered a hamburger for Otto. Everyone else had already ordered.

They talked, teased and enjoyed one another's company. The conversation eventually came back to the case.

"Ed, as we planned yesterday, your job is to account for every minute of Artie Hinson's time. I want him off the suspect list or charged with murder." Ironside said.

"Am I working with anyone," Ed asked.

"You will be working by yourself since you will be in the White House. Just make sure you keep your eyes open," Ironside said. "Carl, I would like you to find out who took the video of Whitmore's wife and Cunningham. If Paul and Eve find out in the course of their investigation, they will let you know. Otherwise, it's your job."

"And who am I working with?" Carl asked.

"Paul will assign one of his men to work with you. And Paul, I would like you to assign men to each one of the congress members who were at that meeting at Senator Brinker's house. I want to know where they are twenty four hours a day. Perry has to be in court for the arraignment. While he is doing that Mark and I are going to pay the vice president a visit. Perry, when you are done, join us."

"Chief, I think you should have a police officer with you. You said we are working in twos," Ed said, concerned Ironside would be unprotected. "Mark can't carry a gun."

"I will have a police officer with me. Otto is going with us."

"An armed police officer, Chief." Everyone looked at Ed, suprised he was challenging his boss.

"I will be armed," he said in a tone that told Ed not to pursue it any further.

"What about Perry and Della," Drake said. "They shouldn't be traveling on their own, even to court without being covered."

"The secret service will be protecting them," Ironside said.

"Chief, we don't know yet that the secret service isn't involved in this. Wouldn't it be better if we covered our people," Carl suggested.

"They are not going off by themselves. They will be surrounded by the press in a very public setting. They will be all right this one time. We will be covering them the rest of the time. Before everyone leaves, check into the White House for clearance badges. They will allow us in and out without too much hassle. Everyone reports in to either Perry or me. Now get moving."

Within moments, Ironside was left sitting at the table with Mark, Perry and Della. "Bob, I did not want to question your orders in front of our people but I don't like you going out without another armed police officer."

"Otto is a police officer and would protect me with his life," Ironside replied.

"He can't shoot a gun, Robert," Della said.

"No, but he can rip off the hand holding it. I'll be fine." Ironside looked up at the television that was above their table. The sound was turned down. The television was tuned to FoxNews. "Perry, turn it up!"

Mason looked behind him. Hamilton Burger was on the screen with a caption under him _HAMILTON BURGER APPOINTED SPECIAL PROSECUTOR. _Perry stood, reached up and turned the volume up.

_Hamilton Burger was appointed special prosecutor in the upcoming murder trial of President James Whitmore, who was arrested last night in the murder of First Lady, Faye Whitmore. President Whitmore was placed under house arrest at the White House._

_The eminent criminal defense attorney, Perry Mason of Los Angeles, California arrived in Washington yesterday to handle the president's defense. Equally well known, Chief Robert T. Ironside of the San Francisco Police Department, the brother of the famous attorney will handle the investigation for Mason, along with the Drake Detective Agency, also __based__ in Los Angeles._

_Hamilton Burger, the district attorney for Los Angeles has been the prosecut__or__ in numerous cases where Perry Mason was the defense attorney. The congressional committee feels confident Burger is the most qualified prosecutor to find the truth and oppose Mason._

"I knew they would have to bring in a special prosecutor but I never dreamed they would ask Hamilton," Perry said.

"Why not? Who else has gone up against you as often? No one would know you better as an attorney then Burger," Ironside said.

"I know but I guess I am just as surprised that Hamilton would take the case."

"When you think about, Perry, it is a break for us. Hamilton, unlike most prosecutors who will do just about anything to beat the famous Perry Mason, will want the truth as much as we do," Della assured him.

"She's right, Perry. It could not be better for us." Ironside agreed.

Mason was deep in thought. Finally, he said, "I suppose so."

"You two better get to court," Ironside told Perry and Della.

The couple got up and left the restaurant. They were picked up by the secret service at the door.

"Well?" Mark asked.

"Let's go see the vice president. Make sure Otto is wearing a bullet proof vest when we go out in public."

"What about me?" Mark asked.

Ironside turned his chair toward Mark. "What about you?"

"Oh nothing," Mark replied rolling his eyes. He did not see the grin on his boss's face after he turned his chair and started wheeling to the door. There were bulletproof vests in the van for him and Mark. "Oh, pay the bill, Mark. Give the receipt to Perry. He will reimburse you."

Five tables over…

Four men in business suits were just finishing their breakfast. He pointed to two of the men. "You two follow Mason, we'll take Ironside." The men nodded, stood up and the four left the room together.

12.5

Jim Sloan and David Sorenson enter the garage. Sloan whistled. "Will you take a look at this equipment?"

Sorenson pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and turned on the camera. "Someone wanted to do some serious spying," he said, as he looked at the screen. "Jim, take a look at this video camera."

Jim Sloan walked over to the camera. Being careful not to touch it, he looked at the camera screen. "It goes directly into the bedroom." Sloan stated.

"Who did you say owns this place?"

Sloan reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out a notebook. "The guy's name is Tony Ford.

Sorenson reached in his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and dialed Drakes' cell number. He was sent immediately to the voice mail. "Damn it." He waited until after the greeting completed and the tone sounded. "Paul, it's David. We found the camera equipment that filmed Cunningham and the president's wife. It is state of the art equipment, Paul. The camera points right into the bedroom. It's in the garage of Tony…."

The garage door opened and two men entered, pointing guns at Sloan and Sorenson. "Hang up the phone, mister." He lifted the gun and pointed it directly at Sorenson's head. Sorenson hung up his cell phone.

Jim Sloan knew they would never get out of here alive if they did not do something. While the two men were looking at his partner, he slowly reached into suit coat and pulled out his thirty-eight. Just as he raised it, the other man pointed and pulled the trigger of his gun shooting Sloan in the forehead. He dropped to the ground, dead.

The man who had spoken first then shot Sorenson in the head. "Let's empty this place and ditch the bodies."

_. _


	13. Chapter 13

The Case of the Politian's Wife

Chapter 13

13.1

Perry and Della were surrounded by the Washington press. Both of them were used to being dogged by the media but neither was prepared for this. No crowd that had ever followed them in the courthouse had ever been this large or aggressive. This looked more like a mob than the media they were accustomed to. Perry, who normally took Della by the elbow, instead had his arm around her waist, holding her tight to his body in a protective gesture. He was reminded of the shots fired at them in San Francisco while leaving the courtroom. Although he knew those shots were intended for him, he was completely aware Della could have been hit. That was the thought that had him holding her close to him.

"Mr. Mason! Mr. Mason!" The reporters shouted at him in an attempt to get his attention. Every reporter, cameraman and spectator was jockeying for position. They all wanted a sound bite for their respective news organizations or in the case of the spectators; they just wanted to be a part of history in the making.

"Mr. Mason, why have we not heard from the president? Did you advise him not to talk to the American people?" When Mason did not answer, a crowd of reporters stepped in front of him and Della Street, stopping their forward progress. Frantically, the D.C police hurried in front of the famous lawyer and tried to clear a path into the courthouse. "Come on Mr. Mason, this is not one of your run of the mill clients. Talk to us!" shouted a reporter carrying a CNN microphone.

Perry Mason stopped and turned toward the CNN reporter. "No, I have not advised the president not to talk to the American people. In fact, President Whitmore will address the nation tonight. He will tell the country that he is innocent and is looking forward his day in court. I'll try and answer your questions one at a time as long as I am still able to protect my client."

"If it is so straight forward, Mr. Mason, then why didn't the president just higher a local criminal attorney? Why did he bring you all the way from Los Angeles? You must know you are easily considered the best criminal attorney in this country. Then, there is the fact that your brother, Chief Robert T. Ironside is in the city as well investigating on the president's behalf. So again if this is so straight forward then why did the president call in the big guns?"

Still standing with his arm around Della, Perry responded to the reporter. "The president warned me that you folk's idea of one question at a time is a least five." The reporters laughed and quieted back down. Microphones from every media organization in Washington were pushed toward Mason. "There is no such thing as a straight forward murder trial, especially when it involves the president of the United States. As far as bringing me all the way from Los Angeles, the president and I have known one another for some time. It was only natural for him to contact me. As far as Chief Robert Ironside, there is no better detective anywhere in this country and he has known the president even longer than I have. I remind you that Chief Ironside has a reputation for finding the truth. His honesty and integrity cannot be questioned. The president wants the truth to come to light and that is exactly what Chief Ironside and I intend to do."

"Mr. Mason, how do you feel about your arch rival, Hamilton Burger being appointed special prosecutor?" shouted a reporter.

"The committee could not have picked a better man. Mr. Burger is thorough and honest. I am looking forward to sparring with him in court. Now if you will excuse us, we have to be getting inside." Mason guided Della Street in the direction of the door. The police continued to push back the crowd of reporters to clear a path for them. The press continued shouting questions at the attorney as he and his secretary disappeared into the building.

"Perry, have you ever seen anything like this? The crowd…"

"This is just the beginning Della."

"There was one man in the crowd that bothered me, Perry. He was staring at you. Never took his eyes off you. It was the look in his eye that bothered me."

"Did you get a good look at him then?" Perry asked.

"Yes."

"Good enough to have Bob assign a police artist do a sketch?"

"Yes," she responded.

"You better mention it to Bob to be on the safe side. Right now we have to get into court." Mason led his secretary into the courtroom. Reporters and cameras were everywhere. He took his place at the defense table and waited for the judge.

13.2

Paul Drake and Eve Whitfield walked into the county morgue. Captain Del Witherspoon walked up to them as soon as they entered the room. "Mr. Drake, since you and your boss got to town, the body count is now at three. Both of these men have Drake Detective Agency identification on them."

"Where were they found?" Drake asked.

"Floating in the Potomac," Witherspoon answered. "I need you to id them."

Paul and Eve followed Captain Witherspoon through the double doors. "Charlie, this guy is here to identify the private detectives." Charlie nodded, walked over to the large drawer where the bodies were kept. He pulled open two of the drawers.

Laying there were Sloan and Sorenson with toe tags. Witherspoon did not need Paul Drake to verbally identify them. The look on his face answered for him. "They are my men."

"I'm sorry Drake."

"Yeah, so am I."

"When was the last time you talked to them?" Witherspoon asked.

"Last night. They were looking for the location where the video of Cunningham and Whitmore's wife was taken. I got a call from David Sorenson this morning. He said he had found the place. David said they used, as he put it state of the art equipment."

"Where was this place?"

"I don't know Captain. I did not actually talk to him. He called my cell phone. Unfortunately, I had it on vibrate. The only think he said was the house belonged to Tony. No last name, just Tony and then he was cut off."

"It should not be difficult to find the place. This Tony had to be a friend of Ivan Cunningham's. We'll find out where it is."

"What good would that do now, Captain?" There won't be anything to find. They will have cleared the place of any video equipment," Eve said.

"Probably, Officer Whitfield but they may have left prints."

"You won't find any prints either. The guys who did this were pros. They'd have been too smart to leave their finger prints all over the place," Paul said and then snorted.

"So what do you want me to do, just forget looking for them?" Witherspoon said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you look for them or not. I will find them. Whoever did this is working for the people who framed the president. We intend to bring down the whole bunch of them," Paul snarled.

"Listen Drake. I don't want you or your boss," he said, then glancing at Eve, "or her boss for that matter getting in the way of our investigation. As far as we are concerned, the president is guilty. The evidence is there."

"Planted evidence, Captain. If you pull your head out of your …"

Eve grabbed Paul's arm. "I think we better go."

"You're right Eve. We are wasting time here. Just about every police department I have come in contact with is the same. They go just so far and never take a good hard look at what they got. What was it Perry said? They never look beyond the obvious. The only exception to the rule is Ironside. He goes after the truth. Even Tragg does with some prodding. Let's get out of here, Eve."

"Hey!" Charlie yelled after him. "What about the stiffs?"

An angry Paul Drake turned around abruptly. Eve again grabbed his wrist. Calming down, he said, "I will arrange for them to be returned home." Paul took a hold of Eve's arm and the two of them walked out.

13.3

"Mark! Are you about ready to go?" Ironside called out.

"I've been ready to go, Chief. I'm just waiting on you," he responded from his adjoining room. There was a knock on the door.

"Get that will you, Mark?" The detective shouted from his room.

Mark came through the door of the joined rooms. He went over and opened it. Detective Del Witherspoon looked at Mark. "I would like to see Chief Ironside."

"Come in," Mark said he stepped back to allow Witherspoon access into the room.

Ironside wheeled out of the bathroom. Hello, Del. What brings you here?"

"Two of Drake's men were murdered last night." He waited for Ironside's reaction. He was to be disappointed. His facial expression did not change. "I am not the enemy, Bob. We have been friends for a long time, you know."

"You could have fooled me with that 'this is my jurisdiction' routine last night."

"Alright, you have a right to be sore. Are you ready for an apology?"

Ironside shook his head and with a wave of his hand said, "Forget it Del. What happened?"

"They were found floating in the Potomac. Both shot at close range. They were dumped there. We don't yet know where they were killed."

"Does Drake know it?" Ironside asked.

Witherspoon shook his head in the affirmative. "He id'd the bodies about an hour ago."

"Is there anything to go on?"

"Just the bullets. They were shot with a silenced weapon. They had not been dead that long. I would say they were killed some time last night. Do you get the feeling that someone would prefer you not investigate this case?"

"Del, why would anyone interfere with this investigation if Whitmore is guilty?"

"Yours and Mason's reputations could be scaring someone. They may be worried that one or the other of you will louse up the case."

"Why would we scare them unless they are worried we will find the truth." Ironside wondered out loud.

"Lets not start that again," Witherspoon groaned.

"Del, could you forget the evidence for one minute and look at who has the most to gain if Whitmore is removed as president," Ironside complained.

"Could you just consider for one minute that Whitmore just found out about her affair because someone blackmailed him. They got into an argument. He killed her."

"Why?" Ironside asked.

Witherspoon looked at Ironside in disbelief. "What do you mean why? To keep the scandal quiet."

"Just how would that keep it quiet? They still could blackmail him. Just extactly how could killing her help him, Del? Tell me that and and maybe I'll start thinking along your lines."

"He killed her in a heat of passion after the argument."

"Make up your mind! If it was in the heat of passion that how does premeditated murder come into it? That is what you charged her with, isn't it?" Ironside said, trying to get Witherspoon to look beyond what seemed to be obvious.

"Bob, we are going to have to agree to disagree. If you come up with evidence that proves that Whitmore did not kill her than I will listen."

"Open you eyes! There is way too much that doesn't add up. If the police were being killed, I would have to consider the possibility that the president was trying to stop the investigation. It is members of the defense team that has been killed. Why would Whitmore want to kill people who are trying to help him? Someone does not want us to learn the truth."

"Did you consider that Whitmore had your boys killed to draw your attention away from him?"

Ironside's temper was beginning to rise. "Oh for god sake! I have know this man almost my entire life. Now you are making him out to be a cold blooded killer. That is in contradiction of your theory of a crime of passion. Jim Witherspoon is no murderer. If you looked at the facts you would realized there is more to this than a simple murder. This is a conspiracy to remove the president of the United State by force. They must have decided not to depend on blackmail. Since poisoning the president did not work, they had to try a different route. Someone overheard that argument between the president and his wife and then took advantage of it."

"Do you have any proof of this conspiracy, Bob? Because if you do, I am willing to listen.

"Nothing concrete but when I do, I will let you know. And I will. I intend to find out what the hell is going on."

Witherspoon headed for the door. As he put his hands on the knob, he turned back to Ironside. "Bob, if you are right and I am not saying you are, then both you and Mason are in grave danger. They will stop at nothing to silence you and stop you from finding the truth. Be careful." Witherspoon walked out the door.

"Mark! Let's go!"

13.4

Perry and Della headed toward the door to leave the courthouse. "Perry!" Hamilton Burger shouted from across the hall.

Mason and Della turned toward the sound of his voice. "Well, hello Hamilton." Perry smiled. "I must say I was surprised to see you take this case."

"And I am equally surprised you pleaded your client not guilty." Burger bent down and kissed the lawyer's secretary on the cheek. "Hello Della, it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, Hamilton," Della responded.

"He didn't do it, Hamilton."

"Do you have any evidence of that? Because if you do, I'm willing to listen."

"He's innocent until proven guilty," Mason reminded him. "Ivan Cunningham was murdered last night. An attempt was already been made on Paul's life before we arrived. Someone tried to run down Bob in front of the White House last night."

"None of that proves the president did not kill his wife."

"No Hamilton, it does not. But it sure as hell proves that someone doesn't want us nosing around in this. Someone wants Whitmore out of office by any means and that includes murder."

"Let's step into one on the client rooms," Burger suggested. Perry and Della followed Burger. Once inside the room, Hamilton closed the door. "I did not want to tell you this out in the hall"

"Tell us what?" Della asked warily.

Burger looked from Della and then to Mason. "Two of Paul's men were found floating in the Potmac this morning."

Della put a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. She looked at Perry whose face was granite hard. "How?" Mason asked.

"Shot dead. They were killed somewhere else and then dumped in the Potomac."

"Poor Paul," Della exclaimed.

"This only convinces me further that there in is a conspiracy going on."

"Come on Perry. What about Whitmore? He is powerful enough to have arranged it." Burger saw the look on Mason's face. "Alright, I admit to you it doesn't seem likely that Whitmore would harm people that are trying to help him. Unless of course ..."

"He was trying to take the attention off of himself" Perry finished for him. Mason looked at his friend and said again, "he did not do it."

"We have a good case against him. It is my duty to ..."

"I know what your job is," Mason said with a bit more force than he intended.

"Look, Perry, you know me. If you can convince me he did not do it at anytime during this trial, you know I will listen."

"Yes, my friend. I know that. I will be coming to you with the proof just as soon as Bob and I have it."

"You do that." Burger put his hand on Mason's shoulder and then left the room.

"What do you think, Della?"

"His heart is not in this case, Perry."

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Della's intuition was important to him.

"Look at the facts. How many people have died? And we have not even gone to trial yet. Hamilton is an excellent lawyer. He knows when the potential to have his case blown out of the water is there. He knows something is very wrong. He just isn't going to say it to you."

"Something is wrong alright, but I have to be able to prove it and right now Hamilton is right about one thing. They have a very good case."

13.5

Mark pulled Ironside's van to the curb to the entrance of Vice President Colin Werner's residence. They were met by two secret service agents. "Chief Ironside?"

Ironside slowly reached into his suit coat pocket, pulled out his San Francisco police identification and showed it to the agent.

"Sir, if you are carrying a weapon, you will have to surrender it to us for the duration of your visit."

"Chief?" Mark questioned his boss. He did not like the way this case had progressed, nor did he like the idea of Ironside being unarmed at any time.

"It's alright, Mark," Ironside assured his aide. He reached into his suit coat pocket and removed the service revolver he was carrying, than handed it to the agent.

"You will have to leave the dog out here," the agent ordered.

Ironside once again reached into his suit pocket and drew out the paper he had showed the man in the hotel restaurant. He handed it to the agent. "The dog is a service dog. The law allows him to go everywhere with me."

The agent read the document and returned it to the California detective. "Alright, Chief. You can take the dog.

Ironside wheeled his chair toward the vice president's residence. He looked back when he heard another vehicle pull up. Perry and Della got out of the vehicle. Once they were passed by the secret service, they joined Ironside and Mark. Perry patted Otto on the head.

"Well, what happened in court?" Ironside asked.

"We have a court date for one week from today," Perry answered. "We waived the hearing. We are going straight to a jury trial."

"Are you sure that was wise?" Ironside asked.

"Bob, they have the evidence to have the president bounded over for trial. I would much rather have the jury there when we present our case. Besides, it is better for the country. They will be sympathetic to the president when they see that he is not trying to skirt the law. They will see him facing the charge in the exact same way they would have to. I think it will be to our advantage. I know we don't have much time but that is the date the judge set when I waived the hearing."

"Anything else I should know?" Ironside asked.

"Only that Hamilton is just as uneasy about the facts of this case as we are," Della responded for her boss.

"Will he help us if we can provide him with enough doubt?" Ironside inquired.

"Yes, I think he will," Perry answered.

"Well than, let's get inside," Ironside said. The four of them went to the door of the vice president's residence where two more secret service agents were stationed. They opened the door and all of them entered along with Otto.

Another agent greeted them as they entered. "The vice president is waiting for you in his study. Right this way."

They followed the agent to the study. When they arrived, the vice president stood up behind his desk. He gave Otto a disdainful look and said, "I can't stand dogs."

"He's a service dog," Ironside said.

He nodded and walked around the desk, offered his hand to Mason first. As Mason shook his hand, he said, "So you are the famous Perry Mason. I have read a lot about you, especially since the president hired you as his counsel."

Perry smiled, turned to Della and said, "This is my confidential secretary, Della Street and," pointing to Ironside, he began to say, "and this is …"

"Chief Robert T. Ironside from San Francisco. Yes, I am also familiar with his reputation as well. Chief," he addressed Ironside as he put out his hand.

"Mr. Vice President," Ironside answered in kind. "We would like to ask you some questions."

Werner laughed. "Seems you deserve your reputation, Chief. Right to the point."

"Anything else would be a waste of your time and ours," Ironside said gruffly.

"Please everyone sit down," Werner said, turning on the charm.

Perry took the lead. "Where were you the night of the murder?"

Werner's face was a picture of surprise. "Surely, that is a matter of record, Mr. Mason."

"We would to hear it from you," Ironside said.

"Alright, I was right here in the residence. You can check on that."

"I already have," Ironside returned.

Werner took an instant disliking to Ironside. He did not like the way the man was staring directly into his eyes. It took everything within him to keep from looking away from him. That piercing blue stare of his was unnerving, but he had heard about it in the report that had been provided to him on Ironside. Somehow, the report did not do him justice. It certainly had not helped to be warned ahead of time. "Well, then there is no reason to waste time on questions you already have the answers to, now is there." He smiled at Ironside, a forced smile.

Perry watched Werner. He could tell by the look on his face, his brother had already struck a nerve in the vice president. His disdain for his brother was written all over him. If he could read it there than there was no doubt that Bob could. "Sir, were you aware of the first lady's affair with Congressman Cunningham?"

"No, counselor, I was not. The relationship between the president and I is not very good. He would not confide something of such a personal nature to me." He lit up a cigarette. He offered one to Mason and Ironside. Both declined.

"Then you knew nothing of the blackmail either?" Ironside asked, continuing to stare at the vice president.

"Of course not," he answered. "Why would I?"

"You would if you were blackmailing him," Mason said and then added with a smile, "Hypothetically, of course."

Werner's demeanor changed. He dropped the charm and politeness. Indignantly he said, "Surely you cannot believe that I had anything to do with the first lady's murder?"

"The thought has certain crossed my mind," Ironside snarled.

"You already know that I was here when it was committed," the vice president snapped at him.

"You could not have done it yourself, Mr. Vice President, but you could have hired someone to do it," Ironside growled. Werner's face was beet red. As he opened his mouth to speak, Perry cut him off.

"Please forgive my brother's manner. He is used to dealing with criminals. We are not accusing you of anything, but we do have to explore all possibilities."

"Did you consider the possibility that Whitmore did indeed murder his wife?" Werner snapped.

"Neither Chief Ironside or I believe that. We believe he is innocent of the charge," Mason said calmly.

"You would," Werner snorted. "Just ignore all the evidence and blame someone else. Is that your strategy?"

"No," Ironside said, continuing to stare at Werner. "Our strategy is to find the guilty party regardless of how high up this goes."

Werner flinched and looked away from Ironside. "Well, you won't find your killer here. You are wasting your time. Now, if you will excuse me, I am a very busy man."

"Just one minute Mr. Vice President," Perry said. "What was the meeting about that took place at Senator Brinker's home?"

Werner's jaw tighten. Both Mason and Ironside caught it before he relaxed. "That is none of your concern?" He said in a very nasty tone.

"Anything that concerns Ivan Cunningham is our concern," Ironside snarled.

"It was congressional business and that is all I am going to say." Werner was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Congressional business?" Perry questioned.

"Of course. What the hell else would it be? You two do realize this is Washington?"

"Mr. Vice President, was anything at all mentioned at that meeting about Cunningham, the first lady or blackmail?" Perry asked.

"NO! JUST WHAT ARE YOU TWO ACCUSING ME OF?" He shouted.

"Nothing …yet," Ironside said raising his voice. Otto growled deep in his throat as if he sense his master might be in trouble. "Quiet, Otto." The dog stopped immediately.

Perry stood up and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just a minute, Bob. Let me handle this."

"Sir, it is my job to defend my client. Can you at all remember anyone talking about Cunningham, the first lady or blackmail? Maybe you heard something but dismissed it as just talk?"

"I heard nothing. I told you. It was congressional business. You can't possibly think I had anything to do with it?"

"You have the most to gain," Ironside pointed out. "With Whitmore out of the way, you would be sworn in as president."

Werner snorted. "Whitmore is a one term president. He's finished. Even if he gets out of this mess, the American people are going to boot him out of office if he is stupid enough to run again. I didn't have to kill his wife, to obtain the presidency. All I have to do is run for office next term. I will get the nomination," he snarled.

"He's finished?" Ironside questioned. "Well you certainly saw to it, didn't you?"

Werner stood up. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ACCUSATIONS, IRONSIDE. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." As he headed for the door, Otto stepped in front of him, with the hair standing up on his back. Ironside called him off. Werner called in the secret service agent. "Show these people to the door."

"I apologize for my brother once again. He should show the office of vice president more respect," he said with a regretful smile. "Just one last thing, sir," Perry said as he hand him an official looking paper.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a subpoena," Ironside snarled. "You are going to be a witness for the defense. If you can't answer our questions truthfully then you can perjure yourself on the stand." He looked up at Mason. "Come on Perry, let's get out of here."

Once outside, Perry told the secret service, he and Della would ride with Ironside. They insisted on following them back.

Now inside the van, Perry grinned. How'd I do? I picked up on your good cop, bad cop routine."

Ironside grinned back. "You did just fine."

Della was clearly upset. She began to scold both of them. "Have you both lost your minds? If he is indeed in on the blackmail and murder, you could have just set him in motion. It is already obvious that these people will kill anyone who gets in their way. Just exactly what do you think you accomplished in there."

"What we did Della was to force him out into the open. He will now have no doubt that we are on to him," Perry said.

"On to him? Just what if he is not guilty? Do you realize how you two just treated the vice president of the United States."

"I thought I was very respectful," Perry said playfully. "It was Bob that was disrespectful."

"This is not a laughing manner, Perry."

"Della," Ironside said. "First of all, there is no way in hell that Werner is totally innocent in this mess. He may not have been the one to order the murders, but one thing for damn sure is he knows a lot more than what he is telling us."

"But you believe he is in on it?" Della asked.

"He has to be Della. Did you see the look on his face when Perry asked him about that meeting? That wasn't any congressional meeting. That was a meeting of the co-conspirators," Ironside said calmly.

"Then both of you are playing with fire," Della said. "You could have just them right after you.

"At least it will force him out into the open," Perry said. "Della, the only way we are going to get at the truth is to step on toes and force them to make a move. Sooner or later, they are going to make a mistake. When they do, we will be there to take advantage of it.

13.6

"I WANT IRONSIDE DEAD!" Werner shouted into the phone."

"Colin, calm down. From what you told me, he was bluffing. He was testing you to see how you would react. Sounds to me like you allowed him to get to you. He has nothing, you hear me, nothing. He is grasping at straws," Japer said.

"What the hell do you mean nothing? He knows what that meeting was about at Brinker's."

"He's guessing. There is no way he has a shred of evidence. Just stay cool."

Werner remained silent for a moment. "What if one of them talks? You have not met Ironside. The man is simply unnerving. I have never dealt with anyone like him. And, Mason is no picnic either. He spent the whole time trying to calm that crazy brother of his but I didn't fall for his routine. He asked all the right questions. He's shrewd, I am telling you."

"Of course he is. How the hell do you think he got where he is? Just sit tight. I will grant you one thing, we need to keep an eye on our …friends. I'll have some men assigned to them. If they look like they are caving, we will remove them. Will that satisfy you?"

Werner calmed down. "Yes, except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Ironside."

"You tried to kill him once. You missed. I agree he needs to be taken out but we can't keeping missing. How do you think that will look to Burger? He is going to start questioning the case against Whitmore and if Mason and Ironside come up with anything at all, Burger will help them. So if you go after Ironside again, make sure you get him this time."

"We will get him. I have an idea in mind."

"What?"

"Maybe one of our friends should …talk."

"What do you mean?"

"One of them could call Ironside and tell him that he has some information for him. He could name a place to meet him. Then we could have some men there to kill him."

"I like it. Go ahead, arrange it but Colin …"

"Yeah."

"Make sure Ironside is dead this time and take out our friend, in case something goes wrong. We don't want him talking to the police or worse …Ironside."


	14. Chapter 14

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 14

14.1

Ironside, Perry and Mark cleared security at the White House. They were met at the door by Ed and Artie Hinson.

"The president would like to see both of you in the oval office," Hinson told then as he approached them.

"Well then, let's not keep the president waiting," Ironside said with his usual gruffness.

"How did it go with the vice president?" Ed asked.

"We will talk about it when we get to the oval office," Perry said. "There is no sense in going over it twice."

They walked on in silence to the oval office as Mark wheeled his boss. Otto stayed in pace with his master.

As they reached the outer office of the oval, Delores Williams looked up from her desk. She reached for the phone and punched a button. "Mr. President, Chief Ironside and Mr. Mason are here to see you.

Within seconds the door to the president's office opened and Whitmore appeared. "Gentlemen, come in. Artie has informed me about Cunningham and Paul Drake's men. Are there any leads?"

"We are working on that now," said Perry

"Come in, gentleman. Have a seat." He looked at Della. "You too Della."

Everyone took a seat. "As you mentioned, Mr. President, Ivan Cunningham was murdered," Perry began.

"A car came racing past Paul and me as we dragged the congressman out of the bar. There was nothing we could do." Ed told the president.

"Than their target was Cunningham?" The president asked.

"We are quite confident it was," Ironside answered.

"Were you able to find anything out before he died, Ed?" The president asked the sergeant.

"We know he was paid to have the affair with your wife. He admitted it. He also said this went high up. He was scared to death of someone. He said they would kill him if he talked," Ed continued.

"How high up?" Whitmore inquired.

Ed shook his head. "He would not tell us. He was too scared of being killed."

"With good reason. They were obviously watching him. They must have decided to remove him when they saw him come out with Paul and Ed," Della said.

"No, that decision was made long before that," Ironside disagreed. "Cunningham was weak. They could not take a chance of him talking to us."

Artie Hinson spoke up. "He did live long enough to reveal enough to help the president. We know it went high up and we know it was a conspiracy just as Chief Ironside and Mr. Mason have suspected." There was excitement in his voice.

"It helps our investigation, but it does nothing to help us in court," Mason said.

"I don't understand. How can showing there was a conspiracy not help in court?" Hinson asked.

"What Mr. Mason is saying," Ironside said looking at Hinson, "is we can not prove a conspiracy. The man who could have helped us prove it is dead. It does help put one more piece of the puzzle together.

Ironside looked over to his sergeant. "So, is Mr. Hinson off our suspect list, Sergeant?"

Hinson looked over at Sergeant Brown waiting for his response to Ironside. He had spent the entire day with him providing him with whatever he had asked. He needed Ironside to believe him. He had to believe that he could not harm the president in anyway. He was not the same man that Ironside put in prison so many years ago. He did not blame the chief. In fact, he would have been upset if Ironside had not checked him out. It was time that it was settled so that the chief would concentrate on finding the real killer.

"I have accounted for all of Mr. Hinson's time, Chief. He did not go near the White House residence at any time the president was not there with him. In other words, Chief, the president himself is Mr. Hinson's alibi. He bank records are clear. No money has gone in any of his accounts expect his government pay. No large checks have been written out of his checking account. We have accounted for all of his accounts both here and back in San Francisco."

Ed continued. "He has not even had as much as a parking ticket since he was released from prison. I had him checked thoroughly. He's clean, Chief."

"Is his time accounted for when the president was poisoned?" Ironside asked.

"Completely. It was not possible for him to poison the president's food. The doctor that treated the president stated that the president would be dead right now if it had not been for the quick actions of Mr. Hinson." Ed continued going over other pertinent information he had checked on. When he finished, he waited for Ironside's reaction.

Staring straight into the blue eyes of the tough detective, Hinson said, "Well, Chief?"

Ironside said nothing for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, while still staring at Artie Hinson, he retreated. "Alright, Artie, you are off the hook."

"Thanks, Chief. You sure are not easy to convince."

"If I were, then your boss would be looking for someone else to investigate this case," he said gruffly.

"So, now that I have been removed from the suspects list, where does that leave us," Hinson asked.

"With a list of members of congress," Perry answered, "including the vice president of the United States."

"You can't be serious," the president said. "What evidence do you have that he is part of any conspiracy?"

"We haven't yet," Perry Mason answered. "After seeing him, both Bob and I agree that he knows much more than he is telling us and he was way too sensitive about that meeting that took place at Brinker's home."

"We believe Cunningham was silenced to keep him from talking to us. He was in on that meeting and he admitted to Paul and me that he was paid to have an affair with your wife, sir," Ed repeated to the president. "He became terrified when we told him we were taking him to Mr. Mason and Chief Ironside. He kept saying they would kill him before he had a chance to tell them anything."

"And he was right," the president said. He looked at Ironside. "Have you determined where Drake's men were killed?"

"No, but we know that they had found the place where Cunningham and your wife were videoed. They were likely killed there when they were discovered.

"How would these people have known where to find Drake's men?" Artie Hinson asked.

"The only way they could have," Della offered, "is that they were having them followed."

President Whitmore breathed in a very audible breath. "That is not a very comforting thought, Della."

"I think we can safely assume they are having all of us followed," Ironside said.

"That does it Bob! I am assigning secret service agents to all of you." Ironside was shaking his head.

"Don't argue with me. I already have those too private detectives on my conscious. I could not live with myself is something happened to any of the rest of you."

"I am sorry, Mr. President, but I have to agree with Bob," Perry said. "Someone in the secret service allowed the killer into the residence. There is no way we can afford to have them shadowing us. They could repeat everything we say back to the very people whom they are supposed to be protecting us from."

"You act as though the entire secret service is in on this, Perry," Whitmore said.

"We don't believe that any more than you do, Mr. President," Ironside said.

"Since we don't know who in the secret service can't be trusted, we simply cannot trust any of them," Ed added.

"Well working in twos certainly doesn't work," Hinson said. "They did not hesitate to kill both of those men."

"Perry, when Paul gets back, I suggest we bring more of his operatives out here to protect our people," Della said.

"Della's right," Ironside agreed. "We'll stop using his men as detectives and use them as body guards. We will have to handle the investigation without them."

"Agreed," Mason responded.

"I don't agree with this, Bob." The president argued. "However, you are not going to give me a choice, are you?"

"No!" Ironside and Mason said at the same time.

"So what is the plan?" Whitmore asked.

"We are going to keep the pressure on all of those that attended that meeting at Brinker's house," Perry responded.

"Do you really think they are responsible for my wife's murder?"

"They may not have agreed to the murder," Ironside said.

"But we believe they were all in on the blackmail. Cunningham said they was afraid that you were going to get us into a war with Iran," Perry told the president.

"Oh that is ridiculous. I don't want war with any country. I simply have troops sitting on their border to make sure they behave themselves. I have no intentions of starting a war. If anyone starts one, it will be Iran, not the United States."

"Perry, something bothers me," Della said.

"Go ahead Della, tell us," Ironside responded before Mason could. He knew his brother heavily relied on Della's intuition and he, himself, had come to respect it just as much.

"Cunningham was terrified of someone or of several people. If all of the people at that meeting were unaware of the plan to kill the first lady, then who ordered the poisoning of the president and the killing of the first lady. Who at that meeting was acting outside of the group? Wouldn't it suggest that the person who was in on the planning was at that meeting?"

"Perry and I already believe that to be the case. That is why we had Paul's men following everyone at that meeting," Ironside said.

"But Chief, if we pull Paul's men off of them to protect us, wouldn't that be counterproductive?" Ed inquired.

"He's right Bob," the president agreed. "All the more reason you should use the secret service."

"No, we are not using the secret service until we find out which one of them is in on the conspiracy," Ironside stood his ground.

"Paul must know of a detective agency somewhere in this area that we can use," Perry said. "I will speak with him when he gets back."

"It is settled then. Perry will check with Paul. We will employ another agency," Ironside agreed. "Unless, Mr. President, there is financial concerns," Ironside said.

"None. I can afford whatever you spend," the president replied.

"In that case I am hungry. What's the most expensive place in town?" Ironside said with a grin.

"The White House cafeteria. You have been cleared to eat there at my expense."

"Is the food any good?" Perry asked.

Whitmore shrugged. "I don't seem to lose any weight on it."

"I don't lose any weight on Mark's cooking either. That doesn't mean it is any good," Ironside complained.

"You don't have any trouble shoveling it in, either," Mark offered.

Whitmore laughed. "Go on, go get something to eat."

As they left the oval office, Ironside said, "You up to another good cop, bad cop session?"

"You mean with the head of the president's secret service detail?" Perry asked.

"Exactly."

"Sounds like fun. After lunch then?"

"After lunch," Ironside said.

14.2

"Eve, can you see him from here?"

"Not very well, Paul. It looks like whoever it is, is entering the vice-president's residence. He's a big man. I dare say he is every bit as big as Perry and the chief. There are hundreds of reasons for someone visiting the vice president, you know," Eve said.

"Of course, but since when does a person change vehicles four times and then go to the vice-president's residence?"

"Well, you've got me there, Paul. What do you want to do?"

"Get a closer look," Drake answered. "Come on, let's see if we can get closer and still avoid the secret service. Eve followed Drake as they tried to move past the secret service.

They did not get far, however, as someone stepped in behind them and pointed a gun behind Paul's ear. "That is far enough," the voice of a secret service agent said. "You are in trouble, both of you."

"I'm Paul Drake, a private detective working for Perry Mason and this is Officer Eve Whitfield who works for Chief Robert Ironside of the San Francisco Police Department."

"I know who you are Drake." He tapped his ear and spoke. "Inform the vice-president I just found two of Mason's and Ironside's people nosing around." He listened for a moment and then said. "The vice-president would like to see you both." Still holding the gun on both of them he motioned for Eve and Paul to accompany him. He led them in the building and was met by three secret service agents who relieved them of their weapons. "This way," the agent ordered.

Eve and Paul followed the agent, who had holstered his weapon. Two more agents followed them to what appeared to be a study. Sitting behind the desk was Vice-President Colin Werner. "Sit down Drake, Officer Whitfield." The detectives followed his instructions, both taking a seat in front of the desk. "I could have you arrested. You can't simply sneak onto this property and I am sure you know it."

"Go ahead, arrest us," Eve said. "It should make for some interesting media coverage. Don't you think Paul?"

"Sure would. We follow a man that buys video equipment from a hock shop, changes vehicles three times and ends up here. Even if it isn't the same video equipment that filmed Cunningham and the first lady, the press will have a field day. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Vice-President?"

"No one came here, Drake, except you and Officer Whitfield. Isn't that right Jerrod?" He turned his head and looked at the head of his secret service detail.

Agent Jerrod Spicer smiled and said, "That's right, Sir."

"You see, Mr. Drake, it will simply be your word against mine. Now who do you think the press and the American people are going to believe? you or me? After all, your boss is just using desperate measures to clear a guilty man. You know how the American people love a scandal."

"Yes, people do love a scandal, Mr. Vice President," Eve said. "Especially, if it involves both the president and the vice-president. All we will have to do is tell what we saw. You can use your desperate attorney, cop scenario if you like. But when we start talking about video equipment and your … friend, shall we say, finding it necessary to change vehicles three times, it won't matter what your secret service agents say, the press will smell another scandal and they will run with it regardless of what you may think. Don't try to bully us, Sir. Chief Ironside can't be bullied, neither can Perry Mason. Just what makes you think after having worked with them for years that we can be bullied?"

The expression on Werner's face changed. He had thought if he pressured them, they would back down. But apparently these people that worked for Ironside and Mason could not be pressured. He had to think. What was he going to do about them? Jasper was in the residence. He would be furious that he had been followed and he would lay the problem at his feet. Jasper would expect him to figure out what he was to do about it.

"So what will it be, Mr. Vice President?" Paul asked.

"Keep them in this room, Jarrod. I will be right back." Werner got up and left the room. He walked down the other end of the residence to the room Jasper was waiting.

When he walked in, Jasper stood up. "Well?"

"They followed you … watched you change cars three times and followed you here. I don't think they can identify you, though."

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling. They did not act as if they knew it was you. Shall I turn them loose?"

"Hell no. We can't do that until we determine whether or not they saw me," Jasper snapped.

"You should just have come directly here. Changing vehicles has raised their suspicions."

"Right! And just how would I have explained visiting you?" He growled at Werner. "No, it is best we are not seen together until Whitmore is convicted and you have taken the oath of office."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Let them think you are letting them go. I want them to be seen leaving the vice-presidential residence. Then we will pick them up. Have them taken somewhere so we can determine just what they did see. I don't have a problem killing anyone who risks exposing us but I don't want to leave a trail of bodies all over. We kill only when necessary and we don't yet know if it is necessary to kill them."

"I thought you said I could target Ironside and Mason's people," Werner reminded him.

"Only when necessary. Hamilton Burger isn't stupid. If too many people on Mason's side show up dead, he will work with Ironside and Mason. If he does, we will never get Whitmore convicted."

"What about Ironside? Do I still go through with the plan?" Werner asked.

"Yes, get that damn cop out of the way. Have you got it arranged?"

"Yes. He will be contacted tonight. "And Mason?"

"Don't touch Mason … at least not yet. That one you will have to make look like an accident. Now get back in there. Stall for about five minutes and then let them go. I will make the arrangements to have them picked up."

"Alright. You know it is too bad Whitmore did not turn his power over to me. It would have made things much easier."

"You should work on that Colin. Find some … sympathetic house members. Try to force him to do so. Threaten impeachment if he refuses. If we can get power turned over to you than we will be home free. We can stop Mason at every turn."

"I'll see what I can do," Werner said and then left the room. He was relieved that Jasper took control of the situation instead of dumping it on him.

Paul and Eve stood up when Werner re-entered the study. "So what did your friend tell you to do?" Paul asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Drake. I simply had to take care of some congressional business." He walked around the desk. "I am going to let both of you go. But I am warning you and your bosses, if you come around here again without an appointment, the next time you will find yourselves in jail. Now get out of here!"

Paul took Eve's arm and headed for the door. The secret service agents escorted them out. When they arrived at the car, Paul opened the door for Eve, waited until she had gotten in and closed the door. He went around to the other side and got in the rented car.

"Something is wrong, Paul," Eve said. "He let us go too easily."

"Yeah, well we are going to find out who comes out of the residence. Let's get this car off the street and better concealed. We will follow whoever went in there when he comes out." Paul started the car and made a U-turn. He headed away from the vice-president's residence. When he thought he was far enough away not to be detected, but close enough to see the entrance of the residence, he pulled over and stopped the car. "Now we wait."

14.3

Ironside with Mark pushing his wheel chair, Mason and Street approached the main office the secret service maintained in the White House. Otto as always was glued to the side of his master's chair. An agent, upon seeing them approach walked over to them. "Can I help you Mr. Mason?" He nodded at Ironside and Della Street.

"We would like to see Mr. Davis," Perry said.

"One moment, Mr. Mason." The agent disappeared for a few minutes and returned with Head Agent, Danny Davis.

"Can I help you Mr. Mason?" He looked down at Ironside. The distain was clearly present on his face. Ironside's dog's eyes never left him. Davis knew the dog considered him a threat to the detective in the wheelchair. He was careful not to make any quick moves and he kept his distance from the German Shepherd.

"We would like to talk to you, Agent Davis," Ironside said loudly.

"Follow me," Davis said. He led them into a room and closed the door. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Where were you when Faye Whitmore was murdered?" Ironside asked, his voice almost accusing.

"Just like that? You don't waste any time, Mr. Ironside," Davis said with distain.

Perry smiled. "It's Chief Ironside, Agent Davis. Let's not get off on the wrong foot. We just would like your help."

Davis looked at the smiling lawyer and said in a pleasant voice, "Alright, Mr. Mason. What can I help you with?"

"You can start by telling us where you were at the time of the murder," Ironside insisted.

"Easy Bob," Perry said. "I am sure Agent Davis was busy doing his job."

Davis frowned at Ironside and returned his attention back to Mason. "I was right here and … that can be checked with some of the other agents on duty." He looked at the chief in triumph.

"Thank you," Perry said. Can you tell us please which agents were on duty near the oval office the night of the murder?"

"Of course. He reached for the duty roster and leafed through the pages. "Two agents were outside the oval office that evening. "Bill Gardner and Caden Collins. Why do you want to know that?"

"They would have been able to hear the argument between the president and his wife since the door was open," Ironside said. "It would have given them the opportunity to plan the poisoning of the first lady."

"That is ridiculous, Chief Ironside. They never left the oval office area until the president went back to the residence. They followed him there."

"You didn't let me finish, Mr. Davis. One or the other could have called ahead to let an accomplice know about the argument, giving the accomplice time to set up the poisoning." Ironside watched the agent's face. The agent turned white.

"Could that be possible? Do you really think one of our agents could have been in on the murder?"

"Yes, we do," Mason said.

"Did you leave this office around the time the first lady was murdered … perhaps made a trip to the president's residence," Ironside inquired.

"What? You think … I had something to do with it?" Davis asked.

"It's possible," Ironside snarled.

"Well I didn't Ironside. I told you I never left here."

"Not even for a minute?" Ironside asked.

"Well … I don't know. I could have. But I did not go near the residence," he insisted.

"So you don't have an alibi for all of your time here?" Ironside pointed out, his blue eyes boring into the agent."

"Go to hell, Ironside. I am charged with protecting the president and the first lady when they are in the White House. You have no idea … "

"Easy gentlemen," Perry soothed. "Chief Ironside has his own methods of interrogations, not all of which I agree." He smiled at the agent. "Could you help us another way? Please understand everyone is a suspect until we can rule them out. You can help us do that."

"How?"

"Is there a video tape that records who comes and goes?" Perry asked.

Davis face again turned pale. "Well, yes there is but it would take a court order to get a copy of that tape."

Ironside slapped a court order in Davis' hand. "You mean like this?"

Davis looked at the court order and then smirked at the detective. "You will have to talk to the police, they already picked it up." Ironside already knew that. He wanted to see the look on Davis' face when he asked him for it.

"You keep a copy of it?" Perry asked politely.

"Yes."

"Mark, get Ed down here. I want him to take a look at it," the chief said to his aide. Mark immediately left to find Brown.

"The police said you could not have the video," Davis said.

"I don't want the video. I want my sergeant to look at it," Ironside growled. "That court order says he can."

"Take it easy Bob. Agent Davis has been very cooperative. He will let us see the video," Perry said.

Ironside stared at the agent who averted his eyes away from the detective. "What do you think of the president's handling of Iran?"

Davis stared at Ironside. "What has that to do with anything?"

"We believe it has a lot to do with it so quit stalling and answer my question!" He roared.

"Bob, will you take it easy. He's right; it has nothing to do with the first lady's death. Can we keep this on track? Even if he disagrees with it, everyone is entitled to an opinion. It doesn't mean he would handle his job any different. Why, I disagree with the president's handling of Iran and I am defending him on a murder charge."

"That's right Ironside. Just because I disagree with him doesn't mean I can't protect him," Davis said.

"Can you explain this?" Ironside asked. He handed Artie Hinson's cuff link to Davis?"

"It's a cuff link, so what?"

"It belongs to Artie Hinson and was found in the president's bedroom the night of the murder."

"So why don't you ask him?"

Ironside looked at Davis. "I did. The last time he remembers seeing it was when he came to discuss the president's security with you."

Davis immediately looked away from Ironside. "I wouldn't know about that?"

"Wouldn't you, now?"

"I have work to do. Are you finished?"

The chief continued to stare at the agent. "Yes, I am finished for now but … I'll be back as soon as I check out your story. I am sure I will have plenty more questions.

Perry Mason reached into his pocket and held out a paper.

"What's this?" Davis asked as he took it from Mason.

"A subpoena. I would like you to be a witness for the defense," Mason said with a smile.

"I don't know why you would bother, Perry. He couldn't tell the truth to God himself," Ironside snarled.

"Forgive my brother. He has been a cop for so long, he doesn't believe anyone. He doesn't even believe me." Mason smiled again and then followed his brother out of the room.

Once they had left the secret service office, Perry asked, "What do you think?"

Ironside grinned. "I think we should take this show on the road. That was brilliant of you to say you do not believe in the president's Iran policy. It got him to open up and admit something that just may help tie him to this conspiracy."

"We don't know that he is part of it Bob," Perry said.

"Della, what do you think?" Ironside asked.

"He's hiding something. I don't know what but he is hiding something."

"He was way too defensive," Ironside said.

"Robert, with the tack you took with both him and the vice-president, how could you expect them not to be defensive?" Della asked.

"Pressure, Della. That is what it is all about. We have to get them all running scared. Werner and his buddies may be able to control one or two of them but if we get them all chasing their tails, they will have a major problem on their hands. That just might get them to make a mistake. We might even get one of them to come running to us," Perry said. "Bob's tack is perfect."

14.4

"Paul, look the door to the vice-president's residence is opening. Can you see who that is?" Eve asked.

"No, he's too far away." Drake turned on the car's engine. Just as he was about to put the vehicle in gear someone appeared at both the driver and passenger window. A gun was stuck in Paul Drake's face.

"Put the car in park, Mr. Drake," the man said. Drake did as he was told. "Now, give me your gun. You too Officer Whitfield. Both detectives complied as there was nothing else they could do. "Now we are going for a little ride. Get out Drake, and get in the back seat."

Paul got out of his rented car. As he put his hand on the door handle, a car came to a screeching halt. Leiutenant Carl Reese, along with one of Drake's men got out of the car pointing guns at the vehicle. The man that had gotten behind the wheel, put the car in drive and floored the pedal. The car raced away from them at an alarming speed.

"Paul, get in," Carl yelled. He got behind the wheel as Paul dove into the back seat. The three men took off down the street after the vehicle in which Eve was now held prisoner.

Fifteen minutes later Carl slammed on the steering wheel with his fist. "Where the hell could they have gone. We have been down every one of these streets."

Drake hung up his cell phone. "They know the city better than we do, Carl. Captain Witherspoon will be looking for them. He put out an APB on the vehicle." He was not sure whether he was trying to assure Reese or himself.

"Looking for them? Like he's looking for the first lady's killer. He needs to work for Ironside for a while. Then he would look for the truth instead of just grabbing what seems to be the first guy that comes along. In fact all cops should have to work for Ironside for a while."

"Ironside … he is going to go ballistic when he finds out they got Eve," Paul said.

"You don't know the half of it. She's the apple of his eye. Washington is about to experience an Ironside nuclear explosion," Carl said.

Paul just sat in silence. It was his fault she was taken. He should have protected her. She was his partner and he stood there and let it happen. And now he would have to face Chief Ironside and tell him.

14.4

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR BACKUP," Ironside roared. "YOU LET EVE BE TAKEN BY THESE THUGS. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER BACK."

"Chief, it happened so fast, there wasn't anything Paul could do," Carl said defending the private detective.

"Bob, Paul is the best there is. If he could have done something, he would have," Perry added. "Pointing fingers is not going to help get her back."

Della placed her hand on Ironside's shoulder. "They can't kill her, Robert. By now they know that Paul is back with us. They won't harm her. I am sure they just want to find out if Paul and Eve recognized whoever went into the vice-president's residence.

"Carl, you and Ed come with me." Ironside said wheeling toward the door of the room the president assigned them in the White House.

"Where to, Chief?" Ed asked

"We are going to pay a visit on the vice-president. When Mark grabbed his jacket, his boss yelled over his shoulder. "No Mark, stay here. I want cops with me."

"Chief!" Called out Paul.

"Come on Drake. Maybe having you along will make the vice-president squirm."

14.5

Ironside waited in the vice-president's study along with Ed, Carl and Paul. Sergeant Brown watched his boss. He knew he was an explosion waiting to happen. The vice-president had no idea what he had just set off. Eve was special to the chief. Oh, Ed knew that both he and Mark were just as important to him as she was but it was different with Eve. The chief was still of the old school. Women were to be protected. The chief knew that Eve was an outstanding policewoman but that didn't stop him from being the masculine protector. He was softer on her … most of the time. He looked out after her all of the time. Anyone who had the nerve to take Eve had no idea what they were in for. Chief Robert T. Ironside would move mountains to get her back safely.

Vice-President Werner entered his study. "Chief Ironside, I did not expect to see you back so soon." He glanced over at Paul Drake. Something had gone wrong. Drake should be tucked away somewhere. This was definitely not going to be a pleasant visit.

Ironside stared at him. His face was granite hard and his eye's a burning sea of blue. "WERNER, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO EVE, YOU WON'T FIND A HOLE DEEP ENOUGH, A CITY FAR ENOUGH AWAY AND A MILLION THUGS WON'T KEEP ME FROM GETTING TO YOU." Ironside roared at the top of his lungs. His face was beet red.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ironside. What has happened to Officer Whitfield?"

"CUT THE ACT WERNER. YOU HAVE EVE AND WE BOTH KNOW IT," Ironside roared.

"That's Mr. Vice President to you, Ironside," Agent Spicer said.

"SHUT UP MISTER! NO ONE RESPECTS THE OFFICE OF PRESIDENT OR VICE-PRESIDENT MORE THAN I DO," Ironside bellowed. "I DON'T RESPECT THE PIECE OF GARBAGE STANDING BEFORE ME. HE SURE AS HELL IS NOT MY VICE-PRESIDENT." He turned his attention back to Colin Werner. "YOU'RE FINISHED, WERNER. DO YOU HEAR ME? PERRY AND I ARE GOING TO BRING THIS ENTIRE CITY DOWN AROUND YOUR EARS. YOU GOT THAT? YOU ARE GOING DOWN AND SO IS EVERY LAST ONE OF THE CONGRESSMEN, SENATORS AND ANYONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THE BLACKMAILING OF THE PRESIDENT AND THE KILLING OF FAYE WHITMORE. YOU CAN STAND THERE AND CLAIM TO KNOW NOTHING BUT I KNOW BETTER. I WILL FIND THE EVIDENCE TO BRING THE WHOLE BUNCH OF YOU DOWN. YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIVES IN A CELL. NOT ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD, NOT ALL THE ASSASSINS, NOT ALL THE BULLETS, NOR ALL THE CONSPIRACIES WILL STOP ME FROM BUSTING YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHAT POSSESSED JIM TO CHOOSE SUCH A LOW LIFE FOR A VICE-PRESIDENT. YOU AREN'T HALF THE MAN HE IS ON HIS WORST DAY. REMEMBER, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO EVE, I WILL HOLD YOU PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE. AND YOU WON'T HAVE A MINUTE OF PEACE FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE."

Ironside whirled his chair around to find Agent Jarrod Spicer standing in front of him. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY" The detective never slowed as he rammed the chair's foot pedal into Jarrod's leg. Ed followed him out without saying a word. He knew the best thing was to let the chief cool down.

Paul Drake looked at Werner with pure hatred on his face, then turned and left. Carl followed but stopped and turned back toward Werner, supporting a massive grin. "And this is one of the chief's good days!" He turned and joined his fellow officers.

After he left, Werner dropped into his chair. _Oh my god, what have we unleased? We have no choice. Ironside must die._


	15. Chapter 15

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 15

15.1

"Calm down Colin!" Jasper told the vice president. "Ironside is just blowing off steam. Just what do you think he is going to do anyway? He is only one man. You act as if he is some kind of super hero. I started this whole thing because I thought you could handle it. So far all you have done is panic."

"You did not see the look on that cripple's face. He will keep digging until he finds out what is going on. He is not going to stop. We have to do something about him," Werner cried, the panic evident in his voice.

Jasper sighed. "Correct me if I am wrong but aren't you supposed to have him taken out tonight?"

"We should not wait until tonight. We should do it now! We cannot give him any more time to investigate. Our man in the secret service said he and Mason were questioning Danny Davis."

"So what. You knew he would. Someone got in the residence to poison the first lady. Naturally Ironside and Mason would check into the possibility that the secret service had something to do with it."

"They were supposed to think that Whitmore killed her," Werner shouted.

"And that is exactly what the police think. You really did not expect Ironside to just accept it at face value, did you?"

"I did not expect this reaction out of him. You did not see him or hear him. He knows, I am telling you he knows. Not more than an hour after we picked up Whitfield, he came busting in here accusing me, no, not accusing, more as if he knew, threatening me if anything happens to his precious policewoman. He would hold me responsible. He threaten me."

"Again, so what. If he actually had anything, he would have brought the DC police with him. He is guessing. A very good deduction but that is it. He cannot prove anything. Stop worrying. There is nothing to tie you or me to any of this."

"What about Whitfield?" Werner asked.

"What about her? Have you got anything out of her yet?" Jasper asked.

"The boys say that so far she refuses to talk."

"What have they asked her? Jasper inspired.

"They were trying to find out what Ironside and Mason know. She refused to tell them anything."

"Did she see me?"

"If she did, she isn't talking. What do you want to do with her?" Werner asked.

"Find out if she can identify me," Jasper ordered.

"What difference does that make now? Surely, if she and Drake saw you, Ironside and Mason know it by now. Why would Drake keep it from them?"

"He wouldn't but I need to know if they saw me. Tell your boys to apply some pressure on Whitfield. We need to know if Ironside knows it was me that came out of your residence."

"What do I do with her once she talks?"

"Nothing right now. I do not think it is a good idea to kill her. That would only make Ironside furious. As long as Ironside is alive, keep her alive. When he is out of the way, then we will decide what to do with her." Jasper ordered him.

"Ironside will be dead tonight unless you will let me take him out now," Werner said.

"No, everything is planned for tonight. Leave it be. Call me when it is done. And quit panicking." Jasper hung up the phone.

_What a wimp Werner is. I knew Ironside would be tough to deal with. I did not realize a cripple would be able to scare the hell out of him. I have no choice but to put up with him. The only way to the presidency is through Werner. _

_I may have to intervene. Werner could jeopardize my plans. If I could, I would just kill him now. Unfortunately, I have no choice but to keep the idiot alive until he nominates me vice-president. Once I am confirmed as vice-president, Colin Werner's days are numbered. I just have to put up with him until then. In the meantime, keeping him in line is becoming a problem. I may need to remind him about what I could do to his son._

15.2

"Why have him go on television at all, Mr. Mason? You are not allowing him to say anything." The president's speechwriter stood beside her desk where Perry Mason was sitting marking up the speech Thomas had written for her boss' address to the nation.

"Miss Thomas, I am not going to allow him to say anything that will hurt him in court. There is no way I am going to allow him to describe the argument with his wife or talk about the videos or blackmail letters." Mason informed the speechwriter.

"But that is exactly what the American people are expecting him to do," she protested.

"I cannot be concerned with what they expect. I am concerned with protecting a client. Now, I need you to remove the sections I have crossed off and return the speech to me," Perry said.

Randy snatched the speech from Mason. After checking what the lawyer had eliminated, she said, "This is unacceptable, Mr. Mason. "I will have to speak with the president."

"Speak to me about what?" The president said as he entered the speechwriter's office.

"This speech, Mr. President. Mr. Mason has butchered it. We can't take all of this out."

Whitmore glanced over the speech and laughed. "Mr. Mason is a fine lawyer. He knows what he is doing. Remove whatever he has crossed out and give it to the technician running the teleprompter."

"But, Mr. President!" She protested.

"We are not going to tell Mr. Mason how to do his job. He has my best interest at heart. The president handed the speech back to Randy.

"Perry, if you are done in here, I would like to talk to you."

"We are finished. Remember, remove everything I have crossed out." Perry and President Whitmore left Randy Thomas's office.

As they were walking back to the Oval office, Whitmore asked, "Did you hear what Bob did?"

"Yes. Paul told Della, who told me. I am not surprised. His people are family to him, Eve, in particular."

"I am concerned that he should not have tipped our hand the way he did," Whitmore told his lawyer.

"He did not do anything that would not have resulted in what we have planned," Mason informed Whitmore. "The plan is to put on the pressure to get one or more of them to break. Bob simply pushed Werner a little further than we had planned."

"Then you are not worried about it?"

"You said a few minutes ago to you speechwriter that you would not tell me how to do my job. Well, I am not about to tell Bob how to do his. Now if you will excuse me. I am meeting Della. It is time to shake up another congressman."

15.3

Paul watched as Secret Service Agent, Jarrod Spicer came out of the vice president's residence. He got into his car. Paul turned on the engine of his rented car. Just as he was about to put the car in gear, the passenger door opened and a man got in beside him. Paul reached for his gun.

"Easy, Mr. Drake. I do not present a threat to you. Go ahead, follow him. We will talk on the way." The man nodded toward the vehicle in front of them that had pulled away.

Paul pulled the car into the road and began following Spicer at a distance. "So who are you?"

"My name is Seth Freeman, Mr. Drake. I was the head of the first lady's secret service detail. I want to help Mason and Ironside but I can't be seen doing so or I will be killed."

"Do you know what is going on?" Paul asked him.

"I have a pretty good idea. Before you ask, no I cannot prove it but I know it."

"Know what?" Drake asked as he turned the corner, staying behind Jarrod Spicer.

"About the conspiracy to frame the president for Faye Whitmore's murder. I know that the vice-president is behind it. I am sure you know about the meeting at Senator Brinker's house, yes?"

"We know about it," Drake answered, not wanting to reveal much until he knew more of what Freeman had discovered.

"All of those people are involved. Werner is their ringleader. They intended to either get the president to resign. But, one of the co-conspirators decided not to depend on blackmail. He decided to kill Faye Whitmore and frame the president."

"Werner? He killed her?" Drake asked.

"No, not Werner. He talks tough but the truth of the matter is he is a wimp. It is already all over how Ironside reduced him to putty. He's scared of Ironside, scared to death of him."

"Then who?"

"I do not know for sure who it is but if they succeed getting Whitmore out of office and Colin Werner is sworn in, whoever is behind this will be nominated vice-president by Werner. He won't stay vice-president long, I am afraid," Seth told him.

"He intends on killing Werner and then be sworn in as president," Paul surmised.

"That's right, Drake. "

"Where are you getting your information?" Paul asked. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I have known the president since he announced his candidacy for president. I was assigned to him when he got the Republican nomination. Danny Davis was the lead man on that campaign. The president asked that he be put in charge of his secret service detail when he was elected. He awarded me by giving me the head of his wife's detail. I have the greatest respect for the man. He is an honest man in a city full of corrupt politicians. Oh, do not get me wrong, I am not saying that all politicians are corrupt. They are not but there are a lot of them that are. Whitmore is like a breath of fresh air. Unfortunately, he was talked into appointing many people who are corrupt … the vice president for one … five people in the state department, two in the defense department and there are secret service agents that are in on the conspiracy as well."

Drake remained silent. The gravity of what Freeman had told him would have had that effect on anyone. "I still need to know how you know all of this."

"The first lady was scared. She told me all about Ivan Cunningham. She trusted me to protect her. She knew more about what was going on than even Werner knows to this day. She found out about the plot to destroy the president. She knew before she left Ivan Cunningham that last time that they had been videoed. She came to me and told me. I told her I would check into in. She was killed before I could do anything about it."

"Did she tell you how she found out?"

"Apparently, Congressman Cunningham talks in his sleep. After having sex with her that last time, the time it was videoed, he fell asleep. He said plenty. He named everyone in that meeting at Brinker's house. He mumbled about someone who intended to install himself in the presidency but he did not give a name."

"Agent Freeman, you need to come with me and talk to Ironside and Mason," Paul said.

"I can't do that, Mr. Drake. I would be signing my own death warrant. I do not intend to let them find out that I know what they are up to. I do however want to help Mr. Mason and Chief Ironside bring down the whole damn bunch of these people. I have been looking for an opportunity to talk to one of your people. Ironside was smart enough to force all of you to work in twos. I could not take any chances with your men. Ironside has never been left alone. I certainly could not be seen crawling into his van with his cops, now could I?"

"You have been watching me, then?" Drake asked.

Freeman nodded. "I knew as soon as Eve Whitfield was taken, you would attempt to find her. I am guessing Ironside was pretty hard on you."

Paul half smiled. "He was and I deserved it. She was taken while with me. I allowed myself to get caught off guard. I don't do that very often."

"So now you want to get back in Ironside's good graces?" Seth asked.

Paul thought for a moment. "No, Ironside knows me well enough to know I would have stopped it if I could. It was his way of blowing off steam. Eve Whitfield means a lot to him."

"She means a lot to you too, doesn't she?"

"She has become a very good friend and I intend to make sure they don't harm her." Paul stared straight ahead.

"Well you can quit worrying about her," Agent Freeman said.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

"Two of the men that were assigned to hold her are secret service agents. They were asked to come in on the conspiracy because their views on the president's Iran policy were known. Both of them knew if they said no, they were as good as dead. So both said yes. They took a chance on me. They knew how I felt about the first lady and the president. They contacted me earlier today to tell me that they have her. They assured me that they would protect her with their lives. They have been feeding me information." When Spicer stopped off at a bar, Freeman said, "Forget Spicer, keep driving. I do not want to be sitting in one spot. It's too dangerous."

Paul continued driving. "Where to?"

"It doesn't matter, just keep driving but avoid the White House, the capital, in other words …"

"Anywhere you might be recognized," Paul finished for him.

"Now you're getting it, Drake. Listen very carefully; Ironside's life may very well depend on it."

15.4

Perry and Della pulled up to Speaker William Adams house. They sat in their rented car waiting for the private detectives to check out the scene. Paul had indeed found another detective agency to hire. They were now traveling with Perry, Della and all of Ironside's people. The lead detective nodded at Perry. He got out of the car and went around the passenger side, opened the door for Della, took her elbow and led her to Adam's door.

Perry knocked on the door. A moment later, Adams opened it. "Mr. Mason, I was wondering when you would get around to me. I have heard you and Chief Ironside are very interested in that congressional meeting at Brinker's house. Come in, come in." He stepped aside and allowed Mason and Street to enter.

"This is Della Street, my confidential secretary."

"How do you do, Miss Street," Adams said. "You missed the president's address to the nation."

"Not really, Mr. Speaker," Della said. "Mr. Mason read and approved the speech."

Speaker Adams looked between the two. "Yes, of course. I should have known. You did not allow him to say much of anything at all, just like a lawyer. You know that speech will not satisfy the American people. They will think he kept his mouth shut on the advice of a lawyer."

"He did," Mr. Speaker. The American people are not my client."

"Well, never the less it did nothing to help him," Adams said with a smirk. He led them into his den. "Have a seat, please. What can I do for you?"

Perry waited until Della had chosen a seat on the couch. He sat down beside her. "You did not agree with President Whitmore's Iran policy, did you?"

"No, counselor, I did not. He was hell bent on starting another war. I don't understand for the life of me why Republican president have to be so macho where foreign policy is concerned."

"If fact, it would be fair to say you detested the policy, wouldn't it?" Perry asked.

Adams looked at Mason. He knew where he was going with this. "I did not kill the first lady, Mason.

"Can you prove that?" Mason asked.

"I don't have to. You have to prove I did. I do believe that is how the system works. Besides, Mason, if you use that line of thinking you would have dozens of suspects. Anyone of the members of the house or senate could have killed her. The fact remains, the only one charged with her murder is the president, himself." Adam smiled what could easily have been described as evil.

"But not all of congress was at the meeting at Senator's Brinker's house," Perry said.

"Oh yes, the meeting at Senator Brinker's house. The policy meeting that you and Ironside are trying to make into some sort of conspiracy …prove it Mason."

"I intend to, Mr. Speaker. I intend to prove that every one of you were in on a conspiracy to blackmail the president of the United States into resigning his office. That is a dangerous precedence, don't you think? Every president from here on out would have to resign the minute anyone disagrees with his policies."

"It would be if it were true, Mason. But like I said … prove it."

"Tell me, who ordered Cunningham's death?" Mason asked.

"I wouldn't know. Ironside is being touted as the Sherlock Holmes of this century. I'll let him figure it out."

"Believe me, he will," Perry said.

"Can you explain all the phone calls to the vice-president?" Della asked.

"I don't have to. Congressional business and you can't prove otherwise."

"Cunningham was killed because he was going to talk to Chief Ironside and me. We know where he and the first lady were videoed. I have the address. He's a friend of Cunningham's."

"So what?"

"He also works for the White House. Tony Ford, does the name sound familiar?" Perry asked.

"Yes, he worked for the first lady. Again so what?"

"Where is he?"

"How would I know, I don't keep track of the first lady's employees," Adams snarled.

"I called her office, Mr. Speaker," Della said. "He was supposed to be back to work today. He did not report for work according to her secretary."

"So he decided to extend his vacation."

"You know that for a fact?" Perry questioned.

"No, he did not call me and tell me. Why would he?"

"He didn't show up for work and he did not call the first lady's office, either." Della repeated as she took notes.

Adams looked at her. "I said nothing about allowing notes to be taken, Mason. Tell her to stop or get out. If fact, I am not talking to you any further until you get her out of here."

"Why, Mr. Speaker? Are you afraid to have a witness to this conversation?" Perry asked, his blue eyes boring into the politician.

"I could care less. I told you everything I know. Now get out."

"Della, I think the speaker is right. We should go. When we get back, call Paul and tell him I want Tony Ford found."

"What? Why? I told you he probably just took an extended vacation," Adams shouted.

"You said yourself, you don't know where he is and he did not report for work at the White House. I would think you would be a bit concerned. But don't worry, Mr. Speaker, my people will find him and I will asked him about the use of his house myself," Perry assured him.

"He can't tell you anything."

"How do you know?" Perry asked.

"Because there is nothing to tell."

"The first lady's secretary said he was very nervous when he left," Della pointed out. "She said he seemed scared about something."

"I think we should find out what, don't you, Mr. Speaker? Or is there some reason you do not want him to talk to me. Is it because he knew what happened at his house and why?" Mason pressed.

"That's ridiculous!" Adams yelled.

"Is it Mr. Speaker? You have a good day, sir." Perry took Della's elbow, stood up with her and the couple left Adam's house.

After the door closed, William Adams picked up the phone and dialed Colin Werner. "Colin, Mason was just here. He knows, Colin. Damn it, he knows and if he does, so does Ironside. We have to do something."

15.5

"Damn it Drake! You knew what my orders were," Ironside roared. "No one was to go out alone! And you go off halfcocked and alone! Do you to make out of this city alive?"

"Easy Bob. I do not agree with him going off alone either but you cannot argue with results. At least we know Eve is alright and is protected," Perry said.

"What in the blazes were you thinking?" Ironside continued his tirade.

"Alright Chief, I admit it was stupid. I just wanted to find out where Eve is. I am sorry. It was wrong but as it turns out it …"

"Was the only way Agent Freeman could contact us," Ironside finished for him as he calmed down. "Paul, I just want to get all of us back to California alive."

"I know Chief," Paul said quietly. He knew Ironside was right but it had resulted in valuable information.

"Where is Freeman now?" Perry asked his detective.

"He got lost," Ironside said. I had Carl check him out. Carl!"

"He was special forces. He trained with the Black Ops and was also CIA. If he does not want to be found, they will not find him," Carl answered.

"How are we supposed to contact him?" Ironside asked.

"We aren't," Paul answered. "He will contact us with information."

"How?" Perry inquired.

"Through Chief Ironside's office," Paul answered. "He will contact his office directly. They, in turn, will contact you with the information.

"Good thinking," Ironside said. "Who came up with that?"

"I did," Paul told him.

"We can also leave messages for him the same way. Both sides check in every three hours. Carl, call Headquarters. Have Fran Belding assigned to my office, twenty four seven until further notice."

"You got it, Chief."

"Now what about Tony Ford?" Perry asked. "We need to find him."

"We did," Sgt. Ed Brown said as he entered the room assigned to them at the White House.

Ironside looked at his sergeant. "Please tell me you found him alive, Ed."

"I wish I could, Chief. I did what you told me to do and your hunch was right," Ed informed his boss.

"He was dead and buried in the basement of his own house," Ironside said.

"Yes sir. He was shot in the head." Ed joined the rest of them and sat down.

"Bob, that might explain Speaker Adams behavior today," Perry surmised.

"What do you mean?" Ironside said.

"Unless my power of observation is slipping, I honestly don't think he knew where Tony Ford was. He seemed to be really nervous and worried about him," Perry offered.

"That is because Tony Ford is engaged to the Speaker's daughter," Ed Brown informed all of them.

"Call Adams, Perry. Bluff, tell him we found him and he is talking," Ironside said. "Ask him if he is willing to talk to us. Tell him we will protect him."

"Alright, I do it right after we are finished here. Now what about the call you got, Bob?" Perry asked.

"According to Seth Freeman, they are going to try to kill me tonight. That's what he told Paul. Senator Ted Walters called. He wanted to see me. He said he had information for me. I am to meet him at the Lincoln Memorial."

"The Lincoln Memorial?" Della exclaimed. "Robert, how are you supposed to get up those stairs?"

"He said Mark is to help me up the stairs. If he sees anyone but Mark and me, he will not show up."

"No way Bob, this is not happening," Perry insisted.

"Yes, it is. Mark has agreed and Otto is going as well. Walters agreed to that."

"Bob, once you are up there, there is no way for you to get back down those steps," Perry complained. "I will not allow this. It is too dangerous."

"It is going to happened. I made some calls while you were out. Here is what we are going to do …"

15.6

Senator Ted Walters waited by the Lincoln Memorial. He should not have agreed to this. This was crazy. But by god, he was so deep into this now there was no turning back. If Ironside dug deep enough and he would, they would all go to prison for the murder of Faye Whitmore and whomever else Werner had killed in the process. Why did he ever attend that stupid meeting? How could he allow his hatred of the president to go this far?"

"Senator Walters." Sergeant Ed Brown said behind him."

Walters turned quickly. "I said Ironside was to come alone!" He began backing away from Brown.

"Stay behind the memorial, that is if you want to live," Brown told him.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Walters asked as he began to panic.

"Your friends not only planned Chief Ironside's murder but yours as well," Sgt. Brown said. "I am here to see that nothing happens to you. Chief Ironside sent me."

"My god! They were going to kill me!"

"Yes, Senator. They think that Chief Ironside could get you to talk if he took you in. They think you are weak. So they sent you out here to lure the chief so that they could kill you both."

"I am getting out of here." Walters said.

"And if you do, how long do you think it would be before they send someone to kill you?"

Walters was in a full panic. "I have to get out of here."

"Chief Ironside has a better idea. You can help bring these people down. "

"I am not standing out here and being a target," Walters cried.

"No sir, you are not. Right now, you cannot be seen. We are going to replace you. I will stay with you to make sure you are safe. Chief Ironside will be coming up those stairs in a few minutes. He will meet with someone else."

"You will protect me? In exchange for what?" Walters asked.

"Your cooperation later on. Your death will be announced. Your funeral will take place. Your family cannot know. It will put them through hell, I know. It is the only way we can protect you."

"I don't know much, Brown. The president was supposed to be blackmailed into resigning. No one said anything about murder. I did not sign on for murder."

"You know enough, Senator. Help us and you will receive protection. You can turn states evidence. If you don't help us then you will be charged with multiple counts of murder," Ed told him.

"Alright, Sergeant Brown. I don't have any choice."

"You stay right here. Do not move. Remember, I am here to protect you." Brown reached in to his pocket and dialed on his cell phone. "Okay, Chief. We are set at this end. Come on up." He turned to Walters. "Do not move. I have to get your replacement. Don't move!" Brown disappeared momentarily.

15.7

"Aright Mark, let's move."

Perry sat in the van as Mark wheeled the chief's chair away from the van. Perry turned to Hamilton Burger and Captain Del Witherspoon. "Here's the show we brought you for. Remember, both of you stay in this van. Let Ed, Carl and Otto handle it."

Mark wheeled Ironside's chair over to the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. One by one, he pushed and lifted the chair up the stairs until he had reached the top. Mark let go of Ironside's wheelchair and headed back down the stairs to the van.

Ironside wheeled towards Lincoln. Walter's replacement came out from behind the memorial and moved toward Ironside. When both of them were out in the open three feet from one another an automatic weapon started firing. Ironside and Walter's replacement were riddled with bullets. Walter's replacement fell to the ground. Ironside slumped in his chair.

Walters stared in horror. "Brown, they killed Ironside!


	16. Chapter 16

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 16

16.1

The assassin stopped firing. Ironside showed no movement and Walters was lying on the ground. With the lead he had just pumped into both men, he knew he had completed his contract.

The assassin threw the weapon down. He took off his gloves and put them in his pocket. He would leave it behind. After all, it had been purchased on the black market. The police would not be able to trace it. It was time to leave quietly. This place would be crawling with the authorities very shortly. He took one last glance at the Lincoln Memorial and stood up. A low growl sounded behind him.

The killer jerked and turned quickly. Standing in front of him was a rather large German Shepherd. His head was lowered. The hair stood up on the back of his neck stood up. The dog was growling with his teeth bared.

He never took his eyes off the animal. Slowly he put his hand in his pocket, reaching for the gun that he had placed there earlier. The German Shepherd began closing the distance between then. Remaining calm, he slowly pulled the gun out and pointed it at the dog.

Carl Reese came up behind him. He shoved his gun directly at the back of the killer's head. "Drop it or I'll drop you."

The would-be assassin knew he had nowhere to go. Even if he was able to disarm this man, he was certain the dog would attack him. He dropped his gun to the ground.

"Put your hands behind your head," Carl snarled.

The shooter did exactly as he was told. Carl grabbed his left wrist and cuffed it. He followed suit with the right one. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have that attorney present doing questioning ..."

"Alright right! That is enough! I know my rights."

Carl ignored him. "If you cannot afford an attorney than one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights as I've stated them?"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand them, pig."

"I said that you had the right to remain silent. So use it," Carl snarled. "Now move. Come on Otto." The Shepherd obediently followed Reese and his prisoner.

Carl led the man down the street. He was met by a couple of DC police. They took up flanking positions on each side of them. Keeping acutely aware of their surroundings and being mindful of the possibility that the danger might not have passed, they moved quickly down the street.

They arrived at an awaiting van. Carl opened the back door. "Get in."

The shooter stepped into the vehicle. His eyes widen. He recognized the man in front of him. But, it was not possible! He killed this man.

"Hello Mr. Blair," Ironside said.

"But you are dead," he said, shocked to see Ironside was unharmed.

"Now why would you think that?"

Joseph Blair realized he already said too much. "I am not talking to you, Ironside. I want a lawyer."

"Mr. Mason is a lawyer," Ironside said sarcastically. "You do know who Perry Mason is, don't you? Allow me to introduce the rest of my friends. This is Captain Del Witherspoon of the DC police and Hamilton Burger, special prosecutor.

"I do not give a damn," Blair said.

"You better Mr. Blair. I am surprised you took this job."

"Wait a minute, Chief, you know this man?" Burger asked.

"Joseph Blair. He is a hit man, Hamilton. I have been trying to get him for several years now. He is wanted in three hired killings in San Francisco. Now we finally have him. He won't get out of this one," Ironside said.

"Big deal! You have me on an attempted murder charge. It is not the same as murder, Ironside. I will be back on the streets before you leave Washington.

"Attempted murder is only the beginning, Mr. Blair," Perry said. "You may have missed the chief but you killed Senator Walters. I bet once we test that gun of yours, that it will be tied to Ivan Cunningham's murder and probably Tony Ford and Paul Drake's operatives as well."

Blair flinched. He assumed Walters was unharmed if Ironside was. He was not worried about them testing the gun. It was not the one he used to kill the others. He knew it could tie him to this shooting. How did Ironside do it? He had looked through the site on the rife. It had been Ironside and Walters. How could he have survived? "You are wasting your time, Mason. I just said I am not talking to you people."

"Don't forget San Francisco, Mr. Blair," Ironside said raising his voice. We have the evidence to tie you to three murders in my town. You will not be walking out of any jail."

"Who hired you?" Witherspoon asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Blair said.

"Was it Colin Werner?" Hamilton inquired.

Blair said nothing. "I want a lawyer. I am not talking to you."

"This is a waste of time," Witherspoon said. "He is not going to talk to us. Crouching down in the van, he walked to the back door. He called over two of his officers. "Book this man. Charge him with the attempted murder of Chief Ironside and the murder of Senator Ted Walters. Then read him his rights."

"I read him his rights, Captain," Reece said.

"Then just book him and get him out of here." The officers took custody of Joseph Blair. "Ok, Chief, something is wrong. You are right," Witherspoon said. "What do you want to do?"

"Contact the press. Announce that we have him in custody for attempting to kill me and for killing Senator Walters. Let's give Werner something else to worry about," Ironside said.

"Bob, can I make a suggestion that will really make Werner sweat?" Perry said.

"What?"

"Hint to the press that Blair is cooperating with us. Let it get out. The more pressure we put on, the better the chance we can force these people out in the open." Mason suggested.

"Look, Perry," Hamilton said. "I would like to help you but so far you really don't have anything. You have not shown me any proof that Werner is behind any of this."

"You really don't think that the president is behind it, do you?" Ironside asked.

"Chief, it is entirely possible. Just consider the power of his office," Hamilton said.

"I know we don't have anything concrete as of yet," Perry conceded, "but look at what we have so far. Paul was attacked as soon as he arrived here. Two of his operatives were murdered. We know they had located the video equipment used to film Cunningham and the first lady. Cunningham has been silenced. They have now tried to kill Bob twice. They have Eve Whitfield. God knows they might try to control Bob by threatening her. Tony Ford is dead and they tried to kill Senate Minority Leader, Ted Walters tonight. Incidentally, he is the second man at that meeting at Senator Brinker's house that they have gone after. If it had not been for Bob, you would have had to call the morgue tonight."

"Perry, I am not saying that this doesn't stink to high heaven because it does but you have to give me something! Right now, the evidence points at the president and I have no choice but to prosecute him. When you have some solid proof, you know I will listen," Burger told his friend. "Now do you want to explain to me why the people taking your place out there are not dead?"

"Because they were never alive in the first place," Ironside barked.

"What?" Burger had arrived late and only knew that there was going to be an attempt on Ironside's and Ted Walter's lives. He was not aware of how it was going to be prevented. "I do not understand. We just watched your replacements shot on that monitor."

"It pays to have a friend in the oval office," Perry grinned.

"What am I missing?" Hamilton asked, confused.

Captain Witherspoon chuckled. "The chief called the president. He ordered a rush job on some very sophisticated top-secret robots. They were altered to look like Chief Ironside and Ted Walters. You would never know they were not the real thing, would you?"

Hamilton Burger was amazed. "But they looked real on the monitor."

"And they did through the scope on the rifle. Blair was completely fooled," Witherspoon added.

"The soldier of the future," Ironside commented. "Of course they won't make them up to look like people. That was for Mr. Blair's benefit."

"Controlled by remote control here in the van," Witherspoon told him.

"Perry, I have to go. If you come up with something more solid, call me. In the meantime, I will see you in court." Burger got up and left the van.

16.2

"Relax, Senator Walters," Ed said. "Nobody killed Chief Ironside. It was the chief's idea in order to catch the man trying to kill both of you. They have him in custody."

"What happens now, Brown?" Walters asked.

"In a minute you are going to talk to the chief. He is going to tell you what you are going to do. Follow me. He wants to see you."

Sgt. Brown and Senator Walters got into a waiting squad car. They were driven to Ironside's van. Ed led Walters to the chief. He opened the back door and motioned for Walters to get in. The senator did as he was instructed.

"You look pretty good for a dead man, Senator," Ironside said.

"I can't believe it. They actually tried to kill me." Walters shook his head in disbelief.

"And they would keep trying until they succeeded. That is why you are now officially dead, Senator. No one will know different except the people in this vehicle."

"But my wife … I at least have to tell her, Ironside."

"No! She has to think you are dead. She will be the key to this entire plan. She must be convincing. If she believes you to be dead then her grieving will be genuine. It is essential that Werner believe you are dead," Ironside explained.

"You see Senator, we have the man in custody that tried to kill you and Chief Ironside," Perry told him. "We want to force those that are behind blackmailing the president and killing the first lady out into the open. They will have to worry about Blair talking."

"You are going to tell us what the hell went on." Ironside demanded.

Walters look down. "What kind of a deal do I get?"

"No deals?" Ironside said.

"Then why the hell should I talk to you at all?" Walters asked. "It could ruin my career."

"Career? What career?" Perry said. "You don't have a career. It is over. If you don't cooperate, I can tell you what is going to happen. We are going to find out what went on. When we do, we are going to take down everyone involved. Even if your group was not responsible for Faye Whitmore's murder, someone in your group went rouge. He or they had her murdered. Once we can prove who did it, the rest of you will be charge as accessories."

"I did not have anything to do with her murder," Walters shouted.

"You will still be charged," Ironside barked. "It will be up to the prosecutor as to whether he goes lenient on you."

Walters was beginning to look like a caged animal. He looked from Ironside to Witherspoon. "Alright, you win. You are right. That meeting had nothing to do with congressional business. Everyone at that meeting was in on blackmailing the president. The vice president arranged to have Ivan Cunningham videoed with Fay Whitmore. The video was delivered to Artie Hinson's secretary. Listen, Ironside, you have to believe me, murder was never discussed. I would not have had anything to do with it. You have to believe that."

"But you were involved in blackmailing the president of the United States for the purpose of forcing him to resign," Perry pointed out.

"He was going to get us into another war. He had to be stopped," Walters insisted.

"He was duly elected by the American people. You had no legal right to attempt to remove him from office with the exception of impeachment," Perry pointed out. "And that begins in the house. They obviously had no grounds for impeachment or they would have done so."

"The house is controlled by the Republicans and so is the senate," he snarled. "The house would not charge him and we could not get a two thirds majority in the senate to convict him."

"In other words, Senator, you could not remove him legally," Ironside snapped. "So you resorted to trying to remove him illegally."

"It was the only way," Walters said quietly.

"And because of it, you have ended your senatorial career and could be facing charges," Perry said.

"It wasn't supposed to come to this," Walters mumbled.

"It never is," Ironside replied.

16.3

"Mr. Chief Justice isn't there anything that can be done to force the president to step down from his duties until this matter is cleared up," Vice President Werner asked Chief Justice Donald Hastings.

Justice Michael Borden and Justice Beau Dortman watched the Chief Justice. Both wanted to say something but decided it was best to let the Chief Justice handle it. "Mr. Vice President, you know very well the only way to remove the president from office is through impeachment."

"But there must be something that can be done?" Werner said in frustration.

Justice Beau Dortman could not keep silent any longer. "Mr. Vice President, the president has been charged with murder. If he is convicted of his wife's murder, the house can impeach him and the senate can convict him. Can you wait that long to wrestle the presidency from the man?"

"I resent that!" Werner shouted.

"And we resent your presence here demanding we find a way to remove the president," Justice Borden said. "You are talking to the wrong people. I suggest speaking to the members of the house. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." Borden left room.

"I think this meeting is over," Chief Justice Hastings said. "There is nothing the Supreme Court can do. This is not something we can or will become involved in. Good day, Mr. Vice President."

Werner walked out. He has been expecting more from them. Now he would have to push Speaker Adams to call for impeachment.

16.4

The crowd around the courthouse was the largest Perry and Della had ever seen. The noon sun was overhead. The jury had been selected after Mason had waived the hearing. He and the president had agreed on going straight to trial. He and Della sat in the president's limo with Whitmore. Extra police were called in to control the crowd. As the president's limo neared the courthouse, the press ran toward them. The police promptly pushed them back.

The limo door opened. Agent Danny Davis stepped out of the front of the vehicle. He opened the door. Della and Perry stepped out of the limo followed by President Whitmore.

"Mr. Mason! How do you like your chances?" Shouted a reporter from MSNBC News.

Mason smile and said, "No comment." The secret service quickly moved the president inside as Perry and Della attempted to follow. They were immediately surrounded by reporters. The secret service motioned for the police to move the reporters back.

"Come on Mr. Mason! Talk to us!" Shouted another reporter.

Perry's arm went around Della, pulling her close to his own body, as he tried to move her through the crowd. He just smiled at them and again said, "No comment."

The police pushed the crowd back, making a path for the couple. The Secret Service kept them surrounded through the door of the courthouse. They walked down the hall and entered the courtroom. Camera began clicking as reporters pushed and shoved to get pictures of the lawyer with his client.

Perry took his seat at the defense table. Already there was President Whitmore. Della, as usual sat down on the other side of the client.

Hamilton Burger entered the courtroom with almost as much attention paid to him as Mason and his client. This was the trial of the century and everyone wanted to be part of it. They had been line up around the courthouse since two o'clock the previous afternoon. The courtroom was packed. Every seat was filled. However, the back of the room has been reserved for the media. Cameras have been placed in every corner. The trial was to be televised all over the world.

The bailiff entered the courtroom. "All rise," he shouted. "The Honorable Horace Howard presiding." Everyone in the courtroom was immediately on his or her feet. Mason glanced at his client and smiled to settle his nerves.

Judge Howard took his place on the bench. He is addressed the courtroom. "Please be seated. Due to the high profile of this trial, it will be televised. It will be essential that everyone in the room cooperate. Disturbances will not be tolerated. If they happen, the courtroom will be cleared for the remainder of the trial. Is the prosecution ready?"

Hamilton Burger stood up. "Yes your honor."

"And is the defense ready, Mr. Mason?"

"Yes your honor," Mason answer as he stood up.

"Mr. Burger, call your first witness."

"The people call Doctor Ronald Stout." After being sworn in Doctor Stout took his place on the witness stand. "Please state your name and occupation," said Hamilton Burger.

"Doctor Ronald Stout. I am the chief medical examiner for Washington DC."

"Did you have the opportunity to examine the body of Faye Whitmore?" Burger asked.

"I did."

"Would you tell the court what you found?"

"The first lady died of arsenic poisoning." Doctor Stout went on to explain the type of poisoning and how it affected the first lady's organs.

"Dr. Stout, was it the same poison that killed Faye Whitmore's cat?"

Perry Mason stood up. "Objection, your honor. The prosecution is assuming facts not in evidence. He has not established a cat was poisoned or even if the cat belonged to the Whitmore's."

"Your honor we have every intention of establishing how the cat died as well as ownership," Burger protested.

"Then I suggest that you do so before asking the medical examiner about the poising of the cat." Judge Howard ruled. "Objection sustained.

"Very well," Burger said. He turned back to Doctor Stout. "Doctor, how is this type of poison introduced into the body?"

"Typically, it is ingested," Doctor Stout responded.

"Though one's food?"

"Yes, that is possible but not in this case. It was digested through liquid."

"What do you estimate the time of death?"

"Between eight and nine o'clock," Stout answered.

"Could death have been caused by anything else?" Burger asked.

"No sir. Her death was definitely caused to by arsenic poisoning."

"Thank you doctor. Your witness, counselor." Hamilton Burger with over and sat down at the prosecutors table.

Perry Mason got up and walked slowly toward the witness stand. "Doctor, you said the death occurred somewhere between eight and nine o'clock. Is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Is it possible that death could have occurred before eight o'clock?"

"No it is not likely. Considering the amount of arsenic digested and the time the first lady requested alcohol be delivered to the residence, it is unlikely."

"How could you know what time she ingested the poison?"

"According to the White House kitchen, Mrs. Whitmore requested alcohol at seven thirty. It was delivered within fifteen minutes."

"Then you are basing the time of death on the first lady drinking the alcohol as soon as it was received? Is that correct?"

"That is correct. Mrs. Whitmore must have drank the alcohol immediately. With the amount of poison in her stomach, she would have died between eight o'clock and nine o'clock."

"Then she drank the entire drink rather than sipping it over a period of time? Mason asked.

"Based on the information I received from the police that is correct," Stout answered.

"Doctor Stout, what would be the result if the first lady began drinking at seven o'clock and sipped it until say ... seven forty five, how would that have affected the time of death?" Mason inquired.

"That would place the time of death between seven thirty and eight o clock."

Mason turn toward the jury. In his well-known booming courtroom voice he said, "Then it is entirely possible that she began drinking at seven o'clock, sipped the drink and then died ... say around eight, isn't it?"

"Objection, your honor," called out Hamilton Burger. "Mr. Mason is calling for a conclusion on the part of the witness."

"The witness is an expert, Mr. Burger. Therefore, I'm going to allow the question. The defense has the right to explore the time line of the decedent's death. You will answer the question," he said as he turned to the witness.

"Yes, under those circumstances it would be entirely possible."

"Thank you Doctor. No further questions." Mason said and returned to the defense table.

Hamilton Burger stood up for redirect. "Doctor, since the alcohol was delivered at a quarter to eight, the defense time line would not be possible. Would it?"

Never looking up from the defense table, Perry Mason called out," Objection, your honor. Mr. Burger is assuming facts not in evidence. It has not been established what time the White House kitchen delivered the alcohol."

"Sustained," Horace Howard ruled.

"But your honor, Mr. Mason did not object earlier when the time the kitchen delivered the alcohol was mentioned," Burger protested. I did not object when he asked about his time line."

"Well he is objecting now," Howard snapped. "And you had a chance to object."

Frustrated, Burger mumbled, "'No further questions." Burger then called Del Witherspoon to the stand. "Captain Witherspoon, you were called to the White House to investigate the death of Faye Whitmore?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Can you tell us what you found when you arrived?"

"When I arrived at the residence in the White House, I found the first lady on the bed in the bedroom. I checked her pulse. She had none. Nor did she have a heartbeat. I called the corners office."

"Then what did you do? I questioned the president. He said that he had returned to the residence. He was unsure of the time. He told me he found Mrs. Whitmore in the bed. She was dead. After holding her and crying, he called the police."

"He did not call for medical help?" Burger asked in a tone that made it clear to the jury that something was wrong with that.

President Whitmore leaned over to his lawyer. "Of for cripes sake, she was dead. He is acting like I deliberately let her die."

"It was all for show. Don't worry about it. Mr. Burger has a flair for the dramatic." Mason calmed his client.

"No, not to my knowledge," Witherspoon answered.

"Then it is possible she may still have been alive?" Burger knew an objection was forth coming but the affect would linger.

Mason was on his feet. "Objection! Calls for a conclusion on the part of the witness!"

"Sustained," responded Judge Howard.

Burger turned back to the witness. "What else, did you find?"

"We found arsenic in the drawer of the dresser and in the pocket of the defendant's suit coat."

Burger picked up two plastic bags. "Is this what you found, Captain?"

Witherspoon took the bags from Burger. "Yes, they have my mark on them."

"I would like these entered in to evidence as prosecution exhibit A and B."

Mason got up, went over and examined the exhibits. "No objection."

"Captain, did you determine what time the defendant arrived in the residence?" Burger asked.

"Yes, I did. I spoke with Secret Service Agent Danny Davis who said the defendant entered the residence at …"

"Objection as not best evidence. The district attorney …" Perry began before Burger interrupted him.

"Your honor, we will be calling Agent Davis to the stand who will testify as to the time the defendant entered the residence."

"Than do so, Mr. Prosecutor, but until then please refrain from asking this witness regarding the time the defendant entered since he did not know what time it was."

"Yes, your honor." Burger glanced at Mason. Was the judge going to give Mason all the breaks? "Now, Captain Witherspoon, did you question the defendant about how the arsenic got into the dresser drawer and his suit coat pocket?"

"I did. He said he did not know," Witherspoon said.

"What else did the defendant tell you regarding the arsenic?"

"He told me that the family pet, a cat had been poisoned just the day before."

"Did you determine what the cat had been poisoned with?"

"Yes. The defendant told me, he had his chief of staff, Artie Hinson take the cat in for an autopsy."

"Were you able to get a report on the results?"

"Yes, I spoke with the veterinarian that posted the cat. He gave me a report." Witherspoon informed him.

Burger walked over to the table. He picked up a manila folder. "Is this that report?"

Witherspoon checked it. "Yes, it is."

Burger took the report and turn to the judge. "I would like this marked as prosecution exhibit C."

"Your Honor, I must object," Mason called out from the defense table. "All of this is incompetent, irrelevant and immaterial. The defendant is not accused of murdering his cat." A round of laughter sounded throughout the room.

Judge Howard banged his gavel on the bench. "Order in the court. Such outbursts will not be tolerated."

"It is the prosecution's contention that the defendant practiced on the cat before poisoning his wife," Burger said.

"Overruled," Howard responded.

Mason got up and walked over to the bench. Burger handed him the report. Perry glanced through the report and handed it back to Burger. "Please tell the court the results of the autopsy," Hamilton requested.

"The cat died of arsenic poisoning."

"How did the animal ingest the poison?"

"It was placed in the cat's bowel from water poured from a glass."

"Who poured the water into the cat's bowel?" Burger asked.

"The defendant. His finger prints were on the glass."

Burger turned from the witness and looked at Mason. "Your witness, Mr. Mason."

The famed defense attorney stood up and walked over to the witness stand. "Captain, would you say that it is next to impossible for a president of the United States to obtain arsenic without help?"

"I am not sure what you mean?" Witherspoon said, confused.

"Come now Captain. It is not as if the president can walk out of the White House; go down to the corner store and purchase arsenic, now is it?" Mason said, his voice booming throughout the courtroom.

"Well no, I guess not."

"So, wouldn't you say that in order for the president of the United State to obtain arsenic, he would have to seek someone's help?" Mason stood on the opposite side of the witness stand from the jury so that he could watch their reaction. He made sure his voice was booming and directed directly at them.

"Yes, that is reasonable?"

"Did you discover who helped the president obtain the arsenic?" Perry asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Captain, my voice carries rather well. I am sure the people out in the street heard that question. You are sitting right beside me. Who helped the president obtain the arsenic?" He repeated.

"I don't know."

Mason exaggerated his facial expression. "Surely, you checked to find out who helped him get the arsenic?"

"Well … no … I did not," he said, his voice trailing off.

"You mean to tell me that you agree the president would find it extremely hard to obtain arsenic on his own, yet you did not try to find out who helped him get it?"

"Objection!" Burger shouted. "Already asked and answered." Burger tried to stop Mason's grandstanding so any damage could be minimized.

"Sustained!"

"Very well," Mason said. "Captain, were the plastic bags dusted for finger prints?"

"Yes."

"Were the defendant's prints found on the bags?"

"No, there were no finger prints found on the bags at all. They had been wiped clean."

Mason turned toward the bench. "Your Honor, I request that the witness be instructed to answer only the question put to him." Burger smiled knowing the captain's last statement caught the attention of the jury.

Horace Howard looked down at Captain Del Witherspoon. "The witness is instructed to answer only the questions asked by counsel and not offer anything further."

"Yes sir," Captain Witherspoon responded.

"Then it is entirely possible the arsenic could have been planted in the president's residence?"

"No, Agent Davis said that no one had been in the residence besides the first lady and the president."

"Who can substantiate that Agent Davis did not enter the residence?" Mason asked.

"Objection!" Burger shouted, jumping out of his chair.

"I withdraw the question." Mason only wanted to plant the idea that someone could have had access to the residence. "I have no further questions."

Horace Howard addressed both counsels. "It is approaching the hour of adjournment. Court is recessed until nine o'clock tomorrow morning." He banged his gavel and left the courtroom.

"Brilliant cross examination, Perry," the president said.

"Mostly razzle dazzle, Mr. President, but we did score a few points with the jury. Burger doesn't make many mistakes. Every time we scored some points, he came right back. But it is the start of implanting reasonable doubt in the minds of the jury." He turned to his secretary. "Della, I need you to go with Bob and me to see the Senator Brinker."

"Alright, Perry," Della said. "Has there been anything new on Eve Whitfield?"

"I don't know. Paul is out working on that. Bob insists we not sit back and hope those two secret service agents protect her. He wants her found."

"Also Perry, I heard a couple reporters talking about the murder of Ted Walters. They mentioned the shooter was in custody and talking. Seems Robert was successful in getting that leaked out."

"Good, the more pressure the better." He looked at the president. "Hang in there sir, this trial has only begun. By the time it is our turn, we will have a lot more to work with."

The secret service came forward and surrounded the president, Perry and Della. They led them out of the courtroom. Reporters were shouting questions at Mason who just smiled and said, "No comment."

16.5

Jasper entered the basement of the house Eve Whitfield was being held. He was met by Secret Service Agent Brian Bennett. The other agent, Darwin Derouen was nowhere in sight. "So what have you found out?"

Brian Bennett led Jasper into the living room of the house. He motioned for him to have a seat. "She's a pretty tough cookie, sir. She has not said anything."

"Of course she's a tough cookie. She works for Ironside. He would not have someone on his staff that was weak. Now what have you done to get her to talk."

Bennett could not tell Jasper the truth. They had not even tried to find out if she had seen him at the vice president's house. Neither one of them had been given a choice as to whether they wanted in on this mess. Bennett had taken an oath … one he took seriously. Neither he nor Darwin Derouen was going to harm Officer Whitfield. They would already have turned her loose if it had not been for the fact that Jasper would have them killed. Right now, they had no choice but to play along with the man.

"Are you listening to me, Bennett?" Jasper snarled. He hated it when these peasants ignored him. He would have them both killed when he no longer needed them. He did not trust these two. They had been loyal to the president. He could not believe that Agent Davis had chosen them to help.

Bennett turned back to him and said, "Yes of course I am listening to you. But I don't think you understand. She's tough. Ironside has trained her well. I don't think we are ever going to find out if she saw you at the vice president's residence."

Jasper slammed Bennett up against the wall. "You will find out or you will find yourself swimming in the Potomac … and you won't actually be swimming."

The door to the basement opened. Derouen appeared in the hall with Eve Whitfield. As they passed the living room, Eve glanced in. She stopped in front of the door. With shock on her face she said, "You are in on all of this?"

"You fool, Derouen! You were supposed to find out if she had seen me. Now she has for sure. You just signed her death warrant. Kill her and get rid of the body," Jasper shouted.

"I brought her up to use the bathroom. We can't keep her down there hour after hour without a bathroom break," Derouen said defensively.

"It doesn't matter. Kill her," Jasper.

"You will never get away with it. Chief Ironside will find you. He doesn't give up," Eve said.

Jasper headed toward the door of the living room. He cradled Eve's chin in his hand and said, "Too bad, I would like to stay long enough to have my way with you but I have plans to protect. Oh … and I don't care what Ironside does. If he gets in the way, he will suffer the same fate that you are about to." He turned to Brian Bennett. "Take care of her and then report back to the White House before you are missed … and keep your mouths shut, if you know what's good for you." Jasper opened the door and left.

Brian could not believe this. He was not killing anyone. He and Darwin would have to find somewhere to put Eve Whitfield until this mess died down.

Eve could not believe it. How many of the branches of government were involved in this mess?


	17. Chapter 17

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 17

17.1

"I don't understand it," Perry said to Della. "Bob is never late for anything. He deplores people who are not on time. Where could he be?"

"He must have a reason Perry. Just relax. He'll be here," Della soothed.

Mason paced back and forth in their headquarters in the White House. He did not like it when something did not go as planned, even if it was only Bob Ironside being late for a meeting. Not this time … not here in Washington … not where those with an agenda were willing to killing anyone who stood in their path. Perry knew that he and Bob stood in the way of those who conspired to blackmail the president and then murdered his wife.

Every time he and his brother parted, even if only for a short time, Perry worried that it might be the last time they would ever see one another. Would one of them suffer the same fate as Paul's operatives … Ivan Cunningham … or Tony Ford? Each of them, in their own way, disrupted the conspirator's plans. Now, each of them was dead.

"You are going to wear a hole in the president's carpet," Della said halting Perry's private thoughts.

He turned to look at her. "Actually, it's the people's carpet … the people, meaning me," he grinned. "Therefore, technically I am wearing a hole in my carpet."

The door opened and Sgt. Ed Brown walked in. "Chief Ironside sent me. The chief apologizes for his tardiness but something came up. He asked me to take his place."

Della and Perry looked at one another. "What's going on Ed?" Perry asked.

"Officer Belding called. Seth Freeman contacted the chief's office as planned. He wants to meet with him. He and Paul left for that meeting a half hour ago."

"Have they found Eve?" Della asked.

"The Chief did not say and he was too impatient for questions," Ed responded. "In any case, we have to go see Senator Brinker."

"Let's go, then," Perry said. He took Della's elbow and led her toward the door.

17.2

"Mark, may I remind you that you are exceeding the speed limit," Ironside told his aide.

"Freeman said we had to be on time, Chief. He made it clear, he would not wait," Mark told his boss.

"We won't make it, Mr. Sanger, if the DC police pull us over. Reduce your speed," he ordered. Mark slowed the van. Ironside looked over at Paul Drake, who seemed to be in his own world. "It wasn't your fault, Paul."

Drake was pulled out of his thoughts. He jerked his head in the detective's direction. "What?"

"Eve's kidnapping … it wasn't your fault."

"Nice try, Chief, but you made it very clear that it was," Drake said quietly.

"I was angry. My officers are not only my team; they are my friends … my family. I lost my temper, Paul. I'm sorry."

Mark raised his eyebrows as he looked at his boss. "Well, it has finally happened."

The chief turned his attention to his aide, "What has finally happened?"

"Hell. It has frozen over," Mark said.

Paul smiled. Ironside kept most of his emotions to himself. He knew the only emotion Ironside traditionally showed was anger. Mark's comment was evidence of that. His apology was a rarity. He realized he was smiling and wiped it from his face before the San Francisco detective noticed it.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Mr. Sanger."

"Chief, I am going to get Eve out of this," Paul said.

"_We_ are going to get Eve out of this, Mr. Drake," Ironside said, his voice authoritative and gruff.

"Right Chief … we," Paul repeated.

"I don't know if this is important or not but I believe we have a tail," Mark said.

Ironside and Paul both looked out the back window of the van at the same time. "I notice him after we left the White House." Ironside said. "Mark, started turning corners. Let's find out for sure if he is tailing us." Mark made several turns. Sure enough, the dark green sedan followed at a distance.

"Chief, Freeman will only meet us if he is sure we are not followed. He is not going to allow Werner's men to get anywhere near him," Paul said.

"Mark, find a secluded area to pull the van into," Ironside ordered. "Paul do you think you can jump out of the van without being noticed?"

"Sure Chief. What do you have in mind?"

"We are going to be sitting ducks. Your job is to draw the guy in. I want to question him but I do not want to be shot trying. You make sure he doesn't," Ironside answered. "Mark, you will have to find somewhere to turn the van so the passenger side is not visible to our friend."

"You got it, Chief." Mark pull down a crowded alley. It circled around as they headed in. As they turned toward the left, Paul opened the passenger door and jumped from the van.

"Mark, pull up ahead, stop and shut off the van," Ironside instructed. Mark did as he was told. The two of them sat quietly and waited. Sure enough, the green sedan stopped a ways away. The lights went off. Silence prevailed.

"Chief …"

"Quiet Mark!" Ironside said. He pulled his service revolver out of his suit coat. They waited in silence. Tension filled the air.

The passenger door opened. A man got in the van. "Put the gun away Chief. I mean you no harm."

The back door opened and Paul Drake entered the van. "Chief, meet Agent Seth Freeman."

"Freeman? I thought we were supposed to meet at …"

"Yeah, well you had a tail and he had a tail … me. I picked him up not far from Pennsylvania Avenue. I knew you would spot him and try to shake him. If that happened, you would never be on time. You knew I meant it when I said I would leave if you were late so I had to change the meeting place. Otherwise, you would have turned around and gone back. I could not let you do that."

"Okay, you got us here, now what the hell is this all about?" Ironside snapped.

"Jasper ordered Eve Whitfield killed."

Anger began to rise in Ironside. He face turned red. Paul could see he was about to explode. He decided he better intervene before he did. "Relax, Chief. No harm will come to Eve. Listen to him."

"Who in the blazes is Jasper?" Ironside growled.

"He is the one who is behind this entire conspiracy. Werner is the just a stepping stone." Freeman said.

"Paul told us that. So he is the one who is going to get Werner to appoint him Vice-President after Whitmore is convicted."

"That is correct, Chief. Then Jasper will have Werner killed and he becomes president," Freeman said.

"Who is this Jasper? Is that his name?"

"No, it is just the name everyone that is involved calls him. No one seems to know who he is."

"Werner must know," Ironside said.

"He does and is probably the only one that does."

"Do the others know that Jasper plans on stealing the presidency?" Mark asked.

"No. They really think they are doing the country a favor by removing Whitmore. They think he is going to get the country into war with Iran. Huh, stupid people … President Whitmore doesn't want war."

"Then you are telling me that other than Werner, the rest of those at that meeting had nothing to do with the murder of Faye Whitmore?" Ironside asked.

"That is right Chief. Werner, Jasper and members of the Secret Service had her killed."

"Which members of the Secret Service?"

"I don't know. You are going to have to find that out because it makes sense that it was a secret service agent who did the actual killing. They are the only ones that could get into the residence, other than Artie Hinson."

"It wasn't Hinson. We have accounted for every minute of his time," Paul said.

"Artie is a good man. No, he did not kill her. He wouldn't. But, he holds the key as to who did do it, Chief. Go back over his movements. You will find your killer."

"What makes you say that?" Paul asked.

"There is a contract out on Artie Hinson. They want him dead. That means they think he has some information he doesn't realize he has. You have to protect him Chief. He must make it to the witness stand. Mason should be able to figure out what he knows through what he learns in in court and through jogging Artie's memory. You and Mason are going to have to see to it that Werner doesn't get to him."

Ironside reached for the phone in the van. "Paul, who's your top operative out there?"

"That would be Billy Hopkins," Paul told him.

"I want Hinson protected around the clock," Ironside demanded.

"I'll take care of it," Paul responded.

The chief called the White House. "This is Ironside. Put me through to President Whitmore … I don't care what he is doing," he roared. "This is an emergency. Put me through …NOW!"

"Bob, what is it?" Whitmore said the concern evident in his voice.

"Listen to me, Jim and don't ask questions. Is Artie with you?"

"Yes, he's right here in the oval office, why?"

"No questions. Make sure he you don't let him out of your sight until I get back."

"Come on Bob, I thought we settled this. Artie had nothing to do with my wife's murder."

"I know that but he holds the key to it, even though he doesn't know it. There is a contract out on him. Keep him in the oval office with you."

"Alright Bob, I will. But what the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you when I get back. Just do not let Artie out of your sight." Ironside hung up the phone.

"Chief, don't take this personally, but you have the same problem Perry has," Paul said.

"And what is that?" Ironside barked.

"You hang up without saying goodbye. Do you realize you just hung up on the president of the United States?"

"I had nothing else to say," Ironside said.

"Did you ever think of saying goodbye?" Paul asked.

"What for? It's a waste of words and time." He turned his attention back to Seth Freeman. "What about Eve? Where is she?"

"I don't know. The two agents that are holding her were told to kill her. Darwin Derouen brought her out of the basement to allow her to use the bathroom. He apparently did not know that Jasper was there. She saw Jasper. She knows who he is."

"So he ordered her killed," Mark said.

"That's right. He wanted to know if she had seen him come out of the Vice President's residence. That is why they tried to take Paul as well. When they found out Paul could not identify him, they left him alone. If she had, he was going to order her killed.

"Now of course, they know she knows who he is," Ironside said.

"That is correct," Freeman agreed with the detective.

"So how do we protect her?" Paul asked.

"Brian Bennett and Darwin Derouen are the two agents that have her. They have moved her and told Jasper that she is dead."

"How do we know Eve is still alive?" Ironside asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I spoke with Eve," Freeman said.

"Then she must have told you who Jasper is?" Ironside said.

"No, she didn't trust me. She would not tell me anything. She does not trust Darwin and Brian either. She is afraid it is all part of Jasper's plan."

"What about the two agents? They must know who Jasper is," Paul insisted.

"No, they don't. Jasper was disguised and he spoke with a fake British accent."

"Then how did Eve know who he was?" Ironside asked.

"They didn't know. But she did recognize him," Seth said.

"I taught her better than that. Why didn't she keep it to herself?" Ironside said.

"It might be, Chief, that it was someone that so completely surprised her that she just slipped," Mark suggested.

"I want her found," Ironside demanded.

"That would not be wise, Chief," Freeman said.

"Why not?" Paul asked. He wanted to find Eve as badly as the chief did.

Ironside wrinkled his forehead. "Because, right now she is safe. If we find her, the two secret service agents that have risked their lives to protect her would be in grave danger and more importantly Jasper would find out that Eve is not dead."

"He would tear DC apart to find her," Paul finished.

"Exactly," Freeman agreed.

"I want to talk to them," Ironside said.

"No!" Freeman almost shouted. "A meeting between you and them would never be kept secret no matter how hard you tried. You have to give me your word that you won't try it," Freeman said.

Ironside was torn. He knew Freeman was right but Eve … his Eve was in danger. He wanted her with him where he knew she would be protected but he had no choice but to trust this man. He would not do it without a warning. "Alright Seth, but if anything happens to Eve, you will answer to me."

"Fair enough," Seth answered. "Now I suggest we end this meeting. We have been here too long as it is." He reached out his hand to Ironside. "I know you don't quite trust me, but I am not the enemy. I promise you, we will protect Eve Whitfield and do everything we can to help you unravel the truth." With that, Seth Freeman disappeared into the night.

"Mark, get us out of here," Ironside ordered.

17.3

Della held Perry's hand as the limo traveled toward Senator Joel Brinker's house. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Della looked up at the lawyer and said, "Worried about Robert?"

Perry smiled at her. She always knew what he was feeling. Although he liked the fact, it also scared him a little. To be so connected to another human being could sometime be unnerving but then Perry could not imagine his life without his Della. Professionally and privately, she was his whole world. It was the reason he had not allowed her out of his sight much since they had been here. When he and Bob left together, Perry made sure Della was in the White House under the protection of the president. As much as he loved Paul like a brother, he had not even trusted her safety to him. "Yes, I guess I am a bit concerned. I don't like him taking off half-cocked like this."

Della squeezed his hand. He hardly took off half-cocked, Perry. He is a detective … the best there is. He knows what he is doing. How many times have you told me that?"

"Quite a few, I suppose. I just feel better when he is with me. I feel like …"

"Nothing can stop the two of you when you are together?"

Perry smiled. "Yes, something like that."

The limo continued out into the country. The colors were beautiful. Della almost forgot the purpose they were here. She wished this were just a leisurely drive with Perry to enjoy the sights.

Sgt. Brown continued driving through the county. He had spent the last ten minutes glancing in his rear view mirror. They were being followed. He had been regretting leaving the White House without the private detectives that were supposed to be with them for protection. If anything happened, he would be in real trouble with the chief.

Perry looked into the driver's mirror. He can see the worried look on Sgt. Brown's face. "What is it Ed?"

Ed did not want to alarm his friends but he knew Perry would not stop asking until he was satisfied he was being told the truth. It seemed to run in his family. "We are being followed."

Perry and Della looked out the back window of the limo. "I don't like it, Ed. We are out in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, a perfect place for an ambush," Brown said. Ed reached into his side suit coat pocket. He pulled out the extra gun he had placed there. He reached over his shoulder. "Perry, take this."

Mason took the thirty-eight from the sergeant. Ed then handed back a box of shells. "You just protect Della and let me worry about them."

"Them?" Della said a bit alarmed.

"They will have sent more than one," Brown said. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at the smartphone's screen. Just as he expected, they were too far out in the country for a signal. There were probably no towers in the area.

Suddenly the vehicle behind them sped up. The door opened and a man shoved a gun out the window. He took aim and shot out the limo's back left tire. "Don't stop, Ed! Drive on the flat!" Perry yelled. The car behind them swerved to the left and the front driver's tire was shot out.

"Hang on!" Ed shouted. "The limo is going to roll!" The limo began to tip to the left and sure enough, Ed was right, it turned and rolled over twice before coming to a stop upside down. Perry! Are you two alright?" Mason did not answer.

"Perry!" Della frantically checked Mason for injuries. He had blood dripping down the left side of his forehead. He appeared to be unconscious. "Perry!" Della shouted, trying to stir the attorney.

Brown undid his seat belt and fell to the roof of the limo. He tried the door handle. It would not open. Using all his might and both legs, the police detective kicked the door several times before it finally gave way and opened. Ed looked around. He could see the other vehicle had run into the ditch, probably trying to avoid the rolling limo. Ed worked at a feverish pace to free Della and Perry from the vehicle. He finally got the door open. "Come on Della, get out!

"I'm not leaving Perry," she shouted.

"Della, get out! NOW! This thing is going to explode. It is leaking gas. I'll get Perry out!"

Whether it was the strength of Ed's voice or the knowledge that it would take Ed to pull Perry out of the limo, Della's panic evaporated. She crawled out of the vehicle. Perry began to stir. His head was spinning and his vision was blurred. "Della!" He called weakly.

Della turned back, "Perry!"

Sgt. Brown got down on his knees. He grabbed Mason underneath both arms and began to drag him from the limo.

"They're coming!" Della shouted.

Perry grabbed Ed's wrist. "Get her out of here, Ed!"

"I can't leave you," Brown said. "The chief would kill me!"

"You get Della the hell out of here or you won't have to worry about Bob killing you. I'll do it myself!" He shouted angrily. He then soften his voice. "Please Ed, she means more to me than anything in the world. Get her out of here. I'll be alright."

Brown reluctantly backed out of the limo. He stood up and grabbed Della by the wrist. "Let's go."

"We can't leave Perry! I won't leave him!" she screamed. Brown blocked her anguish from his mind and let go of her wrist. He reached over, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Balancing her weight so as not to drop her, he ran into the woods.

Della started pounding on his back. "No! Go back! Perry needs help! Go back!"

Ed continued running through the woods. Finally, he spotted two large rocks. He went behind the rocks and set Della down. As soon as she made a break back in the direction they had come, Ed grabbed her and slammed her to the ground harder than he had intended. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said softly but firmly, "Now listen to me. Perry wanted you out of there. He can take care of himself. He will get out and he is armed. If we are going to get out of this alive, you have to stop. You are not helping Perry. I can't protect us if you don't cooperate."

Suddenly there was an explosion in the area they had left the limo. Ed had no doubt that the gasoline had ignited. Tears appeared in Della's eyes. "Perry," she cried as she looked in that direction.

Ed put his arm around her and hugged her to him. "He wasn't in the limo. He got out." He held her while the tears flowed. When they stopped, he let go. He looked her in the eye. "He was not in that limo." Ed pulled his gun out of his holster and checked his pocket for ammo. The box must have fallen out of his pocket when the limo turned. He checked the gun. It was full but it left no room for error. He had to make every shot count.

Ed could hear rustling in the woods. They were coming for them. He had to make a decision. Did he stay here and make a stand or try to circle back and steal the one vehicle that was there. If he chose the latter, he would be taking a chance as to whether he could get it out of that ditch. He decided he could not stay here. If he were to protect Della and get help for Perry, he had to get out of there. He turned to Della. "Are you alright, now?"

"Yes, Ed. I am sorry. I was just so worried about Perry."

"I understand but he can take care of himself. We cannot stay here. I am going to lead these guys away and then circle back to their car. We will drive to the nearest house and call the police. That is the best way we can help Perry. We need to get the police out here."

"Okay, Ed," Della said. "Let's go."

Ed was amazed at the transformation. Della seemed to have gotten it altogether. Ed understood her initial reaction. He knew how much this couple loved one another. He remembered a time when he loved a woman as much as Perry loved Della. Unfortunately, Tom Dayton had taken her away from him in one fateful moment.

They got up off the ground. Ed took Della's arm and they started deeper into the woods. He could see that she was having trouble navigating the terrain in the high-heeled shoes she was wearing. Why did women wear those infernal things? Ed admired them on women of course but they certainly were not made for running around in the woods.

They continued further into the woods when Ed heard what sounded like tree branches breaking. "Ed," Della whispered.

"I heard it. Stay down," he ordered. Ed led Della behind a tree and waited. It wasn't long before a man appeared in the opening in front of them. It had gotten just dark enough that Ed could not make out his features. He could not just shoot without knowing. Perry was still out there and he would be looking for them. Ed waited as the man came closer. As he approached, it became obvious it was not Mason. This man was too small. His shoulders were nowhere near as broad as Perry's and he was not as tall. Time to give him something to shoot at. Ed stepped from behind the tree. As soon as he did, the man raised his gun to fire. It was too late as Ed was prepared. His gun already raised, he aimed and shot the man in the chest. He immediately jumped back behind the cover of the tree. "One down. We have to move, now." He grabbed Della's armed and began moving through the forest.

Della tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. She grimaced in pain. Ed knelt down beside her. "You sprained your ankle," he said. "Can you walk on it?" He helped Della up. She attempt to stand on it and almost went to the ground. "You can't walk on that. I'll have to carry you."

"No, Ed. You cannot shoot a gun if you are carrying me. Leave me and go for help," Della suggested.

"That is out of the question," Brown said. "I hate to do this to you Della, but you are going over my left shoulder. That way I can still shoot with my right hand. Ed picked her up with ease and slung her over his shoulder. He continued to move through the forest.

Twenty minutes later, it was getting to the point that it was hard to see through the forest. The sun was setting completely. Ed knew they had to start heading back toward the car. He began circling back to where he knew the vehicle had been left in the ditch. They had traveled about another ten minutes when they heard a gunshot. Ed stopped and put Della down. "That was not far from here," Ed said.

"Who are they shooting at?" Della said.

"There is only one person they could be shooting at," Ed said.

Della smiled. "Perry. He made it out."

"I told you he would. And I betting that was him shooting at them, not the other way around." Ed returned the smile. "We better keep moving." He helped Della to her feet.

From behind them a voice said, "Drop the gun, Brown."

Ed shoved Della down, pivoted, dove to the ground and fired his gun at the man all at once. The would-be killer fell to the ground. He got up and went to Della. After helping her up, he said, "Two down."

"Three," Della said.

Ed looked at her. "Three?"

You are forgetting the one Perry took out," she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Let's keep moving." Ed went to pick Della up but she stopped him.

"Just help me. I'll walk"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she assured him.

Della put her arm around Ed's waist as he put his arm around her to support her. It was slow going, but they continued at a steady pace. After what seem like forever, they made it back to the road. The vehicle was no longer in the ditch. It was parked at the side of the road. Ed watched quietly for a few minutes.

"They would have left one man behind with the vehicle in case we circled back," Della said.

"You have been hanging out with Perry and Paul too long. They have turned you into a detective," Ed said with a smile. "You are right, of course."

"How many more do you think there are?" Della asked.

"Probably just one. That car would comfortably hold four people. They probably thought four could do the job."

"What do you want to do?" Della asked.

"We are going to go to that car and draw him out. Hopefully, Perry is in the area. He would have heard the shots. I am betting he knows exactly how many men there were. If I am right, he knows that three of them are dead. That leaves one. Perry will be close by that car. He will know we would have circled back to get to it." He looked at Della. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

"Let's go." Ed said. He put his arm around Della as she hobbled across the road for whatever awaited them.


	18. Chapter 18

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 18

Ed Brown held Della Street close to him as they crossed the street. With his service revolver in his right hand, his eyes surveyed everything around him. No one was in sight. They continued to the vehicle. A quick glance toward the car told him that it was empty or at least no one was visible through the windows.

When they reached the car, Ed leaned Della against it. He reached for the driver's door handle. As he did, Della shouted, "Ed, behind you!"

Ed twirled around with his thirty-eight in hand. Before he could get off a shot, the shooter fired toward his gun hand. Ed yelled and dropped the gun. When he went to reach for it, the man said, "Go ahead, Brown. It will be the last thing you ever do."

Ed stopped. In a protective move, he walked sideways to Della and stood in front of her.

"Oh, isn't that cozy. I would be careful if I were you, Brown. She belongs to Mason. I am only going to say this just once. I want answers Brown, and I want them now. If you want Miss Street to stay alive, you will cooperate. Now, what does Ironside know?"

"We have only begun the investigation. We don't know who is behind it?"

"The question is … do you know who Jasper is?" The man asked.

"No," Ed said.

The man watched Ed. "I don't believe you Brown, so I guess I will just have shoot Miss Street. So tell me, who is Jasper? My boss wants to know. I can't go back without finding out and you are going to tell me."

"I told you I don't know," Ed repeated.

"You are lying Brown and I don't give second chances. Now move away from Miss Street."

"No!" Ed said. "You are going to have to shoot me first."

"I don't have time to argue with you. Mason is still out there somewhere."

"Mason is dead," Brown said.

"I don't think so, cop. If Mason had shot first, our boys would have shot back. There were three shots, Brown. And you are still standing here. Now move!"

"Not a chance," Brown said.

The man lowered his gun and shot Ed Brown in the leg. When he did, Brown instinctively bent down to grab it. The shooter raised his gun and pointed it at Della. A shot was fired … but it did not come from the shooter's gun. Ed and Della watched as the man fell face first to the ground. Standing behind him with a gun drawn was Perry Mason. He walked over to the man and kicked his gun across the cement to Ed Brown. He ran to Della and took her into his arms. "Are you alright, Della?"

"I'm fine, Perry. Are you …"

"I'm fine." Perry hugged her tight to his body and held her for a moment. He looked over at Ed. "Ed?"

"It's just a flesh wound." He hobbled over to lawyer and his secretary. "Thanks, Perry," Ed said.

"No," Perry said, his voice filled with emotion. "Thank you, Ed, for looking after Della." He looked down at Della and kissed her lips. "I don't suppose you left either of those guys alive," he asked Ed.

"No. When you are outnumbered and people are trying to kill you, you shoot to kill." He looked at the man lying in the road. He did not have to ask about him. "What about the other one that you ran into?"

"He has a bullet in his chest," Perry answered. "Can you hotwire a car, Ed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No keys. If we are going to drive away from here, we will have to hotwire the car." Perry looked around. "Then we will have to find a house where we can call my brother."

"The chief is going to kill me," Ed said looking at the shape all three of them were in.

"Just be glad you will never find out what I would have done with you if you hadn't got Della away from that overturned car," Perry said with smile.

"Like brother, like brother," Ed returned with a grin. "I guess it doesn't matter though. I am like a cat. Do you know how many times he has killed me already?"

Perry and Della laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here," the lawyer said.

18.2

"Does anyone follow my orders anymore?" Ironside roared.

"Bob, don't blame Ed," Perry said. "I am just as much to blame as he is. He is being treated for two bullet wounds. He does not need you jumping all over him. He saved Della's life."

Ignoring him, Ironside continued to lecture them. "Of all people, I would have thought the two of you would understand why I insist each of us is covered. It is bad enough that you got yourselves in trouble but you put Della in danger and that is unforgivable!"

The curtain to the treatment room opened. "Gentlemen, I can hear you all the way down the hall," the emergency doctor said. "Please keep your voices down."

"You can hear him all the way down the hall," Perry said pointing at Robert Ironside. Perry loved his brother but right now, he was in no mood to handle his lecturing.

The doctor looked at Ironside and then to Perry Mason. "You know, I have seen the two of you so many times on television, I feel like I know you. Now to have you here in Washington, it is indeed an honor. I hope you get to the bottom this. Now for the reason you are here, Mr. Mason. The x-rays do not show anything. Other than a bump on the head, you are fine. It might be advisable to spend the night here for observation."

"No!" Perry immediately said. He turned to his brother for what he knew was going to be another lecture. "Forget it, Bob. I am not staying in this hospital. I have to prepare for court tomorrow. I am fine. Della will be with me. If I have any problems she can call for help."

"And how does she make it to a phone on an ankle she can't walk on?" Ironside grunted.

Perry ignored his brother. "How's Della?" He asked the doctor.

"She's fine, Mr. Mason. It is just a sprain and not a bad one at that. She will be as good as new in a few days. She should stay off her feet to help the swelling go down. Since you refuse to stay Mr. Mason, both of you will be discharged immediately.

"My sergeant?" Ironside said with concern.

"Your sergeant was correct. It is just a flesh wound. The bullet was removed. It lodged in a fleshly part of his leg. Easy to remove and treat, actually. He will be fine as well. As far is his hand is concerned, it just grazed it. Just enough to inflict pain. He has been treated and released. Now, if you will excuse me, I have patients that are in more need of my services than you are." With that, the doctor left the room.

"Perry …"

"Please not now Bob," Perry said a bit irritated.

The curtain was pulled back and Captain Del Witherspoon came in. "Since you guys came to town, I have not had a moments rest."

"Sorry about that Del, but your town has not exactly been friendly toward us," Ironside bark.

"Not my town, Bob. Just some people in it."

"Have you found out anything?" Ironside asked.

The four dead men were hired hit men."

"I should have said … have you found out anything I don't already know," Ironside grumbled.

"I don't think they were hired by the president or Colin Werner."

Perry got down off the hospital bed. "I thought you were of the opinion that the president was behind all of this."

"I was but someone is going to great lengths to try and put you and Chief Ironside out of commission. And then there is the fact that you have been meeting with a secret service agent that has disappeared."

Ironside and Mason both kept poker faces. Neither of them said a word.

"Come on Bob, talk to me."

"We don't know what you are talking about?" Perry said quickly.

"You don't. You were busy while Bob was meeting with Seth Freeman.

"Where did you get that idea?" Ironside barked.

"I had your phone bugged, Bob."

"You WHAT? Ironside roared.

"Take it easy Bob."

"The hell I will! You damn well better have had a court order for that!"

"Well I didn't. So if you want to turn me in, go ahead.

Mason was about to say something when Ironside put his hand up to silence him. "Del, we have known each other for a long time. I have never known you to break the law. Why? Why would you do it?"

"To get to Seth Freeman. He disappeared. I want to talk to him Chief."

"Did Burger authorize you to bug my phone?" Ironside said, the anger in his voice apparent.

"No. In fact, I am sure he would be highly upset if he knew what I did. Besides I can always deny it."

"After admitting it in front of Perry and me?"

"Who says so … the defense team? Do you think Burger will believe that?"

"I have news for you, Captain Witherspoon," Perry said angrily, "I have known Hamilton Burger for more years than I can count. We may be on opposite sides of the courtroom but one thing he knows is that I would never lie to him. If I tell him you admitted to bugging the chief's phone, he will believe it immediately. Now I suggest you start talking because I am about sixty seconds away from calling him."

"I want to know what Seth Freeman told you," Witherspoon said ignoring Mason and staring at Ironside.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ironside responded.

"Oh, for god sake. I am not the enemy, Bob. We are on the same side. We both want the truth."

"You don't get it by illegally bugging my phone!" Ironside roared.

"Alright, it was wrong. But if I had asked you to allow me to go along, would you have said yes?"

"No. There is no way Freeman would have shown if you were along ... if I had met with him." Ironside pointed out.

"Look, Bob, ever since the shooting at the Lincoln Memorial, I have been doing a lot of thinking. I no longer believe the president killed his wife nor had anything to do with the attacks upon you or your people. Unfortunately, all of the evidence still points at the president. I know I stepped out on a line bugging you but I have been trying to reach Seth Freeman. I have reason to believe he knows who the killer is or at the very least knows what is going on and who is involved.."

"What led you to believe he knows the killer?" Perry asked.

"One of the secret service agents that worked with the president contacted me, unanimously but I recognized his voice from having dealt with him on the president's security throughout the city."

"Which agent?" Ironside asked.

"Darwin Derouen. He called me to let me know that he and another agent took Eve Whitfield to keep her safe from somebody called Jasper. He said that Seth Freeman told him to move her and protect her. Derouen said that he believes Freeman is loyal to the president but he was not taking a chance. He is not going to tell Freeman where she is."

Neither Ironside nor Mason said a word. Witherspoon looked between the two brothers. "What is it? What do you know that I do not?" When neither Mason nor Ironside responded, Witherspoon said, "Come on Bob, you know me well enough to know I want the truth as much as you do. Now what is it?"

"Tell him," Perry said. "I am anxious to know what happened as well. I'll take my chances that he won't try to capitalize and give the information to Hamilton."

Ironside reluctantly told Witherspoon about what happened with Seth Freeman.

"Do you trust him?" Witherspoon asked Ironside.

"I have no choice. Eve's life is in his hands."

"I can't believe it. He is saying that the Secret Service is in on it?"

"We don't know which agents yet," Perry said, "but yes, he said they are in on it. Bob and I already suspected them.

"Didn't Freeman give you any ideas as to which ones might be involved?" Witherspoon asked.

"At this point he doesn't know." Ironside responded. "However, if I had to put money down on it I would bet on Danny Davis."

"The president's head secret service agent?" Witherspoon was shaking his head. "I can't believe that."

"You didn't believe the president was innocent either but circumstances have changed your mind," Perry pointed out.

"Well at any rate, I came in here to tell you that I don't think that the president or Colin Werner had anything to do with the attack on your man or Mr. Mason and Miss Street. I believe it was the Speaker of the House that ordered this attack. I can not prove it yet but I an working in it."

"How do you know?" Perry asked.

"I have an informant who said it was a contract on Mr. Mason. Sgt Brown and Miss Street were attacked because they were with him. So I am going to do some checking. I will let you know what I come up with," Witherspoon promised. He looked at Ironside and asked, "Are you going to turn me in for bugging your phone?"

Just as Ironside tried to answer, Mason interrupted him. "No, Captain, we are not. You just gave us the choice of bringing Seth Freeman to the stand or blocking the prosecution from calling him."

Del Witherspoon looked at Mason and said, "What do you mean?"

"Anything you get from him will have been gotten illegally. I can object to his testimony and the judge will sustain my objection."

Realizing he could have harmed the prosecution case, Witherspoon said, "I guess I didn't think of that. It really does not matter anyway. I already said I do not believe anymore that the president is guilty. I will be in touch," he said and then left the treatment room.

"I should turn him in for bugging my phone," Ironside said to Perry.

"Somehow Bob, I think it would end up your word against his."

"You are probably right. Let's get out of here," Perry said.

18.3

Paul Drake looked over at the table in the corner. He had followed Senator Brinker into the bar. Brinker immediately moved to a secluded corner. He sat down with another man. The man's back was to Paul. If only he could hear what they were saying. Paul took another sip of his drink. Fifteen minutes later Brinker got up from his chair and left the bar. Paul was torn whether to follow Brinker or stick with the man he had just met with.

He waited another ten minutes, never taking his eyes off the man remaining in the corner. Another man approached him. Paul thought he recognized him. Yes, he was a congressman. The man with his back to Paul stood up and turned to his visitor. _The speaker of the house. Yes, it was William Adams, another of the men who attended the meeting at Brinker's home, _Paul thought.

Adam ended his conversation. He threw some money on his table and headed toward where Paul was sitting. Paul shifted away from Adams so that he would not be able to see his face as he went by. As it was, it had been unnecessary, as Adams never looked in his direction. He went right by Paul.

Paul followed Adams out the door. The speaker went around the back of the building into the alley. He continued down the alley away from the bar. Using anything he could to conceal he presence, Paul followed Adams. The speaker slowed down. Paul dropped down behind a dumpster. When he chanced looking out into the alley, the speaker was gone. Drake hurried further down the alley. Speaker William Adams was nowhere to be seen. He could not understand where he could have disappeared. Paul felt something jabbed him in the back.

"Don't move, Drake or I will shoot you. It won't draw anyone's attention. It has a silencer. I suggest you tell me why you are following me," Adams said.

"Why don't you tell me what you and Brinker were talking about?"

"That is none of your concern, Drake."

"It is if it is about that meeting at Brinker's"

"You and your boss … you never give up do you? Well this time, it will put you in an early grave. My car is at the end of this alley. You are going with me. You are going to take a swim with the fish in the Potomac. You should have stayed out of it."

"I take it then that you are Jasper," Paul said hoping Adams would talk, thinking that he knew he was going to kill him. The private detective intended to get as much information as he could and then find some way to disarm him.

Adams laughed. "I expected more from Mason and Ironside but your question tells me you have not gotten anywhere. Otherwise, you would already know that I am not Jasper."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Blackmail the president and kill his wife?" Drake asked.

"I was in on the blackmail but I had nothing to do with the killing of the first lady. I am assuming that was Colin's handiwork. He is anxious to become president."

"But he never will."

"You are smarter that I thought. No, Jasper and I intend on getting rid of him just as soon as he appoints Jasper vice-president."

"And then Jasper appoints you vice-president," Paul surmised.

"Yes, you are smarter than I thought. Do Mason and Ironside suspect this as well?"

Paul did not answer him. Instead, he asked, "You wanted Perry out of the way, didn't you."

"Yes, nothing must stand in the way of Whitmore's conviction … nothing."

"All this because you opposed the president's Iranian policy?"

Adams put his head back and laughed. "I could care less about his policy. That was how Jasper and I got the other poor saps in on the blackmail scheme. However, there was no intention of killing his wife … least not on my part."

"Who then?"

"My guess would be Colin. He wanted the presidency and was not particular how he got it."

"Does that sound familiar?"

"Or you are wrong. There is no comparison. Werner wants it for political reasons. I want it for the good of the county."

"For the good of the country. That's a laugh… killing anyone that gets in the way. You call that for the good of the country?"

"I would not expect someone of you level of intelligence to understand."

"You are not going to get away with this," Paul said.

"Who is going to stop me … you? Your time on this earth is just about up. So start moving toward the end of the alley. Now move!"

"So the meeting at Brinker's was only for the purpose of blackmailing Whitmore. But now you are all guilty of murder."

"It doesn't matter because you are not going to live to tell Mason or Ironside."

A figure stepped out into the light. "You are wrong about that, Mr. Speaker. You should not have been so chatty. You just cleared the president of the United States of murder. You are under arrest," Captain Del Witherspoon.

"Well hello Del. I don't think so. You see, my friend. I am holding a gun on Mr. Drake. If you don't drop yours, I am going to blow his brains out. I am not about to let a two bit cop mess up my plans. Now drop the gun, Del."

Witherspoon was torn. If he didn't drop the gun, then Paul Drake would surely die but he would be able to shoot the speaker. If he did, then there was no doubt in his mind that Adams would shoot him and that might just be enough time for Drake to act to save himself. The captain knew he had no choice. He threw his revolver to the ground. Before Drake could react, Adams pulled the trigger and shot Witherspoon in the chest.

Adams pointed the gun at Paul's temple. "Don't try it Drake. I won't hesitate to kill you. Now move."

Paul did not know what Adams had in mind for him but he knew if he was going to get out of this alive, he had to do something. Just as he was ready to make his move, Adams pulled the trigger right at his temple.

18.4

"Mark, get the door!" Ironside shouted.

Mark Sanger went through the adjoining door between their rooms. He could hear water running in the bathroom. He walked over to the door and opened it. Perry Mason pushed past him. "Where is Bob?

"In the shower," Mark answered. It was evident that Perry was upset about something.

Mason started pacing back and forth. "Please tell him I need to see him right away."

Mark left the room and went into the bathroom. Several minutes later, he reappeared with Ironside wheeling his chair right behind him. "What is so important that it can not wait until morning," Ironside grumbled. He was still irritated with his brother.

"Paul has not reported in. He is not in his room and his men have not heard from him."

Ironside immediately got an uneasy feeling as he could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. "Did you check with Ed? Maybe he knew where he went," Ironside offered.

"I called Ed. He did not know."

The phone on the stand beside Ironside's bed rang. "Mark, get that, will you please?" Mark walked over to the phone and answered, "Hello."

"Which one of Paul's men was he paired up with?" Ironside asked.

"Dwayne Brooks," Perry responded.

"Have you tried reaching him?"

"Of course I have. He is not answering his cell phone."

Mark walked over to the brothers. "Chief, Lt. Tom Goltz of the DC police wants to speak with you."

Ironside glanced at his Perry and then turned his wheelchair toward the stand. He took the phone receiver from Mark and said gruffly, "Ironside."

"Chief Ironside, I am Lt. Tom Goltz of the local police department. I am trying to reach Captain Witherspoon. I understand he met you at the hospital."

"Yes, he did," Ironside confirmed.

"Did he by any chance tell you where he was going?"

"Yes, he was going to see Speaker Adams."

"And you have not seen or talked to him since?"

"No. Is there some concern about his whereabouts?" Ironside asked him.

"He should have been back here a couple hours ago. I can't reach him at home, in his car or his cell phone."

Ironside did not like the sound of this. "Lieutenant, I don't know if there is a connection but we cannot reach Paul Drake either and he should have called in a couple hours ago as well. I suggest you put out an APB on both of them."

"I agree Chief. I will do it immediately. If you should hear from Paul Drake please let me know."

"I'll do that. And please let me know when you hear from Del Witherspoon. Del and I go way back. He's a very good friend."

"I will let you know immediately." The phone went dead.

"It sounded to me like Del Witherspoon is missing," Perry said when Ironside turned around.

"He is," Ironside said with a frown. The question is whether or not it is related to Paul Drake's disappearance."

18.6

When the gun only clicked, Paul knew that Adams was out of bullets. He rammed the heel of his foot on the speaker's foot. Adam let out a scream and loosened his grip around Paul's neck. Paul twirled around, grabbed Adams arm with one hand and punched him in the face with the other.

Adams fell backwards but did not go down. Paul ran straight for him as a linebacker rushed a quarterback. Adams had just enough time to recover. He met Paul's charge with his own punch to his face. He followed it with another punch from his other fist but it missed its mark when Drake ducked. Paul slugged Adams in the stomach. He went down to the ground.

Paul wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and stagger over to Adams. "It's all over, Mr. Speaker. I am calling the police. When they get here, they can take custody of you. Now get up." Paul reached out to pull him to his feet.

Adam's right hand rested on a rock. He picked it up. Just as Paul reached for him, Adams slammed the rock just above his right temple. Stars appeared in Drake's eyes and everything went black.

18.7

Perry stepped to the phone. He dialed and then waited. "Dwayne, this is Perry Mason. I am trying to reach Paul."

"I was about to call you, Perry. I just hung up the phone with Lt. Goltz," Dwayne said.

"The police? Why?" Perry asked.

"Paul and I followed William Adams to Eddie's bar. Paul had me cover the front in case Adams got past him. He went in. He had been in there for over two hours when I decided to go and check on him. I talked to the bartender and several of the barmaids. They remembered seeing Paul come in and sit down at a table but none of them saw him leave. I knew he had not come out the front so I went out the back. There is an alley behind the bar. I want down the alley. I found him, Mr. Mason."

"Is he alright?" Mason asked concerned.

"No sir. He had been clobbered with a rock. He was unconscious when I found him. It doesn't look good. Del did not fare as well. He has a bullet in his chest."

"But are they alive?" Mason asked.

"Yes sir. His pulse is week. Captain Witherspoon took a bullet to the chest. I doubt if he makes it to hospital." Sirens could be heard in the background. "The police are arriving. I have to go."

Perry hung up the phone. "What is going on?" Ironside demanded.

Perry relayed his conversation with Dwayne Brooks. "Let's go, Bob. I have to know Paul will be alright."

"Mark! You're driving." Ironside wheeled toward the door. If Witherspoon dies, he would make sure Adams paid.

Ironside shouted. "Grab you coat, we are going out!"


	19. Chapter 19

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 19

19.1

"Mark, step on it!" Ironside growled.

"Chief, this thing has wheels not wings," Mark said.

"My Aunt Victoria drives faster than this," the chief grumbled.

Mark picked up his speed even though he was worried about being pulled over. Within ten minutes, they came to a screeching halt at the end of the alley.

A uniformed officer immediately approached the van. "You can't park here. Move this thing out of here now!" He shouted.

Ironside pulled out his San Francisco police badge. "Robert Ironside, San Francisco police on special assignment."

The officer looked at the badge and then at Ironside. "Sorry, I did not see you back there. Lt. Goltz is waiting for you." He stepped back and allowed Mark to pass. Mark drove down the alley and pulled the van to a stop. Ironside was already in the lift and was being lowered to the ground when Lt. Goltz approached him and Perry Mason.

"Chief, we have already sent Captain Witherspoon and Mr. Drake to the hospital." He walked over to a shop at the side of the alley. "The captain was found over here." Goltz then walked over to where they had found Paul Drake. "Mr. Drake was found unconscious over here. There was some kind of a struggle."

"Why do you say that?" Perry asked.

"Drake was slugged in the face. His nose was bloodied. There is a bit of blood on the ground here." Goltz pointed at a small pool of blood.

"Check the blood type on Drake's clothing and check the blood type on the ground here," Ironside ordered.

"What for? Drake was clearly bleeding, Chief," Goltz argued.

"Because, Lieutenant, Paul Drake would not go down without a fight. It is possible that the blood on the ground belongs to the shooter," Perry told him.

"Yes sir," the young lieutenant said.

"Where is Paul's operative?" Perry asked.

"Giving his statement to one of my men."

"We want to talk to him," Ironside demanded in no nonsense, authoritative voice.

"Yes, Chief," the lieutenant answered. It was obvious that the young officer was intimidated by the famous detective.

"What about witnesses?" Perry asked.

"None that we have been able to find," Lt. Goltz answered.

Dwayne Brooks walked up to the two brothers. "You wanted to see me Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, Dwayne. Did you see anyone other than Paul and Del?" Perry asked.

"No sir. By the time I got here, all I found was the two of them lying on the ground. As soon as I saw the shape Captain Witherspoon was in, I called for help."

"Neither of them were conscious long enough to give you any information?" Ironside inquired.

"No, Chief. They were both unconscious when I arrived."

"You said on the phone that you and Paul were following Senator Brinker?" Perry asked.

"Yes sir. Paul wanted to talk to him but he decided to follow him for a while. We followed him here to this bar."

"Do you know if Paul made contact with Brinker inside the bar?" Perry asked

"Obviously not that I observed since I did not enter the bar but there were people in there that said Mr. Drake just kept to himself in the corner. He must have followed Adams out of the bar"

"Could Adams have come out the front door and gotten past you?" Ironside asked.

"Not a chance, Chief. If he had come out the front door, I would have seen him. Besides, we have witnesses that saw him leave by this door and Paul followed him out that same door."

Lt. Reese came out of the back door of the bar. He spotted Ironside and headed straight for him. When Ironside saw him coming, he called out, "What are you doing here Carl?"

"Ed was going to join you. I convinced him he needed to stay at the hotel and get some rest. The only way I could convince him to stay was to promise to come here and give you a hand."

"What did you find out?" Perry asked.

"Paul did indeed follow Speaker Adams out of the back door of the bar. He was seen by several people. He did not go near Adams while they were in there."

"What was the Speaker doing in the bar?" Perry inquired.

"No one knows except for the fact that he did meet with Senator Brinker while he was in there."

"Brinker … every time something happens, we come back to one of the politicians that were at the meeting in Brinker's house." Ironside said.

"Bob, there is nothing else we can do here," Perry said. "I don't know about you, but I would like to talk to Speaker Adams."

Ironside looked at Lt. Reese. "Carl, finish up here. Then get over to the hospital. As soon as there is some news on Paul or Del, call me."

"Right, Chief." Reese left immediately.

"Dwayne," Perry said, "go with him."

"Yes, sir." Brooks took off to catch up with Reese.

Ironside looked up at his brother. Perry stared back at him. "Well, you made it clear no one was to go off on their own."

"I wish you had kept that in mind this afternoon," Ironside growled.

"Are you going to keep bringing that up?" Perry complained.

"If it keeps you from going off without protection, than yes, that is exactly what I intend to do."

"I was not without protection. Ed was with us."

"It was not enough, Perry and you know it. Our people need to work together to protect one another. You and I are major targets. We simply cannot take any chances." Ironside was silent for a moment. He then said softly, "You are my only brother. I don't want anything happening to you or Della for that matter. We have already lost people. Eve has been kidnapped. Ed has been shot and Paul is in the hospital. We don't even know what his condition is. Della has been hurt as well. You could have been killed. We are not dealing with ordinary criminals. Perry, we are dealing with powerful politicians who have the means and the desire to kill anyone who gets in their way. That's us, damn it! Taking chances could be fatal to anyone of us."

"Alright, Bob. I know you are right. I am sorry. Believe me; I am just as concerned as you are. Paul is like a brother to me and Della … well you know what she means to me. I certainly know what Ed, Eve, Mark and Carl mean to you. And you must know by now what you mean to me. We will all be more careful. I give you my word."

"We better grab a couple DC cops to go with us. It is getting late. We don't have time to get a couple of Paul's men here."

Ironside arranged for two DC cops to follow them. Then he and Perry headed back to the van.

19.2

"How the hell could you be so damn careless?" Jasper yelled. You ran your mouth and did not make sure Drake and Witherspoon were dead. What if they talk? Everything we have planned for will be destroyed and we will be in jail."

"Witherspoon is not going to make it. I blew a hole in his chest," William Adams argued. "As far as Drake is concerned, he is in a drug induced coma. He has swelling on the brain. He is not going to make it either."

"Tell me, Mr. Speaker when did you get your medical degree?" Sarcasm had invaded Jasper's tone of voice.

"Don't worry about it. I have already arranged for them to be watched. If they regain consciousness, I have a man in place that will make sure that their injuries become fatal. They are not going to talk. I will have them taken care of as soon as we can make it look like a natural death."

"What about Mason? You missed him. He was seen behind that bar with Ironside. Those two are becoming a real problem."

Adams laughed. "You don't have to worry about them. I gather from what Drake said, they think I am Jasper. They are spinning their wheels. I am beginning to think their reputations are over rated."

"If you think that, you are a fool. Both of those men are dangerous. The lawyer is damn good. He made the prosecution witness look like a fool the first day of testimony. Tomorrow he will go to work on the next ones. He notices things other attorneys never would. One small clue is all he needs and he turns it into several clues and pretty soon he breaks the case. A conviction of murder against Whitmore is by no mean guaranteed with Mason handling the defense. Ironside is another matter altogether. He's a bulldog. He doesn't stop and he won't until he knows exactly what we are planning. He's smart and he's good. I would not be surprised if he knew what we are doing. All he has to do is find the evidence. And that is why he is so dangerous … because he is capable of finding the evidence and he will unless we find a way to stop him. I'll tell you one thing. All these near misses only put them one-step closer to the truth. They have to be stopped. Killing their people or putting them in the hospital only makes them more determined to bust this wide open."

"We'll get them both. Don't worry about it."

"I am worried about it. You and Werner have missed constantly."

"They will both be in court tomorrow. How the hell do you think you are going to get near them in court. The place will be crawling with secret service." Jasper asked.

"That is the key ... the secret service. We have two agents that are going to take them out. Both have kids that have huge medical bills. They will receive large sums of money after they kill Ironside and Mason. It will take care of their kids while they are in prison. And there is a bonus. When they are captured, they will claim that President Whitmore paid them to do it to make it look like someone is trying to kill his defense team to keep them from finding out he did kill his wife. When they get done confessing the whole country will be convinced that he killed his wife. Without Mason, the conviction will be assured."

Jasper smiled. "I like it. You know, Bill, you and I are going to make a good team running this country. In the meantime, we have to keep Werner in line."

"It will be done. He has no idea what is in store for him," Adams said with a grin.

19.3

Perry entered the key card into his hotel room. He moved as quietly as any big man could so as not to wake Della. It was all for nothing as Della turned on the light beside the bed. "How's Paul?" she asked. The concern in her voice was obvious.

"He has been placed in a drug induced coma. His scull has been fractured and his brain is swelling. It doesn't look good but Paul is tough. He's a fighter. He will make it."

"Then I take it he was unable to identify his attacker?"

"No. He has not regained consciousness. Del Witherspoon is hanging on by a thread. I don't think he is going to make it."

"That will be a blow to Robert. They are good friends." Della noticed Perry rubbing his temples. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just a bit of a headache."

"Perry, you should have stayed overnight at the hospital. You could have a slight concussion."

"It is just a slight headache. I will be fine." He laid down beside Della. "How's your ankle?" He reached down and began rubbing her ankle gently.

Della reached over and massaged his temples. "We are a pair, aren't we?"

He smiled. "Now and forever."

"That's not what I meant. We look like the walking wounded."

"I guess we are all a little banged up," he conceded.

"We have to talk, Perry."

"About what?"

"About you ordering Ed to take me away from that overturned car. We could have gotten you out of there."

Perry shook his head. "No, if you and Ed had stayed, it would have endangered your life. I could not allow that. I knew Ed would take care of you. Besides by splitting up we forced them to split up. It made it easier for Ed and me to take them out."

"We are better together," she whispered.

"That we are." He leaned his forehead against hers and then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I know it is late but we have to prepare for court tomorrow."

"I have made some notes while waiting for you. Why don't you take off your suit coat and shoes and we will get started."

Perry got up, removed his suit coat, kicked of his shoes and grabbed his briefcase.

19.4

"Is Ed alright?" Barbara Jones asked Robert Ironside.

"Both were flesh wounds. He will be fine. Perry was rough up in the accident. Thank god it could have been more serious. Della has a sprained ankle. Perry and Ed made sure she was protected."

"What about Eve? Any news?"

"We believe she is safe. I sure could use her as a detective but at this point I would rather have her safe."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "I miss you, Bob."

"I miss you too. Believe me, I will be on the first flight home just as soon as the judge says case dismissed."

"You get a good nights sleep and I'll talk to you soon. And Bob, be careful."

"I will. I love you baby."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Ironside hung up the phone. He thought about Ed and Eve. Both of them had been affected by the corrupt politicians in Washington. He had to find out who Jasper was. He was the key to solving this case. He reached for the phone and placed a long distance call to San Francisco.

"Chief, Ironside's office," Fran Belding said.

"Fran, I want you to tell Seth Freeman, when he calls, that I want to see him. Same place as before. Tell him it is urgent. You got that?"

"Yes Chief. I got it. How's Ed?" She asked with concern.

"He will be fine."

"Are you alright, Chief?"

"I am fine, Fran. I will talk to you soon." Ironside hung up the phone.

His thoughts turned to Paul Drake and Del Witherspoon. He was going to nail William Adams. He had not been home tonight but he was not going to be able avoid him tomorrow. Ironside was determined to make him pay.

19.5

The courtroom was once again jammed pack with reporters and people who had waited in line at the courthouse all night in order to witness the trial first hand. The secret service led President Whitmore into the courtroom. He sat down at the defense table to wait for the arrival of his attorney.

Perry Mason exited the limo provide to him by the secret service. He waited for Della Street to depart the vehicle. Della swung her long legs out of the limo. Perry reached down and helped Della to her feet. He put his arm around her waist. "Lean on me, Della. Put as little weight on that foot as possible."

Della held on tight to Perry as he slowly made his way toward the courthouse. Reporters were pushing and shoving, trying to get into position to gain Mason's attention.

"Mr. Mason! Do the police have any idea who tried to kill you yesterday?" Shouted a reporter.

Mason smiled. "I have no comment on that. You will have to speak with the police. They are investigating."

"Do you think someone is worried about you finding the truth? Is it possible someone knows the president is innocent?"

"No comment," Mason said, continuing to push his way toward the door.

Hamilton Burger appeared at Perry's side. "Come on Perry, I'll help you get Della inside." Hamilton put his arm around Della. Between the two of them, they were able to take almost all of Della's weight off her ankle. Hamilton put his arm out and began bulldozing his way forward.

"Mr. Burger, are you having second thoughts regarding the president's innocence after the attempt on Mr. Mason's life?" Shouted a Fox News reporter.

Hamilton Burger ignored the question as he and Perry were able to make progress into the courthouse. The reporters scattered and crowded around the van that had just pulled up in front of the courthouse. The van's lift lowered Robert Ironside down to the pavement. Sgt. Brown and Lt. Reese moved out in front of the detective clearing the crowd in front of him. Mark wheeled his boss toward the courthouse.

"Chief Ironside! Any comment about the attempt on Perry Mason's life?" Shouted another reporter.

"No!" growled Ironside. Ironside looked to his left. He noticed one of the secret service agents looked extremely nervous. "Carl, see the agent to the left?"

Carl looked to their left. "Yes, Chief. I see him."

"Keep a close eye on him." Ironside ordered. Reese nodded and dropped back, allowing his boss to pass by him. Ed continue on with Ironside and Mark into the courthouse.

Ironside caught Mason's eye and motioned for him to join him. Mason left the defense table and walked behind the gate to where his brother had parked his wheelchair. "What's wrong, Bob?"

"Maybe nothing but I wanted you to be aware of the secret service agent. He is just the other side of the Burger's table."

Perry Mason looked past the prosecution table. The agent that Ironside had drawn his attention looked nervous… way too nervous for a man used to guarding important subjects. Perry did not like it at all. The agent would be armed. "Bob, I trust you have someone keeping an eye on him."

"Carl is coming up on him now," Ironside said. "You better let the president know."

"I'll do that." Perry left his brother and returned to the defense table.

"All rise," the bailiff called out. Everyone in the room came to their feet as Judge Horace Howard took his seat on the bench. "Mr. Burger, are you ready to call your next witness?"

"Yes, you honor. The people call Charlene Cooper to the stand. Once Cooper was settled, Burger asked, "Miss Cooper, you work in the White House kitchen is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," Miss Cooper answered.

"Going back to the date of the first lady's death, did you deliver any alcohol to the White House residence?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"And what time was that?" Burger inquired.

"I arrive and knocked on the residence door at seven forty-five."

"Are you absolutely positive of the time?"

"Oh yes. You see, I was supposed to get off work at seven-thirty but the call came from the first lady right at seven-thirty so I had to deliver it before I left the White House.

"Thank you. No further questions," Burger said and sat down at the prosecution table.

Perry Mason stood up. He glanced down at a paper that Della had just handed him. He looked at the witness. "Miss Cooper, have you ever delivered alcohol to the residence before?"

"Yes, many times."

"Did you deliver any on the day of the murder prior to seven-forty five?"

"No, sir."

"Did you deliver alcohol to anyone else in the White House that day?"

"No. I did not."

Mason picked up the paper that Della had handled him. He walked over to the witness stand. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Burger stood up. "Objection, if counsel wants to introduce evidence, he can do it when he presents his case.

"Your honor, Mr. Berger questioned this witness regarding delivering alcohol to the residence. She stated that she was sure of the time. Defense is entitled to question her recollection."

"Overruled."

Mason handed her the paper. "What does this paper represent?"

"It is an order that is taken and recorded when the president or the first lady call the kitchen to have something delivered to the residence."

"I see. The date on the order? Is it not the date of the murder?"

"Yes."

"Is this the order that was taken, when the first lady called for alcohol to be delivered to the residence?"

"Yes, it is."

Mason pointed at the time. "And it shows that you delivered it at seven-forty five. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Perry walked back to the defense table. Della handed him another paper as Hamilton Burger looked on. Mason walked back to the stand. He handed Charlene Cooper another piece of paper. "Could you tell the court what this is?"

Miss Cooper studied it. "I forgot about this."

"What is it, Miss Cooper?" Mason asked again.

"It is another order request."

Burger stood up. "Objection, this was not covered in direct examination."

Mason turn around to the judge. "Your honor, the prosecution's witness, Dr. Donald Stroud claimed earlier that the alcohol had to have been consumed around the time it was received for the first lady to have died between seven and eight o'clock. When I asked if it was possible for the first lady to have been sipping the drink from seven to seven-forty five, he said no. The time of death is based on the bottle of alcohol delivered at seven-forty five. This order shows that a bottle of white wine was delivered at seven o'clock."

"Overruled," Judge Howard said. "If more than one bottle was delivered, then the court has the right to know.

Mason turned back to Charlene Cooper. "What is the time on this order?"

"It says seven o'clock," Cooper answered which caused low murmurs in the courtroom. "But it was not delivered to the residence."

Burger smiled believing Mason had missed something that was now going to hurt him. He watched Perry Mason whose face was granite hard as if he was expecting this answer. "How do you know this was not delivered to the White House residence?"

"Because, if you look down at the bottom of the order where the delivery time is, it has a slash through it."

"And that means what?" Mason asked.

"It means that whoever took it to the residence must not been able to deliver it because they crossed out the deliver time." Now Burger smile had turn into a grin as he watched the jury be taken in by this revelation.

"I see," Mason said as he walked back to the defense table. Della once again gave him another piece of paper. He walked slowly back to the witness stand. "Can you tell me what this is?"

"It is an inventory sheet."

"Your Honor!" Burger cried out. "I have been patient but Mr. Mason is getting far off the topic of direct examination."

"Mr. Mason?" Judge Howard asked, looking directly at Mason.

"Your honor, I will connect this to the delivery," Mason pleaded.

"You better get to it fast, Mr. Mason or I am inclined to sustain the district attorney's objection."

"Miss Cooper, what is this an inventory of?"

"It is an inventory of all of the alcohol in the White House kitchen."

"And what was the result of the inventory?"

"It looks like one bottle of Barefoot white wine was missing."

Mason then pointed to the cancelled delivery. "And what bottle of alcohol is on the cancelled delivery?"

She looked at the cancelled delivery again and said, "Well, I be damn… a bottle of Barefoot white wine." The murmurs began again across the courtroom.

"No further questions," Mason said and sat down.

"Mr. Burger, any re-direct?" The judge asked.

"Umm… yes. Miss Cooper, has there ever been mistakes made in the inventory?"

"Sure. Sometimes, someone on the president's staff comes in and gets a bottle of alcohol and by mistake it is not recorded until later when the mistake is discovered."

"That is all. Thank you." Burger returned to the prosecution.

"One question on re-cross," Mason called out. "To your knowledge was this such a mistake?"

"Not that I know of."

Mason smiled. "Thank you. That is all."

Burger called Secret Service agent, Danny Davis to the stand.

Perry Mason stood up. "The defense must object to this witness. He cannot testify to any private conversations he may have heard while in the presence of the President."

Burger joined in the discussion. "I assure the defense that the prosecution does not intend on asking about any conversations between the president and Agent Davis."

"Objection overruled," Howard said.

Danny Davis took the stand. "Agent Davis, you were on duty on the night of the murder. Is that right," Hamilton Burger asked.

"Yes."

"Did you observe the time in which the president returned to the residence?"

"Yes, he returned at eight o'clock."

Mason watched as video equipment was being set up. Burger walked over to it and put in hand on top of the monitor. "Your honor, the prosecution would like to show the court a video that will substantiate Agent Davis' testimony as well as Miss Cooper's testimony."

"You may continue," the judge said.

Burger pushed a button on the machine. A video of the hall to the residence appeared on screen. It showed Charlene Cooper's approach the residence and knock on the door. The time showed seven forty-five. Just before the door was opened, the scene turned to the cross hall. Next is showed the President walking to the door. He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed. He opened the door and went in. The time showed eight o'clock. "Now, Agent Davis, can you tell the court if anyone entered the residence other than the two people in the video?"

"No sir, no one. You can see for yourself."

"Thank you. That is all."

Perry stood up. Walking over to the video machine, he mimicked Burger's gesture by placing his hand on the same place that Burger had earlier. "If it is alright, Mr. Burger, I would like to play this one more time."

Burger smiled and said, "By all means counselor, go right ahead." If Mason wanted to help him prove the prosecution case who was he to stop him?

Perry pushed play and the video appeared again. When it finished, Mason moved the video back. "Agent Davis, I would like to ask you a couple questions regarding the manner in which the cameras record."

"Go right ahead," Davis said somewhat smugly.

"I noticed when Miss Cooper approached the residence, the camera momentarily switched to the cross hall but that did not happen when the president approached it. In fact, the president stood there for at least a minute. Is that a fair summation of what the court saw?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why did it not switch to the cross hall when the president approached."

"When the president is in residence, the camera is switched to cover only that hall. When he is not in residence, it is set to cover the cross hall as well," Davis told the court.

"How long does it take to walk down the hall to the residence?" Mason asked.

"A matter of seconds."

"I noticed that the time that it is not covering the door is about five seconds. Would you agree?"

"Well, yes, I guess it would be right."

"Don't guess. Is that right or wrong?" Mason thundered.

"It is right," Davis snapped.

"I would like to test the time with a small demonstration if the court please. Agent Davis, please stepped down from the stand if you would and walk off the distance from the residence to the cross hall."

Burger considered objecting but decided to see what Mason was up to. He watch as Davis did as he was told. Perry Mason stood up in front of the courtroom and turned so that he was looking toward the defense table. "Alright, Mr. Davis, I am the camera that is pointed down the cross hall. Come toward me as if you were leaving the residence and turn to your left past the defense table please."

Davis walked toward the front of the courtroom, turned to the left passed the defense table. Perry counted off five seconds and turned toward the back of the courtroom. Davis was no longer in the aisle that lead to the back of the room. "Thank you, you may return to the stand."

After Davis had returned to the stand, Mason approached the video machine and set his hand down on it. "Would you say Mr. Davis, that our demonstration proved that a person could actually come from the hall when the camera is pointed toward the residence and turn toward the residence as the camera switches to the cross hall… without being seen on camera."

"Yes, I would say that is correct but it could never happen." Davis smug look was back.

"Why is that?" Mason asked.

"Because there are agents in the cross hall. They would see them."

Mason pushed the play button. He stopped it, reversed it and played it again. "I don't see any agents, Mr. Davis.

Davis was showing signs of discomfort. "Well, they are there somewhere. They have to be. The residence is never left unprotected."

"I'll play it back again. You show me where the agents are." Perry reach down to press play.

"I don't see them either but it doesn't mean they are not there. They could have slipped into one of the rooms close by."

"But if they did, they would not see someone enter the residence, would they?" Mason asked raising his voice. When Davis did not answer, Mason raised his booming voice again. "Would they, Mr. Davis?"

"No, I guess not."

"Don't guess… YES OR NO?"

"NO!" Davis shouted.

Mason smiled and lowered his voice to normal. "Thank you, Agent Davis. You are excused but I reserve the right to re-call this witness."

Davis, having lost his smug look, left the stand.

Burger stood up. "The people call Artie Hinson to the stand."

"Objection!" Mason was on his feet. "Mr. Hinson is the president's chief of staff. He is not obligated to testify due to presidential…"

President Whitmore put his hand on Mason wrist. "I will not claim presidential privilege. I am innocent of these charges and all the facts must come out, Perry. I am confident that you can explain anything that Mr. Hinson may testify to."

Perry turned toward the bench and said, "I withdraw the objection."

"Mr. Hinson, please take the stand," Judge Hinson said.

As Artie walked toward the front of the room, the secret service agent on the other side of the prosecution table pulled his gun and pointed it toward Perry Mason.


	20. Chapter 20

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 20

20.1

Robert Ironside watched the secret service agent. The man slowly reached under his suit coat.

Ironside lowered his hand to where he had concealed his service revolver between his right leg and the side of his wheelchair. He encircled his hand around the revolver just in case what he believed was about to happen did indeed come to fruition.

The secret service agent pulled the gun and pointed it at Perry Mason. The other secret service agents hesitated, not knowing who the agent's target was. Their first instinct was that he was protecting the president. Ironside however did not hesitate. He pulled his revolver from his side, pointed and shot the agent in his right shoulder. The room broke out in pandemonium.

The agent fell back against the wall but did not lose his weapon. Lt. Reese was all over the agent. He grabbed his gun hand and swung it upwards to avoid him shooting anyone accidentally in his struggle to disarm the man.

"Carl, I want him alive!" Ironside shouted. Agents close to the president had surrounded him and hurried him out of the courtroom through the judge's chambers.

By now several secret service agents had joined in the struggle to disarm the agent. They removed the gun from the agent's hand and he was taken into custody.

As the agent was escorted past Ironside and Mason, one of the agents escorting the shooter pointed his gun at the lawyer. Ironside felt Ed's arm over his shoulder as both of them shot the agent in the chest. Ironside shouted, "Get down, Perry!" Mason joined Della as he dropped to one knee to where he had shoved Della when the shooting began.

As the agent was falling to the courtroom floor, his gun went off. The bullet lodged in the back of the captured agent's head.

The courtroom was in chaos. People were screaming and running toward the exits. Reporters and cameramen were pushing, shoving and jockeying for position for the film that would be on the six o'clock news. The subject of their attention was Mason and Ironside and the two now dead agents. Ironside grabbed a microphone a reporter shoved in his face and threw it to the ground. A man in sunglasses and a baseball cap approached him. Ironside raised his gun. "Easy, Chief. You and Mr. Mason need to get out of here. Your lives are in danger." Ironside lowered his service revolver at the recognition of Seth Freeman's voice. "Follow me. Sgt. Brown, cover us." Ed nodded.

Seth Freeman shoved and pushed people out of the way to clear a path for Mason, Street and Ironside. Mark had fallen in behind his boss and began pushing his chair, not stopping for anyone who stepped in front of him. Instead, he rammed Ironside's chair into them. Carl came out of the crowd to help protect them. Ed stuck with the chief and Carl covered Della and Perry. They began to progress faster as Seth was ruthless in moving the crowd out of the way.

The door to the judge's chambers opened, Judge Horace Howard shouted, "Chief Ironside!" He motioned for the group to exit through his chambers. Seth led them toward the judge. He stopped at the door and covered them as they entered the judge's chambers. Carl and Ed were the last ones into the chambers.

Danny Davis shouted at a couple agents. "Get out there and cover this door!" The agents took off and disappeared back into the courtroom. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING OUT THERE, IRONSIDE? YOU SHOT TWO OF MY AGENTS. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"I WAS DOING YOUR JOB," Ironside roared. "PERRY MASON WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF I HAD NOT SHOT THAT AGENT. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO, STAND BY AND LET HIM BE KILLED?"

"Alright, everybody calm down," the president said.

"Sir, I told you letting these tin soldiers run around with guns would end up in disaster and it has. I am charged with protecting you. Because of them I have two dead agents."

"WE ALMOST HAD A DEAD LAWYER BECAUSE YOU DID NOTHING TO PROTECT HIM," Carl shouted.

"Mr. President, I am putting Ironside and his keystone cops under arrest!"

"THE HELL YOU ARE," Ed yelled back at him. "KEYSTONE COPS? IT IS A WONDER THE PRESIDENT HASN'T BEEN ASSASSINATED WITH YOUR SO-CALLED PROTECTION. IT WASN'T YOU THAT PREVENTED MASON FROM BEING SHOT."

"Alright gentlemen, that is enough," Judge Howard said, stepping between Ed and Davis to stop the confrontation from escalating. "You are in my chambers. I am in charge here. I don't care who any of you are."

Davis calmed down. "Jim, put Ironside and his people under arrest." Agent James Crosby stepped toward Ironside. Carl, Ed and Mark stepped in between the agent and their boss. The look on their faces was evidence enough that if Davis tried to make good on his threat, the confrontation was going to get physical.

"Danny, that's enough. You are not arresting anyone," the president told his head agent.

"They shot two of my men. They are dead."

"Just who the hell do you think they were shooting at?" the president asked. "Why were you so slow to stop the shooters, Danny? They could have been trying to kill me. Your reaction should have been instant. And, why did you not know that two of your agents were planning on killing my lawyer? The failure is not on Chief Ironside or his people. He had complete control of them. Can the same be said for you?"

"That is not fair, Mr. President. It was an agent that pulled a gun. We were trying to determine who his target was. He was an agent, for God's sake. We had no reason to suspect an agent. We were concerned with finding the threat and stopping it."

"Your men WERE the threat," Ironside interjected.

There was a knock on the door. One of the agents opened the door. "Sir, the district attorney would like to join you," one of the agents guarding the door said.

"Let him in," Mason said.

"You are not running things, Mason!"

"Stop it, Danny!" the president said sharply. "Let him in."

Hamilton Burger went straight to Perry and Della. "Are you alright?" The concern on Burger's face was obvious.

"We're fine, Hamilton," Della said with a smile.

"Can somebody tell me what is going on here?" Burger inquired.

"We are discussing who screwed up," Ironside said. "And by the way, I am fine too."

"I knew you would be alright." Hamilton smiled.

"Mr. President, I insist that you allow me to do my job," Davis said, turning to the president. "If you won't let me arrest these people, at least allow me to disarm them."

"You are out of your mind," Carl spewed. "Do you think we are going to depend on your protection or lack thereof?"

"What business do you have …"

"Danny, that's enough. This is not getting us anywhere."

"Mr. President, I am not going to send my people out there without being armed. If you allow Agent Davis to disarm us, then all of us including Perry will be heading back to California. There is no way I am going to depend on the secret service to protect us when it is obvious that they are not capable of doing so," Ironside snarled.

"Why you …."

"Danny! Enough! I am not going to tell you again," Whitmore warned. "I am not going to allow you to be disarmed, Bob, so relax."

Again, another knock on the door sounded. Davis opened it. An agent entered the room. "I found this on Bruce Bowman." He handed it to Davis. He read the paper.

"What is it, Danny?" Whitmore asked.

"It seems to be instructions for Bruce to kill Perry Mason. Fifty thousand dollars have been placed in a bank account, with another fifty thousand to be deposited when the job is done."

"Let me see that," Ironside said, wheeling toward Davis.

"This is my investigation, Ironside. I am not showing you anything."

Ironside turned and looked at President Whitmore. "Give him the paper, Danny," the president instructed him. Davis threw the paper into Ironside's lap.

Ironside read the paper. "Why would an agent accept money to kill Perry? What are your people involved in, Agent Davis?" Davis said nothing. He just stood there fuming. He did not notice that Ironside put the note in his pocket.

"Mr. Burger, is this case beginning to smell to high heaven to you yet?" Ironside asked.

Burger answered him immediately. "Let's just say the odor is becoming mighty strange. Did the other agent have similar instructions on him?"

The agent that brought the note in spoke up, "I don't think so, sir. But it can be checked without a problem."

"Do it!" Ironside said. The agent left the room.

"Ironside, stop ordering my men around. The secret service does not answer to you. One of my agents outside this door said a man escorted you in this room. Where is he now?"

Ironside knew that Seth Freeman would disappear as soon as he and his people were safe. He was not about to tell Davis anything. "You mean to tell me you don't know everyone in that courtroom that was carrying a gun?"

"Of course I do. That man had to be one of yours," Davis insisted.

Ironside resented Davis's remark. "He wasn't my man. If he wasn't yours then you obviously didn't know everyone with a gun because he was armed."

Davis turned to the president. "I cannot protect you this way. I insist you disarm these people."

"I am sorry, Danny. I won't allow that. Between the two of them, there has already been several attempts on their lives. Our people have not stopped any of them. I will not leave them vulnerable and with no way to protect themselves."

Davis was not finished yet. "Then at least I insist they not be allowed in the courtroom with guns."

"Just a minute, Agent Davis," Horace Howard interjected one more time. "This is my courtroom. Chief Ironside's reputation speaks for itself. He has the very best working for him. The chief and his people are not a threat. I am fine with them being armed. In fact I feel better having them armed in my courtroom."

Davis was trying to contain his anger. His face was red. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and simply remained silent.

"Now that that is settled, we need to talk about continuing," Judge Howard suggested.

"I want my brother and his people at the front of the courtroom where they can see the entire room," Perry said.

"Just a minute ..." Davis started to say before Judge Howard interrupted him.

"Agreed," the judge responded. "It would be easier for me if the courtroom was cleared but ..."

"At least there is one thing we agree on," Davis grumbled while he interrupted.

"No, the American people must see the entire trial your honor," the president said shaking his head.

"But sir ..." Davis protested.

"The president is right." Ironside wheeled toward Danny Davis. "We are not hiding anything from the American people."

"It is not for you to decide, Ironside," Davis snapped at the detective.

"Less witnesses to see the chief and Perry shot," Carl said under his breath but loud enough for Davis, who was standing next to him, to hear.

"Protecting the president is my job, Reese and I want the room cleared," Davis said. "No one can overrule me when it comes to the president's safety, not even the judge."

The president looked at Davis and said, "Wrong, Danny. I can overrule you." He looked to Mason. "It is up to you Perry. My life is in your hands."

"I agree with my brother ..."

"Naturally," Davis complained with disgust.

Perry ignored the interruption and continued. "The American people will think we are trying to keep the truth from them otherwise."

"Your honor?" the president asked Judge Howard.

"Of course my job would be easier if the courtroom was cleared..."

"You see Mr. President, the judge agrees with me," Davis said in triumph.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Agent Davis. I did not say I agreed with you. I said it would be easier for me but I do not want the decision made on that basis. Quite frankly, Mr. Davis, you and your men were slow to react. Chief Ironside was not. I would feel much safer if the chief and his people were at the front of the courtroom as Mr. Mason suggested. I also feel the American people have the right to see what goes on in this case."

"Then that is how it will be," Whitmore said.

"But Mr. President! ... "

"It is decided. I suggest you talk to your men, Danny. Make sure they understand Chief Ironside and his people will be assigned to the front of the room along with the men you assign to be there." President Whitmore gave Davis a look that left no room for argument.

"Agent Davis, I suggest you ask the bailiff to come in here so we can find out if the spectators are under control."

Davis headed for the door. His disapproval was written all over his face.

Della looked up at Perry with concern in her eyes. Perry soothed quietly, "I will be alright."

"The sooner you and Robert solve this, the sooner we can go home. I have never been more nervous about your safety than here in Washington."

Davis returned. "The courtroom is back under control, Your honor."

Ironside whispered to Reese. "Carl, keep your eye on Davis' men in case they try again." He turned to his sergeant. "Ed, you stay close to Perry and Della. Mark, keep an eye on Burger. Let's not assume that he is safe because he is the prosecutor."

Hamilton came up behind Ironside, leaned over him and said, "Why Chief, I did not know you cared."

Ironside turned to Burger and said with a poker face "I don't. Someone shooting at you might miss and hit me."

Perry laughed and slapped Burger on the back. "Come on Hamilton. We better get back in the courtroom." Perry took Della's elbow and led her out of the judge's chambers.

20.2

"You better come in here and see this," William Adams called out to Jasper.

He returned to the living room in time to see the confusion going on in the court. Jasper watched in disgust as Ironside shot the one secret service agent.

"You are watching a replay. Watch the agent to the left of Ironside."

Jasper looked and watched the agent that Adams was pointing out. "Oh for cripes sake. The idiot just shot the other agent! Can these morons do anything right?"

"Now take a look at the man that is bullying his way past the people," Adams suggested.

As Jasper watched, his eyes widened. "That looks like Seth Freeman."

"That is what I thought. Now I want to know why Ironside is allowing a man he doesn't know to lead him out of the courtroom?" Adams asked.

"The only answer is that Ironside does know him. Furthermore, he knows him well enough to trust him to lay his life in his hands. Bill, I want a tail on Ironside. Let's see if he leads us to Freeman."

"Why waste our time with Freeman?"

"Because he disappeared. I have a feeling that he is helping Ironside."

Adams stepped to the phone. After a five-minute conversation, he turned and said to Jasper, "It is all set. Our man said that he already had one man tailing Ironside. He lost him after he left the White House. I told him to add a couple more men."

Jasper watched as the news station played the scene over and over. "I thought you said both Ironside and Mason were targets. No one targeted Ironside."

"They were supposed to kill both of them and then say that Whitmore hired them to do it."

"That is not what it looked like. No attempt was made on Ironside and the bastard shot both of the agents. Why are Ironside and his people able to take guns in the courtroom?"

"Davis has not been able to convince the president to disarm them."

"The situation is out of control. We have to remove Mason and Ironside," Jasper said.

"How? You saw what happened. Ironside's instincts are unbelievable. Mason should be dead but Ironside must have made the agent to react that fast."

"Seems to me just a while ago you said he was overrated."

"Alright, I admit I was wrong. Now what are we going to do about them?"

"They are your problem. Arrange something but this time make sure they are dead. Now what about Drake and Witherspoon?"

"Witherspoon is still hanging on but is not expected to live and Drake is in a coma. I am keeping a close eye on him. If either of them come to, they will be silenced immediately."

"Why wait, kill them now."

"We wait because there is a much better chance that they will go on their own. We won't draw any attention to ourselves."

"Okay, Bill. We will do it your way but keep a close eye on them."

20.3

If the events of the shootings had had any effect on the spectators, one could not have known from the jam-packed courtroom. Not a seat was empty and the press lined the back and sides of the courtroom.

"Perry, I will be back in a minute," Ironside told his brother. He turned his chair. "Mark, come with me," he ordered his aide. Mark stepped in behind his boss and pushed him out of the courtroom.

Judge Howard entered the room as the bailiff called out, "All rise."

Perry stood up along with Della and the Whitmore. The president leaned over and whispered to Mason, "Where did Robert disappear to?"

"He didn't say. He just said he would be back in a minute."

The judge took his seat behind the bench. "Mr. Prosecutor, are you prepared to call your next witness?"

Hamilton Burger stood up. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Then do so," the judge ordered.

"The people call Artie Hinson to the stand."

Once sworn in and seated, Hinson awaited Hamilton Burger who approached the bench. "Your Honor, due to the loyalty the witness has displayed to the defendant and the position he holds in the White House, we ask permission to treat the witness as a hostile witness."

"Permission granted," Judge Howard said.

Burger walked over to the witness stand. "Mr. Hinson, please state your position at the White House for the court."

"I am the president's chief of staff."

"Were you with the president the day of the murder?"

Perry Mason stood up. "Your Honor, a chief of staff would be in and out of the oval office all day. The witness cannot possibly answer that question without knowing the exact time. Mr. Burger needs to be more specific."

"Sustained."

Burger glanced at Perry and then continued. "Mr. Hinson, were you in the oval office with the president between four o'clock and eight o'clock on the day of the murder?"

"Yes, I was."

"Can you tell me what you discussed?"

Perry stood up. "Objection! Does Mr. Burger expect Mr. Hinson to tell the whole world about national security if that was what was discussed?"

"Sustained!"

Burger looked back at Perry with irritation. The man was his friend but in court he was the opposition. He already knew Perry would object to to his next question. "Did you take a package into the oval office?"

"Objection! What is passed or said between the president and his chief of staff is privileged information".

"Sustained."

President Whitmore placed his hand on Mason's arm. "Perry, I will not hide behind executive privilege."

"Your Honor, I realize this is a unique situation but the president of the United States cannot hide behind executive privilege in the commission of a crime," Burger argued.

"Mr. Mason?" Judge Howard asked.

"May I have a minute to confer with my client?" Mason inquired.

"Granted."

"Mr. President, I cannot allow Hinson's testimony. It will give the prosecution all the motive they need to win this case. If it comes from outside the White House, I can attack that but I cannot attack your chief of staff."

"Perry, I have nothing to hide. If I hide behind executive privilege, the American people will make up their minds that I am guilty."

"I have to advise against it."

"I appreciate that but I will not hide anything from the American people. Please Perry, do as I ask this one time."

Perry looked at his client, nodded and stood up. "The defense withdraws the objection."

Hamilton Burger stared in suprise at Mason. He could not believe what he just heard. Hinson's testimony would be devastating. Perry knew it. Why then was he not fighting to hide behind executive privilege?

Burger turned his attention back to Hinson. "Did you deliver a package to the president?"

Hinson looked down. He would rather go to jail than hurt that great man. He was not going to help Burger send him to jail.

Burger repeated the question. Still Hinson remained silent. "Your Honor, would you please instruct the witness to answer the question?"

"The witness will answer the question," the judge told Hinson.

"No, I will not help them railroad a great man. He did not kill anyone." Hinson looked at Burger with contempt.

"Mr. Hinson, if you do not answer counsel's question, you will be held in contempt of court," the judge explained to Artie Hinson.

President Whitmore stood up. "Artie, answer Mr. Burger's questions. I have nothing to hide. Tell him the truth. No matter how bad it sounds, the truth will come out in the end."

Perry put his hand on Whitmore's arm. He eased Whitmore back into his chair.

Hinson looked over at his president. He glanced at the cameras, looked down and said, "Yes, I delivered a package to the oval office."

"Did the president open the package in front of you?"

"Yes."

"What was in the package?" Burger asked.

Artie remained silent. Burger walked over to the prosecution table. He picked up the pictures and video and walked back to the witness stand. "I would like to enter these as Prosecution exhibits G & H." After Mason checked the photos, Burger handed them to Hinson. "He showed you these pictures and this video."

"They don't mean anything. The president would never have hurt his wife. He loved her."

"What are the pictures of?"

"Mrs. Whitmore and Congressman Ivan Cunningham."

"Engaged in sexual intercourse, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And the video? Is it also a recording of the same two people engaged in intercourse?"

"Yes."

"How did the president feel about the pictures and the video?" Burger asked.

Mason stood up. "Objection! The witness cannot possibly testify to the defendant's feelings. The prosecution is asking the witness to read the defendant's mind."

"Sustained."

"Was the president upset?" Burger asked.

"Yes, but he would never kill his wife," Hinson insisted.

"The court is not interested in your opinion, just the facts," Burger snapped. "What did the president do then?"

"He accepted my suggestion to bring Chief Robert Ironside to Washington to investigate. The chief gave him some advice and agreed to come and investigate the blackmail as well as the poisoning of the president."

"Then what did he do?"

"He asked for his wife to meet him in the oval office."

"And did she come?"

"Yes, she did."

"What happened next?"

"The president asked me to leave the oval office."

"Did you leave the office?"

"Of course I did."

"But you did not go far, did you?"

"No. I stayed outside the door."

"And the door was ajar so you could hear?"

"Yes."

"The defendant confronted the first lady with the affair?"

"Yes."

"And the first lady said she was sick of Washington and sick of him. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Then the president said what?"

Hinson looked down and said nothing.

"Mr. Hinson?" Burger pushed him.

"He said, I could kill you for this." The courtroom was filled with whispers.

Burger walked back to his table and picked up a paper. "I would like this marked as exibit I."

Perry got up and looked at the paper. "No objection."

Burger walked over to the witness. He handed the paper to Hinson. "Have you seen that paper before?"

"Yes. It is a ransom demand."

"And it demands what?"

"That the president resign his office."

"Or what?"

"Or the pictures and video would be made public."

Burger walked back to the prosecution table. "Your witness."

Perry got up and walked over to Artie Hinson. "Mr Hinson, did you stay and hear the conversation with Chief Ironside?"

"Yes, I did ...well at least for most of it."

"What was Chief Ironside's advice to the president?"

"Objection!" Burger called. "Hearsay."

Mason had been expecting this objection. "Your Honor, Mr. Burger opened the door for this line of questioning."

Judge Horace Howard considered both sides for a moment and then said, "I have to agree with Mr. Mason. You did question Mr. Hinson about the president's conversation with Chief Ironside. Overruled."

"What was Chief Ironside's advice?" Mason repeated.

"He advised the president not to pay one penny of the blackmail. He advised him to call for an address to the nation and tell the American people about the blackmail, come clean with them and cut off the source of the blackmail."

"Did the president agree to Chief Ironside's advice?"

"Yes sir, he most certainly did. The address to the nation was set up but the content was changed as the first lady was poisoned that night."

"So the president had no reason to kill his wife since the blackmail was rendered immaterial," Mason said, knowing an objection was forthcoming from Burger, but he knew the statement would have an impact on the jury.

And it did come, as Burger was on his feet. "Objection! Calls for an opinion!"

"Sustained," Judge Howard ruled. "That last remark by defense counsel will be stricken from the record."

"No further questions," Mason announced.

"Mr. Burger?" the judge asked.

"No further questions," Burger said.

"The witness is excused," the judge said in dismissal. Artie Hinson stepped down from the witness stand. As he passed the defense table, he glanced at the president, who smiled and nodded at him. The judge adjourned court for the day.

"Well Perry, what do you think?" Whitmore asked his attorney.

"Artie's testimony hurt us but he helped us with Bob's advice to you. My remark about rendering the blackmail immaterial helped."

"But it was stricken," Whitmore countered.

"Perry knew it would be when he said it but it still had an impact on the jury," Della explained.

"Mr. President, I will talk to you later. I want to find out what Bob is up to. He never came back." Mason put his papers back in his briefcase. He took Della's elbow and looked for Ed and Carl.

Both detectives appeared at Mason's side. "Where's Bob?" Mason asked the two men.

"Carl checked on him. He called the hospital to check on Paul and Captain Witherspoon and he made a call to Fran to find out if Seth Freeman had called."

"How's Paul doing?" Della asked.

"Improving but the chief does not want that to get out. It is still being reported that he is in critical condition. The chief put two of Paul's men each in Paul's room and Captain Whiterspoon's room," Carl reported to Perry.

Ed was looking down the hall. "Here comes the chief now." He pointed at Ironside and Mark who had spotted them and were headed their way.

"Bob, where have you been?" Perry asked his brother.

"In the men's room," Ironside replied.

"All this time?" Della questioned incredulously.

"Not exactly but for awhile," Ironside said, looking at Della. "I had a talk with Seth Freeman. Fran told him to meet me. I asked him to locate Eve and bring her to the White House. Perry, I don't know about you but I am tired of being a target for every hired gun in Washington. It is time we find out who Jasper is and nail these crooks."

"I couldn't agree more. Do they have any idea when Paul will regain consciousness?" Mason asked?

"No. Only that his condition has improved," Ironside answered. "How would you like to ruffle some feathers?" Ironside asked as he grinned at his brother.

"You mean drive the rats out of the sewer?" Perry grinned back.

"And set the traps at the sewer exits," Ironside added. "How's your poker game, little brother?"

"Better than yours. More good cop, bad cop?" Perry asked.

"No," Ironside responded. "I had more of a bad cop, worse cop routine in mind."

Perry grinned. "Can I be the worse cop?"

"There is not much doubt about that," Ironside snorted.

Della laughed. "Can I come along? I want to see this."

"NO!" shouted Mason and Ironside at the same time. Mason lowered his voice. "If they try anything, Della, you could not move very fast."

"And Robert could?" Della questioned indignantly.

"Bob will be armed. You would not."

Ironside could see he needed to bail out Perry. "I need someone to stay by the phone. Seth is going to communicate with us tonight. You will be the go-between. Please, Della, everyone is going to be busy tonight. You are the only one I trust to read between the lines, if it becomes necessary," Ironside said.

Della looked between the two men who looked so much alike but were so different in temperament. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Run the whole operation, Della." Ironside wheeled toward the courthouse exit.

"Perry, we need to talk. Let's go." Ironside called out. Perry assisted Della as Ed, Mark and Carl hurried to catch up.


	21. Chapter 21

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 21

21.1

Seth Freeman met Lt. Carl Reese six blocks down from the courthouse. "I am Lt. Carl Reese. I work for Chief Ironside."

"I know who you are. Get in the car," Freeman said. Carl did as he was instructed to do.

"Have you located Eve?" Carl asked.

"Five minutes after Chief Ironside told me to." Seth made several turns, keeping an eye in the rear view mirror.

"Are we being followed?" Carl asked.

"No, not that I have been able to detect but I intend to make sure."

"What made you decide to help Chief Ironside?" Carl asked.

"You should know the answer to that, Lieutenant. Why do you trust him with your life?"

Carl grunted. "Because he has saved my neck more than once. One time he showed up in the nick of time to stop two crooks from wasting me. Another time the chief stepped in when some heroin came up missing while it was in my possession. It was set up to look like either my partner or I made off with it. Commissioner Randall suspended me but the chief, despite saying he was neutral, investigated the case and proved me innocent. He then helped to nab the crook that arranged it. He's a cop's cop. Not everyone in the department likes him but they all respect the hell out of him. Most cops would give their lives to protect him. Some have. You always know where you stand with him ... a straight shooter. He's a hell of a man to have in your corner. Not to mention he is brilliant but don't tell him I said that."

"That wheelchair does not seem to have slowed him down much."

"What he lacks in mobility, he makes up with wit. Thugs underestimate him and that becomes their downfall because the chief outsmarts them and they end up behind bars. Believe me, I would not want to be forced to match wits with him," Reese said with admiration.

"I knew from the minute he entered this investigation that he was an incorruptible cop that would not stop until he found the truth. I also know that President Whitmore is a good man. He did not kill his wife. He was set up. Ironside was the man to prove it. Perry Mason is as good at deduction as he is a lawyer. He could have easily joined his brother as a detective and would have been just as good. The combination of the two was going to spell trouble for Colin Werner and his band of power-hungry murderers. I had to do whatever I could to help them and hope that they stayed alive to prove the president's innocence."

"So you decided to show up at the courthouse to protect Mason and Ironside."

Freeman chuckled. "I showed up but Ironside had everything under control. He had that agent identified immediately just by his behavior. He shot him and the other agent that was paid to kill Mason. It seems Ironside is the only one that does not seem to know he is in a wheelchair."

"Oh, he knows. He's a proud man. He doesn't like depending on others to move him around. Just ask Mark. The chief likes to take care of himself. He goes into situations that are just plain dangerous for a man in a wheelchair but it doesn't stop him from doing it. Ed, Mark and Eve worry about him when he does it, but as Eve said once... he's not a man in a wheelchair, he's Ironside in a wheelchair. If we go running in every time then he would just be a man in a wheelchair. That would kill his pride. None of us would ever do that to him."

Seth Freeman understood. "But you have saved him on occasion."

"Of course we have. He has done the same for us. We protect each other. We are cops. It is part of what we do." Carl looked out the window. Seth had pulled into the alley. He felt the car coming to a stop.

"We are here." Freeman got out of the car.

Carl looked around. "We are in an alley."

"That's right. I don't want to alert them we are here."

Carl grabbed Seth's arm. "Just a minute. I thought these agents were holding Eve to keep her safe."

"That is what they said. But you don't survive years in counter-intelligence by believing everything that people tell you." Seth reached for the handle of the vehicle door. Carl held onto his arm.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Lieutenant, I believe Chief Ironside said you were to follow my instructions."

"Listen, Freeman, he also expects me to think for myself. I don't like this. Eve was supposed to be protected. You told Ironside these agents were on the level."

"They were until Jasper kidnapped their kids. He is holding them."

Carl's Italian temper was beginning to surface. "Why in the hell didn't you tell Chief Ironside?"

"I did."

"I don't believe it. He would have sent more men if he had known the situation."

"More men would have only got Eve killed. There is a reason Ironside is a chief and you are a lieutenant. He doesn't panic. He assesses a situation and rolls with the punches. Too bad he didn't stay in the Navy. He would have been brilliant in counter-intelligence. Look, Reese, Ironside trusts me with Eve's life and you know how he feels about her. I need you thinking clearly. Ironside said you are a good instinctive cop. Use those instincts now because I need your help." Freeman stared directly into Reese's eyes.

"Alright, but get this straight. It is the chief I am trusting."

"Fair enough."

"What is the plan?"

"I am going to get into the house. I want you to go right to the front door. Take the car we just drove here in and drive around to the front. "Do you have a knife on you?"

"Yes."

"Good. After you get around to the front, stop and slice the tire. Pull into the driveway of the house with 1414 on the mailbox. Ask to use the phone. If they refuse, tell them you are a cop. It will scare them into letting you in. They won't want to raise your suspicions. Stall, call as many wreckers as you can. Pretend they can't come out. I want at least five minutes to locate Eve. I will take care of the agent who is guarding her. Remember these are not your normal body guards. They are used to guarding the president. They are more skilled than you can imagine. If the shooting starts, be prepared."

"How many are there?"

"Just the two but they are both former special forces. Once I find Eve, I will come directly down the stairs. I have to convince him his kid is going to be protected. I'll calm him down."

"That's it. That's your plan?" Carl questioned in disbelief.

"That's it. Simple, but it will work. One last thing. If you have to shoot, shoot to disarm them, not to kill. Remember, they are only trying to protect their families."

"Well I am just trying to protect mine," Reese grumbled under his breath when he turned to leave. Seth smiled.

21.2

"Did you get it?" Perry asked Ironside.

"Yes, but you owe me big time on this one," Ironside said, "and we had better be right or Judge Howard is not going to be giving you any breaks in court tomorrow."

"Did you check to see if the vice president is home tonight?" Mason asked.

"He is."

"What about Freeman? Have you heard from him?" Perry asked.

"He and Carl were to rescue Eve," Ironside answered.

"What do you mean rescue?" Perry said as he turned sharply toward his brother. "I thought they were just keeping Eve out of sight. She is supposed to be safe, isn't she?"

"That was before Jasper, whoever the hell he is, kidnapped both of the agents' kids."

"Then Jasper must know that Eve is alive."

"That is why we have to get her out of there tonight. Seth told me that the vice president became suspicious of the two agents. He had them followed."

"He discovered they were protecting Eve?" Mason asked.

"That's right. Now Jasper has them holding her to use her against me."

"Eve can identify Jasper," Mason pointed out.

"That's the main reason we have to get her out of there," Ironside said. "I don't know what Jasper has in mind but he can't afford to keep Eve alive very long. She can reveal who he is."

"But Bob, we don't even know where she is."

"Seth does. He found out five minutes after he told me what was going on. I sent Carl with him."

"Do you trust Freeman?"

"Yes, I do. I am a good judge of character. He's on the level. Besides, I sent Carl with him."

"What has that got to do with him being on the level?"

"Carl is a good cop. He is loyal to me and he will watch out for Eve. If he smells a rat, he will set a trap. I told him to follow Freeman's instructions, but believe me, Carl will question his actions every step of the way."

"That is why you sent him instead of Ed?"

"No, I need Ed to go afer the kids. Now let's get going. Mark! Are we going to sit here all night?"

"Just waiting on you," Mark said.

Ironside and Mason followed Mark to the van.

21.3

"Mr. Vice President, Chief Justice Donald Hastings is here to see you," the secret service agent said as he entered his study.

"Send him in," Vice President Werner said. He went over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed two glasses and set them on the desk. A few moments later Chief Justice Hastings came into the room.

"What is this all about, Mr. Vice President?" The chief justice was in a foul mood. He did not like being ordered around.

"I need your help, Mr. Chief Justice."

"Is that so? What is it this time?"

"We have to get Whitmore to turn his power over to me. The only hope of that is you, sir." Werner poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Chief Justice Hastings.

"We have been over this, Mr. Vice President. The only way he can be forced out of office is with impeachment. You have to start it in the house and try him in the senate," Hastings said.

"I know how the system works. But you know as well as I do, the Republicans will never charge him in the House. It has to be done some other way."

"There is no other way unless you can force him to resign."

"How? What do you mean?"

"Try him in the media. If public opinion is that he should turn over presidential power to you, then he will be forced to do so."

"Right now public opinion is on his side. That act of going to trial like any other Joe has played well with the American people."

"Then you will simply have to wait and see if he is convicted," Hastings said. "Now is this what you brought me here to discuss?"

"I wish you would find some way the Supreme Court could force him to turn over power."

Hastings sighed. "Only Whitmore can turn over power and he isn't likely to do it with public opinion on his side. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do. Good night, Mr. Vice President."

21.4

Mark pulled the van in front of the vice president's residence. Ironside and Mason got out and went to the secret service agents. "We want to talk with the vice president."

"One moment, Chief Ironside. I will see if he will see you."

"Oh, he will see me alright. I will announce myself." Ironside wheeled past the agents. Perry followed.

"I can't believe you didn't disarm Ironside and check Mason for a weapon," the agent said to the other agent on duty.

The head agent called ahead on the phone. "Yeah, pass Ironside and Mason." He turned to his fellow agent. "The president authorized Ironside and his men to carry guns. An order was issued higher up not to try to disarm them. You really ought to pay attention to department orders."

The agent shrugged. "At any rate, the vice president is going to love you for passing them without checking with him first."

"I am here to protect him. I am not his social secretary."

21.5

The chief justice walked over to the door. He grabbed the knob and opened it. He was startled to see Robert Ironside and Perry Mason on the other side of the door. "Chief Ironside, how nice to see you." After shaking Ironside's hand, he turned to Mason. "Mr. Mason, when this trial is over, I would love to have you over for dinner. I have followed your cases for years. I would love to spend an evening talking shop with you. It would be an honor if you would be willing to discuss some of your cases with me." He reached out his hand and shook Perry's.

Perry smiled, "I would love that, Mr. Chief Justice. I promise I will contact you before we leave town."

Chief Justice Donald Hastings left the room. Ironside watched him leave. He turned his chair toward the vice president. "Good evening, Mr. Vice President."

"Who the hell let you in here?" Werner asked angrily. "Get out or I'll call the secret service to throw you out."

"I think the secret service is tired of the bad rap they are getting. They didn't even attempt to protect your sorry tail… sir," Ironside added.

"What do you want Ironside?"

"I was just wondering how you live with yourself. Thanks to you and Speaker Adams, Paul Drake and Del Witherspoon are in the hospital. However, you are not going to get away with it, is he, Perry?"

"What are you talking about?" Werner questioned.

"Well, you see, you missed Senator Walters. We announced he was dead, went through the funeral all for your benefit. He will be testifying in court. I am not sure yet whether I will call you to the stand first or call Walters," Perry said.

The color drained from Werner's face. "Ted is alive? I don't believe you. You couldn't have kept that quiet, not in this town. Not with all the reporters sticking cameras everywhere right now. You're bluffing and it won't work."

Ironside grinned. He looked at Mason. "Did you see that Perry? He turned pale as a ghost with that little revelation."

"I am not surprised. We have him on conspiracy to blackmail the president of the United States. When I put him on the stand tomorrow, he will probably lie. Then I will have the pleasure of blowing his story out of the water," Perry smiled. "Sometimes this job has it perks. What about yours, Bob?"

"Oh, I can tell you police work has a lot of perks… like an all-expenses paid trip to Washington DC including being shot at on a daily basis. A vice president who is guilty of conspiracy, blackmail and the big one… murder." Ironside smiled back at his brother.

"Just think of all the people you are going to get to arrest after tomorrow's court session, Bob. You will be famous the world over for breaking the biggest scandal in the history of Washington," Perry mused.

"I am already famous all over the world. But, getting our names in the paper for clearing the president and arresting politicians in _all branches of the government_ won't do either of us any harm. Just think of all the money that is going to come into your office. You'll have to beat the clients off with a stick." Ironside laughed.

"Bob, don't you think we better contact the papers and make sure they spell our names right? After all some people do make the mistake calling you policemen… pigs."

"And they sometimes call you lawyers …shysters." Ironside grinned.

"That's enough, both of you! Get out of here!" Werner shouted.

"Get out of here?" Perry acted shocked. "Don't our taxes pay for this place our crooked vice president lives in?"

"Yes, Perry, but don't worry about it. Mr. Vice-President, where you are going the government will still be paying for your keep. It won't be as cozy as living in the White House as president but then you wouldn't have been president very long anyway. As soon as you appointed Jasper as your VP, he planned to have you bumped off. Oh, it would look like an accident but you would have been just as dead," Ironside said.

"Then after Jasper was sworn in as president, Speaker Adams would have moved up in rank to vice president. Nice neat package, don't you think, Bob?"

"Just one flaw in it that I see," Ironside said. "They all got nervous… the attacks on us and the killings. It sent us in the right direction."

"All of the people at the meeting at Brinker's house are guilty of conspiracy, blackmail, murder, attempted murder and a host of other charges. And after tomorrow, this whole conspiracy is going to come down around their heads," Perry continued. "What is it you cops like to say… _crime does not pay?"_

Werner fell back in his chair. Ironside and Mason watched him. Perry caught his brother's eye, smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I forgot one thing, Witherspoon and Drake are not going to die. In fact, they are both talking. With their testimony and Senator Walters', well you boys are just plain out of business," Ironside said.

"What do you say we get out of here? I am hungry," Perry said.

"I could not agree more," Ironside grinned. "Tomorrow is going to be enjoyable, watching the crooks fall one by one."

Werner reached into his drawer and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Mason and Ironside. "You aren't going to be in court, either one of you." He started to laugh. "Here we have been paying all these assassins and agents to kill you and all we had to do was bring you in here. I'll say one thing for you both, you deserve your reputations. You are good. I'll tell you what I am going to do. If the two of you join us… help us convict Whitmore, I'll see to it that you both get positions high up in my administration. You could be the attorney general, Ironside and you, Mason could be the head of my legal team."

"And if we don't agree?" Mason asked.

"Then you both will die, right here. So what would it be, gentlemen?"

"What do you think Perry?" Ironside asked.

"How long would we keep our jobs? After all Jasper is the one that will wind up as president. I don't think I would like working for a crook… either one of them."

"I don't really want to be attorney general either," Ironside said. "Hours would be worse than what I have now. Besides, from the look we have gotten of Washington, I would have to spend all of my time throwing politicians in jail. No, Mr. Vice President, I wouldn't work for you if it depended upon my life."

"Then you both will die." He raised his gun and aimed it at Ironside first.

"Otto, zip!" Ironside yelled. The window shattered and Otto's jaw clamped down on Vice President Colin Werner's arm.

Ironside reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his thirty-eight and pointed it at Werner. "Otto, flack!" Otto let go of Werner, returned to Ironside and sat down beside him. "Drop the gun, Werner."

Werner threw the gun to the floor. The secret service rushed into the room with guns drawn. They raised them at Robert Ironside. "Drop the gun now or you are dead."

"What do you say, Werner? I have no intentions of getting shot. You gentlemen can have the gun. Shall I let them arrest me, Werner? Perry and I are still alive. You can't kill us now. I doubt that you have bought all of these agents. What will it be?"

Werner looked at the scene before him. His only chance out of this was to get Mason and Ironside out in the open where they could be shot. If the secret service took them into custody then it was all over. "Let them go."

"What? You can't possibly mean that, sir. They tried to kill you."

"For the record, we did no such thing," Perry Mason said. "How would you like to be sued for false arrest?"

"Shut up, mister. You're in a lot of trouble," shouted the agent.

"I said let them go," Werner repeated.

"But sir!"

"Ironside, Mason, get out of here, now!" Werner ordered.

"It was a pleasure visiting with you," Ironside said. "Come on Perry, it stinks in here."

"I smell a rat," Mason said. He stepped in behind Ironside's chair and pushed his brother out of the room. Otto fell in beside Ironside.

After they were back in the van, Mark asked, "How'd it go?"

Ironside grinned. "That will most certainly get the rats to flee the sewer."

"So now we set the traps," Perry said. "Bob, we'd better be right about who Jasper is or we will be in big trouble when this is all over."

"Don't worry, if we get in trouble, I know a good lawyer," Ironside grinned.

Perry shook his head. "With my luck I'll end up in the same cell with you."

Ironside laughed. "Let's go cellmate. We have rats to catch. Mark, take us to see Hamilton Burger."

21.6

Lt. Reese drove the car around the block, stopped and sliced the tire with his pocket knife and proceeded to park the car in the driveway where Eve was being held. Carl got out of the car, went to the house porch and rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, a man opened the door slightly and peered out at Reese. "What do you want?"

"I am sorry to disturb you but I have a flat tire and there is no spare. May I use your phone to call a wrecker?"

"Try one of the neighbors. I am about to go to bed. I have to get up and work in the morning." The man tried to shut the door but Carl put his foot across the door's threshold.

He pulled out his badge and displayed it for the secret service agent to see. "I am a cop. I assure you, you are in no danger from me."

The man stood there thinking. It turned out that Seth was right. The agent seemed to think it was better to let him in than to run the risk that he be suspicious. He opened the door wider so that Carl could enter the house.

"The phone is in the kitchen." He pointed to the way and then followed Reese to the kitchen.

"Do you have a phone book?" Carl asked.

The agent opened a drawer that contained the book. He pulled it out and gave it to Carl who turned to the yellow pages and thumbed to towing companies. He began calling them one by one as he pretended each company was unable to help him. Carl only hoped that Freeman had gained access to the upstairs.

21.7

Seth climbed the tree next to the house. He carefully eased his way out on a limb close to an upstairs window. Freeman jumped onto the window's ledge which fortunately was large enough to hold his body. He forced the window open and stepped into a very large bedroom. Seth pulled out his gun and held it in both hands in front of him. Inching his way across the room, the ex-counter-intelligence agent move effortlessly to the door. Seth listened at the door. He could not hear any movement in the hall.

Quietly, he opened the door and stepped into the hall, keeping his back to the wall as he went. The door directly in front of him was open. Freeman stood beside the door and listened. Yes, someone was in this room. He prepared to make his presence known.

With his gun in hand, he peaked around the corner. Although his back was to Seth, he recognized the man standing over Eve to be Darwin Derouen. Quietly, he moved into the room. Just as he was about to hit Darwin, he turned around and pointed his gun at him. "What are you doing here, Seth?"

"I am here to keep you from doing something stupid. You do not want to kill Officer Whitfield."

"We don't have a choice. Jasper is holding our kids. He will kill them if we don't kill her when the time comes."

"Listen to me, Darwin. I know where they are. Sgt. Ed Brown is going after them. He has members of the DC police with him. He's a good cop. He will secure your kids and then call here. Then you and your families will be put under protective custody until this is all over," Seth told him.

Derouen looked from Eve to Seth. "Can you guarantee that my kid will be safe?"

"Ironside guarantees he will be. I trust Ironside. He will see that your boy gets out safely. He knows this young woman's life depends on me. Now, Darwin, what will it be? Do you turn Miss Whitfield over to me? You will face no charges if you do. Ironside will accept that you were protecting her from Jasper."

"And if I refuse to trust Ironside?"

"Then I will take her by force and your son will grow up without a father. The choice is yours. Make it wisely."

"Even if I agree, it is not just my decision. Brian's boy was taken too."

"Let me worry about Bennett."

Derouen stood there for a moment and made his decision. "Alright, Seth, but you better be right about Ironside."

"I'm right." Freeman walked over to Eve. He took the gag off and untied her hands. He then pulled another gun from his jacket and handed it to Eve.

"I am sure you know how to use this," Seth said.

"I would not be working for Chief Ironside if I did not," Eve responded.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Lt. Reese. If you have to shoot then shoot to stop him. Only shoot to kill if it is absolutely necessary. Both of these men are only trying to protect their families. Is that clear?"

"It's clear," Eve answered.

"Alright let's go. Miss Whitfield, you stay behind me. I promised your chief I would return you unharmed. Your boss said he is sure you know who Jasper is."

"I do and so do these agents."

"Well then, what do you say I deliver you to Ironside and Mason so they can put an end to this nightmare?"

"I am all for that," Eve agreed.

"Good. Darwin, are you ready?"

"Yes, Seth. Let's go."

The three of them moved down the hall, being careful not to make any noise but Seth knew that a former Special Forces man would know they were coming.

"Stop right there, Freeman, or I will kill the cop," Brian Bennett called out.

Seth Freeman, Darwin Derouen and Eve Whitfield stopped immediately on the staircase. "Listen to him, Brian. He is trying to help us," Darwin called out.

"The only thing that is going to help us is to do as we are told." Bennett walked out into the open with a gun held on Carl Reese. "I only care about my son. I will kill anyone that gets in the way."

"You are not a murderer, Brian. We both know that," Seth said calmly. "You can't kill Reese and you won't kill Eve Whitfield. Ironside has sent his top man after your kids with backup. We can end this, Brian. You, Darwin and Eve know who Jasper is. If he is indeed who Mason and Ironside believe he is then your testimony is going to send a lot of politicians to jail for a very long time… including Jasper. Don't be stupid. Think of your kid."

"I am thinking of my kid. He's just a baby… five years old. He will kill him, Seth. I can't allow that. I can't take a chance. Now you and Darwin drop your guns or I will drop the cop."

It was then that Eve, Darwin and Seth realized Bennett had assumed Eve was unarmed. She held the gun low to conceal it from Bennett. Seth and Darwin dropped their guns but stood in front of Eve, blocking Bennett's view of her. "I have no choice and neither do you, Darwin. Jasper just called. He said something big is going on. We are to kill the lady cop immediately. She knows who Jasper is. They have to start eliminating witnesses. They have already sent men to the hospital to kill Drake and Witherspoon. Whitfield is next. Now get out of the way."

"Don't do it. Ironside and Mason only need Jasper's identity. They don't have enough for an arrest yet but they will shortly. Don't throw away your life. Give me the gun," Seth said, putting his hand out.

"No, the only way is to kill Whitfield."

Carl knew that Seth had brought an extra gun for Eve in case they had trouble with the second agent. It was time for him to act. If he did not, Bennett would shoot Derouen and Freeman. Carl was a cop first and foremost. He would not allow that. He lifted his leg and slammed his foot into Bennett's shin. Bennett let out a yelp. Seth and Darwin parted, leaving Eve a clear shot. She aimed, fired her already raised weapon and shot Bennett's gun hand. The gun fell to the floor. Carl immediately kicked it toward Seth and drew his own gun. "That's it, mister." He shoved him to the wall. "You are under arrest. You have the right to …"

Seth picked up his gun and said, "No, Lieutenant. Remember, he was only protecting his kid. You don't know that you wouldn't have done the same."

"Alright, now what?" Reese asked. "We need to get more men to protect Drake and Witherspoon."

"We wait for word from Brown and we join the chief and Mason. Don't worry about Drake and Witherspoon. Ironside has them well covered," Seth said.

The cell phone he had purchased rang. "Brown? What happened?" He heard a gunshot. The phone went dead. "Brown!"


	22. Chapter 22

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 22

22.1

"Oh my God!" Bennett exclaimed. "You should not have interfered. You should have allowed us to kill Whitfield." Bennett tried to attack Seth but Carl and Darwin grabbed him and held him back. "IF MY SON DIES, FREEMAN, I'LL KILL YOU. YOU HEAR ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Freeman very calmly spoke to Bennett. "Ed Brown is capable of handling whatever happened. Your son will be fine."

"You don't understand. Jasper will kill him." Bennett dropped into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

22.2

Earlier...

Sgt. Ed Brown pulled his rented car to a halt a block from where the kids were being held. His leg was throbbing and his shoulder pained. It was becoming increasingly hard to ignore the pain but he had a job to do.

He knew his rough-talking boss was a marshmallow when it came to kids. If Ironside could have arranged it, he would have split himself into three tonight. The chief always headed up operations to rescue kids. Bobby Evans was a perfect example of that. He literally tore San Francisco apart to find the lad when he had been taken from that day care center.

Then there was Eve. Ed smiled when he thought about the special bond that she had with the chief. Ironside had been worried sick about her ever since she had been kidnapped while out on assignment with Paul Drake. Ed wanted to be the one to go after her but his boss felt Freeman was the best man for that job since he knew the agents involved.

No, Ironside sent him to go in after the kids ... just as he had when little Bobby had called his 'Unk Bobby' on the phone from the place he had been held and left alone while his captor were out. As always, Ed was determined to bring the boys out safely. He would not let the chief down.

Lt. Tom Goltz pulled his squad car next to Ed Brown. He got out of the car and joined Brown. Several more police cars pulled up. The officers looked to Lt. Goltz for guidance. Goltz recognized that men considered him in charge. "How do you want to handle this, Lieutenant?" one of the officers asked.

Goltz addressed his officers, "Sgt. Brown is in charge of this operation." He looked at Brown, indicating for him to instruct his men in how the operation was going down.

Brown looked over the group of officers. He would feel a lot better if Carl or Eve were here. "I want the house surrounded." Ed was happy to discover that the house was on one floor. "Lt. Goltz will take four men to go in the back. Four of you will come with me. The rest of you will take a position at each window in the house. On my signal we will all go in at the same time. Remember, those kids are the top priority. Take out anyone who threatens them. Shoot to kill."

Lt. Goltz picked four men to go with him. He then chose four to go with Ed. "Ready when you are, Sgt. Brown."

"Alright, let's go," Brown called out to the members of the DC police. They split up and headed for the house where the secret service agents' kids were held. The four officers assigned to Ed followed him. He stopped before being visible from the house. He was thankful it was dark as there was no doubt the men holding the boys would have seen them coming during the day. The house was at the end of a circular dead end. Fortunately, the streetlights were out. It gave them the cover they needed to approach the house.

Ed motioned to Lt. Goltz to move into position. Goltz nodded in acknowledgement and signaled his men to follow him to the back of the house. Brown watched as the others quietly hurried to cover the windows in the house. The house was dark except for one room that was faintly lit. From the size of the window, Ed surmised it was the living room. Several officers were now covering that window.

Brown's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached in and removed the phone. Text messages started coming in from each group indicating they were ready. Brown spoke quietly into his police walkie talkie. "On the count of three, we go. Remember, protect those kids. Make sure you know what you are shooting at. Believe me, none of you want to face my boss if anything happens to those kids." Ed knew he certainly didn't.

"One, two, three!" Brown kicked in the front door. All around him, he could hear the shattering of glass. Police began entering every window and every door. Ed rushed in the house, followed by the four officers assigned to him. Two men immediately began shooting at them. Ed pointed, pulled the trigger and dropped the first man. Tom Goltz came from the back and shot the remaining man.

Two little boys began crying in terror. Ed rushed over to them. "It's okay, I'm a policeman," he soothed. That did not have any effect on the terrified youngsters as they continued to cry. When Ed reached for them, they recoiled and screamed louder. The sergeant picked them up in his arms. "Really, I am a policeman. I am going to take you home now." That seemed to do the trick as both boys began to calm down, although they were still crying.

Lt. Tom Goltz issued orders to search every room in the house to be sure there were no more kidnappers. When none were found, most of the police officers were released to return to their prior duties. "Either we used a lot of overkill or this was just too easy," Goltz said.

Ed felt the same unease. He set the boys down, pulled his phone out and dialed the pre-arranged phone number Seth Freeman had given him. Ed listened as Freeman answered the phone. "Brown, what happened?"

Suddenly a man dropped down from an attic door in the hallway. Ed dropped his phone as the assailant aimed his gun at one of the boys. He dove in front of the boy and took the bullet in his left shoulder. Lt. Goltz raised his weapon and shot the man in the chest. The boys began wailing again. As Ed tried to soothe them, Goltz approached him. "Ed, are you hit?"

"Yeah, left shoulder, but I'll be alright. Let's get these kids out of here. Your men can handle things here." Goltz pulled Ed to his feet. "That was close," Brown said with a tip of his head. He reached down, picked up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

Both officers picked one of the boys and headed for the awaiting car outside. Once inside the car, Ed re-dialed Freeman's number. Freeman answered immediately, "Brown, what the hell is going on over there?"

"Just tell the agents their kids are safe. We have them. I'll fill you in when I see you." Ed hung up the phone and replaced it in his pocket. "Let's drop these boys off. I want to get to the chief."

"You need to go to a hospital," Goltz protested.

"Later. I have to get to the chief," Ed said.

Goltz took hold of Ed's arm. "From what I have heard about your chief, he would expect you to take care of that wound."

"Yeah, well he is not here to order me to go. Now step on it. Let's get these kids back to their parents."

Lt. Goltz started the vehicle and pulled it into the street. The squealing of the tires could be heard as the car disappeared down the street.

22.3

"Well Bob, it looks like you guessed right. There seems to be a little meeting at Senator Brinker's house," Perry said as Mark slowed the van down and parked in front of Senator Brinker's home. "Don't you think it would be better if we waited for Ed or Carl to meet us here? You have been harping at all of us not to go out without someone from your staff or from Paul's Agency. Yet here we are, just the three of us and the only one that is armed is you. You didn't even bring Otto to save the day."

"Ed should have those kids by now and unless Carl and Freeman had trouble, they have got Eve. They should be along shortly. We won't be alone long," Ironside insisted.

"Alright, Bob, but I am going on record that I don't like this." Perry got out of the passenger side of the van. Mark joined him while Ironside entered the lift and was lowered to the ground. Mark moved in behind his boss and wheeled him to the door. They were stopped by a secret service agent.

"Sorry, the vice president is on the premises. You cannot enter until I check with him."

Ironside pulled out his badge and showed it to the agent. "This is not a social call, mister. You are interfering with an investigation. Don't tell me that by now you don't know who I am. Your boss is in a great deal of trouble and unless you want to join him, I suggest you step aside."

The two agents looked at one another as though they were unsure what to do. Both knew that the president had ordered the entire department to cooperate. Those that did not would be dealt with. It did not take long for them to make their decision. They stepped aside. Mark wheeled Ironside into the house. Perry smiled at the agent and followed his brother in.

They were led down the hall. The agent opened the door.

"I thought I told you to stay outside," Werner said. His tone was that of a wealthy man putting a servant in his place.

"I am sorry, sir, but ..."

Ironside pushed his way into the room. "I'll take it from here, agent. Please leave the room."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, IRONSIDE!" Werner shouted at the detective.

"Bob, did you ever notice how fast you wear out your welcome in DC?" Perry said. "Maybe you should work on that."

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, I AM CALLING THE POLICE!" Warner continued shouting at Ironside.

"Calm down, Mr. Vice President," Speaker Adams said. "Chief Ironside is officially investigating the murder of the president's wife. He is an officer of the law. We will cooperate with him."

"Cooperate? You have to be kidding?" Werner exclaimed.

"No, we have nothing to hide," Adams said with a smile.

Ironside's cell phone rang. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Ironside." He listened for a moment and then said, "Good, are you almost there?" He listened for a moment longer and then said, "I'll see you then." Ironside hung up the phone. He looked at Perry Mason and gave him a slight nod. Ironside returned his attention to the politicians. He stared at them for a moment and then said, "You people disgust me. You make the laws that the rest of us have to abide by but you don't think you are subjected to those laws."

"Don't worry, Bob. They are all going to jail," Mason said.

"Surely, gentlemen, you are going to let us in on what the hell you are talking about," Adams asked.

"Chief Ironside is talking about conspiracy to blackmail the president of the United States, attempted murder of the president of the United States and finally the murder of the first lady of the United States and the murder of Congressman Cunningham."

"You're bluffing, Ironside. You have no proof of any of that," Senator Brinker said.

"Oh, I have plenty of proof. Senator Walters is testifying tomorrow for the defense. He made a deal with us," Ironside told them. "He is going to name every one of you in a conspiracy to blackmail the president. You should not have tried to kill him. It upset him enough to get him to turn state evidence."

"All that would do is cement the motive against Whitmore. You have nothing," Werner sneered.

"We have much more than that. We can prove that there was a conspiracy to force the president to resign and when it didn't work you turned to framing the president for the murder of his own wife. We know why you did it. What some of you don't know is that Werner tried to get the Supreme Court Justice to force the president to turn his office over to him. That way acting President Werner could block me from investigating the murder. Only it didn't work, the Chief Justice refused to get involved." Perry looked at Werner. "Isn't that right, Mr. Vice President?"

"So what, Mason. I still think he should turn over power until he is cleared of the murder but you know that is not going to happen. The reason it is not going to happen is because he is guilty of killing his wife. We have an obligation to demand the president to remove himself. How can a man who is sitting in court defending against a murder charge run the country?"

"We forgot one charge, Bob. The vice president is guilty of attempted murder against us. He might have succeeded if it weren't for that dog of yours," Perry reminded his brother.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Adams inquired.

"He tried to kill us the last time we talked to him. You see, the vice president is very worried about what we know. He was willing to kill us to keep us from exposing him," Ironside told him. "But then why would you care. Once Jasper is appointed vice president, the two of you will have Werner killed, Jasper becomes president and he appoints you vice president."

"Is that true, Bill?" Werner asked.

"For God's sake, Colin, the man is grasping at straws … don't help him."

"Straws? Hardly," Ironside said. "But I don't want to give away all of the defense's case."

There was a knock on the door. A secret service agent opened the door. "I am sorry to disturb you but there are more police officers out here."

"Let them in," Ironside shouted.

Ed, Carl and Lt. Tom Goltz walked in. Ed walked over to Perry Mason, reached in his pocket and handed Mason several folded papers. Ironside noticed the blood on Brown's shoulder. "Are you alright, Ed?"

Brown smiled. "I am fine, Chief. Everything is just fine."

"It's your show, Perry," Ironside said to his brother.

Mason walked over to Senator Brinker. "This is a subpoena. You are a witness for the defense." Mason handed another one to Speaker Adams. "We will require your testimony as well, Mr. Speaker."

"This is ridiculous. There is nothing I can tell you," Adams complained.

"I don't believe that, Mr. Speaker. Nevertheless, we'll see you in court tomorrow," Perry responded.

Brinker looked at Werner. He had not received a subpoena. "If you think all of us were involved in a conspiracy then why isn't the vice president testifying?"

"We have a different kind of paper for him," Perry said. He walked over to his brother and handed him the paper.

"Lt. Goltz, since this is your jurisdiction, would you please do the honors?" Ironside asked.

"With pleasure, Chief." Goltz handed the paper to the vice president. "Sir, you are under arrest for the attempted murders of Perry Mason and Robert Ironside. You have the right to remain silent…"

"This is preposterous!" Werner shouted. "You can't do this. It is your word against mine. You don't have any witnesses."

The door opened and Jarrod Spicer walked into the room. "Yes, they have a witness, Mr. Vice President."

"Jarrod, what are you doing?"

"I overheard your conversation with Mr. Mason and Chief Ironside. I was standing outside the door. I stood behind you when Chief Ironside came roaring into your office. I did not think for a minute that you could be involved in something so illegal. Then I heard them outline what they had found out and you pulled a gun on them and threatened to kill them. You are lucky, Mr. Vice President. If that dog had not crashed through that window, I was prepared to open the door and shoot you to protect Mr. Mason and Chief Ironside. I have already told both of them I am willing to testify."

"Lt. Goltz, I thought I told you to read him his rights," Ironside said.

"I started to. I was interrupted." Goltz read Werner his rights. Carl pulled out handcuffs.

"You aren't going to put those things on me," he said, horrified.

"I think we can leave off the cuffs," Lt. Goltz said.

"Cuff him!" Ironside thundered. He looked at the vice president with complete disdain while he watched Carl put the cuffs on the man who held the second highest office in America. Reese and Goltz led the vice president out of Senator Brinker's home.

"Let's get out of here, Perry. It stinks in here," Ironside said as he wheeled toward the door. "Oh, just so you gentlemen don't feel left out, there are more arrests coming up. And, if I were you, Senator Brinker, I would get down on my knees and pray that you make it tomorrow to testify. Cunningham didn't and neither would have Senator Walters, if I hadn't been there. Jasper seems to be the kind of man who cuts his losses. Take my word for it. You are part of his losses."

22.4

Agent Danny Davis sat in his car at Reagan International Airport. He had parked his car in front of the exits of Delta Airlines. He was checking every face that exited the airport. Scott Whitmore stepped out the door, followed by two secret service agents. He looked down the terminal road. Davis got out of the limo and waved at Whitmore. When he caught Scott's eye, the young man headed in his direction.

"Hello, Danny, how have you been?" Scott asked. "And why the personal attention? My agents can take me to my father. I told you when I called you, I want to surprise him."

"I know that Scott, but your father would have wanted me to come after you." He looked at the suitcase that Scott was carrying. "Give that to one of the agents. You are not supposed to be seen carrying luggage." Danny Davis took the suitcase from the president's son and handed it to the agent standing next to him. The agent was not happy about it but he put it in the vehicle trunk.

Scott got into the vehicle that Davis had brought. Davis turned to the agents. "You boys report to the White House. I will take care of Mr. Whitmore."

"But sir! There are supposed to be two agents with him at all times. One of us should ride along with you."

"You heard me, mister. That was an order. I will take responsibility."

"Yes, sir, you will because this is against accepted procedures," the older agent snapped. "We are obeying this order under protest."

"Fine," Davis snapped back. He got in the car, turned on the engine and pulled away from the airport.

22.5

Agents Loren Biddle and Jack Potter left Reagan International Airport with intentions of reporting to the White House as ordered by Danny Davis. They never reached their destination.

"I am reporting this to Artie Hinson. There is no way the president would allow his son to travel with one agent with what has been going on," Agent Biddle said.

"I don't think that was an order we should have obeyed, Loren. We should have insisted that one of us travel with the president's son. After all, we are responsible for his safety," Agent Potter reminded him.

Biddle sat for a minute and then said, "Alright, I agree. Step on it so that we can catch up with Davis."

Agent Potter stepped down on the foot pedal and the car jumped forward. But Davis' limo was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a backfire. Potter realized that the car had just blown a tire. He fought to retain control of the vehicle but the car ran off the road. Potter overcorrected in a desperate attempt to bring the vehicle back on the road. As a result, the car tipped over and rolled several times before coming to a stop upside down.

Potter looked over at his fellow agent. His eyes were staring straight ahead. Potter felt for a pulse. There was none. Then he remembered the tire had been shot out. He had to get out of there before whoever did this came back to finish the job.

He kicked out the window with his left foot. Potter crawled out of the window over the broken glass. He reached under his jacket and pulled out his gun. Potter set both of his hands on the ground and pushed himself to his knees. His head was spinning. He had a pain at his left temple. He must have hit his head when the car overturned. His legs felt like rubber. As he tried to push up, his gun was kicked out of his hand. Potter reached for it but received a kick to the stomach for his trouble.

"Hello, Jack. You are Jack Potter, aren't you?" the man said.

"I don't know you," Jack said.

"No, you don't, but someone you know wants you dead. I am getting paid a lot of money to see you get that way," the man laughed.

"Why and who?"

"Hell, I don't know nor do I care. I only care about the money." He pointed his gun at Jack Potter's head and pulled the trigger, shooting him right between the eyes.

22.6

"What took you so long to get here?" Danny Davis asked. "You are the president's only kid and he needs your support."

"My father insisted I stay away. He was trying to protect me from the press. I could not stay away any longer. I am not just his only son. I am all the family he has and whether he likes it or not, I came. I have been following the trial. Perry Mason did a good job picking the prosecution's case apart."

"Not good enough. It still looks solid to me," Davis disagreed.

"Mason has not even started the defense yet. I saw his work up close and personal. He is fabulous in a courtroom. I am studying at Harvard. His inspiration made me want to be a lawyer. I want to be a criminal defense attorney. I only hope I am half as good as he is. Then I know I will be a very good attorney."

Scott thought back. It was not that long ago he was the man sitting next to Perry Mason in that courtroom in San Francisco. He had been accused of murdering Lt. David Martin. His father was a friend of Perry Mason's. He had asked Mason to come to San Francisco to defend him. Scott had been in awe of Mason. The lawyer was fascinating to watch. Mason had combined efforts with Robert Ironside, and between the two of them they had cleared him of the murder and Mason broke down the real killer on the stand. Perry Mason also helped him to get into Harvard. He had made some calls for him.

"Are you going to answer me?" Davis asked.

"Huh?" Whitmore grunted, having been brought back to the present.

"I said, if it is ok with you, we are going into the White House through the secret service entrance instead of the entrance you usually enter."

"Oh, sure. Whatever you say, Danny," Scott answered.

"Good, I have to swing by and make sure your agents reported in."

"They'll report in. Those guys do not leave me alone for a second. I have gotten quite fond of them actually. I have no doubt that either of them would take a bullet for me. They are good agents."

"We only put the best on the president's family." Davis pulled into the secret service entrance to the White House. He was met there by two other agents.

"I see you delivered the package, Danny."

"Of course. Now we will trump Mason and Ironside's hand."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"You, Scotty boy." Davis grinned. "You, buddy… are our trump card."

The other agent pulled out his gun, approached Scott Whitmore from behind and hit the back of his head with the butt of the gun. Davis caught Whitmore as he fell toward the ground.

"That turned out to be easier than I thought it would be," Davis said.

"Well, you know, like father like son. Both are easy targets," the agent said.

"Yeah, but this time **this** Whitmore is not getting off. Scotty boy, here, is going to see to that," Danny Davis said. The two agents picked up Scott Whitmore and threw him into a large container that had been stamped _Inspected by and approved by the Secret Service._

"Mason and Ironside have met their match. This time Jasper has outsmarted them both."


	23. Chapter 23

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 23

23.1

The phone rang beside Perry and Della's bed. Perry reached over his sleeping secretary. Sleepily he answered, "Mason."

"Perry!" said the excited voice of Robert Ironside.

"Good grief, Bob. Do you ever sleep?"

"We don't have time for sleeping. I just got a call from one of the men who is guarding Drake's room. Perry, he's awake!"

Mason tried to grasp what his brother was saying. The fog of sleep made the process more difficult than usual. "What! When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. He is asking for you."

"Then why did they call you?"

"What difference does it make who they called? Drake is awake. Get your tail out of bed! I'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes." Ironside slammed down the phone.

Mason sighed. He turned to look at Della. She was awake and looking at him. "Paul's awake," she said more as a statement than as a question.

"Yes." Perry swung the blankets back and put his feet on the floor.

"I take it that was Robert?"

Perry sat on the side of the bed shaking his head. "Someday I am going to ask Mark just how the hell he lives with that man."

Della threw the covers back and put her arms around him. "Now, that is your brother we are talking about." She kissed the side of his stubbled cheek.

"How does one function without sleep?" Perry complained.

"I don't know, Counselor. How does one do it?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smiled.

Perry got the message but argued anyway. "He sleeps less than we do!"

Della laughed. "I hate to say it but when it comes to solving a case both of you are relentless. I suppose Robert wants you to go to the hospital to talk to Paul?"

"That's the idea."

Della looked into his tired blue eyes. "Just thank God you can visit him at all. It wasn't that long ago you were worried about whether he would live at all."

Perry closed his eyes. "He is as much my brother as Bob is … and longer than Bob … at least I have known him longer and have spent a lot more time with him. I have kept it to myself but I thought we would be taking him home in a …" Perry stopped as his voice began to quiver.

Della hugged him tighter. "I know. The same thought crossed my mind." She kissed his cheek again. "You better get moving. You don't want to keep Robert waiting. "

"Heaven forbid if Bob had to wait a couple extra minutes!" Perry got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

23.2

Ironside was waiting in the lobby when Perry arrived. He waited for his brother to find fault with him. He did not have long to wait. "What in the flaming hell took you so long?"

Mark was grinning from ear to ear. "You think this is bad, you should try living with him."

"I would rather live in the Los Angeles city jail," Mason muttered.

"You heard it, Mark. He has a beautiful woman upstairs and he would rather live in the city jail."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Bob. The choice was between you and the city jail, not Della and the city jail."

"No, you said you would rather live in the city jail. You could have said Della to begin with," Ironside argued.

"It is a good thing the two of you did not grow up together," Mark said. "The world would have been deprived of either a good lawyer or a good detective because one of you would have killed the other."

"Then the world would have been deprived of a good detective," Perry said.

"Hardly," Ironside snorted. "Who carries the gun?" He wheeled toward the lobby door. Shouting over his shoulder he called out, "Are we going to stand around here all night?"

Perry and Mark looked at one another. Perry shouted back at Ironside. "It's morning!" He turned and said to Mark, "Does he always have to have the last word?" He watched Ironside wheel away faster than either of them were walking. "And where does he get his energy?" Mason asked as he headed out the door.

"He always gets the last word and his energy must have something to do with being motored around all day on wheels," Mark said as he and Perry hurried to catch up with the detective.

23.3

"I am sorry, sir but I don't care if you are a police officer. Mr. Drake cannot have any visitors," the nurse said, "unless one of you gentlemen is his wife." She smiled at them thinking she had bested them. She did not know Robert T. Ironside.

He looked up at his brother. "Now why didn't you bring Della? " He returned his attention to the nurse blocking the entrance into Drake's room. "Alright, fine, then I am putting you under arrest for obstructing a police investigation," Ironside said. "Mark, cuff her and read her her rights."

Perry and Mark looked at each other. Mark shrugged, "You have the right to remain silent." _Damn, he thought, what comes next? He had heard Ed, Eve and the chief recite that a hundred times._

"Now, just a minute, you can't arrest me!" she said, raising her voice at Ironside.

"The blazes I can't," Ironside said even louder. "I'm a cop!"

A doctor came out of one of the rooms and joined them. "What is going on here? This is a hospital. Lower your voices immediately. Now what is the problem?"

"This … man is insisting on seeing Mr. Drake. I told him he cannot have visitors and he tried to arrest me," the nurse said indignantly.

The doctor looked down at the man in the wheelchair and then at Perry Mason. "You are the famous Mason brothers, aren't you?"

Perry grinned at Ironside. "That's right."

"Wrong! He's Mason, I'm Ironside," he corrected gruffly.

"But you are brothers," the doctor pointed out.

"Half-brothers," Ironside said. "But don't tell anyone, I don't."

"I'm the half with the brains," Perry said with a smile. "He's the half with the brawn."

The doctor was amused by the playful exchange between the famous brothers. "Mr. Drake works for you, Mr. Mason?"

Perry turned to the doctor. "That is correct. He has some very important information about who attacked him that could be related to the president's case."

"We need to talk with him now," Ironside said. It sounded more like an order than a request.

"It was my recommendation that he not have any visitors, just yet." The doctor challenged the wheelchaired detective.

"Mark, arrest the doctor for obstructing a police investigation," he growled.

The doctor smiled. "I believe Mr. Sanger is your aide, Chief Ironside. He is not a police officer."

"I am deputizing him as of right now," Ironside said, his blue eyes burning a hole in the doctor's brown ones.

"I could call the police." The doctor was still smiling.

"I am the police." Ironside grinned back at him.

The doctor laughed along with Ironside. "Let Chief Ironside and Mr. Mason in to see Mr. Drake. Ten minutes tops, gentlemen. By the way, I have been keeping up with the president's trial. I hope you are able to clear him. There is a lot that stinks about the whole thing."

"You don't know the half of it," Perry said as he pushed Ironside's chair into the room.

"Mark, you stay here," Ironside ordered. The nurse stepped out of their way and they entered the room.

Paul was lying flat on his back. He had an oxygen tube in his nose and numerous needles in his arm being fed by the bags that hung on a hook over his bed. Perry swallowed at the sight of his friend who looked so weak. Maybe he should have stopped Bob from coming to the hospital. It might not be the best thing for him right now. First and foremost in Perry's mind was Paul's health.

Paul smiled when Perry entered the room. "Hi, pal," he said weakly. He looked at Ironside and said, "Chief, I could have heard you if you had been back in San Francisco." Paul again smiled. He closed his eyes. It was obvious that he was in pain.

"Maybe we should do this some other time," Perry said, concerned for his friend.

"I don't like this anymore than you do but we need information," Ironside said.

"Bob," Perry began.

"No, Perry, Chief Ironside is right. But first bring me up to date," Paul requested.

"We have arrested the vice president and we have Eve back. She has told us who Jasper is," Ironside informed him. He told Paul who Jasper was.

"I just could not believe it," Perry said. "But Eve said he was there where she was being held."

"What proof does she have that he is Jasper?" Paul asked.

Perry responded. "That is a problem. The people taking part in this do not know who he is. It was kept from almost everyone. Only a select few know."

"Speaker Adams knows who he is," Paul said.

"That doesn't help much since he is not going to testify for us," Ironside said.

"Maybe not," said Paul, "but both Captain Witherspoon and I heard him admit to blackmailing the president with the intention of driving him from office. He said he was not part of the murder but admitted that as soon as Jasper became president, he would be appointing him as his vice president."

"So we are back to Eve," Perry noted.

"Eve can only testify that the man ordered her killed. She cannot say he is Jasper for sure. How do we know for sure that the man that threatened Eve and Jasper are one and the same?" Ironside asked himself out loud.

"Eve was pretty sure of it when we talked to her," Perry said.

"And Eve Whitfield is a hell of a detective," Ironside added. "But what proof do we really have that Jasper is the same man? We certainly do not want to do what we did in the last Whitmore trial. You got a confession from David Martin Sr. and we let it go at that. As a result, we had to go after the real mastermind of that drug ring in order to clear Dennis Randall. Even if we get a confession out of this man we are calling Jasper, what happens if he isn't Jasper?"

"The real man behind all of this killing and blackmail will be off scot-free," Paul answered for him.

Ironside turned to his brother. "Perry, what do you need to trap this man on the stand?"

"Something that ties him to Speaker Adams. He is the one that has admitted to knowing who Jasper is. If I can spring something on him that only Adams would know through Jasper, then we would have him."

"That settles it. We find it," Ironside said

"And just how do we do that?" Paul inquired.

"_We _are not going to do anything," Perry said. "You are going to sit here and recover. Bob and I will figure out some way to do it."

"You do have one big problem as I see it," Paul said.

"And what is that?" Ironside asked.

"Adams. Once Jasper finds out that I have talked and you can bet the farm he will, then Jasper is going to want to eliminate him."

"He's right Bob," Perry said.

"I can't arrest him yet," Ironside said.

"Why not?" Drake asked.

"Because if Bob arrests him then Adams will have a high-priced attorney that will order him to clam up and he will get on the stand and take the fifth to every question I ask him. We will have to find a way to keep Jasper from killing him. What about having a couple of Paul's men tail him?" Perry asked his brother.

"I have a better idea," Ironside said, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"What?" Perry inquired.

"Seth Freeman," was Ironside's response.

23.4

Ed Brown reached over and turned off the alarm. He glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock. He sat up in bed and winced. His shoulder was screaming at him. Ignoring the pain, Brown slid out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his dark brown eyes and headed for the bathroom. Just as he reached the door, the phone rang. Ed walked back to the stand next to the bed and picked up the receiver. "Brown."

"Ed, come over to my room as soon as you are dressed," Ironside said and hung up the phone.

Ed jumped in the shower being careful to keep his wound dry. After showering, he finished getting ready and headed down the hall to the chief's room.

23.5

Earlier …

President James Whitmore had been up since five o'clock. He had not been able to sleep. After spending most of the night tossing and turning, he finally decided to get up ahead of his alarm. Today Perry Mason took over control of the case. Whitmore knew that Hamilton Burger was only doing his job but it had been hard to sit there and take the things that Burger had said about him. Perry had been impressive in his attempt to create reasonable doubt but Whitmore knew that the only way to save his presidency was for Perry and Robert to find the real killer. He wished they would keep him more informed. Yet he knew they were spending every waking hour turning up every stone and checking every hole. But would they be able to figure it all out?

Whitmore scolded himself for his negative thinking. He had the best in Perry Mason and Robert Ironside defending and investigating for him. He knew there was no one better. There was an extra added bonus in having them. They had a stake in the outcome. Both men were his friends. They had come to his aid before and did not hesitate again. No one else would make the all-out effort they were doing, regardless of the danger to themselves. It was a miracle one or both had not been killed already.

Whitmore showered, shaved and got dressed. He left the residence and headed to the west wing. Everyone he passed wished him well and encouraged him. Although they cared and meant well, it made him very uncomfortable. The president walked swiftly to the oval office. Delores smiled and returned to her work. She knew him well enough not to jump on the sympathy bandwagon. President Whitmore went into the oval office and shut the door. The phone immediately buzzed. "Yes, Delores."

"Agent Danny Davis would like to talk to you, Mr. President."

"Send him in, Delores," Whitmore said.

The door to the oval office opened and Davis walked into the room. "Good morning, Mr. President."

"Good morning, Danny. I am glad you dropped in. I have been meaning to talk to you."

"What about, sir?"

"Everything that had been happening. I know you must feel like I have not backed you up in a lot of the decisions you have made and …"

"Forget it, Mr. President. You are the boss. I guess in my quest to protect you, I sometimes forget that. It is only because I am determined to make sure you are safe at all times."

"Danny, I know you are not very fond of Chief Ironside and you probably feel like I have taken his side over yours. I asked him to come here and investigate. I have to give him a free hand to do so. His methods are often a bit unorthodox but he is the best there is in what he does."

"He's a bully, sir. He pushes his weight around. I never said he wasn't good at what he does. A man doesn't get the kind of reputation he has without earning it. I just don't approve of the way he does things. If he has trouble getting his way … well then he starts pushing people around."

Whitmore smiled. "It only seems that way. Bob Ironside might seem like a bully but believe it or not the man is a very caring individual."

"I guess we will just have to disagree about Ironside but I will try to cooperate with him better."

"Thanks, Danny. That is all I can expect. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sir, yesterday your son called me and said he would be in on the evening flight. He wanted to surprise you and support you in court today."

"I told that boy to stay away. He will be mobbed by the press. I don't want him put through that," Whitmore said, raising his voice.

"That is not the problem at the moment, Mr. President."

Whitmore looked directly at the head of his secret service detail. "What are you talking about?"

"Well sir, Scott never reported to the White House and we are unable to reach his secret service detail. The replacement agents for the next shift have no idea where to report. The agents that were assigned to him last night are not answering any of the numbers that we have for them."

Whitmore turned white. He reached for the phone. "Delores, get me Bob Ironside immediately."

"Sir, we can handle this. It is a secret service matter. Please leave Ironside out of it."

"I can't, Danny. It could be related to the case. It probably is."

The phone buzzed. "Mr. President, I have Chief Ironside on the line."

"Thank you." Whitmore picked up the phone. "Bob, I need your help. My son has disappeared and his agents along with him."

"What the blazes are you talking about?" Ironside asked.

"He came in last night and has not showed up here at the White House. His agents are nowhere to be found."

"Who reported it?" Ironside asked.

"Danny Davis. He is here in my office now."

"Listen to me, Jim. I believe Davis is involved in this mess up to his ears. Do not reveal anything to him. Do not trust him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Come on, Bob, you thought Artie Hinson was involved and you were wrong. He is loyal to me."

"I deal in facts, Mr. President. There was enough of them on Artie to point in his direction so we checked him out. He proved to be clean. That is how we work. I have been a cop for twenty-five years and my instincts are rarely wrong. They tell me Davis is dirty and there is enough evidence to point in that direction. I am telling you for your own good. Do not trust that man, not even for a minute."

Whitmore looked at Davis and then said, "Alright Bob, what are we going to do about my son?"

"I'll put Ed on it right away. Don't worry, we'll find him," Ironside said.

Whitmore hung up the phone. He looked at Davis. "That will be all, Danny. Thank you for coming to me."

"What do you mean 'that will be all'? We have to find Scott. This is a secret service and FBI matter. You are not going to leave it to Ironside. He doesn't know what he is doing and he doesn't have the resources," Davis protested.

Whitmore shook his head. "You have underestimated Bob Ironside from the start. He does know what he is doing. He could run the secret service **and** better than what you people are doing. He would not have allowed so many attempts on the lives of the people defending me."

"We will look into this regardless of what you say, sir. It is a secret service matter. The secret service answers to Treasury Department."

"And they answer to me," Whitmore snapped. The phone on the president's desk buzzed once again. The president picked it up. He listened for a moment and then said, "Send him in. Danny, you are going to have to excuse me."

Davis got up and left the Oval Office as he knew he had just been dismissed. On the way out he passed Artie Hinson who was headed in to see the president.

23.6

Ed Brown had just left Chief Ironside. He could tell the chief was reluctant to send him out on assignment but Ed was determined to be part of this case. He had just as much reason to want to see these crooks behind bars as anyone else involved in solving it. The chief did not send him out alone.

Carl sat beside him in the rented car. "You should have stayed in bed, Ed."

"Aren't you getting a little tired of being in constant danger?" he asked Carl.

"It goes with the territory. You know that." Reese was watching the side of the road as they drove. "Just how the hell are we supposed to know what route they took from Reagan International?"

"You know the chief. Deduce, deduct and decide," Ed responded.

"Alright, we know what the most logical road would be," Carl began.

"They could not have taken it. They would not have attacked with all that traffic. They have made three people disappear. They could not have done that on a jam-packed highway. That of course leads to another conclusion," Ed surmised.

"The killer was either with them or was able to get Scott Whitmore away from them."

"We are thinking along the same lines, Carl."

"Who would be able to get Whitmore away from his agents?"

"An agent who outranked them?" Ed wondered out loud.

"You know the chief's uncanny ability to be able to read people. I think he called this one right. I can think of one agent that would have been able to do it." Carl looked at Ed to see if there was agreement between them.

"Danny Davis. He could have ordered them back to the White House and taken Scott Whitmore. But if he did, they had to have an assassin waiting to kill Scott's agents," Ed said.

"So if you were Davis and did exactly that, what route would you have taken?"

"First of all, I would have gone on a road that was not traveled much. One that would give the assassin cover to kill them without being noticed," Ed replied.

"But how would you be sure that Whitmore's agents followed you?"

"Carl, if you were a secret service agent assigned to protect the son of the president of the United States and you are given an order … probably one that was not by the book, what would you do when the man you are supposed to be protecting leaves with that individual?"

Carl looked at Ed. He nodded. "I would follow them to be sure he got where he was going safely."

"And that is exactly what those agents would have done. All we have to do is determine which deserted road Davis led them down."

Carl picked up his phone. After dialing and waiting a minute, Tom Goltz answered. "Lieutenant Goltz."

"This is Lt. Carl Reese of Chief Ironside's staff. I want you to help me with the layout of the surrounding roads around Washington D.C."

23.7

Della and Perry walked into the hotel dining room. Perry glanced around until he spotted his brother. He led Della in his direction. Perry held out a chair for Della who sat down. Perry nodded at Mark. A very noticeable chair was empty. "Where is Eve?" he asked as he sat down beside Ironside.

"We are keeping her under wraps. The two agents that had been holding her agreed to tell Jasper that they killed her. That way he is not tipped off that we are on to him. It will make it easier for you in court when you question him."

"So why are we meeting here?" Della asked.

"I got a call from Jim Whitmore this morning. Scott flew in last night but did not show up at the White House." Ironside let his words sink in.

"What do his agents have to say about it?" Perry asked.

"They are missing as well."

Perry dropped back in his chair. "Kidnapped?"

"Likely." Ironside looked at Mason. "If that is the case then it might be to control you in the courtroom."

"Control him? How?" Della inquired.

"We will know shortly but an educated guess would be they will go after Jim Whitmore to change his plea to guilty," Ironside surmised.

"Guilty? But Bob, we are set to blow this case wide open," Perry exclaimed.

"We know that and obviously we have them worried. That was our intention. We pushed them and now they are pushing back."

"Are you saying we are responsible for this?" Mason asked.

"No, of course not. But it is a direct result of pushing them. We have them worried the charge is not going to hold so they are taking steps to see that it does. I sent Ed and Carl out to find out what happened to the agents. Maybe it would give us a clue as to where they took Scott."

"What do you want me to do?" Mason asked Ironside

"Just what you do best. Break them all down in court. Stall as much as you can so that I can locate Scott Whitmore. You are going to have to keep Jim under control. Get him to trust us. Otherwise all of this will have been for nothing and these thugs will get away with it." Ironside rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What is it, Bob?"

"Where would you take the kidnapped son of the president of the United States? He would be recognized everywhere," Ironside said.

"You might be surprised, Chief," Mark disagreed. "There are a lot of people in this country that could not even identify the vice president of the United States."

"He's right, Robert," Della agreed.

"Not around here though. Remember this place is full of politicians and their aides. They would know him," Perry added.

"So they take him outside of D.C.," Mark said.

"I don't think so. No, he is right here under our noses," Ironside said.

Perry Mason grinned. "You are right! I trust you will take care of this?"

"You two go to court. Come on, Mark, let's go get Otto!" Ironside said as he backed away from the table.

"What about breakfast?" Mark complained.

"Eat on your own time," Ironside shouted over his shoulder. Mark shook his head and hurried to catch up with his boss.

23.8

"Ed, look!" Carl shouted and pointed. They had been traveling down three separate deserted roads. This time they hit pay dirt.

Ed slammed on the brakes and pulled the rental to a stop. Both men got out of the car and headed down the slope where a black limo was overturned. Normally Ed would have beaten Carl down that slope by a country mile, being younger and with his long legs giving him the advantage, but he had had his share of injuries on this case. Carl ran over to the man lying on the ground. "Dead. Took a bullet right between the eyes," Carl said.

Ed was down on his knees checking the man trapped in the vehicle. He reached in and checked for a pulse. "This one is dead too," he announced, looking up at Carl.

Reese reached into his pocket once again for his phone. After dialing and waiting he heard the gruff voice he was waiting for. "Chief, we found the agents. The tire was shot out from under them. One was killed in the crash. The other was shot in the head." He gave Ironside the location.

"I'll call Lt. Goltz. Wait for him and then get back here immediately." Ironside hung up the phone.

"Tell me, does the chief ever say goodbye before he hangs up?" Carl asked sarcastically.

Ed smiled. "With the chief, it is never goodbye. It is only … later and not much later."

23.9

"Artie, I can't let you go to the courthouse. You know fully well there is a contract out on you. I am not taking a chance with your life. Bob Ironside is limited. He can't protect everyone with the staff he has here. No, I forbid it," Whitmore told his chief of staff.

"But Mr. President. I will be traveling with you. There is no reason why I would be in any more danger than you."

"Artie, **the** last time two of my own agents started shooting the place up. That puts you in danger and I won't have it."

"But sir, I want to be there to support you."

Whitmore smiled. "I appreciate that but I need you here in case anything comes up on Scott. I have instructed those calls be sent to you. You can communicate with Chief Ironside. He is in charge of finding him."

"You mean he is not going to be at the courthouse to protect you?" Hinson's worried voice barked at his boss.

"No, I need him looking for Scott and I need you here. Please, Artie, I don't want to argue about this."

How could he refuse when the president put it like that? "Alright, sir."

The phone on the president's desk buzzed. "Yes, Delores."

"Sir, the switchboard sent this call directly to you. It is about Scott."

"Put it through immediately." He cuffed a hand over the phone and said to Artie. "It is about Scott." Letting go of the bottom of the phone, he said, "This is the president."

"I am only going to say this once, Whitmore, so listen up. If you want to see your son alive again, you will go into court and have Mason change your plea to guilty. Then you will resign your office. If you do not, your son is a dead man." The phone went dead.

"Oh my god," Whitmore cried.

"Sir, what's wrong." Whitmore told Artie Hinson what the phone caller said. "You can't do that, Mr. President, then they all get away with blackmail and murder." He walked over to the phone and called the one man he had harbored such hatred for so long but respected more than any other besides the president. "Chief, the president got a call. They are going to kill Scott unless he changes his plea to guilty and resigns the presidency."

"Artie, put me on speaker," Ironside said.

Hinson did as he was told. "The president is listening."

"Jim, if you plead guilty and resign your office, I will personally shoot you, myself," the gruff voice of the detective declared.

"Bob, I have no choice. They have won. I can't risk Scott's life. He is all I have left."

"Damn it, Jim, listen to me. They have not won. You go to court with Perry and let him bring the bastards down on the stand. I believe I know where Scott is and we are planning a rescue. You have to trust us, Jim," Ironside said and waited for Whitmore to reply. "I promise you, I will bring your son back alive and well."

Artie Hinson looked intently at his boss. He could see he was torn between saving his son and nailing the people behind it. He waited for what he hoped would be the right answer. When nothing was forthcoming, he said, "You told me I had to let go of my hatred of Chief Ironside and trust him. I did that, Mr. President. Now it is time you put your trust in him as well. Let him and Mr. Mason nail these bastards. Trust them … both of them. Let them do the job we brought them here to do."

"Bob," the president said. "I put my son's life in yours and Perry's hands once before. You both came through. I … have … like Artie said I have ... to trust you … I do trust you. Bring him ... home to me, Robert." Whitmore's voice was so choked it was barely audible.

"You can count on it," Ironside said and slammed the phone down.


	24. Chapter 24

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 24

24.1

Once again the court was packed with not one empty seat in the room. Perry and Della entered the court as the cameras began clicking. Perry just smiled and ignored all the questions that were shouted at him. Della took her customary seat beside Jim Whitmore. As Perry approached the defense table, President Whitmore reached out his hand. Mason took it and shook hands with his lawyer. "Any word from Bob?" The lines of worry were written all over his face.

"Not yet, Mr. President but he really has not had time to do anything. Just focus your attention on the trial. Bob knows what he is doing." Perry looked around. One man in particular seemed to be missing.

Mason looked back at President Whitmore, "Where is Agent Davis?"

"He sent the man who is second in charge of my security," Whitmore answered.

The hair on the back of Mason's neck began to rise. He only had one question. "Why?"

Whitmore shrugged. "He said he had to stay behind to plan security for the rest of the trial. Don't worry, Billy Fox is a very capable agent. He is in charge today."

Mason stared at the president. Something was wrong. He turned to Della Street. "Della, find a phone. Call Bob and tell him that Davis is still in the White House. Tell him to forget testifying this morning. I will call him later when things are resolved with Scott. I change the order of the witnesses but make sure he understands that Davis is in the White House in charge of the Secret Service, not Billy Fox." Della nodded and left the courtroom.

The judge entered the courtroom as everyone rose. After he was seated, he turned to Perry Mason. "Is the defense ready, Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Then call your first witness."

"I call the president of the United States, James Whitmore," Perry said in as dramatic a voice as he could muster. President James Whitmore got out of his seat and walked toward the witness stand.

Hamilton Burger just stared at Perry Mason. He knew he would call the president as the American people would demand it but he was shocked to see him do it immediately since he was listed as last. He had spent the previous night preparing to question Chief Ironside. With his outstanding reputation for honesty and as a detective, Hamilton knew his testimony would be the most damaging to the prosecution's case. He was not prepared for Whitmore. He made a quick decision. "Your Honor, may we approach the bench?"

Judge Howard looked over at Mason and said. "Approach the bench, gentlemen."

Mason and Burger walked up to the judge together. "What is this all about, Hamilton?" Mason asked.

Burger directed his comments to Judge Howard. "Your Honor, Mr. Mason is calling this witness out of order. The prosecution has prepared for his first witness which was supposed to be Chief Ironside. The president is not even listed for today."

"Mr. Mason?"

"Your Honor, due to circumstances that are out of my control, Chief Ironside is needed elsewhere."

"I think Mr. Mason should explain that." Burger's voice was insistent.

"I will be happy to explain it, Mr. Burger, but not out here. I request a conference in private," Mason said.

"What is this all about?" the judge asked.

"Your Honor, this case is not just an ordinary case. There are some things going on that you are not aware of. One thing in particular is crucial that you both be aware but I do not want to reveal it standing here," Mason told them.

"Perry, what is it? Why didn't you come and talk to me about it?" Hamilton asked.

"There wasn't time, Hamilton."

"Alright, Mr. Mason. I am going to grant your request." He slammed his gavel down. "Court will be recessed for half an hour in order to decide the order of witnesses."

The murmur of confusion went around the courtroom. Many reporters headed out of the courtroom to talk to the commentators reporting live on their respective stations.

Mason walked over to President Whitmore and said, "Have a seat, sir, until this is resolved." He left him and entered the judge's chambers along with Hamilton Burger. Judge Howard took a seat behind the desk. "Alright, Mr. Mason, what is this all about?"

"Last night the president's son was kidnapped."

"What!" Burger and the judge exclaimed at the same time.

"He was flying in to support his father in court today. Agent Danny Davis met him at the airport and excused his agents. They followed him and Scott Whitmore anyway. The agents were murdered for their trouble," Mason informed them.

"Why have we heard nothing about this?" The judge did not attempt to hide his shock.

"Because members of the Secret Service are in on a conspiracy to bring down the president."

"Come on, Perry. You have no proof of that." Hamilton had long ago begun to believe the president was not guilty but his counterpart still had not provided the evidence to counter the evidence against his client.

"Not direct proof, Hamilton but there is plenty that I think it is time both of you knew about."

"Go ahead, Mr. Mason," Judge Howard encouraged.

"First of all, we have an informant in the Secret Service that has been helping Chief Ironside. He claims there is a definite conspiracy to see to it that the president is convicted of this crime, one he did not commit. He had to go underground to prevent from being murdered."

"By whom?" Hamilton asked.

"The head of this conspiracy is a man who goes by Jasper. Before Chief Ironside had the vice president arrested for attempting to kill both of us, he was to name Jasper as the VP to be presented for confirmation. However, Jasper in turn was to nominate Speaker Adams as vice president."

"You are saying the Speaker is in on this conspiracy?" Judge Howard inquired.

"Yes, Your Honor. The others directly involved are… or were Congressman Ivan Cunningham, Senator Joel Brinker, and Senator Ted Walters."

"Two of those men are now dead," The judge added.

"No, sir. Only one of them is dead," Hamilton said.

"Now I am confused. I attended Senator Walters' funeral. Are you saying Cunningham is actually alive?"

"No, Your Honor, Cunningham is most certainly dead but Senator Walters is alive. Chief Ironside saved his life at the Lincoln Memorial. We allowed Jasper to believe that he was killed there in order to protect his life. He was in on the conspiracy but did not approve of any killing. They were afraid he would talk to Chief Ironside. I talked to him this morning and he is willing to testify to the conspiracy. The problem is, he doesn't know who Jasper is. No one does except, it seems, Speaker Adams."

"Continue, Mr. Mason." The judge was beginning to show his disdain not for Mason but for what appeared a huge conspiracy going on in Washington DC in a fight for power.

"Agent Freeman rescued Eve Whitfield last night. She saw a prominent individual at the place where she was kept captive. He ordered her killed. The Secret Service agents that were holding her…"

"She was being held by Secret Service agents?" Hamilton said in disbelief.

"Yes," Perry replied. "They had been forced to cooperate in fear of their lives. They refused to kill her. However, Jasper decided to keep her alive as a means to control Chief Ironside. It failed, of course. Seth Freeman was in touch with the agents. Then the sons, one each, of the agents were kidnapped. They were ordered to kill Eve Whitfield or their sons would be killed. Freeman was able to convince them to turn Officer Whitfield over to Chief Ironside and trust him to rescue their boys. He in turn ordered Sgt. Ed Brown to go after them after we found out where they were. Sgt. Brown, with Lt. Tom Goltz of the DC police, were successful. The boys are back with their parents. The president, at the request of Chief Ironside, put them under protective custody."

"My God! Where does this all end?" Hamilton asked.

"Unfortunately, that is not all," Mason said.

"Go on, Mr. Mason," Judge Howard ordered.

"Paul Drake awoke last night and said that Senator Adams admitted to being part of the conspiracy, confirmed his illegal ascendancy to the vice presidency before he shot Captain Del Witherspoon and attacked Paul. Witherspoon is improving but we are keeping that under wraps."

"And some of the other killings that have taken place?" Howard asked.

"We believe they killed the two men who had located the video equipment used to video Congressman Cunningham and Mrs. Whitmore. They put out a contract on Artie Hinson. The president did not want him here because he wanted him to handle any news of Scott at the White House. However, I have asked him to testify to see if I can jog whatever it is he knows out of him. I believe that is the reason for the contract. The conspiracy is also behind the attempt to kill me on that country road and here in court where Chief Ironside shot the agents."

"Are there more involved than the people you have named?" Howard inquired.

"We believe so, but have been concentrating on those mentioned to find Jasper so we can clear an innocent man."

"Then who killed Faye Whitmore, Perry?" Hamilton asked.

"Danny Davis. He got in the residence exactly as I demonstrated in court."

"Speaking of Davis, what is being done about finding Scott Whitmore?" Judge Howard asked.

"Chief Ironside believes he is being held in the White House."

"The White House!" both men exclaimed.

"Yes, and if you haven't noticed Agent Davis is not in court today," Perry pointed out.

"But he is in charge of the Secret Service at the White House," Hamilton said.

"Exactly," Mason responded.

"I am calling the FBI," Judge Howard said as he reached for the phone.

Perry put his hand over the judge's wrist forcing the receiver back down. "We can't do that."

The judge looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why the hell not?"

"They have threatened to kill Scott unless the president resigns his office and has me change his plea to guilty."

"We have to call the FBI," the judge insisted.

"Your Honor, Seth Freeman has an inside man. He called Chief Ironside this morning and when he found out what the chief planned on doing, he told him to contact Billy Fox when he arrived at the White House. He has been feeding information to Freeman." Mason removed his hand from the judge's wrist.

"We have to get him back into the White House," Hamilton said.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Judge Howard wondered out loud.

"We aren't," Mason said. "The president will as soon as I tell him who Freeman's inside man is. He can order him back to the White House and demand Davis report to him."

"Perry, what guarantee do we have that Davis will report here or let Chief Ironside into the White House?" Hamilton inquired.

"Oh, he'll let Bob in alright. Bob is another loose end. Davis has been ordered by Jasper to kill Chief Ironside."

"You can't just let him go in there to be killed," Hamilton was shocked at the lawyer's revelation.

"Bob Ironside can take care of himself. Besides, the president sneaked Sgt. Brown into the White House with another officer before Davis came on duty. And as soon as Seth Freeman makes sure that Speaker Adams makes it safely to the courthouse, he will be joining them at the White House. So if we can get Billy Fox in there, that would be Bob, Ed, Otto, Seth and Billy there to take down Davis and rescue Scott."

"Who is Otto?" the judge asked.

Perry and Hamilton smiled. "He's a German Shepherd, completely loyal to Bob, Your Honor. He is a trained attack dog, bomb sniffer… you name it, Otto does it," Perry informed him. "He has saved my life and Bob's a dozen times over."

"Alright, we have just about used up our time. Let's get back in court," Howard said.

"Not yet, sir, I need a court order to search the premises of these two individuals while they are in court." He handed a paper with the two names.

"Oh … my … God … is he involved too?"

"We believe he is Jasper, Your Honor." Perry said. This was it. Perry knew in order to do what he had to in court, he had to play his ace. For as Bob had once said … an ace isn't any good if you don't play it.

"Believe? You have no proof." The judge looked at Mason, waiting for an explanation.

"We are basing it on Eve's eye witness account of the man who ordered her killed. Even if you won't approve it on the basis of that. You can approve it on the basis he ordered her killed."

That was all the judge needed to be reminded of. "You'll have it, Mr. Mason. Mr. Burger, if it is alright with you we will let Mr. Mason call witnesses in any order regardless of what he has presented previously."

"That is fine with me, Your Honor." Burger agreed.

"I'll have the search warrants issued. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Lt. Carl Reese of Chief Ironside's staff will be outside the courtroom with Lt. Tom Goltz. They will handle it," Mason informed him.

"Ok, gentlemen, you get back into court. I will follow shortly." The judge disappeared out the opposite door of the courtroom entrance.

As they were leaving, Perry said to his friend, "Don't do anything any different, Hamilton. If we are to be convincing, you must be the same pain in the …" Mason stopped and smiled.

"Oh, I am sure you will force me to be a pain in the …" Burger stopped and smiled. The two men laughed and Burger slapped Mason on the back.

24.2

Speaker Adams was furious. Why had so many of the so-called professionals screwed up with silencing Mason and Ironside? Now he was forced to testify in court. He was not looking forward to being grilled by Perry Mason. The man was a legend in the courtroom. He knew how to trip up witness. Adams could not help but wonder just exactly how much he and Ironside had found out. Word was out that Paul Drake was awake. He knew he should never have depended on Colin Werner to take care of him. The phone rang. He picked it up. "Speaker Adams."

"Sir, it's Danny Davis. Everything is set at this end."

"Good job, Danny. You are one of the few people who we have been able to depend on."

"I thought you would like to know that Drake is awake."

"So I heard. Who has he talked to?"

"Ironside and Mason but you have nothing to worry about."

"Why do you say that?"

"The doctor told me that Drake has permanent brain damage. He doesn't even remember who he is." Davis laughed. "And one other thing. Ironside is coming to the White House."

Adams let out the breath he had not even realized he was holding. "That's good news, Danny. You know what to do about Ironside?"

"He is as good as dead, sir, and this one will be a pleasure," Davis beamed.

"If there was any way I could do it myself, you would not get the chance. That damn cripple has been a thorn in our side since he got here."

"Actually, sir, you should thank him. By arresting the vice president, you can by-pass Jasper. You are next in line for the presidency."

Adams was stunned. He had not even thought about it. "Danny, you're right and if you help me, I will reward you."

"You name it, sir."

"You need to plant evidence that Jasper helped the president kill his wife."

"I am way ahead of you, sir. I just got a call from our contact at the courthouse. Mason got the judge to issue a search warrant for Jasper's place. Reese and Goltz are headed there now. With what they will find, Jasper will be going to jail for the rest of his life and you, Mr. President, I will be honored to serve with complete loyalty."

"Thank you, Danny. You will continue to be the head of the presidential detail, unless of course there is something you want more?"

"Well, yes there is."

"You name it, my friend."

"I want to be your chief of staff."

Adams smiled. He would be perfect. "Yes, I think you would do just fine in that job. You have my word. I can't think of anyone better suited to be my right-hand man."

"Thank you, Mr. Speaker. I will not let anyone, and I mean anyone, hurt you in any way."

"No, Danny, I don't believe you will."

24.3

Seth Freeman watched as Adams came out his front door. The limo was running and waiting for him. His agents stood on either side of the vehicle. The agent on Adams' side of the door had the door open for him. Seth waited. He was unsure if the two agents assigned to the speaker were part of the conspiracy. When Adams approached the limo, both agents pulled out their guns and pointed it at Adams.

Seth sprang into action. He came out of hiding, pointed his weapon and shot the closest agent dead on the spot. The other agent aimed at him, but Seth was ready for him. He dropped to the ground and shot the second agent in the chest. Seth Freeman got up from the ground and checked both agents. He had not lost his touch. They would never point a gun at anyone again. He walked over to Speaker Adams. "Chief Ironside was a bit concerned Jasper would not allow you to make it to court to testify so he asked me to escort you."

Adams looked at Freeman. "I am not going anywhere with you, Freeman. You are a fugitive and probably in on the conspiracy to bring down the president."

Freeman laughed. "You should have been an actor, not a politician." He lifted his weapon and pointed it at Adams. "You just saw firsthand how well I can handle this thing. So I suggest you get into the limo now, Mr. Speaker. I promised Chief Ironside I would not allow anyone to kill you but I did not promise him what condition you would be in when I delivered you. You're driving."

Adams had no choice but to get into the vehicle. He had to go to court anyway. He only hoped that Ironside had indeed sent Freeman or he was a dead man.

24.4

Robert Ironside entered the gates of the White House. He would not enter at the usual entrance he and his staff had been assigned. It would take Davis' men a few minutes longer to find out that he was in the building. He drove the van over to the visitors' entrance. Artie Hinson was there to meet him. Ironside handed him the keys to the van. "Now get out of here and be careful. There are a couple of Drake's men that will follow you to the courthouse and make sure you make it there."

"Chief, before I go, Mason's secretary called. She said Mr. Mason wanted you to know that Davis sent Billy Fox in his place to cover the president. Davis is still in the White House."

"Damn it!" Ironside growled. "Okay, I'll deal with it. Get moving." Ironside wheeled away from Hinson without looking back. After checking in, he headed for the residence. He now had one less man. Billy Fox was on their side. He hoped Seth Freeman had delivered Adams to the courthouse and was now on his way here. He would need his talents. Ed was a damn good officer but Ironside was not kidding himself. His number one man had been shot three times since arriving here. He was operating under a lot of pain and it would limit his mobility. Eve had to be in court to identify Jasper and Carl had to handle the search of Adams' and Jasper's places. That only left Ed. He had struggled with the idea of sending Ed to handle the searches. Carl was in much better physical condition right now. But the look in his sergeant's pleading eyes to allow him to go with him was more than Ironside could refuse. Despite his injuries, Ed Brown was better than most cops in perfect health. Besides, Ed knew and read him better than Carl. And being able to know when to follow his orders or do the opposite depended entirely on the ability to read him. Carl could only do it to a certain extent. Ed could do it all the time. No, Ironside would not doubt his decision. Ed Brown was the man for the job. They had worked together too many years not to trust the other's abilities. Ironside trusted Ed and by letting him join him here, he had let him know it.

When he arrived at the residence, Ironside made no attempt to fool the cameras. It was only a matter of time before Davis joined him there. He went in. He had to find it. Davis had left it somewhere in the residence. Billy Fox had told Seth Freeman. Ironside went straight into the bedroom and closed the door. He pulled a chair over to the door and jammed it under the doorknob. That would not slow Davis down for long but it might just be long enough. He checked his suit coat pocket for his service revolver. Pulling it out he made sure there was a round in every chamber and then shoved the gun under his right leg. _One more time_, Ironside thought. Just let it work one more time. He adjusted the left pedal to raise his leg to meet the other and began searching.

24.5

Sgt. Ed Brown, timing the change in camera position, headed for the pre-arranged door. He opened it and let Seth Freeman into the White House. "Hello, Seth."

"Sergeant Brown," Freeman said in greeting. "Where's the chief."

"He was heading for the residence to find the flash drive," Ed replied quietly." There was a quiet knock on the door. Ed looked at Seth. "What do you want me to do?"

Freeman did not answer him. He pulled out his gun and slowly opened the door. A big smile spread across his face. "Mason is every bit as sharp as Ironside." In stepped Billy Fox. "He must have noticed you were in charge of the detail."

"He did and had the president order me back here. But he changed his mind about ordering Danny to the courthouse. He was afraid it would tip him off. So what is the plan?"

"The chief's dog is here. He has been given a hat belonging to Scott Whitmore. You and Brown are to go with the dog. The dog will find Scott. Assess the situation. If you can free Scott, then do so. If not, then dial my pager. It will vibrate on my side. Use your Secret Service authority to move around the White House. I don't think you will need me. Davis is arrogant. And arrogant enough to think that Chief Ironside would come in here by himself. That will be his downfall. All of the agents will take orders from you."

"Where are you going?" Billy asked.

"To help the chief with Davis. I want the pleasure of arresting that son of a bitch as soon as Chief Ironside has the flash drive." As Billy and Ed turned to go, Freeman said, "There is no such thing as failure, gentlemen. We end this here and now. Mason will take care of the other bastards in court." He turned and walked away.

"Let's get Otto," Ed said.

24.6

Ironside had been searching for twenty minutes. He finally found what he was looking for taped to the wall in the first lady's closet. It was behind them and taped close to the floor in the corner. The problem now was how was he going to get to it? The closet was not big enough for him to get his chair into. He took the arm off of the wheelchair, threw his gun to the floor and slid out onto the floor. Crawling into the closet, he pushed aside several pairs of shoes and pulled his body into the closet. He could not believe it was so small… in the White House no less. Yet he had noticed a huge walk-in closet. Naturally, Davis had to put it into the smaller one. Once he had crawled far enough to reach it, he ripped it from the wall.

Ironside pushed his body backwards and relined the shoes in the perfect line they had been in. He picked up his gun and put it back into his suit coat pocket. Pushing his chair over to the nearest chair, he grabbed the arm and crawled close enough to use the chair to propel himself back into his wheelchair. He then straightened his clothes, put his revolver back under his leg and headed for the door. The detective stopped. He had to hide the flash drive, but where? He decided to shove it under his shirt behind his tie which would hold it in place. Having completed his mission here, he left the residence. He did not get very far down the hall before he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Chief. Welcome to the White House and your last investigation."

Ironside turned his chair to face Agent Danny Davis.


	25. Chapter 25

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 25

25.1

Judge Horace Howard banged the gavel on the bench. The courtroom immediately became quiet. "Everyone, please be seated. Mr. Mason, is the defense ready?"

Perry Mason stood up beside President James Whitmore. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Would you like to make an opening statement?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I would," he answered.

Judge Howard knew this was quite out of character for the legendary lawyer. He rarely made opening statements. However, this time he knew that Mason was stalling, trying to give Robert Ironside enough time to locate the president's son. Howard intended to give him all the time he needed under the circumstances. "Go ahead, Mr. Mason."

Mason walked slowly over to the jury. He stopped, leaned both hands on the division in front of them. He looked at each juror individually. In a dramatic voice, he began. "You are charged with one of the most important decisions in the history of juries. The most powerful man in the world, whose most important job is protecting this nation, is on trial for his reputation, his job but most importantly his life.

"The prosecution has charged him with the murder of his wife. They would have you believe that he took the life of the first lady in cold blood. The prosecution would also have you believe that he did so because he was being blackmailed and killed her because of the embarrassing position she had put him in. What the prosecution did not dwell on was, despite the first lady's affairs, James Whitmore loved his wife. The defense does not deny that the president lost his temper with her that day in the oval office. The defense does not deny that the president said he could kill her for the position she put him in. I ask all of you…how many times have you heard family, friends or simple acquaintances say in anger 'I could kill you for that'? All of you know that it is a simple expression… said in anger… not necessarily to be taken literally. This is exactly what happened in this case. It was an expression, nothing more. James Whitmore was upset with his wife. He argued with her...but he did not kill her." The lawyer raised his voice in pure Mason style. "HE… DID… NOT… KILL… HER." His voice boomed around the courtroom.

Mason turned and looked at President Whitmore. He looked back at the jury as he pointed at the president. "A president takes an oath to protect the American people against all enemies foreign AND …domestic. Let me say that again... foreign and DOMESTIC. During the defense's presentation, you will learn of a plot to bring down the president of the United States…enemies of the people… domestic enemies. This plot against the president involves all three branches of the government." The courtroom erupted in shocking excitement as cameramen from all sources of the news media snapped pictures of Perry Mason in his explosive revelation.

Judge Howard banged his gavel against the bench. "Order in the court! Disruptions will not be tolerated." It took a moment but the courtroom became quiet once again. "You may continue, Mr. Mason."

Mason walked to the middle of defense and prosecution tables. He pointed to the left side of the room. "This is not a plot by the Democrats." He pointed to the right side of the room. "It is not a plot by the Republicans. It is a combined effort by members of both parties, members of the executive branch, members of the congressional houses AND a member of the judicial branch. It is a plot of greed, power and corruption, with help from members of the secret service and yes… professional hit men.

"The Defense will present evidence of a conspiracy to blackmail the president of the United States into resigning. But someone in this conspiracy was not satisfied that the president would resign his office. He found out that James Whitmore had taken the advice of Robert T. Ironside that the only way to deal with a blackmailer is to reveal the blackmail and render it useless. James Whitmore had scheduled a press conference to address the nation and come clean with the American people. One member of the conspiracy decided another way had to be found to destroy the president.

"So he sent a secret service agent into the residence to poison Faye Whitmore and framed the president for her murder. He had not counted on President Whitmore turning to his close friend, Robert T. Ironside, to investigate the murder of his wife. He had not counted on the relentless and untiring efforts of the highly talented San Francisco detective. Through sheer determination to get at the truth Chief Ironside and I have found it and we will reveal it to you. We will name names and we will prove to you beyond a reasonable doubt that the man this country elected to its highest office is not only not guilty of the crime for which he is charged… but we will restore the confidence of the people of this country that their leader has been a target, not because of his greed or corruption, but because of his honesty, integrity and his refusal to bow to corruption. And when we do, we shall ask…" Mason stopped and turned the intensity of his glaring blue eyes on the jurors. "No, we shall demand a verdict of not guilty so that a good and decent man can return to his job and prove to all of the American people and most importantly to our elected leaders that greed and corruption will not be tolerated by the citizens of this country." Mason turned and walked back to the defense table as cheers went up all over the courtroom.

Hamilton Burger had to put his hand over his mouth to hide a smile he could not contain. He leaned over to the man that had been assigned to help him with the case. "You have just got your first taste of Mason's flair for the dramatic."

"He should have been an actor," Burger's aide said. "That was a hell of a performance; worthy of an academy award. He not only portrayed Whitmore as the victim but he managed to get in a plug for his brother and wrapped the president, Ironside and himself up in the American flag. The effect on both the jury and spectators was just remarkable. How the hell have you ever beaten this guy in court?"

Burger looked at him and smiled. "I haven't…yet."

"Don't count on this time, either."

"I'm not. His client is innocent. That is Mason's special talent. He reads people extremely well. Every client he has ever defended was innocent."

His aide laughed. "It's not his only talent."

"You have no idea," Burger said.

Once the courtroom was silent again, Judge Howard said, "Call your first witness, Mr. Mason."

"The defense calls Senator Theodore Walters."

Confusion was evident in the courtroom. A reporter from Fox News, standing by another from CNN, whispered, "That opening statement proved Mason has earned his reputation for courtroom flair but calling a dead man?"

Jasper turned pale. "Oh my God," he whispered.

The judge's chambers opened and Senator Ted Walters walked into court. The room exploded once again in pandemonium. The judge, recognizing nothing else could possibly be expected, allowed the excitement to die down without attempting to control it. Ted Walters was sworn in and took his seat on the witness stand.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," Mason said.

"Theodore Walters, I am… or was a member of the United States Senate."

"You are not a ghost then?" Mason said smiling. The courtroom broke out in laughter.

"No, Mr. Mason. I assure you I am flesh and blood."

"Your funeral was held a short time ago, was it not?"

"Yes, it was."

"Will you explain to the jury the reason for the deception of faking your death and holding a funeral?"

"An attempt was made on my life by Vice President Colin Werner. It was Chief Ironside's idea to allow him to believe that it had been successful," he answered.

"Now then, Senator, a meeting was held at Senator Joel Brinker's home, shortly before the death of the first lady. You were at that meeting, were you not?"

Burger remembered that Perry had told him to be sure he was a pain in the… He smiled at the suggestion. He stood up. "Objection, Your Honor. Incompetent, irrelevant and immaterial."

"Overruled," Howard said with a smile. "Answer Mr. Mason's question."

"Yes, I was at the meeting."

"Who else was at that meeting?" Mason inquired.

"Senator Joel Brinker, Vice President Colin Werner, Congressman Ivan Cunningham, and Speaker William Adams."

"Could you tell the court the nature of the meeting?"

"It was to discuss the blackmail of President Whitmore." Low murmurs could be heard around the room.

"Exactly what were they blackmailing the president for?"

"It had been set up for Ivan Cunningham to have a sexual encounter with Faye Whitmore. Arrangements had been made for pictures and a video to be made. The meeting was set up to decide exactly how to use them."

"And what was decided?"

"The videos and the pictures would be sent to the president."

"A note was sent with it," Mason stated.

Burger stood up. "Mr. Mason is leading the witness."

"Sustained. Re-phrase, Mr. Mason."

"Was anything else sent with the video and photographs?"

"Yes, there was a note included with a demand."

"And what was the demand?"

"The president was to resign his office effective immediately."

"Was killing the first lady discussed?"

"No. It had been decided from the beginning that no killing would be done, at least not by those at the meeting."

"Then someone else was to decide if anyone needed to be eliminated?"

"That is correct. Jasper could order the killing of those to be eliminated."

"Who is Jasper?" Mason asked.

"I do not know. All I know is he is the one who organized the removal of the president."

"Objection," Burger called out. "This is nothing but hearsay."

"Under normal circumstances, Mr. Burger, I would have sustained that objection but the American people have a right to know just what was going on and I will not stand in the way of the discovery of a conspiracy. Objection overruled."

"Senator, when were the video and photographs delivered to the White House?"

"The next day. I received word from the Vice President they were delivered to the president's chief of staff, Artie Hinson."

"Can you tell the court what happened to Ivan Cunningham?"

"He was murdered."

"By whom?"

"According to Vice President Werner, Jasper ordered him killed."

Burger stood up. Mason knew there was an objection forthcoming. He decided to head it off. "Did the vice president tell you that?"

"Yes, he did." Burger sat back down.

"Did the vice president tell you of any other ordered murders?"

"He told me that the two detectives that discovered the video equipment used in recording the first lady and Ivan Cunningham were silenced."

"By silenced, you mean killed. Is that correct?"

"I believe so but Werner used the word silenced."

"The attempt on your life? Do you know why it was done?"

"I was very upset when I found out they had murdered Ivan Cunningham and those two detectives. I expressed those concerns to the vice president. He told me that Chief Ironside and you were questioning everyone at that meeting. I was told to keep my mouth shut if I knew what was good for me."

"What else did he tell you to do?"

"I was to contact Chief Ironside and ask him to meet me at the Lincoln Memorial."

"For what purpose?"

"Werner and Jasper were worried about Ironside. He was looking in all the right places. I was to lure him there so that they could have a contract assassin kill him." Again, whispers could be heard all over the court.

"What happened?"

"Ironside had one of his men there and he told me that I was to be killed as well. Ironside borrowed two robots that had been altered to look like him and me. The robots were shot instead of us."

"And then he decided to let everyone think you had been killed. Is that right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Where have you been since that happened?"

"Under Ironside's protective custody."

"Thank you, Senator." Mason turned and said to Burger, "Your witness, Mr. Burger."

Burger stood up and walked over to Walters. "Senator, at the meeting… was killing the first lady ever discussed?"

"No, sir. It was strictly for talking about how to use the blackmail material that was placed in our hands."

"Then as far as you know, there was no conspiracy to kill Faye Whitmore?"

"Not that I can prove, Mr. Burger. But I know it existed."

Burger turned to the judge and said, "I move that last part of his statement be stricken from the record as non-responsive."

"So moved," the judge said.

"No further questions," Burger said and sat down.

"Bailiff, take the senator into custody. Mr. Mason, call your next witness."

"The defense calls Artie Hinson."

25.2

"Just wheel that go-cart of yours back into the residence, Ironside," Danny Davis said while pointing the gun at the detective.

Ironside backed his wheelchair into the president's residence, never taking his eyes from Davis. When he was completely in, he stopped.

"Keep going, Ironside. " He waved his gun at him indicating the president's bedroom.

Ironside continued wheeling his chair backwards until he was in the bedroom. "You are not going to get away with any of this, Davis."

"Oh, we are going to get away with every bit of it. Soon the president will resign and I will be working for the next president." He grinned at the detective. "You know you are good, Ironside. You certainly deserve your reputation for being a bulldog. You just don't quit, do you?"

"Only a fool succumbs to threats, Mr. Davis."

"Only a fool doesn't realize when he has been beaten," Davis countered.

"In that case you better give me that gun," Ironside snarled, putting out his hand.

Davis put his head back and laughed. "You should have been on our side. It is too bad I have to kill you."

"You are going to spend the rest of your life in prison and you are not going to kill me."

"You have a pair made of brass," Davis laughed. "But your time has run out." He put out his hand. "Give it to me, Ironside."

"Give you what?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Chief. You know what I am talking about. Give me the flash drive."

"What flash drive?"

Davis walked up to Ironside. His anger was beginning to show. He shoved the barrel of his gun against his neck. "I don't have time for this. I have to see if that shyster brother of yours is doing what he was told to do. Now give me the flash drive."

"I don't have it on me. You can check for yourself," Ironside said.

Davis continued to hold his gun at Ironside neck. He reached into his pockets, check the sides of his wheelchair and found nothing. "Lean forward." Ironside did as he was told. Davis checked behind him. He still found nothing. "Where is it?"

"You expect me to tell you that?"

"Yes, quite frankly, I do. You either give it to me or I will kill you."

"You'll kill me if I do give it to you," Ironside growled. "So we are at an impasse."

"What do you want… money?"

"No, I want every one of you behind bars where you belong."

Davis took his gun and hit Ironside across the side of his face. Blood poured from a broken lip and the corner of his mouth. "Do you think that will make me talk? You are sadly mistaken, Mr. Davis. Now give me that gun!"

Davis picked up the phone. "Check the video and find out if anyone was near the residence after Ironside arrived." He listened for a moment. "Okay, thanks." He looked at the detective. "You forgot about the video surveillance. The president's secretary was seen on the video. She never comes to the residence. What did you do? ... show her how to avoid the cameras into the residence? Nice try, Ironside but not good enough. You sent the flash drive out of here with Delores, didn't you?"

Ironside said nothing. He just stared back at Davis.

"Okay, we are going to the oval office. Now move!"

Chief Ironside wheeled out of the residence and toward the West Wing. So far so good but the plan would only work if Seth, Ed and Billy Fox had time to locate and rescue Scott Whitmore.

25.3

Otto's nostrils flared as the German Shepherd sniffed the floor, the walls and any door he came across. He scratched at a door… an elevator door.

"An elevator?" Ed said confused.

"It goes deeper under the White House," Billy Fox said. He looked at Seth Freeman. "What do you think?"

Seth turned to Ed. "How good is this dog?"

"Huh… he has saved Perry and the chief on numerous occasions. Believe me, Seth, you won't find a better attack, tracking or instinctive dog anywhere."

"Then in your opinion, if the dog says go downstairs… "

"Then we go downstairs. The chief would not have sent this dog if he didn't think he could locate Scott quicker than we could," Ed said.

Another agent came out of one of the rooms. All three men raised their weapons. "Don't shoot, gentlemen," the agent said. "Billy, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Something is going on around here. I just saw Danny holding a gun on that detective in the wheelchair. They appeared to be going to the oval office. Danny brought someone into the White House last night. It was all very hush, hush. He kicked me out."

"He's holding the president's son," Seth said. "He is threatening to kill him if the president doesn't change his plea to guilty and resign."

"Oh my God! Are you here to get him out?"

"That's right," Billy responded.

"Who's this guy?" he asked, pointing at Ed.

"Sgt. Brown. He's Ironside's number one man."

"Can I help you?" the agent asked.

"Do you have any idea how many men are helping Davis?" Ed asked.

"If I had to venture a guess, I would say at least six, maybe more."

"Do you know where they are holding Scott?" Seth asked.

"Somewhere deeper in the White House."

Seth looked at Ed. "Looks like Otto is on the right track. It also looks like he is in charge. Let's go, gentlemen. Remember, Scott Whitmore comes out of this without a scratch. Ed, we will take out the agents covering him. You get him out of there. Got it?"

"I got it," Brown answered.

"Then let's go." The four men got in the elevator and Billy pressed the button for the lowest level. The elevator began moving downward. All of them kept their eyes on Otto as they descended deeper underground. Otto began whining and scratching at the elevator door. Billy pushed the floor which the dog began scratching at the elevator door. When they arrived, Seth hit the button that kept the door closed. He turned his attention to Billy. "Your position allows you to control the cameras by remote control, doesn't it?"

"That's right," Billy answered.

"Shut them down," Ed said.

Billy looked at Seth who nodded. He pulled a remote out of his pocket, pressed some buttons and nodded back at Seth. "Alright, they will start checking those cameras and they will probably call Davis," Seth said.

"Won't do them any good." Billy grinned. "I shut down their communication system as well."

Seth grinned back at him. "That's what I like, blind and deaf. Ed, tell Otto to find Scott."

"I don't have to. Chief Ironside already did. There isn't a detective in San Francisco that has the guts to disobey him, including Otto," Ed said with a grin.

"Let's go get Scott." Freeman hit the button and opened the door. As soon as he did, Otto sprang into action. He headed down the hall, sniffing and moving from door to door. The agents and police detective followed him, being careful to move silently behind the German Shepherd.

After a few minutes, Otto stopped. He sniffed and reached out his paw. Before he could scratch at the door, Ed pulled him back and released the lead from his neck. He checked to make sure the dog's bulletproof vest was in place. Heaven forbid if anything should happen to the chief's dog, Ed did not want to be the one to tell him.

Seth whispered to Billy, "Can you override the lock?"

"Yes." He reached for the remote and pressed more buttons.

Seth looked at everyone. He pointed at Ed to kneel down in front with the Shepherd and the agent that had joined them. Seth and Billy stood behind them, guns drawn. Seth turned the knob on the door and gently left it slightly ajar. Billy used his right leg and kicked the door with all the strength he could muster. It burst open. Scott was sitting upright in a chair. One man was standing behind him, his gun pointed at him. Four others were in the room. Three appeared to be trying to figure out what was wrong with the cameras and phones. The fifth man's gun was drawn. He was watching the other three.

Surprise had been on their side. The agents certainly had not been expecting anyone. The agent next to Scott raised his gun and pointed it at the president's son. The German Shepherd flew into the air. He hit Scott with the full force of his weight in the chest, knocking the young man and the chair over backward. Ed fired his gun and shot the agent dead on the spot.

Billy shot the lone agent and turned his gun to help Seth who fired and killed one of the agents. Ed dropped another closest to him and Otto jumped into the air to clamp his jaw down on the arm of the final agent. Billy, who had aimed and started to pull the trigger, raised it upward in order to avoid hitting Otto.

Ed looked around and lowered his weapon. He helped Scott Whitmore to his feet. He cried out in pain.

"The job is only half done, gentlemen," Seth said. He looked at Ed Brown who was clearly in pain. "Listen Ed, we'll go get your boss. You stay here with Scott and watch this piece of garbage." He pointed his gun at the only agent that had survived their attack.

"No way! That's my boss up there, not yours. I am going after him," Ed snarled, not giving any room for argument.

"You mean that's your friend up there," Seth said with a smile.

"That too."

"Alright." He turned to the agent that had joined them. He had been hit upon entering. He was bleeding but Seth knew from where it was located, the agent would be alright. "You stay here, we'll go get Brown's boss and put the last piece of garbage out for pickup."

The agent nodded and pointed his gun at the surviving agent.

"Hey, that dog tore up my arm. I need medical attention."

Freeman looked at him. "You better hope he didn't hit an artery because as far as I am concerned, you can bleed to death, you piece of…"

"Seth, we are wasting time," Ed complained.

"You are right, Ed. Let's get out of here and bring that dog."

25.4

Ironside wheeled his chair into the other office in front of the oval office. The desk where Delores usually sat was empty. Davis immediately shoved his gun to the right side of the back of Ironside's head. "Move Ironside. Into the oval ."

The detective did not argue. He grabbed both sides of the frame and pulled his chair through the door. "Now what?"

"Now you tell me where that flash drive is, Ironside." He walked over to the door and locked it and then locked the other door into the oval office.

"Go to hell, Davis," Ironside said with an intense granite-hard face. "I am not turning anything over to you. I will tell you this much. It is in this room but you can damn well find it yourself." Ironside lowered his hand down to his right leg and waited for Davis to start searching. He knew he would be distracted and it would give him the time he needed to use the gun.

Davis went over to the president's desk and started opening drawers and throwing the contents out on the floor. Ironside looked around. If Ed and Seth had made it here ahead of him, Otto would have already attacked Davis from under the desk. No, Ironside was on his own.

"WHERE IS IT, IRONSIDE?" Davis screamed.

"I told you, it is in this room."

"It just occurred to me, I don't need you any longer. So much for the modern day Sherlock Holmes." Davis lifted his gun and pointed it at Ironside. "You can join all the other cops that died in the line of duty." He pulled the trigger.


	26. Chapter 26

The Case of the Politician's Wife

Chapter 26

26.1

As Perry Mason prepared to question Artie Hinson he thought about what had transpired in the judge's chambers. Perry had been prepared to call the president to the stand. He had convinced both the judge and Hamilton Burger that there was indeed a conspiracy to remove the president and that the president was framed for the murder of his wife. Mason had decided that he would make a statement with the mutual agreement of both the judge and Hamilton Burger. Mason had decided to delay calling the president and called Artie Hinson instead. In the back of his mind was Seth Freeman's voice telling him that Hinson held the key to what happened that night. He just did not know he did. Freeman had said that Perry would have to jog his memory and find out what it was that Hinson knew.

Artie Hinson came forward, was sworn in and took his place in the witness stand. Perry Mason walked over to him and asked, "How long have you known President Whitmore?"

"Just about nine years," Hinson replied.

"Would you say the two of you are friends?"

"I would certainly like to think so."

"In that time, have you had the opportunity to observe him with Mrs. Whitmore?"

"Probably more than anyone else."

"How would you categorize their relationship?"

"Your Honor, I really must object!" Burger said. "Is Mr. Mason really asking Mr. Hinson to testify as to the president's relationship with the first lady? He could not possibly know what went on behind closed doors."

"I am not asking him to testify what went in being closed doors, Your Honor. I am asking him to tell the court what he observed when they were together," Mason said.

"On what grounds do you make your objection, Mr. Burger?" Judge Howard asked.

"On the grounds that it is incompetent, irrelevant and immaterial. It has to do with this crime of passion."

"Your Honor, the prosecution cannot have it both ways. My client has been charged with first-degree murder. If my client killed his wife in a heated argument then it would not have been pre-meditated murder he has been charged with. Since the charge was first-degree murder, the relationship between the defendant and his wife is relevant."

"I am going to allow this line of questioning. Objection overruled."

Mason turned his attention back to Artie Hinson as Burger sat back down. "How would you describe their relationship in your presence?"

"The president was always respectful, tentative and loving toward Mrs. Whitmore from the time I met them and as I said I have known them for about nine years."

"Then you did not see them argue with the exception of the night she died?"

"No, sir. I did not."

"Then you would describe their relationship as close?"

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Whitmore was having trouble adjusting to Washington. I know that had caused friction between them."

"Despite that friction, they remained fairly close?" Mason asked.

"Yes, sir. From what I could see. The president was concerned about her. He told me that he tried talking to her about what was bothering her. It upset him to see her upset."

"Now let's go back to the day of the murder. You went to see Danny Davis in the Secret Service Agents' office. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I went to see him about the president's security at an upcoming event."

"Did that conversation take place in the agents' office?"

"Yes… well not in the office where the agents report but in the office that Agent Davis uses as a private office."

Mason was silent for a moment, still thinking about that nagging statement that Freeman had made about Hinson knowing more than he realized. "Mr. Hinson, when you were talking to Agent Freeman, did you notice anything unusual in that office?"

"Unusual? No, I don't think so."

"Did Agent Davis attempt to conceal anything from you?" Mason asked.

"No, not that I know of," Hinson answered, confused with Mason's line of questioning. These were not the questions that he and Mason had talked about. What was he getting at? Did he think he had seen or heard something? He looked at Mason who was staring straight in his eyes.

"Start from the beginning when you went into his office."

Burger stood up. "Your Honor, I don't understand where Mr. Mason is going with this."

"Are you making an objection, Mr. Burger?" Judge Howard asked.

Burger looked at Mason. "Perry, what is this all about?"

"I believe I can connect this up. Agent Seth Freeman told Chief Ironside and myself that he believes that Mr. Hinson knows more about the conspiracy than he has revealed."

"I don't understand," Artie said. "I have told you everything I know."

"Freeman believes you saw something but it did not impress you at the time," Mason explained.

"Mr. Burger, are you objecting to Mr. Mason's line of questioning?" Howard repeated.

Burger looked at the judge and back at Perry Mason. "No, Your Honor, if Mr. Mason thinks that Mr. Hinson knows something then I am willing to let Mr. Mason see if he can jog his memory."

"Then continue Mr. Mason," Howard instructed the attorney.

Mason nodded at Burger and turned back to Artie Hinson to continue his interrogation.

26.2

Both doors to the oval office burst open at the same time. It startled Danny Davis as Sgt. Ed Brown and Agent Billy Fox came through one door and Seth Freeman the other. He hesitated just long enough for Ironside to raise the gun he had placed under his leg. He shot Davis in the shoulder. Davis grimaced and raised his hand as he shot at Ironside. The bullet went into the ceiling.

Davis re-aimed at Ironside. Ed shouted, "Otto, zip!" Both Billy and Seth held their fire but kept their guns drawn on Agent Davis. The German Shepherd leaped from between Brown and Fox and clamped his jaw down on Davis' gun arm.

"Stand down!" Ironside shouted. "I want him alive!"

Seth, Billy and Ed all converged on Davis. Seth rammed Davis with a vicious kick to the groin. Davis dropped the gun and fell to the floor with Otto's jaw still clamped to his arm.

"Otto, flack!" Ironside yelled at the dog. Otto let go and went to his master, sitting down beside him.

"You should have let us shoot him, Chief," Seth said. "He doesn't deserve to live."

"That is not for us to decide," Ironside growled. "This man is on Perry's witness list and he is going to court."

"Do you have the flash drive, Chief?" Ed asked.

Ironside pulled it out from behind his neck and collar. He flipped it over to his sergeant. "Stick that in the president's computer. Let's find out what exactly is on it."

Ed walked over to the computer and put the flash drive into the USB connection.

26.3

"After you entered Davis' office, what happened?" Mason asked Hinson.

"Well, I asked Danny about the security for the event and …"

"Where were you standing?"

"Ah… we were seated. Danny was behind his desk. I was in front of it."

"Was Agent Davis acting normally?"

Hinson thought for a moment. "Come to think of it… he kept leaning to his left. He could barely reach the papers that I had set on his desk. They were from the president on exactly where he would be traveling and who he would be talking to at each stop. Every time I tried to point something out, he would have me hand him the papers and then he would ask me to hand them back."

That stirred Mason's suspicions. "As if he did not want you to see something that was behind him?"

Artie looked up at Mason as if a light had just turned on. "My God, he had it in his office and I did not even realize it."

"Had what, Artie? A package?" Mason asked.

"Yes, a package. The same one that was delivered to the president later that day."

Whispers around the courtroom began. The judge lightly tapped his gavel, bringing silence back to the crowd. Perry walked over the defense table and picked up the package. He pulled the pictures and the video out of the envelope. "Is this what you saw?"

"When I got up to leave, I noticed a picture of the president that was on the wall that had not been there before. So naturally, I walked over to look at it. It was behind the desk. Danny attempted to turn his chair around. I thought he had just shifted too much of his weight to the one side. The chair tipped over. He had to scramble to keep from falling to the floor. He knocked the package to the floor. I reached for it, Danny grabbed my wrist. When he did, somehow our cufflinks got caught…" Davis looked up at Mason. "That must be it!"

Mason walked back to the defense table. Della reached into his briefcase and picked up the cufflink and gave it to him. Perry walked back to the stand and handed it to Artie Hinson. "Is this the cufflink you were wearing that day?"

Hinson looked at it. "Yes, it is."

"Can you tell me how it came into my possession?" Mason asked.

"When Chief Ironside arrived, he went to the bedroom in the residence to investigate the scene. One of his men found it against the wall, behind where the cat's bowl was kept."

"Did you drop it there?"

"No, Mr. Mason. As you know, Sgt. Brown accounted for every minute of my time up to two days before Mrs. Whitmore was murdered. I did not go near the residence except when the president himself asked me there. And when I was there, he was always with me."

"Mr. Hinson, you said that your cufflink and Agent Davis' got caught?"

"Yes, Agent Davis jerked his arm away from mine and picked up the package and put it in a cabinet."

"Look at the cufflink. Is the cufflink set so that it would remain in place on the cuff of a shirt?"

Artie looked at it and immediately said, "Yes, it is closed not open."

"Then it is possible that your cufflink and Agent Davis' were stuck together and his pulled yours off of your cuff. Is it not?"

"I would say absolutely from the way Danny yanked his arm from mine."

Mason smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Hinson." He looked at Hamilton Burger and said, "Your witness, Mr. Burger."

Burger stood up. "Mr. Hinson, are you absolutely sure that those are the cufflinks that you wore that day?"

"Yes, Mr. Burger. The reason I remember is because my secretary teased me about wearing them so much. They were a gift from a woman I have been seeing."

"When did you discover one was missing?"

"That night when Chief Ironside showed it to me. He suspected it was mine when he saw it had the letter H on it."

"No further questions." Burger was going to question Hinson on Whitmore and his wife but this development proved that Davis certainly had been in the White House residence and, based on the time that Hinson had been in Davis' office, Burger was sure Perry would be able to place him in the residence just before the first lady arrived back there. Burger was sure that Davis had made an excuse to see the first lady and had placed the poison in her drink at that time.

"Mr. Mason, call your next witness," the judge said as the door to the courtroom opened and Chief Robert Ironside wheeled in. He wheeled to the front of the courtroom and motioned for Perry to join him.

"Your Honor, may I have a moment with Chief Ironside?" Mason requested.

"Granted, Mr. Mason."

Perry Mason walked over to the gate behind the defense table and approached his brother. "Is Scott Whitmore safe?"

"He's fine. Listen, Perry, I have arranged for a few people to be in court. They are all here. We have everything you need. Let's nail these people and go home." Ironside handed him a flash drive discretely so that no one would notice. "This proves the conspiracy, who was involved and who Jasper is."

Perry smiled. "We make a great team, Bob."

"Do me a favor, will you? I have provided you with the brawn. Now you provide the brains and finish this," Ironside said, lowering his chin and raising his eyebrows.

Mason smiled again, remembering the remark he made at the hospital. "You can count on it. By the way, I am glad you are alright."

"So am I," Ironside said.

"Can I at least use a little courtroom flair?"

"As long as we are done with this today," Ironside said and wheeled his chair backward to settle and watch the fireworks.

"Mr. Mason, are you ready to call your next witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The defense calls the Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court, Donald Hastings."

Chief Justice Hastings took the stand after being sworn in. Perry Mason walked over to him and smiled. "Mr. Chief Justice, I called you as a witness because I thought you would be of help in discovering the real killer of Faye Whitmore. I knew you would be willing to help us find the truth."

"Of course, Mr. Mason. I don't know what I can tell you but I am willing to help if I can," Hastings said.

"I know you are a busy man and I don't want to keep you away from your job any longer than I have to."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Mason."

"Good, so we will get started so I can call another witness. So if it is alright with you I will get right to the facts."

"Of course, Mr. Mason. What would you like to know?"

Mason walked over and stood between the defense and prosecutor's tables. He put his hands in his pants pockets and boomed, "You conspired to blackmail the president of the United States for a sexual encounter between his wife and Ivan Cunningham that you set up, did you not?" The courtroom exploded in surprise and excitement. Mason ignored it and continued. "When that didn't work, you arranged for Agent Danny Davis to enter the White House residence with the intention of poisoning the first lady, did you not? That failed because the president poured the poisoned water, which you had sent, into the cat's bowl. So you then tried killing the president by ordering Agent Davis to poison his lunch, did you not? And when that failed because of the quick actions of Artie Hinson, you then had Davis poison the wine that was sent to the residence, did you not?

Everyone in the courtroom was talking at once. The press was focused on Perry Mason. Cameras could be heard clicking around the room. Every reporter and cameraman was pushing and shoving, trying to film Perry Mason as he thundered away at the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court.

"Why are you just sitting there, Burger? He can't do this. It is your job to make sure Mason doesn't abuse the law," Hastings shouted at Hamilton Burger. "Horace, you can't let him get away with this. He has no defense so he is trying to put the blame on Danny Davis and me. He is making a mockery of this court."

Judge Horace Howard banged his gavel on the bench. "Order in the court. I will clear this court if order isn't returned immediately." He waited. In a couple moments, the room returned to a low murmur. "Mr. Burger, why aren't you objecting?"

Hamilton Burger stood up. "Because I have no objections, Your Honor. I have tried dozens of cases against Mr. Mason and he doesn't make accusations he can't prove. I would like to see the proof Mr. Mason has."

"Burger, I will see that you are disbarred!" Chief Justice Hastings shouted.

"That is enough, Mr. Chief Justice. Since there is no objection from the prosecution, Mr. Mason, you may continue. However, I will warn you before you go any further, you better be able to back up your accusations or I will hold you in contempt of court." The cameras again began clicking.

"He can't prove a thing," Hastings growled.

Mason stood and waited for the people in the courtroom to quiet down. "Oh, but I can prove it, Mr. Chief Justice. I can prove all of it." Mason looked back at Ironside who in turn looked to the back of the courtroom where Ed Brown was now standing at the door.

"I could call to the stand your co-conspirators, Senator Joseph Brinker, Speaker William Adams, Vice President Colin Werner and Senator Ted Walters. Senator Walters has already testified to having been part of the conspiracy. He has named all of the others at that meeting at Senator Brinker's home who under your direction, conspired to blackmail President Whitmore with the video and the photographs taken of Ivan Cunningham, also at that meeting, and your wife." Ed Brown opened the courtroom door and Brinker, Adams, Werner and Walters entered the room.

"I could call Delores Williams who would testify that Danny Davis was outside the oval office during the argument between the president and his wife." Delores Williams entered the courtroom as Ed Brown opened the door.

"You have nothing, Mason. There is nothing to tie me to any of this. I resent you and your cheap courtroom antics."

"I could call Scott Whitmore, who was rescued from Agent Danny Davis who, under your direction, kidnapped him and told the president that Scott would be killed unless he changed his plea to guilty and resigned the office of president." Scott Whitmore walked into the courtroom.

"I had nothing to do with that," Chief Justice Donald Hastings snarled.

"I could call Agent Billy Fox who was forced to join the conspiracy under threat of losing his life. But instead of helping with the conspiracy, Agent Fox relayed information to another agent." Billy Fox walked in the door once again opened by Sgt. Ed Brown.

Donald Hastings' composure slipped a little bit with the entrance of Agent Fox.

"I could call Agent Seth Freeman who had to go underground to keep from being murdered because he refused to join your conspiracy." Seth Freeman walked into the courtroom and nodded to Chief Ironside as he entered. "Unfortunately for you, he received information of the kidnapping of Officer Eve Whitfield of the chief's staff.

"I could then call Agents Darwin Derouen and Agent Brian Bennett, who were ordered by you to kill Officer Whitfield whom you believe saw you leaving the vice president's residence. When they refused, you ordered the kidnapping of their small boys and threatened to kill them if they did not follow through and eliminate Officer Whitfield.

"I could then call Jared Spicer who would testify that Vice President Colin Werner tried to kill Chief Ironside and myself because of his involvement with you." Ed Brown stepped into the hall and brought Jared Spicer into the courtroom.

"This is ridiculous, I can't be responsible for what Werner has done," Hastings snapped at Mason.

"And I could call Sgt. Ed Brown and Lieutenant Tom Gleason who rescued Derouen's and Bennett's boys from information Agent Fox provided to Agent Freeman." Lt. Gleason entered the courtroom as Ed continued to play doorman.

"But none of these people are the most damaging witness, are they, Mr. Chief Justice? No, I would say calling Officer Eve Whitfield who would testify that right in front of her you ordered Derouen and Bennett to kill her, would be a very damaging witness. You made a fatal error showing up there yourself, something you had not done until then."

"She can't test…" Hastings began to say.

Mason turned back to Hastings. "Why is that, Mr. Chief Justice? Because she is supposed to be dead? Sgt. Brown, would you ask Officer Whitfield to come into the courtroom?" Ed opened the door and Eve entered.

The chief justice's face turned completely pale, as he was unable to conceal the shock of seeing Eve Whitfield alive.

"Why, Mr. Chief Justice? Because you ordered her killed. Seth Palmer and Lt. Carl Reese were able to convince Agents Bennett and Derouen that Chief Ironside would see to it that their boys would be rescued. They did not kill Eve Whitfield.

"Yet Eve Whitfield is not the most damaging witness. No, indeed. Your most damaging witness is a flash drive, this flash drive," Mason boomed. "A flash drive that Chief Ironside found hidden in the residence. The first lady took it from Davis and taped it to the wall in the closet in the residence. At first, we thought Agent Davis had put it there since we knew he had been in the residence. But Chief Ironside had it dusted for prints and Faye Whitmore's prints were found on this flash drive."

"I don't know anything about a flash drive. You are really reaching, Mason," Donald Hastings grumbled.

"No, Mr. Chief Justice, you did not know anything about this flash drive but another member of the conspiracy did." Perry nodded at Ed Brown. Ed opened the door again. Agent Danny Davis walked into the room.

Hastings said nothing. He sat at the witness stand looking like a cornered animal. "You could call them but they cannot tie me to any of this. I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh but you did. You felt the president was weak. So, you took advantage of the knowledge that the conspirators wanted to stop the president from going to war with Iran. You had Colin Werner arrange to blackmail the president and murder his wife. He was to appoint you vice president. What the vice president, who would then be the president, did not know was you and Senator Adams had planned to kill him and you would appoint Senator Adams vice president."

"You can't prove any of it," Hastings said.

"Thanks to Chief Ironside, I can prove it. Your Honor, if the court please, I would like to put this flash drive into the court's computer to be displayed on the screen," Mason requested.

"No objections," Burger called out.

"Go ahead, Mr. Mason," Judge Howard said.

While the bailiff readied the computer and flash drive, Mason continued, "You had the vice president under your control because his son was involved in a hit-and-run accident two years ago where the driver had been killed. At least it looked like a hit and run. Lt. Carl Reese has been quietly investigating the first lady and it was revealed to him by Agent Jarod Spicer who overheard you threatening Werner. What the vice president didn't know was there was a witness to the accident and the driver of the other car was a man that was hired by you to fake a hit and run. He hit the vice president's son but lost control of his vehicle, hitting a tree. He was thought to have been killed instantly. The vice president's son was too drunk to know what happened that night. But Faye Whitmore did. Lt. Reese found out that she had had an affair with you, Mr. Chief Justice. You told her about it. She had put the information in a safety deposit box.

"What was not known at the time was there was a third car driven by Danny Davis. He was the one that actually ran the other man off the road by ramming his vehicle into the man who was hired. His car in turn rammed the son's vehicle. The man thought he had been hired to run the young Werner off the road. He did not know he was a pawn in a game of murder. So, you then had something to hold over Agent Davis. You used both of them for your devious plan."

"You're mad, Mason," the chief justice snarled.

"Mr. Mason, the computer is ready," the bailiff announced.

Mason walked over to the computer and pressed the link that would play the video on the flash drive. It began with Chief Justice Donald Hastings discussing setting up the blackmail of the president with Colin Werner. It was obvious there was a third person recording the conversation. The next frame showed the same two men talking with Danny Davis, who was behind the camera, about poisoning the first lady to frame the president for murder. A third frame showed the chief justice yelling at both of them for failing and only killing the cat. Hastings ordered Davis to poison the president. The next frame was a phone call containing the voice of Chief Justice Hastings on a conference call with Davis and Werner, ordering them to kill the first lady and frame the president.

"You see, Mr. Chief Justice, Agent Davis made sure that if he went down, he could take you with him."

Hastings dropped his head in his hands. He knew he was beaten. Everything he had worked for had gone up in flames before him in the form of Perry Mason and Robert Ironside. "I am a patriot who has been trying to protect this country. You are weak, Whitmore. You should have given Iran an ultimatum and then dropped a nuclear bomb on them. When is this country ever going to learn that the only way to deal with terrorists is to eliminate them? There should be no mercy for them or the countries that breed them. Killing them is the only way this country will ever have any peace. I would have done that. And you, Mason, you and that crippled brother of yours, you will live with the downfall of this country. You trashed the constitution by protecting this… this… wimp… a man that never should have been elected in the first place. A man who is destroying the country piece by piece. The two of you have put the final nail in the coffin of this country."

"No one man has the right to make those decisions, Mr. Chief Justice. You illegally and criminally tried to remove the duly-elected president from office. You had no right. The people of this country elect their representatives. There are three branches of government to decide what course this country takes and to keep one another in check. You have conspired, blackmailed and murdered in the name of patriotism. What you have done is to violate the constitution and the people of this nation by electing yourself God. You betrayed your oath and the people you served. You created the largest governmental conspiracy in this country's history, Mr. Hastings. But it ends here and now," Mason said.

Hamilton Burger stood up. "Your Honor, I move that all charges…"

"Not yet, Hamilton. I have one more witness to call," Perry called out.

"What?" Burger exclaimed.

"Mr. Mason, I don't understand. I will dismiss the charges against the president with a motion from Mr. Burger," Judge Howard said.

"Not until I call my last witness," he insisted.

Burger shrugged his shoulders at the judge. "Alright," Howard said. "Mr. Chief Justice, you are excused. Chief Ironside, I trust you have arranged for enough police officers to arrest all the principals involved."

"I have, Your Honor," Ironside said.

"Then please get them out of my sight and have them removed from my courtroom."

Ironside motioned to Sgt. Brown who opened the courtroom door to allow entrance of several police officers who took away the guilty parties.

"Aright, Mr. Mason, call your final witness," Judge Howard said.

"The defense calls President James Whitmore."

President Whitmore was sworn in and took the stand. He looked at his attorney in admiration and said, "Go ahead, Mr. Mason. What do you want to know?"

"Mr. President, I believe the entire country wants and needs to hear this question answered by you. Did you kill Faye Whitmore?"

President Whitmore looked out over the people in the courtroom. "My wife was not a perfect wife and I guess I was not a perfect husband. I loved her despite her infidelities. I was angry with her. We argued and yes, I told her I could kill her for what she had done. But, as you said, Mr. Mason, it was only something said in anger. I left the oval office that night with the intention of having a long talk with her, determined not to lose my temper. I wanted her to tell me what was wrong… what we could do to straighten out our marriage. When I arrived in the residence, I found her lying dead on the bed." Tears appeared in his eyes. His voice began to choke. "No… I… did not…kill her. I could not…I … loved her." He broke completely down and sobbed.

"You were being blackmail, sir?" Mason asked after the president regained his composure.

"Yes, Faye had an affair while we were campaigning for president. There were pictures like the ones taken with Ivan Cunningham. I paid blackmail every month from that time until Chief Ironside insisted I stop. He told me to come clean with the American people… to tell them what had happened and live with the consequences. I told Artie to set up a press conference."

"Did you know about either of the affairs with Donald Hastings or Ivan Cunningham?" Mason asked.

"No, neither one. They both came as a shock to me."

"You never even suspected either one?"

"No. I guess I was too wrapped up in winning elections and being president. If only I had pushed her to tell me what was wrong, she might be alive today. Maybe the affairs never would have taken place. I did not kill her, Mr. Mason, but I feel responsible and that is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

"Mr. President, I only have one last question?"

"Yes."

"Will you promise the American people that this entire sorted conspiracy will be thoroughly investigated and every participant will pay for their part in what they have done to this country and for all the murders and attempted murders?" Mason asked.

"I promised to protect this country from all enemies, foreign and domestic, and I intend to keep that oath. Not one person who had anything to do with this will escape punishment. I promise the American people that… not that I need to. The American people will demand it and they will make sure that it is done."

"Mr. President?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason."

"I am proud to call you my friend and my president." Perry reached out his hand and the president shook it. "Your witness, Mr. Burger."

Hamilton Burger stood up. With a smile on his face, he said, "I have no questions for this witness." He turned toward the bench. "Your Honor, I move that all charges against the defendant be dropped."

Judge Howard turned toward President Whitmore. "Mr. President, I am truly sorry for the injustice that was brought upon you. I would also like to offer condolences on behalf of this country on the loss of your wife. Case dismissed. You are hereby released from custody." Howard banged the gavel and left the courtroom. A cheer went up in the courtroom.

Epilogue to follow…

To My Readers:

Again, I remind all readers. I do not have any legal training and I am sure there are plenty of legal mistakes but I just can't envision a Perry Mason story with no courtroom scenes. At least not very often! So as usual, please accept this fanfiction for what it is intended… pure entertainment.

Maybe it is time Mason & Ironside take another vacation?


End file.
